Secret
by TheSTT
Summary: Piper Chapman is the star player for her high school softball team. One day at practice the coach announces that a new coach will be joining the team. After practice the new coach asks Piper for a big favor that could affect Piper's reputation. *Vauseman in later chapters*(I do not own any characters, all rights belong to Netflix and OITNB creators)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Piper! Piper! Piper!" Piper was walking down the hallway on her way to softball practice when Larry Bloom the schools computer geek started yelling for her. She rolled her eyes and turned around, "Yes, Larry?" Larry ran up to her breathing heavily from the short sprint "Hey, can I walk you home?" Piper looked down at Larry and gave him a sincere smile "I'm not going home, I'm going to practice" Larry's smile dropped "Oh. Okay then, some other time then." Larry walked back the way he came while Piper continued to the softball practice. Piper continued down the hall until she reached the gym, "Hey, there you are Piper" Piper's best friend Polly said changing into her black Nikes. "Sorry that Larry kid stopped and talked to me" A small grin creped across Polly's face "Piper's got a boyfriend, Piper's got a boyfriend!" Polly taunted like a small child. "Shut up, I wouldn't date him even if he was the last man on earth!" Piper yelled as it echoed in the gym. They continued talking until the rest of the team poured into the gym.

"Okay ladies, three laps around the outside of the gym and back in here for stretches, GO!" Coach Hendricks commanded. "This season should be fun" Polly tried to talk to Piper and run at the same time, "Yeah, I hear we are getting a new coach." After the three laps all twelve teammates ran into the gym for stretches, "One…two…three…" They all counted together before changing stretches. "Today's agenda is getting in the cage and practice batting then work on fielding and at the end your new coach will come in and talk to you guys." Coach Hendrickson explained as he flipped through his clipboard which held one too many papers. "Half of you go to the batting cage and the other half outside with me to work on fielding" Piper went with the group outside while Polly went with the batting cage group.

"Piper, this one is going to you, go step on third then throw it into home and head inside and send someone else out." Piper caught the groundball, stepped on third base, threw it into home plate and ran back into the gym. "Tiffany go outside and be shortstop" Piper yelled to Tiffany Doggett, "Don't tell me what to do Chapman!" She yelled back. Piper grabbed her helmet and bat and stepped in the cage. By the time Piper was done in the cage practice was over and everyone was heading to the center of the gym. "Great practice today ladies, now if you remember earlier I told you that you were going to meet your new coach today, well she is running a little late so stay if you want to meet her or go if you don't." Piper, Polly, Morello, and Tiffany were the only ones to stay and meet the new coach.

"Do think she will be nice?" Morello said asking no one in particular, "I think she'll be that happy medium, not too harsh and not to laid back" Piper spoke up. "Hello?" a voice called through the doors, "Hello?" the girls called back. "Am I too late to meet the softball team?" A tall, brunet asked walking through the doors, "Yeah, they all headed home except for us" Tiffany told her. "Oh well, I'm coach Vause but you guys can call me Diane or coach Vause, whichever you want." "Nice to meet you Diane, I'm Polly and they are Piper, Morello, and Tiffany" Diane gave them all a smile and sat down on the bleachers with them. "Tell me a little bit about yourselves" Diane gave them all a sincere smile, each girl told their new coach a little about themselves.

"Alright, you know everything about us, now tell us something about yourself" Tiffany spoke up. "Well for starters I have a daughter named Alex, I went to college at Smith, and I live in a very tiny apartment." Piper wondered what Diane's daughter was like, did she play sports? How old was she? Did she look like her mother? "What's your daughter like?" Piper asked looking at Diane "She is very outgoing and very nice… well at least to people she like." They all sat in the gym until eight-thirty talking, "Well it was nice meeting you Diane" Morello said putting on her coat, "It was nice meeting you girls too." Piper and Polly went to follow the girls out when Diane stopped them "Hey, Piper can I talk to you for a second… alone?" Piper looked at Polly urging her to go back to the car. "What's up coach?" "Can I ask you a big favor?" Diane asked her eyes locked on Piper "Do you think you could show my daughter around school on Monday?." Piper was shocked "Um…I…I can, Yeah" Diane wrapped Piper in a hug "Oh thank you Piper, Alex really struggles with making friends" Piper stood still not knowing what to do or say. "Why don't you two hang out tomorrow and get to know each other?" Piper just stood there and nodded her head "Here's my address come by around noon." Diane handed Piper a piece of paper with her address on it, they said their goodbyes and Piper walked back to her car, Polly jumped when Piper pushed the button unlocking the car. "What took you so long?" Polly asked getting in the car, "Oh, nothing."

Piper woke up the next morning at nine-thirty and got in the shower. "Piper you do know its Saturday right?" Piper's younger brother Cal yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. "Yes, Cal I'm aware" Piper yelled back as she changed into her Led Zeppelin t-shirt and blue jeans. When Piper opened the door Cal was standing in front of it pacing back and forth "Thank God, you were in there forever." Piper rolled her eyes and went downstairs into the kitchen to make herself breakfast, What if this girl is weird? What if she's Larry level weird? She thought to herself as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Piper quickly ate her cereal and discarded the bowl in the sink, "Cal, I'm heading back I'll be home in a little bit" Cal didn't answer so Piper just left. Piper got into her car and drove to the address Diane gave her, "752 North Abrahn street, apartment 5C." Piper cautiously walked up the stairs to the apartment "Please don't be weird, please don't be weird" Piper finally knocked on the door. She stood there for a few moments before a tall, skinny, dark haired girl about Pipers age. "Oh hey, you must be Piper I'm Alex" Alex extended her hand out to Piper. "It's nice to meet you Alex, are you ready to go?" Piper asked not wanting to let go of Alex's hand, "Yeah, just let me grab my glasses." "Wow she's beautiful" Piper softly mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the first chapter received such great reviews I've decided to continue the story, thank you guys so much for the reviews and support! XOXO - ** "Don't do or say anything stupid" Piper repeatedly told herself as she stood on Alex's doorstep. "I found my glasses" Piper didn't know how it was possible but Alex had somehow made her heart beat even faster. "Great let's go" Piper led Alex downstairs and into the parking lot, "Which one is yours?" Piper pointed to the matte black Mercedes Benz. "That's your car?!" Alex was in awe, "Well don't just stand there get in." Once Piper unlocked the car Alex slipped in and stared at the interior. "This is really fucking nice Piper" "Thanks I try to keep it clean, it's kind of hard when I'm constantly throwing and taking my softball stuff"

Alex gave Piper a small smile that drove Piper crazy. "So, what are we going to do Piper?" Piper had no idea what they were going to do but she knew they'd enjoy it. "How about we go to the movies?" "Sounds like a plan, what movie?" Once again Piper had no clue. The drive to the movie theater seemed longer than usual, probably because there was a gorgeous dark haired, green eyed girl sitting right beside Piper. They climbed out of the car and walked up to the ticket booth, "Can we watch The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?!" Alex begged grabbing both of Piper's hands and intertwining them with her own, "Yeah, sure." Piper bought their tickets while Alex bought the popcorn, "Let's sit in the back row" Alex grabbed Piper's hand and led them to the top of the theatre. "The make out seats? Are you trying to tell me something Alex?" Alex raised an eyebrow and grinned "Maybe… or maybe I just like being far away from the screen."

They sat down and waited for the movie to start when suddenly someone yelled "Piper! Hey!" Piper could feel her cheeks starting to get red, "No, what does he want?" Piper groaned. "Who is that guy?" Alex looked a little concerned, "That's Larry, he's a computer nerd who is in love with me." Larry came running up the aisle towards them, "I really don't want to talk to him Alex." Alex made eye contact with Larry before leaning over and kissing Piper on the cheek, "Thank you so much for bringing me here baby, I love this movie" Larry stopped dead in his tracks. Alex nudged Piper to say something, "Your welcome babe" Piper leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek, "Oh, hi Larry I didn't see you there", "Piper… you're… I gotta go bye." As Larry ran back down to the front row Piper couldn't help but stare at Alex, "Thanks for that" Piper said grabbing Alex's hand intertwining their fingers, "Thanks for the kiss or for saving you from that guy?" Piper leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek again, "Both."

The movie theatre suddenly went black and the movie started to play. Alex leaned over and whispered into Piper's ear, "This is the one from 2006, its really good" Piper shivered because of how close Alex was. They managed to make it through the first half of the movie without touching or whispering to each other. Piper was really starting to enjoy the movie; she even jumped at a few parts, Every time she got scared Alex would take note and hold Piper's hand. "Hey if this is too scary we can leave" Alex whispered to Piper trying not to annoy the couple in front of them, "No, I like this movie but it does help when you hold my hand." Alex grinned and held Piper's hand again; Alex stopped paying attention to the movie and focused on Piper. Alex let go of Piper's hand and leaned over towards her, "Hey, Piper?" Piper turned her head toward Alex just enough to where their lips were inches away. They stayed like that for a moment before Piper leaned in giving Alex a soft kiss, it took Alex by surprise but she didn't object to it. Piper was the first to pull away, "Let's get out of here" Piper whispered grabbing Alex's hand and leading her out of the theatre.

"Piper, where are we going?" Piper was practically dragging Alex at this point. "Back to my place, my mom is on a business trip in Alabama and my dad doesn't get home until ten" Alex's face lit up at the idea, "Sounds like a good plan." Piper tried not to speed through town but it was hard with Alex staring at her the way she was. When Piper pulled into the drive way Alex's jaw dropped, "This is your house?!" Piper nodded and smiled. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Alex jumped out of the car and waited for Piper. Piper lead Alex up the stone path and up to the front door, "Okay, I do have to warn you I have a younger brother who is the most annoying person in the world." "I don't mind, I don't have any siblings" Alex followed Piper into the giant house, "Cal, are you home?" Piper yelled hoping for no response. After a few more attempts of yelling Piper just assumed Cal was gone, "So, what do we do know?" Piper stood in the kitchen with her arms folded over her chest. "We could go up to your room and watch TV" Piper raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Alright, but no funny business."

They walked up to Piper's room, Alex immediately laid on the bed leaving Piper with nowhere to sit. Piper grabbed the TV remote and turned on Netflix, "What do you want to watch Alex?" Alex bit her lip while trying to think, "I don't care, whatever you want." Piper scrolled through the movies until she found one and pressed play, "Really? The Notebook?" Alex scoffed, "Hey, it's a good movie" Piper argued. Piper walked over to the bed, she leaned up against the black bedframe trying to get into a comfortable position. "What the fuck are you doing Piper?" Piper looked back to find Alex leaned up against the wall and padding the spot next to her, "Come be my little spoon." Piper scanned her bed for a few moments before cautiously laying down beside Alex, "I don't bite you know" Alex placed her arm around Piper's waist and pulling them even closer together. Piper leaned into Alex and closed her eyes.

When Piper woke up her face was buried in Alex's neck and she was wrapped tightly in Alex's arms. "Alex, wake up" Alex made a funny face and let out a few small grunts before opening her eyes, "What?." Piper slipped out of Alex's arms and pulled out her phone, "Shit, its eleven-thirty" Alex slowly sat up and carefully took off her glasses so she could rub her eyes. "Why did you wake me up?" Piper stood up and fixed her t-shirt and hair, "I need to take you home before your mom kills me." Alex put her glasses back on and slowly walked towards Piper, "Do I really need to go home?" Alex moved the hair on Piper's neck and started kissing her. As much as it killed Piper, Alex did need to go home, "Yes, you need to go home because if you don't I'll end up lying in bed with you all day tomorrow." Alex stopped kissing Piper's neck and backed away "Fine, I didn't want to spend the entire night cuddling with you anyway" Piper rolled her eyes and gave Alex a kiss, "C'mon let's get you home."

They quietly walked down the stairs trying not to wake anyone that might have been in the house. The drive back to Alex's house was quiet, mainly because they were both too tired to talk. Piper pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building and found a place to park, "Do you want me to walk you home?" Piper joked holding Alex's hand, "No, I can handle the walk by myself." Alex gave Piper a good night kiss and walked to her apartment, Piper watched Alex until she disappeared into her apartment. Piper drove back home in pure silence the radio wasn't on, she didn't have a short conversation with herself, just silence. Once Piper made it home she climbed into bed and buried her face into the pillow Alex had fallen asleep on, "Vanilla and mints" Piper mumbled before falling asleep.

"Cal, please go wake your sister up, it's almost noon" Bill Chapman hated letting either of his children sleep in, but it was a Sunday and it was one of the few days Piper didn't have practice or a school event. "Alright" Cal never broke his gaze away from his phone which caused him to stub his toe on one of the kitchen cabinets, "SON OF A B-"Bill looked up from his newspaper, "Language" Cal grabbed his toe, "Son of a biscuit." Bill let out a small laugh as his son hobbled up the stairs, "Hey, Piper you need to get up" Cal was still holding on to his toe. "Why?" Piper wined trying to open her eyes, "Because, dad said so" Piper shot up instantly awakened, "Dad's home?" Cal gave his sister a confused look. "Uh yeah, why wouldn't he be?" Piper jumped out of bed and grabbed pajamas since she hadn't bothered to change after she dropped off Alex, "Did he check on me last night?" Cal shook his head, "I don't know Piper is everything okay?" Piper slowly pushed Cal out of her room, "Yeah, everything's fine." Piper quickly undressed and changed into pajamas, "Please don't have checked in on me last night" Piper thought to herself.

"Good morning sweetheart" Bill was still reading the paper, "Good morning dad." Piper quickly made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down with her brother and father, "What time did you get home last night dad?" Piper asked trying not to sound suspicious, "I'd say probably about three in the morning, why?" Piper felt immediate relief that he hadn't walked in on them last night, "Just wondering." After breakfast Piper went back up to her room and attempted to get more sleep, "Piper? Can I come in?" Cal asked, actually knocking on Piper's door, "Yeah, come in." Cal walked in slowly trying not to seem threatening, "I…I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to blurt it out, I…I saw you and that girl last night in bed." Piper's heart sank at his words, "Cal, please don't tell mom or dad, they won't under-"Piper was cut off by Cal wrapping her in a hug, "Don't worry I won't tell, you two seemed happy together." After a few minutes of hugging Cal let go and went into his room, Piper didn't know what to do, she knew she could trust Cal but she was still scared that some else knew. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I just read the reviews for chapter 2 and all I can say is thank you!, I'm glad everyone seems to be likening the story. I will try to update once or twice before the weekend ends.**

Piper had spent most of her Sunday in bed, debating whether or not to tell Alex that Cal knew about them. "No, There really is no reason to tell her" Piper told herself repeatedly, Piper was debating on whether she should go get dressed and spend the day with Alex or just stay in bed. Piper turned her head to the right so she could watch TV, when she turned her head her iPhone's screen was glowing.

Alex Vause: Hey I miss you kid… you should come over so we can "hang out" again

Piper's heart skipped a beat, "She misses me" Piper couldn't stop smiling while she texted back.

Piper Chapman: I miss you too, what time do you want me to come over?

Alex Vause: 2:30? That's when my mom leaves

Piper Chapman: I'll come over…if you're lucky

Piper looked at the clock, "12:30, you can wait two hours Piper" She thought to herself. Piper walked down stairs to see her father walking around the living room talking to someone on his phone, "Yes, alright I will be there to pick you up at five, love you too." "What was that about?" Piper was trying to sound sincere, "Your mother is coming home today and we are picking her up from the airport at five." Piper's heart started to race, generally when they had something to do as a family neither Piper nor Cal were allowed to hang out with friends. "Do you think I can hang out with my new friend Alex?" Bill raised an eyebrow, "who's this Alex person?" "She's our new coach's daughter." Bill gave Piper a stern look, "Be back before five" Piper gave her dad a hug and thanked him. Piper ran upstairs to shower, she grabbed her phone to play music while she was showering. "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" Piper sang along with Lana Del Rey, "Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will."

After Piper got out of the shower she checked her phone, Alex had texted her.

Alex Vause: My got called into work early, you can come over now if you want

Piper Chapman: I just got out of the shower I'll be over soon

Piper quickly ran to her room and tried to find clothes. "Shit, I don't have any jeans" Piper threw everything out of her drawers onto the floor, "Looks like I'm stuck with sweatpants." She quickly grabbed a pair of black Nike sweatpants and an old grey t-shirt, she changed into her sweatpants and shirt then blow dried her hair. Luckily Piper was one of those people who had straight hair no matter what, she could walk through a storm with ninety mile winds and walk out with perfect hair. "Bye dad, bye Cal" She called slipping on a pair of Vans and practically running out of the house.

Piper Chapman: I'll be there in five

Five short minutes later Piper pulled up to Alex's apartment building. "Apartment 5C" Piper climbed up the incredibly big stair case leading to the third floor. Piper approached the door with caution and knocked softly, seconds later Alex opened the door. "Hey, babe" Alex voice was sleepy and hoarse, Piper stepped towards Alex and kissed her, "Hey." Alex led Piper into the tiny apartment, "I know it's not much but it'll do" Alex sat down on the couch and motioned for Piper to sit down. "Are you fully awake?" Piper jokingly asked as she sat down next to Alex, "No, I usually don't get up until three" Piper's eyes went wide, "I would kill to be able to sleep in until three!" Alex laughed and shook her head "I don't know how you manage to wake up before noon" Piper shook her head, "My dad doesn't want us wasting the day sleeping, but I wouldn't mind doing that every once and a while." "I wouldn't know what that feels like" Alex mumbled to herself, Piper stared at Alex in confusion. "My dad took off when I was younger, he plays drums for Death Maiden" Alex admitted, "Your dad is Lee Burley?! He's a rock legend!" Piper blurted out, "Yeah, and a shitty dad."

The apartment fell silent, neither of the girls wanted to talk after that. Piper stood up to stretch but, when she stood up Piper stubbed her toe on the coffee table. "OW!" Piper yelped like a small puppy, "Are you okay?" Alex stood up to comfort Piper. "No, I think I broke my toe" Alex bent down and looked at it, "its not broken, Piper" Tears started to roll down Pipers cheeks. "It really hurts, Alex" Alex wrapped her arms around piper and held her, "Hey, it's okay" Piper's head was buried in-between Alex's shoulder and neck. "Can we go and cuddle in your room?" Piper was still crying a little, "Yeah, sure" Piper looked up at Alex, "Will you carry me?" Alex let out a small laugh, "Okay, now you're just being dramatic." Alex guided Piper down the narrow hallway and into her room, "Well here it is" Piper was surprised, the room was an off white color with blue curtains and posters of bands and musicians covering the walls.

"And here is where absolutely no magic happens" Alex laid Piper down on her bed. "I find that hard to believe" Piper scooted over so Alex could lie down beside her. Alex lied down facing Piper and started leaving a trial of kisses from her jaw down to Piper's collarbone, "Oh believe it, you're the first girl I've had in here" Alex whispered while kissing Piper. Piper bit her lip and asked Alex the question that had been on her mind since the kiss at the movie theatre, "How many girls have there been?." Alex stopped kissing her, she was taken back by the question but she wasn't that shocked, "Only two" Piper frowned, "Did you sleep with either one?" Alex stared at Piper knowing the response would kill her. "Yeah, it was only one though, her name was Sylvie" Piper's brow furrowed, "Oh, okay" Alex could see Piper was hurt by her response. "Hey, don't think about it" Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and pulled her close, Alex kissed Piper's forehead. They stayed like that for a while until Alex's phone rang, she reluctantly let go of Piper and got up to answer it, Alex searched her room but couldn't find her phone, "You left it in the living room" Piper whispered.

Alex walked out of her bedroom and walked back into the living room. "It was only one girl, get over it" Piper couldn't stop thinking about it though, what was this Sylvie girl like? Was she taller than Piper? Was she prettier than Piper? Did Alex love her more than Piper? "She hasn't even said she loves me yet, Christ I've known her for a day why would she love me? I don't even know if I'm gay!" Piper got out of bed and walked into the living room. "I said stop calling me! I'm seeing someone now, I don't want you back, Sylvie" Piper stopped and listened to what Alex said, "She's seeing someone" Piper repeated as she leaned against the wall. Alex hung up the phone and turned around to walk back to the bedroom, "Piper…I-" Alex was cut off by a quick kiss from Piper, "It's 4:30, I need to be home so I can go pick up my mom at the airport at 5:00" Piper gave Alex another quick kiss, "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Piper ran out the door, down the stairs and back to her car, the drive home took forever.

When Piper pulled into the drive way her dad and Cal were walking to the families Cadillac Escalade. "I was just about to call you" Bill yelled as Piper walked up to them, "Yeah, sorry we fell asleep." Bill stared at Piper for a second before his jaw dropped, "Piper, what is that on your neck?" Piper pulled out her phone and stared at her reflection, "I must have fallen asleep on the couch weird." Bill starred at her for a second before shrugging and getting in the car. Piper sat in the second row and pulled out her phone.

Piper Chapman: Thanks for the hickey, Alex

Alex Vause: I was going to tell you to cover it up but you sprinted out of my house like a mad woman

Piper Chapman: Yeah, sorry… I'll explain later

By the time they got to the airport, their mother's plane had been grounded for five minutes. The three of them walked through the airport trying to find Carol Chapman, "Wait she texted me, she's by the luggage spin around thing" Cal announced, Piper laughed "The luggage spin around thing." They walked over to the luggage carousel and greeted their mother, "There you all are!" Carol grabbed her luggage and walked towards her family. "Hey, mom" both kids greeted their mother, "Hello, honey" Bill greeted his wife, "Hello, everyone" Carol wrapped her arms around her son, daughter, and husband. Bill grabbed Carol's luggage and they all walked back to the car. Bill and Carol sat in the front while Piper and Cal sat in the very back of the car, "So, how's your girlfriend?" Piper gave Cal the death stare, "She's not my girlfriend and I don't think right now is a good time to talk about her."

Dinner that night just didn't feel right, Carol wasn't talking about her trip, Bill wasn't talking about any cases he had been assigned to at the law firm, and Cal was nonstop talking about some new game system that was coming out. Piper stared at her half eaten grilled chicken salad and picking at it with her fork, "May I be excused?" Piper asked looking back and forth at both her parents. Bill and Carol looked at each other and nodded, Piper picked up her plate and discarded the remaining food. "Where are you going, Piper?" Carol was staring her daughter down, "I'm calling it an early night, I have a two hour practice tomorrow after school" Piper walked upstairs and into her room. She grabbed the TV remote and sat on her queen size bed, flipping through the channels until she felt tired. Before she fell asleep Piper grabbed her phone and texted Alex.

Piper Chapman: I'm sorry I acted so weird today, can you forgive me?

Alex Vause: I might be able to forgive you, but only if you do something for me

Piper Chapman: What is it?

Alex Vause: Take me on a real date


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was having trouble writing the school parts XOXOXO**

Piper woke up Monday morning at 6:30, her alarm clock letting out very loud beeps. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and walked into the bathroom to shower. Seconds into her shower and Cal was beating on the door, "Piper, please hurry I need to pee" Piper rolled her eyes and made no effort to hurry up. Twenty minutes later Piper walked out of the bathroom, "Cal, I'm finished in the bathroom!" No response. Piper stepped into her bedroom and got dressed, she put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. After she got dressed she grabbed a red sleeveless t-shirt and black running shorts for practice. "Cal, do you need a ride to school?" Piper was running down stairs to grab a quick breakfast, "No, I'll just walk" he called back. Piper grabbed a granola bar, a bottle of orange juice and water for practice.

Piper Chapman: Hey, I'll be there in ten

Polly Harper: Alright, I'm outside

Ten minutes later Piper pulled up to Polly's house, Polly was standing outside by the giant oak tree. Polly grabbed her book bag and her softball bag, "Long time, no see" Polly said putting her bags in the back of the car. "Where were you this weekend?" Piper tried to think of a good lie, "I had to clean the house" Polly gawked at Piper, "Since when do you clean?" Piper bit her lip, "My mom was coming back from a business trip, and my dad wanted the house to be clean."

When they got to school there was only a few cars in the parking lot, "Hey, who's that?" Polly pointed to a tall girl with dark hair, she was walking down the sidewalk that led to the school. Piper swallowed the lump in her throat, "I don't know she must be new" They grabbed their book bags and headed toward the school. Piper and Polly walked in a few seconds after Alex, they could hear the whispers as she walked down the hall. "Damn, she's hot" John Bennett, another sophomore in Piper's homeroom commented as Alex walked by, it took everything Piper had not to punch him in the face.

"Hey, why don't we make friends with the new girl?" Polly threw her bag in her locker, Piper was staring at Alex as she walked down the hall, "Hello? Earth to Piper" Piper threw her bag in her own locker, "Yeah, sounds great, Polly" When Polly closed her locker Piper was gone, "Piper where are you going?" Polly called down the hall, Piper didn't answer.

Alex stopped at the last locker at the end of the hallway and started filling it with books, folders, and notebooks. "Hey" Piper leaned against the locker beside Alex's, "Hey, look who decided to say hi" Piper looked at the books Alex was putting in her locker, "Let me see your schedule." Alex pulled out a yellow piece of paper with classes and times written on them, "We have CP Biology, AP English, Art 1A and study hall together" Piper handed Alex's schedule back to her, "Great, so I'm going to fail three classes." Piper stopped leaning against the locker and stood straight up, "Why would you fail three classes?" Alex grabbed her algebra book, "Because, I know you will distract me constantly." Piper stared at Alex as she dug through her locker trying to find a calculator, "I can show you where all the classrooms are… if you want, Ms. Conrad won't care." Alex closed her locker, "Whose Ms. Conrad?" Piper laughed a little, "She's the algebra teacher." Piper and Alex walked the opposite direction down to Ms. Conrad's room, "Ms. Conrad, can I walk Alex around and show her the school?" Ms. Conrad was the youngest teacher in the school, she was only 23. Ms. Conrad lifted her head from her book, "Its fine with me, you need to ask principal Healey if it's okay though"

"I hate Mr. Healey, he's such a jerk" Alex didn't want to ask why he was a jerk so she just followed Piper. "Why don't we just skip asking the principal and you can take me somewhere nice and quiet" Alex whispered as she put her book away. Alex leaned towards Piper to kiss her, "Alex, not here" Alex crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine." "The first bell should be ringing soon, I should probably tell my teacher I'm showing you around" Alex didn't say anything, "Alex, don't be mad" Piper stopped and grabbed Alex pulling her close, "I'll take you to the gym and we can talk or do something else." Alex fought the smile that was slowly creeping across her face, "You better make it worth my while, Chapman."

Piper told her first period teacher Mrs. Red that she was showing Alex around and that's why she wouldn't be in study hall. "Let's go to the gym" Piper grabbed Alex's hand and led her towards the old elementary gym. "Shouldn't there be kids in here?" Alex asked as Piper turned on each light in the gym, "No, the school doesn't offer elementary classes anymore, so now it's our own little make out spot." Piper walked back to Alex and leaned in, Piper's lips were inches away from Alex's, Alex tangled her finger's in Piper's hair and finally crashed their lips together. This wasn't like any of the other times they'd kissed, this was fast and uncontrolled. After a few minutes of the intense make out session Piper pulled away, "Sorry, I needed air" Alex smiled and looked Piper up and down, "What do you want?" Piper asked before Alex pulled her back into a kiss, "I want you."

Alex slipped her hand down Piper's hip bone and underneath her waistband. Alex managed to slip one finger in Piper's underwear before Piper pulled her hand away, "Alex, I want to believe me I do but, we just don't know each other that well yet and I don't want to be just another number." Alex wrapped her arm around Piper bring her in close, "You will never be just a number to me" Piper leaned in and kissed Alex softly, "I know."

Piper walked back into the locker room to fix her hair and straighten out her clothes. When she walked out of the locker room Alex was gone, "Where'd she go?" Piper walked out into the hall, no Alex. The bell rang and students flooded the hallways, everyone trying to get from one side of the hallway to the other, trying to get from one class to the next. Piper walked back to her locker and grabbed her geometry book, "Hey, where were you first period?" Polly yelled, trying to be louder than all the other students. "I was showing the new girl around" Polly's eyes widened, "What is she like?" Piper tried to think of a better way to describe Alex than "the sexiest and yet most frustrating person in the world" "She's pretty cool."

All Piper did in geometry was draw little hearts with "A+P" in the center of each one, "Who's the A?" Polly stared hard at the drawings. "Alex" Piper mumbled, "When can I meet this Alex kid?" Piper put her paper away, "I don't know" Piper felt bad for lying to Polly about Alex but, there was no way for Piper to tell without Polly freaking out. After geometry Piper had CP biology with Alex. Once the bell rang Piper ran down to her locker and then into the biology room. Piper took her normal seat in the back of the room and waited for Alex to walk in. The final bell rang and still no Alex, "Today we will be learning about cell diffusion, now I'm going to put you all into groups of three." Okay the first group is Mary, Tyler, and John, the second group is Jason, Mike, and Christopher, the third group is-"Mr. Johnson was interrupted by the door opening and a Alex walking in. "Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Alexander had to speak to me" Alex handed him the excuse note, "Oh, that's alright, you may take a seat next to Ms. Chapman in the back.

"Now back to the groups, the third group will be David, Sam, and Travis and the fourth group will be Piper, Larry and Alex. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Piper harshly whispered, "It's okay we can ignore him" Alex reassured her. Everyone got into their groups and waited on instructions from Mr. Johnson, "Okay, I'm going to pass out this worksheet and its due by the end of the period." Piper, Alex and Larry all started on their groups worksheet, "Number 7 is stage 5" Alex was scanning through the biology book for answers, Larry glared at Alex for most of the period. "Number 30 is Osmosis" Larry spoke up, "No, it's Isotonic Solutions" Alex corrected. Piper gave Larry a sympathetic smile, "You're so smart, Alex" Piper whispered into Alex's ear. "Do I get a reward?" Piper squeezed Alex's hand under the table, "If you pay attention in English and actually try in art class" Alex gave Piper a questioning look, "You drive a hard bargain but, I'll take it."

At 3:30 the final bell rang , everyone was running through the halls and out the doors trying to get home or get to practice. Piper and Polly walked outside into the scorching heat to get to Piper's car, "Jesus, it's got to be at least 95 degrees out here" Polly said trying to keep up with Piper, "Just wait until we get to the field, I bet it's like 100 degrees." "I hope I die of heat stoke when we do our three laps around the field" Piper laughed at how enthusiastic Polly was, "Maybe all we'll have to do is bat, then we can go home" Piper said climbing in her car. They were halfway to the field when Polly turned off the radio, "What did you do that for?" Piper went to turn the radio back on but Polly swatted her hand away, "How long have you been seeing her?" Piper could feel the tears starting to form and the lump in her throat grow, "Polly let me explain" Polly grabbed Piper's hand, "I'm not mad, I just want to know how long you've been seeing her." Piper whipped away a few stray tears and swallowed the lump in her throat, "We kissed on Saturday and have had this weird relationship going on ever sense."

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the ride. Once they got to the field they got out of the car, grabbed their bags and didn't say a word. Piper went into the bathroom and changed, when she came back out the rest of the team showed up. "Before we start practice I would like to make an announcement" Coach Hendrickson explained with Diane by his side, "After checking everyone's stats and seeing how you all act in practice coach, Vause and I have decided on a team captain." All the girls held their breath wondering who it would be, "Our new team captain is… Piper Chapman!" Coach Hendrickson announced. The girls all congratulated Piper , "And as team captain your first job is to change the warm up technique" Diane announced. "One lap on the inside of the fence and then stretch" The girls did their lap then sat in the grass for stretches. "1…2…3" They all counted then changed stretches. "Also since it's so hot out today practice is only an hour today" Diane announced as she and Hendrickson dragged out buckets of softballs.

Once everyone had batted the coaches handed out the schedules, "Alright, practice tomorrow and game on Wednesday." Piper grabbed her bag and walked back to her car without Polly. Piper texted Alex before she left

Piper Chapman: I don't have practice Thursday, Do you want to go on our date then?

Alex Vause: That's really how you want to ask me out on our first date?

Piper Chapman: Are you home right now?

Alex Vause: Yeah, why?

Piper Chapman: Stay home so I can take a shower then come visit

Alex Vause: Or you could just shower here

Piper Chapman: You would like that wouldn't you?

Alex Vause: More than anything in this worl

Piper drove home and took a quick shower before going to Alex's. Piper also grabbed fifty dollars from her dresser drawer and went to the grocery store. Piper had already made a list: Chocolate, liquor and condoms, "Better start with the easiest." Piper walked down the "family planning" aisle and grabbed the first box of condoms she could find. Next was the chocolate, Piper walked up and down the candy aisle twenty times before she found a bag of Hersey Kisses. Finally came the liquor, Cal's friend Chris, worked at the grocery store and would sneak Piper a bottle every once and a while. Piper walked up to Chris' lane, "I need all this and a bottle of brandy" Piper leaned over the conveyer belt and whispered to Chris. He looked around and pulled the bottle out from under the shelf, "Your total comes to fifteen dollars even." Chris quickly bagged the items and handed Piper the bag.

Piper was actually getting nervous as she pulled up to Alex's apartment building. Piper grabbed the bag and made her way up to Alex's apartment, Piper quickly knocked on the door and hid the bag behind her back. Alex was shocked when she opened the door, "I didn't think you were serious when you said you were coming over" Piper kissed Alex on the cheek, "Of course I was serious." Alex grabbed Piper's t-shirt and pulled her inside, "Sit down, I have something for you" Piper whispered in Alex's ear while Alex nipped at Piper's neck. "What did you get me?" Piper placed the bag on the coffee table in front of Alex, "Hersey Kisses, a bottle of brandy and condoms!" Alex couldn't stop laughing at the condoms, "How'd you know I needed these? I just can't seem to keep a box" Alex laughed opening the bottle of brandy, "I figured we would need them after our first date." "Our first date, huh?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't recall you asking me on a date." "My peace offerings weren't enough? Fine" Piper dropped down on bother her knees and taking Alex's hand, "Alex Vause, would you do me the pleasure of sitting at home, watching Netflix and eating pizza with me this Thursday night?" Alex couldn't stop herself from smiling, "Yes, Yes I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of homework to do. It also took some time to write smut (My friend worked on the smut) Please review, it helps a lot.**

"Can you stay the night?" They were in Alex's bedroom, sprawled out on the floor. Piper turned her head looking over at Alex, "I wish, I have practice tomorrow so probably not." "Ugh, all I want is for you to stay over" Piper propped herself up on her elbow "Why? So you can try to get in my pants without being interrupted?" Alex smirked, "Well yeah." Piper crawled over and laid down on top of Alex, "Trust me, there's nothing more I want in this world than to just stay the night and have you cuddle with me." Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and held her close, "Please don't leave me" Alex's voice was quiet. Piper kissed Alex's nose, "I'll be here at 7:00 tomorrow morning, be ready" Alex raised an eyebrow, "Your taking me to school? What about your one friend?" Piper didn't say anything and kissed Alex.

An hour later Piper was trying to pull herself away from Alex. "I… really… need… to… leave" Alex was repeatedly kissing Piper's neck and collarbones, making it hard for Piper to talk. "You've been saying that for an hour" Alex trailed her hand down Piper's stomach and under her shirt, feeling Piper's toned stomach. "Fuck" Piper was trying to hold back her moans, "If you really want to we can" Alex was slowly moving her hand up to Piper's sports bra. "Alex", "Piper", "You know you want to" Alex slipped her hand underneath Piper's sports bra. "Alex, I'm home!" Diane called out, "Shit" Alex quickly removed her hand from Piper's breast and scooted away from Piper.

Seconds later Diane walked into Alex's room, "Oh, I didn't realize you were here, Piper." Diane looked at Alex then back to Piper, "What are you two up to?" Piper looked at Alex for an answer. "Biology" Alex grabbed her biology notebook that was conveniently by the edge of her bed, "Alright, Piper are you staying for dinner?" Piper pulled out her phone and pretended to read a text from her mom, "I would love to, but my mom wants me home." Diane walked out of Alex's room and into the kitchen, "Can we do biology more often, Piper?" Piper let out a small chuckle before kissing Alex. "C'mon, I'll walk you down to your car" Alex led Piper outside and down to her car, "Can I have one more kiss before I leave?" Alex agreed and kissed Piper hard, pushing her against the car. Piper pulled away first, "Bye" Alex traced Piper's jaw before saying goodbye.

When Piper arrived home Cal was sitting in the kitchen, Bill was in his office and Carol was sitting in the living room. "What's for dinner, mom?" Carol broke her gaze from the TV, "We all had grilled salmon and white rice" Piper swallowed hard, "Is there any left?" Carol went back to watching TV without responding. Piper rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, "Hey, I saved you a piece of salmon and some rice" Cal whispered so their mother wouldn't hear, " Thanks, Cal" Piper walked up to her room and sitting on her desk was a plate with a giant piece of salmon and a small serving of rice. Piper sat down to eat when she realized Cal didn't get a fork.

Piper: Can you bring me a fork?

Cal: Yep, I'll be up in a second

A second later Cal walked into Piper's room with a fork. "Thank you" Piper said grabbing the fork, "She was really pissed off that you didn't show up." Piper grabbed her plate and sat down on her bed, "She's always pissed off" Piper quickly ate the salmon, "She's been really shady lately." Piper looked up after scooping up rice with her fork, "Maybe she's having an affair" Cal widened his eyes, "Do you really think she is?!" Piper shook her head, "I don't know, but I do know if she doesn't feed me again I'm going to go stay with Alex." Cal smiled, "You're not girlfriend?" Piper stood up with the plate in her hands, "Yes, my not girlfriend."

Piper brought her plate down to the kitchen and laid it on the counter. "You're calling me a liar?!" She heard her mother yell, "Yes I am! I know those business trips you take are so you can go see him!" Bill yelled. "I know when your "working" you're really with that slut!" Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing, her parents were having affairs. Piper ran upstairs and stayed there the rest of the night.

The next morning Piper woke up and did her daily routine, shower, get dressed, do her hair, grab her food and then go pick up Alex. When Piper pulled up to Alex's apartment building, Alex was standing outside waiting. "Good morning, baby" Piper said as Alex got in the car, "Good morning, babe" Alex's voice was tired and groggy. "Do we have to go?" Alex grabbed Piper's hand and gave Piper the puppy dog eyes, "Hey, the puppy dog eyes are my thing and yes we have to go." When they pulled up to the school Alex grabbed Piper's hand, "What if we go for the first half of the day and bail out on the last part?" "I don't know, let me think about it."

Piper tried to pay attention but it was hard, she was either thinking about her parent's fight or ditching school with Alex. Lunch time rolled around and Piper made her decision, Alex was sitting with a few of the drama geeks and stage crew members. "Are you ready to go, Alex?" Piper was trying to be quick so none of her friends saw her on the "geek" side of the cafeteria, "Oh, yeah" Alex stood up and grab her notebook, "Sorry guys, I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Piper, where are you taking my girl?" Nicky Nichols, one of the stage crew members and a notorious pothead asked Piper. "We have some important business to take care of" There was a hint of spite in Piper's voice, "Let's go, Alex."

Piper dragged Alex out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot. "What was that about?" Alex asked getting in the car, "Nothing" Piper started the car and put it in drive. "Piper, I can tell that your lying" Piper kept her eyes on the road, "You're not hers, you're mine." Alex was speechless, "I'm yours?" Piper nodded her head. "Since I'm yours, does that mean you're mine?" Piper grabbed Alex's hand and intertwined their fingers, "Yeah." "Where are going, Piper?" Piper didn't say anything and smiled, "Please tell me." Piper pulled up to her house and got out of the car. "Why are we here?" Piper grabbed Alex's face and kissed her, "No one is home, so no holding back."

Piper unlocked the door and kicked her shoes off, Alex kicked off her shoes and grabbed Piper by the waist. Alex pulled Piper close and kissed her softly, "Are you sure?" Piper nodded and kissed Alex again. Piper led Alex upstairs to her room and closed the door behind them. They stood in Piper's room and kissed for a while until Piper pulled away, "I'm ready."

Alex pulled Piper's shirt off revealing Piper's black laced bra and a small scar on her shoulder. "I never noticed that before" Alex whispered into Piper's ear, "I've had it for years, now take off your shirt." Alex loved how pushy Piper was, Alex pulled off her own shirt revealing creamy white skin and a blue lace bra. Alex kissed Piper's neck and moved her hands down to Piper's jeans and slightly pulling on them, "Please" Piper begged. Alex unbuttoned Piper's jeans and pulled them down to her ankles, Piper quickly kicked them away. Clad in only her matching bra and underwear Piper had never felt so venerable in her life. "Let's get those jeans off" Piper unbuttoned and pulled down Alex's jeans and discarded them by her TV stand.

They climbed under the covers and began touching and tracing each other's bodies. After seconds of touching Piper slid her underwear off and dropped them on the floor. Alex climbed on top of Piper and kissed her neck, "Are you sure you're ready?" Alex whispered, "If I wasn't ready I wouldn't have a fountain running between my legs." Alex kissed Piper one last time before leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Alex spread Piper's legs further apart and kissed the inside of each thigh and slipped two, long fingers inside Piper. Piper immediately moaned at the touch, "Alex, oh my God" Alex slowly pulled her fingers out and then thrusting them back into Piper, enjoying every moan Piper let out. After driving Piper crazy with her finger's Alex added in her tongue. Alex licked and sucked on Piper's clit while thrusting into her.

"Alex, I'm so close" Piper had one hand twisted in Alex's hair and the other gripping the sheets. Alex sucked on Piper's clit and slowly curled her fingers, "ALLLEEXX" Piper screamed as her orgasm ripped through.

Once Piper was done Alex climbed back up her body and kissed her lips softly. "Horrible wasn't it?" Piper was still breathing heavily, "The worst, you're really bad at that." Once Piper caught her breath she turned towards Alex, "Can we cuddle now?" Alex sat up right and laid down on her back, Piper wrapped her arm around Alex's torso and rested her head in-between Alex's neck and shoulder. "Alex?" Alex had her eyes closed, "Yeah?" "If Nicky ever says you're her girl again, I'll rip her fucking throat out." Alex couldn't help but laugh, "Okay kid, I'll let her know" Alex kissed Piper's forehead and slowly drifted off.

"I'm going to be late" Piper mumbled trying to find suitable clothes for practice, "What are you doing?" Alex was still half asleep. "I have practice in fifteen minutes, and I don't have any clean shorts" Alex got out of bed and walked over to Piper, "Don't go to practice, stay here with me." Piper had a moment of realization, "Shit, I need to take you home" Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and kissed her cheek, "Nooooo, I want to stay here." Piper grabbed a shirt and a pair of dirty running shorts and pulled away from Alex, "I'm sorry, you need to leave" Alex was shocked, "Are just going to ignore the fact that we just had sex for the first time?" "Alex, I'm sorry but I need to go to practice and if I drop you off I'm going to be late."

"Are you fucking serious?" Alex walked around the room and grabbed her clothes and got dressed, "Alex, I'm sorry we can talk about this l-""No, we are not going to talk about this later" Alex pulled up her pants and stormed out of Piper's room. "Alex, come back!" Piper tried to run after her but Alex was already out the door, "I really fucked up" Piper admitted to herself.

"God, I fucking hate her" Alex mumbled under her breath as she walked down the street, "Alex, come here." Alex looked over her shoulder, it was her mom. "Hey, come to practice with me" Alex shook her head, "No, I'm just going to go home" Diane pulled the car over to the side of the road, "Alex, come on it's a short practice today" Alex rolled her eyes, "No thanks." "Alex Vause if you don't get in this car right now you're going to be grounded" Alex walked over to her mother's car and got in. "What happened to your hair?" Diane asked as they went past Piper's house, "It was really windy earlier" Alex didn't let her mother see her tears of frustration.

When they pulled up to the field Piper was walking towards the dugout with Polly by her side. "And then she stormed out" Piper was explaining to Polly what had happened minutes before practice, "Wow, that really sucks" Piper nodded her head as she changed into her cleats and took out her glove. "Are you going to apologize to her?" Piper could feel the familiar lump in her throat build, "Yeah, I'm planning on going to her place after practice" Polly turned her head to see Diane and Alex walking up, "Looks like you won't have to wait until after practice."

"Oh my God" Piper swallowed the lump in her throat. "5 minutes until we start!" Coach Hendrickson announced. Piper cautiously walked up to Alex, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier" Piper very quietly whispered, "I don't think you are." Piper started to get frustrated, "Alex, I'm really fucking sorry, I'm under so much stress from my parents and if I don't get a full ride scholarship they're going to disown me" Alex finally snapped, "That doesn't give you the right to treat your girlfriend like shit, Piper." Piper's heart stopped "My girlfriend? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Alex was about to answer but coach Hendrickson announced it was official practice time, Alex quickly grabbed Piper's arm, "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to try to update every Thursday and also update on Saturday and Sunday, please review! XOXOXO **

"Okay, the new jerseys came in the other day so be ready to catch them" Coach Hendrickson starting calling off names and numbers. Piper was the last one to get her jersey, "Piper you're 11" all the girls walked back to the dugout and packed up their bags. "Be here immediately after school tomorrow for the game" Diane yelled before she turned back to talk to coach Hendrickson. Piper kept starring at Alex who was standing outside the dugout, "Hey, go talk to her" Polly nudged Piper's arm. "What if she doesn't want to talk?" Polly rolled her eyes, "Then make her talk, I'll be waiting by the car" Polly grabbed both of their bags and walked to Piper's car. After most of the girls left Piper walked over to Alex, "So, what's up?" Alex had her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face, "Nothing." "Alex, please talk to me" Alex just starred at the ground, "What do I need to do for you to talk to me?" "Give me some space."

"What? Why do you need space?" Piper could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, "You really made me mad today, and I don't know how long it's going to take for me to get over it." "So you don't want me to talk to you for a couple of days?" Alex lifted her head up, "Not a couple of days just tomorrow, we still have a date Thursday." Alex walked away from Piper and joined her mom and coach Hendrickson, Piper walked back to her car with tears in her eyes. When Piper got in the car Polly could see the tears, "What did she say?" Piper wiped away her tears, "She doesn't want to talk to me for at least a day" Polly wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulders, "At least it's just a day and not like a month."

Piper dropped off Polly and headed back to her own house. "Hello?" Piper called out, but no one answered. "Great, at least I can cry in peace" Piper dropped her book bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes. She walked upstairs to grab clothes from her bedroom and to shower, while Piper was in the shower she finally allowed herself to break down and cry. Piper got out of the shower and walked into her bedroom, "It's just one day, you can get through it" Piper whispered to herself before changing into a tank top and shorts.

Piper tried to sleep in her own bed but, she couldn't forget what Alex had done to her just four hours ago in that bed. Piper grabbed a pillow and walked downstairs to sleep on the couch. She tossed and turned until 11:30, and then she finally fell asleep. Seven hours later Piper woke up in her bed, "How the hell did I get back in here?" Piper didn't care what she looked like today, so she grabbed a pair of baggy sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt and got dressed. "You look nice today" Cal commented as Piper walked down the stairs, "I don't feel like trying, do you know I got into my bed last night?" Cal swallowed the piece of watermelon he was eating, "Yeah, dad carried you upstairs." "Why would he do that?" "Probably because you looked really uncomfortable lying on the couch, you were all scrunched up." It made Piper feel good knowing that her dad cared enough to carry her upstairs, "Why did you sleep downstairs?" Piper blushed remembering what had happened the other day, "I just couldn't sleep." Piper was sitting in the living room eating cereal when she got a text from Polly.

Polly: Hey, how you holding up?

Piper: Alright, I couldn't sleep in my bed

Polly: I'm sorry, Piper

Piper: It's okay, do you need a ride?

Polly: No, my mom's taking me

Piper slowly put her shoes and grabbed her book bag, "Bye Cal" Piper yelled before closing the front door. Piper drove to school with the radio blasting music from the 80's, not wanting to be alone with her own thoughts. The walk down the hallway was unbearable without anyone to talk to, other people chasing each other and teachers standing in the hall having conversations about students. The first half of the day was miserable for Piper, Alex didn't talk to her in Biology, Art or English class. When lunch came around Piper tried to ignore Alex as much as possible, "How was class with her?" Polly leaned over and asked Piper making sure no one around them heard. "It was hard, I felt like she was ignoring me" Polly took a drink from her water bottle, "It's probably hard for her too, not being able to talk to you." They continued their conversation until, Piper looked up and saw Alex across the cafeteria with Nicky Nichols arm wrapped around her, Polly saw the anger in Piper's eyes and turned around to see what was making Piper mad.

"Piper, it's probably not what it looks like" Piper continued to glare at Alex and Nicky. "It looks like she's got her arm around my Alex" Polly widened her eyes, "Your Alex? I didn't know you owned her." Piper slammed her hand down on the table and stood up, "Are you okay, Piper?" Morello asked looking Piper up and down, "I'm fine." Piper walked away from the table and left the cafeteria, Alex looked over to see Piper walking away and Polly following her. Polly followed Piper into the bathroom and tried to prepare herself for what was about to happen. Polly walked into the bathroom only to be greeted by Piper sobbing in one of the stalls.

"Piper, please come out and talk to me" Piper tried to hold back the tears when she heard Polly. "Pol, please go away, I need to be alone" Polly stepped even closer to the stall, "I hate seeing you like this, please come out and talked to me." Piper took a deep breath and stepped out of the stall, "Here, I'm out are you happy?" Polly wrapped her arms around Piper and hugged her tight. The hug only made Piper cry even more, "Lets skip the last four periods and go talk in the gym" Piper Pulled away and shook her head. "No, I need to go to class" Piper walked over to the long line of mirrors and looked at her eyes, "Thank God there not red." They walked back to the cafeteria and continued their conversations with friends.

Once seventh period ended Piper went to study hall and Polly went to art. When Polly walked into the art room an immediate feeling of hatred filled her, Alex was sitting on the opposite side of the room talking to Nicky. Polly grabbed her art and sat down on the opposite side of the room far away from Alex. "We only have 6 minutes left before the bell rings, so everyone go put your stuff away" The art teacher announced, when Polly walked past Alex she could feel Alex and Nicky's stares.

"You need any help, Holly?" Alex asked staring Polly down, "First of all my name is POLLY, and second of all you have a lot of fucking nerve treating Piper the way you have." Alex raised an eyebrow, "What did you just say?" Polly stood hovering over Alex, "Do you know Piper was in the bathroom during lunch and crying her eyes out because, she saw that Nicky had her arm around you? " An immediate feeling of guilt washed over Alex. "She's better now, but she doesn't want to talk to you" Polly said her voice was filled with hate, Polly walked away and left the room. "You need to go make this right" Nicky nudged Alex's arm, "It's going to take a lot."

"I can't believe we are about to play the first game of the season" Polly said slipping on her jersey over her red cutoff, "Yeah, it's crazy" Piper's voice was quiet and shallow. "Hey, it's going to be okay, she'll come around" Piper grabbed her glove and walked onto the field, "This is going to be a long season if this keeps up" Polly mumbled joining Piper on the field. The team practiced until Diane called them in, "Alright, North High has outstanding defense but, they can't bat to save their lives, so let's get out there and defend our field." Morello was at first base, Pennsatucky was at second, Piper was shortstop, Polly was at third, Jessica was in right field, Gina was in center field, Samira was in left field, Lacey was pitching and Jennifer was catcher.

The first three inning's flew by, no one could hit off Lacey and everyone could hit off North High's pitcher. "Okay, we only need two points to run rule them, so Piper I'm putting you in the third slot so you can hit a home run" Piper gulped hard and grabbed her helmet and bat. Jessica walked up to the plate and struck out looking, Polly walked up to the plate with confidence. Piper was on deck and watching every pitch that went by, while on deck Piper looked up to see her mom, dad, Cal and Alex all sitting together. Alex made eye contact with Piper and smiled, Piper could feel the same amount of anger she felt during lunch.

Polly managed to hit a home run and the crowd went wild, "Don't screw up" Piper whispered as she walked up to the plate. The pitcher's eyes were full of anger from Polly's home run, "Your about to get even more pissed off" Piper thought as the pitcher wound up. The ball flew towards Piper as she swung her arms and bat, there was a loud cracking noise and the ball headed toward the top of the fence. Everyone waited until the ball flew over the fence to let out a loud cry of cheers, Piper hid her excitement until she rounded third base and saw all her teammates pilled around home plate and cheering. After walking down the line and "good gaming" the other team, they all walked back into the dugout. "Great game girls! If you continue to play like this we are guaranteed a spot in the champion chip!" Diane was excited for the teams win, "We don't have practice tomorrow or Friday, so just take it easy the next couple of days."

They all congratulated Piper one last time before leaving to go talk to parent's or go home. Piper said goodbye to Polly and made her way over to her parents, "Hey, there she is!" Bill yelled wrapping one arm around Piper's shoulder. "Congratulation's honey" Carol wrapped her arms around Piper. "I think the game winner should decide what we have for dinner" Cal announced, both their parents nodded for approval. "How about grilled chicken salad?" "You got it kiddo" Cal, Bill and Carol all went to the store to buy the ingredients for the nights meal. Piper walked over to her car but froze when she saw Alex leaned up against it, "Hey, congrats on winning the game" Alex walked towards Piper and opened her arms for a hug. Piper didn't say anything and put her bag in the car, "Polly told me about what happened at lunch, I'm sorry I made you feel like that." Piper walked over to the driver's side and opened the door, "Piper, can you at least acknowledge me?" Piper took a deep breath and started the car, "Your girlfriend wouldn't like you talking to me." Alex shook her head in disbelief, "Nicky isn't my girl-" Piper slammed her car door shut and threw the gear in reverse. Alex watched as the back of the car got farther and farther away, Alex turned around and hung her head in defeat, Piper was never going to forgive her.

When Piper got home she immediately got in the shower. "Piper, we are home!" Piper heard her mother call while she was getting dressed, "I'll be down in a minute!" Piper yelled back. When Piper got down stairs Carol was tossing the salad and the chicken together, Carol carefully scooped salad onto everyone's plate. Everyone was enjoying dinner and the conversations that went along with it, "This kid in my gym class looks exactly like Chandler from Friends" Cal said eating the last bite of his salad. Once everyone was done eating they all spread out around the house and continued in their own lives, Piper went up to her room and laid on her bed. Piper buried her face in the pillows and inhaled, "God, I miss you" Piper whispered into her pillow.

It was almost midnight when Piper's iPhone screen lit up.

Alex: Go over to your window

Piper: Why?

Alex: Please just do it

Piper crawled out of bed and walked over to her window. Alex was climbing up the trellis that was right under Piper's window. "What are you doing?!" Alex continued climbing until she reached the windowsill, "Help me in" Piper grabbed Alex's arms and pulled her into the room. "Wow that was a lot of effort" "Alex, what are you doing here?" Alex walked over to Piper and gently kissed her lips. They kissed for a few seconds before Piper pulled away, "Alex you-""I came here to make things right, and to make things right I'm going to need you to listen to me." "Let's sit down" Alex led Piper over to the bed and sat down, "First things first, Nicky isn't my girlfriend nor has she ever been and I'm so fucking sorry that I made you cry today, I never want to hurt you, Piper." Piper tried to hide the smile that was slowly creeping across her face. "Nicky and I have known each other since we were in pre-school, so that's why we were so close these last couple of days." "Do you think you could forgive me?" Piper leaned over and kissed Alex, "Does that answer your question?" Alex bit her own lip and looked Piper up and down, "How about I show you how sorry I really am?" Alex ran her hands all over Piper's body and laid Piper down on the bed.

A few hours later Piper woke up completely naked and a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her. She laid still for a few minutes, enjoying Alex's tight grip around her. Piper wiggled out of the embrace and faced Alex, "Alex, wake up" Piper whispered softly. "Mmmm" Alex mumbled burying her face into the pillow, "Pleeeaassee" Piper begged, Alex slightly opened her eyes. "Good morning" Piper whispered before kissing Alex, "Good morning to you too" Alex fully opened her eyes. "Let's ditch school today" Piper stood up and grabbed her discarded clothes from the night before, "Are you serious? Piper Chapman, Ditching an entire day of school?" Piper turned her back to Alex as she put her clothes on. "Yeah, I want to spend the entire day with you" Alex raised an eyebrow, "And what do you want to do for the entire day?" Piper looked back to see Alex's grinning, "Not anything your thinking of doing" Piper walked over to the bed and kissed Alex, "I'm going to tell my mom to call me in and then I'm going to come back here to you" Alex grabbed Piper's face and kissed her hard, "Are we going to do anything when you come back?" "Probably not."

Piper walked downstairs to ask her mother to call her in from school. "Mom, I don't feel good" Carol walked into the kitchen to find Piper leaning against the railing and gripping her stomach. "What's wrong?" Piper gripped her stomach and pretended to struggle walking down the stairs, "My stomach is killing me, can you call me into school?" Carol stared at Piper for a moment before making her decision, "Yes, don't do anything today and drink plenty of fluids." Piper walked back up to her room where she was greeted by Alex, who was staring out the window. Piper walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist, "I'm all yours" Alex turned around and grabbed Piper by the waist, "Good."

Piper waited until her mother left to take Alex out of her room. "What about your brother? Isn't he home?" Piper shook her head, "No, on Thursday's he leaves really early to go meet up with one of his friends for some weird club." Piper walked into the kitchen and made breakfast, "Honey, what's for breakfast?" Alex called out from the living room, "Banana pancakes" Piper yelled back. Alex walked into the kitchen and starred at Piper, "I've never had banana pancakes in my life" Piper put one pancake on a plate and handed it to Alex, "Here, try it" Alex tore off a piece and ate it, "Piper, this is amazing!" Piper smiled and made another pancake. "Do you want another one?" They were sitting in the living room watching MTV, "No, I should have stopped at the third pancake." Piper crawled over to Alex and laid on her stomach, "Your stomach is rumbling" Alex ran her fingers through Piper's hair without saying anything.

"Let's go cuddle in your room" Piper climbed off Alex and led her upstairs. Alex laid down on her side and waited for Piper to lay with her. Piper faced Alex and buried her face in Alex's neck, "You always smell like vanilla and mints" Alex twirled a piece of Piper's hair around her finger, "Is that a bad thing?" Piper kissed Alex's neck and smiled, "No, it's perfect" they stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other. "Alex, does your mom know you like girls?" Alex stared at the blonde wrapped in her arms, "Yeah, she found out when I was a freshman." Piper wiggled in Alex's grip, "How did she react?" "She said I was lucky, she told me that girls care more than boys do." "How'd you know?" Alex smiled and shook her head, "I just did, I knew I liked starring at girls more than I liked starring at boys" "Alex, can I ask you one more question?" "You just did." Piper smacked Alex's shoulder, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Alex looked down at Piper, "I thought I already was." "I didn't really ask you when we were at the field, I was just asking in disbelief" Alex smiled, "You still asked." "Shut up and kiss me" Piper pulled Alex close and crashed their lips together.

The rest of the day was spent talking, kissing, eating or fucking each other. "I need to shower" Piper grabbed Alex's t-shirt and pulled it over her head, "Mind if I join?" Piper bit her lip and extended her hand to Alex. "Will you hand me the body wash?" Piper grabbed her body wash and handed it to Alex, "Thank you" Alex moved Piper's hair and kissed her neck. "The water feels so good" Piper commented as she washed her hair, "Yes it does." Piper stopped washing her hair and started to make out with Alex, "We should do this more often" Alex said in between breaths, "Shut up and kiss me." They made out in the shower until they both heard a door slam downstairs, "Piper, I'm home!" her mother's voice rang out. They looked at each other and jumped out of the shower, "Shit, shit, shit, shit" "Piper calm down we need to get back in your room and get clothes" they both wrapped towels around themselves and ran into Piper's room.

"Alex, hurry up!" Piper was grabbing a tank top and a pair of pajama bottoms, "I'm trying! Do you know how hard it is to put skinny jeans on with wet legs?!" They could hear Carol walking up the stairs, "Piper where are you?" Carol called out, "In my room, I'm getting dressed, don't come in!" Alex was still struggling to pull her skinny jeans up, "Piper, open the door" Piper looked over at Alex, her eyes where wide and her pupils where dilated. "Hold on mom!" Carol was twisting the doorknob trying to open the door, Alex ran over to Piper and gave her a kiss, "See you tonight." As Carol opened the door Alex climbed down the trellis and jumped to the ground, "What's going on in here?" Piper looked over her shoulder and starred at the bra that was on the windowsill, "Oh, nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

"I could have sworn I heard someone else's voice in here" Carol had almost caught Piper and Alex in the shower together, "I was playing music on my phone, maybe that's what you heard." Carol stood in Piper's room for a few seconds before walking out and going downstairs. Piper ran over to the window and looked down to see Alex standing under the window with her arms across her chest. "Can you throw down my bra and shoes?" Alex yelled trying not to be too loud, Piper grabbed Alex's bra from the windowsill and her shoes from the side of her bed. "I'm sorry today ended like this" Piper called down to Alex as she put on her shoes, "It's okay, I'm glad we made up, see you tonight?" Pipers smiled, "Of course, see you tonight."

Piper felt lonely after Alex left and contemplated texting her and begging for her to come back, "No, don't be a clingy girlfriend." Piper walked downstairs and joined her mother in the kitchen, "Do you feel better after taking that shower?" Piper tried to hide her blushing cheeks, "Yeah, way better." "Why did you come home early?" Piper asked walking over to the fridge and grabbed a Sprite, She could see the pain in her mother's eyes. "I didn't want to tell you until your brother got home but, your grandmother passed away." Piper couldn't believe what her mother just said, "Grandma Celeste is gone?" Carol walked over and wrapped her arms around Piper, "It's okay, she's in a better place now." Piper could feel tears start to build up in her eyes and the lump in her throat formed. Piper held onto her mother for dear life and let out sobs that were trapped in the back of her throat. "Your father is getting Cal out of school and they are coming home" Piper sat in the kitchen and starred at the granite counter top in front of her, "I can't believe she's gone" Piper whimpered before walking into the living room.

Piper and her mother sat in complete silence until the Cadillac pulled up. Cal climbed out of the passenger seat and walked inside, her father sat outside in the car for a few minutes. Cal came in and sat down next to Piper, "Where's your father?" Cal looked outside then back to their mother, "He needed a minute alone." Carol got up and walked outside to the car, "I can't believe she's gone" Cal looked over at his grieving sister, "Hey, grandma C wouldn't want you crying over her." Piper looked over at Cal, the sincere smile he had made her feel better, "Your right, Cal" Carol and Bill walked in hand in hand. "Piper, did your mother tell you the news?" Piper nodded her head and bit down on her lip, "Well the funeral will be Sunday and that's it." Their parents walked upstairs to talk and Cal went for a walk, leaving Piper all alone. Piper ran upstairs and changed into a white gym shirt and black running shorts before going for a run.

"Run, run, run, run, don't stop" Piper repeated as she ran through the park and back towards her house. She checked her watch during her run, "Shit, I've been running for two hours" Piper thought to herself as she approached Alex's. "Piper! Hey Piper!" Piper looked over to see Diane loading groceries into the apartment. "Do you think you could give me a hand with these groceries? Alex isn't back from school yet and I need help" Piper walked over to the old car and helped Diane carry the groceries inside. "You said Alex hasn't come home yet?" Piper was carrying up a gallon of orange juice and a few other bags, "Yeah, she's not back yet."

"Why isn't she back yet?" Piper whispered as they carried the last of the groceries in, "Thank you so much, Piper" Piper was standing in the living room with Diane talking about Alex and school. "Piper, do you know if Alex is seeing anyone?" Piper didn't know what to say so she blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Nope, I don't know, why?" Diane looked over at Piper, "She snuck out last night and I think she spent the night with someone." Piper felt like Diane knew Alex was sneaking out to go see her, "Oh, no I don't think she's seeing anyone."

After a few more moments of talking Alex finally came home. "There you are" Diane looked Alex up and down, "Sorry, I stopped and talked to one of my friends for a while" Alex glanced over at Piper slightly biting her lip. "I'm glad to know your home, now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for work" Diane walked into her bedroom and left Piper and Alex alone. Piper walked over and wrapped her arms around Alex, "Is everything okay?" Alex asked resting her chin on Piper's head. Piper didn't say anything and let a quiet sob spill out, "My grandma died" Alex's heart broke seeing Piper so upset. "Pipes, I'm so sorry" Alex tightened her grip around Piper, Alex could slowly feel Piper's tears soaking through her shirt. Alex pulled away and cupped Piper's face and whipped away her tears, Piper let out a few more sobs before she stopped crying. "I understand if you don't want to come over tonight" Piper mumbled, Alex wrapped Piper in a hug again, "I'll come over at midnight like I did the other night" Alex whispered into Piper's ear.

Once Diane's bedroom door opened Piper pulled herself away from Alex, "I should get going, I'll text you later." Piper said her goodbyes and continued on her run. "Are you and Piper good friends?" Diane asked as she adjusted her Friendly's uniform, "Yeah, we are pretty close." Diane raised an eyebrow, "Alex, please tell me you two haven't slept together" Alex felt like her stomach was just dropped off a thirty story building. "Mom, I haven't slept with Piper" Diane crossed her arms over her chest, "I can tell when you're lying, just admitted it so I can go to work. Alex finally came undone, "Yes, I've fucked Piper before, are you happy now?!" Diane shook her head back in fourth, "Great my daughter is a lesbian slut" Diane gave Alex a kiss on the head and laughed, "I'll see you after work."

Piper was walking home when she got a text from Alex  
>Alex: Don't freak out but my mom knows about us<p>

Piper: What?! How?!

Alex: She just kept pushing me to tell and I snapped and told her

Piper: Well what exactly did you tell her?!

Alex: That we…um… had sex

Piper: Alex! Why would you tell her that?!

Alex: I'm sorry! It just came out!

"This day couldn't get any worse" Piper said out loud, "Piper! Piper! Piper!" Larry called down the street, "Just fucking kill me now" Piper murmured "Hey, How's it going?" Larry was breathing heavily from the run, "Not good, Larry" Piper said with an angry tone, "Oh… I'm sorry, do you want to talk?" Piper did want to talk just not to Larry. "No, I wouldn't want to bother you" Larry gave Piper a small smile, "Trust me, you wouldn't bother me" Piper smiled, she wished Alex would have offered to talk. "Okay, let's talk" Piper and Larry walked to the local park to talk.

"My grandma died, so I'm not really in the best mood right now" Larry gave Piper a sincere smile, "I'm sorry, I know it's hard to get through stuff like that." Piper gave Larry a questioned look, "Who did you lose?" Larry swallowed, "My grandpa, he died when I was thirteen" Piper leaned over and gave Larry a hug, "I'm sorry, Larry."

Piper and Larry continued to talk until Piper looked at her phone, "It's five-thirty, I should probably go home now." Piper jumped off the picnic table and Larry followed, "Thanks for talking to me, Larry" Larry stepped closer to Piper, "Your welcome" Larry leaned in and kissed Piper's lips. His lips weren't soft like Alex's, his kiss wasn't passionate like Alex's, he wasn't Alex, Piper pulled away and slapped him. "What were you thinking?! I'm seeing someone!" Piper screamed before walking away, "Piper, please come back! I'm sorry!" Piper didn't bother to look back. When Piper got home she ran upstairs to her room, "What if Alex finds out? What if she never wants to see me again? Why did I let him kiss me?" Piper whispered as she paced back and forth.

Piper sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone, "How should I tell her?" Piper starred at her iPhone screen.

Piper: We need to talk…

Alex: Please don't break up with me because my mom knows, I promise she won't tell anyone

Piper: I'm not breaking up with you, we do need to talk

Alex: I'm coming over at midnight, remember?

Piper: Yeah, I remember

The rest of the day was quiet, Piper's mother tried to comfort her grieving husband, Cal played video games all day and Piper was trying to figure out how to tell Alex about the kiss. At eleven-thirty Pipers' parents went to bed and Piper anxiously waited for Alex.  
>Alex: Hey, come unlock the door<p>

Piper: Why just come in through the window?

Alex: Please just do it

Piper tiptoed down stairs trying not to wake anyone. When Piper opened the door a huge smile came across her face, Alex had her arm wrapped around a giant teddy bear that was almost as tall as Piper and in the other hand a Styrofoam cup and bag that both read "Gino's Italian restaurant" written on them. "Alex, you didn't have to-""No talking until we get upstairs." Alex carried all the gifts upstairs to Piper's room, "What is all this?!" Piper was rummaging through the Gino's bag. "I felt bad for not asking you to talk about your grandma, so I thought I'd try to make it up to you with a giant teddy bear and Italian food" Piper picked up the cup and took a gulp, "How did you know I love red slushy's from Gino's?" Alex smiled at Piper, it made her feel better seeing Piper smile. "A little birdy whose name rimes with Holly, told me" Alex sat down on the other end of the bed and crossed her legs, "Do you want to talk about it?" Piper looked up from the bowl of spaghetti that was sitting in her lap, "No, it's fine."

"I can tell when you're lying, Piper" Alex was looking directly at Piper with her glasses on the edge of her nose. Piper looked down at the spaghetti, "I'm not lying" Piper mumbled as she put the bowl spaghetti on the floor, "C'mon, please talk to me." Piper looked over to the giant teddy bear sitting on the floor beside her and then to the food, "I don't deserve you" Piper whimpered before tears started to fall down her face. "Aw, Piper" Alex put her food on the floor and crawled over to Piper, "You do deserve me" Piper whimpered while Alex wrapped her arms around her shaking girlfriend. "No, I don't, you are so sweet and caring, and you don't deserve someone as awful as me "Alex kissed Piper's cheek, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Larry kissed me" Piper whimpered trying to prepare for Alex's response. Alex let go of Piper and scooted away, "What did you say?" Piper could see the hurt in Alex's eyes, "He kissed me and then I slapped him and ran off." Alex's eyes went from hurt to anger, "Did you like it?" Piper couldn't stop whimpering, "No, I hated it and I hate him." Piper was scarred Alex was going to leave, "I'll fucking kill him" Alex looked over at Piper and saw the fear in her eyes, "Piper, I'm not mad at you."

"You look mad and that scares me" Piper mumbled trying to pull herself together, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper again, "I'm sorry, I never want to scare you or have you be afraid of me" Alex whispered before kissing Piper's cheek. "Can we please just go to sleep?" Piper whispered into Alex's ear, Alex let go of Piper and laid down on her side motioning for Piper to lay down beside her. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and moved the hair away from her neck and placed light kisses down the back of Piper's neck.

Piper woke up the next morning with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around the giant teddy bear Alex had given her last night. "Oh my God, how does Alex sleep with me wrapped around her like this?" Piper thought before getting out of bed. Piper grabbed her iPhone, she had several different texts

Mom: I spoke to the principal, he said you don't have to attend school today

Polly: Your mom called, I'm sorry Piper, and I'll grab your homework

Alex: Sorry I had to leave without telling you, your mom knocked on the door and I got scared so I climbed out the window

Alex: School is sooo boring without you here

"It's only second period and I already want to go home" Alex was walking and talking to Nicky, "Same here Vause." As they walked down the hall Alex saw Larry walking into the elementary gym, "Vause, I know your pissed about him putting the moves on Chapman but, don't go attacking him in the kitty gym" Alex pushed her books into Nicky's arms, "I'm about to put the fear of Alex in him."

Alex followed Larry into the gym, grabbing a baseball bat that was sitting in the corner. "Hey Larry!" Larry turned around and was terrified at what he saw, "Alex, Please don't hurt me! You can have Piper!" Alex marched towards Larry. "Listen here Bloom, if you ever go near my girlfriend again I'll break your fucking knees and if I catch you looking at her I'll smash your head in, got it?" Alex pressed the baseball bat into Larry's chest, "Yes, I understand! I'll never go near her again!" Alex looked Larry up and down before removing the bat from his chest, "Get the fuck out of here" Larry ran out of the gym in a panic. Alex walked out letting out loud laughs, "What's so funny, Vause?" Alex looked at Nicky and shook her head and laughed, "He pissed himself!"


	8. Chapter 8

Nicky and Alex were sitting in study hall when Mr. Healey, the school's principal, came down to talk to Alex. "Alex Vause, I need to have a word with you" he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at Alex, "What is it Mr. Healy?" "Let's talk in my office, your mother and Larry's parents are there." Mr. Healy escorted Alex down to his office, when they walked in Diane, Larry and his mother and father were all sitting in his office. "I'm sorry to pull you all away from work, but there has been a problem between your children that needs to be solved immediately" Larry didn't look at Alex at all, "What's the problem?" Larry's father asked. "Well it seems that there was an altercation between your son and Diane's daughter" both of Larry's parents glared at him, "What happened?" Diane asked staring at her daughter. "Larry claims that Alex threatened him" the room fell silent and all eyes were on Alex, "Well did you threaten him?" Diane asked Alex. "Yes, I did threaten him" Larry's mother gave Alex the death stair before standing up, "Diane, just teach your daughter to act like a lady and we won't have this problem again." Diane shot up and walked close to Mrs. Bloom, "I'm sure if you tough your son not to be a little prick, maybe Alex wouldn't have to threaten him" Mr. Bloom stood up and separated the two women, "Let's all just calm down and compromise." "I want her suspended!" Mrs. Bloom screamed, "We don't know that this actually happened, therefore I can't suspend Alex without any proof" Mrs. Bloom grabbed her husband and Larry then dragged them both out of the school. "Schools about to end, Diane you can take Alex home" they walked out to the car in silence.

"Why did you threaten him?" Diane asked keeping her eyes on the road, "If I tell you you'll ground me." "If it's a valid reason I won't ground you" Alex looked at her mother then out the window, "He kissed Piper yesterday, I threaten to break his legs if he ever came near her again" Diane was speechless, "He kissed Piper? Why would you care?" then it clicked in Diane's head. "You two are dating aren't you?" Alex nodded her head and pulled out her phone, "That's a valid reason to threaten him" Diane said as Alex texted Piper.

Alex: I took care of Larry, he will never go near or look at you ever again

Piper: What did you do?

Alex: I told you I took care of him

Piper shook her head at the text, "I hope she didn't kill him" Piper thought to herself. "Piper, Polly is here!" Carol yelled up the stairs, Piper ran downstairs were she was met by Polly and a giant history book. "Oh God, please tell me we don't have a test on Monday" Polly handed Piper the text book, "Not a test, but we do have twenty vocabulary words that are due Monday." Piper and Polly walked into the living room and sat on the couch, "I heard Alex got in trouble today" Piper's stomach dropped, "What did she do?!" Polly let out a small chuckle, "She threated to break Larry's legs and bash his head in if he ever go's near you." Piper was in shock, Alex had never acted so protective over her, "Did she get suspended?" Polly shook her head as she texted someone back, "No, but I hear Larry's mom flipped out on her." Polly continued to text on her phone, "Who are you texting?" Piper asked as she leaned over to look at the screen, "Pete, he's coming to visit soon" Piper couldn't believe it, Pete had always talked about coming to visit Polly but he never actually did. "Doesn't he live in Australia?" Polly nodded, "Yeah, his dad has a work Visa so the whole family gets to come live here" Piper tried to act supportive, but right now she needed to focus on her own relationship.

After Polly left Piper went to her bedroom and began working on her history homework.

"What is imperialism?" Piper said out loud as she searched through chapter twelve in her history book, "It's when a country is influenced by force." Piper turned around to see Alex climbing through the window, "What are you doing here?" Piper walked over and helped Alex in. "I came here to make sure you did your homework" Piper rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around Alex and kissing her. Alex pulled away and looked down at Piper, "I can see down your shirt" Piper laughed before bringing their lips together again, Piper's hands started to wonder around Alex's body. She slipped her hands under Alex's shirt and trailed her fingers up to her bra, "Someone's happy to see me" Alex whispered in-between kisses. "Shut up and kiss me" Piper demanded as she tried to unhook Alex's bra, "Slow down, I didn't come here to fuck you" Piper removed her hands from Alex, "Why did you come here then?" Alex stepped away from Piper. "I want to take you on a date" Piper was in shock, usually she was the one who brought up dates, "Where do you want to go?" Alex placed her finger on Piper's lips, "Shhhh, no asking questions, let's go." As much as Piper wanted to just climb out her window and sneak away with Alex she needed her parents' permission. "Let me go tell my parents and then we will leave."

Piper walked downstairs and what she saw shocked her. Bill was standing in the kitchen and tears were rolling down his face, "Dad, are you okay?" Bill's head shot up and the tears stopped. "Yes, I'm okay" Piper almost didn't want to go after seeing her father cry, "Can I go hang out with a friend?" Bill nodded his head, "Yes, that's fine."

Piper ran up to her room and found Alex sitting on the bed, "Did they say yes?" Piper nodded, "My dad said yes, that's all that matters." Alex climbed out the window and Piper walked downstairs, avoiding eye contact with her dad. Piper got in her car and drove a little down the street before pulling up to Alex, "Okay, I'm going to put the address in the GPS, all you have to do is listen to it." The car ride was painful for Piper, Alex would constantly tease her by slipping her hand inside Piper's skirt and tugging on her underwear. "Alex, please stop" Piper whimpered as Alex slipped two fingers inside her underwear, "Do you really want me to stop?" Piper couldn't hold back a moan, "No, but I'm driving." Alex ran her finger across Piper's clit causing Piper to moan, "No, I'll stop, we are almost there" Piper was breathing heavy, "You're a fucking tease."

A few minutes later they pulled up to the local pizza shop, "I'll be right back" Alex whispered in Piper's ear before getting out of the car and running inside. Piper was still trying to catch her breath after Alex's stunt, Alex walked out holding a pizza box and a bottle of wine. "How did you get wine?" Piper asked as Alex got in the car, "I know a guy who works in there" Alex typed in another address in the GPS. Alex didn't tease Piper as they drove to the next location, Piper was slightly disappointed. They pulled up to the town's reservoir, Alex jumped out and grabbed the pizza box. "Pipes, grab the wine" Alex called as she climbed up the massive hill, Piper leaned over to the passenger side and grabbed the wine like Alex's asked.

When Piper reached the top Alex was sitting on the grass staring at the water, "Why'd you bring me here?" Piper asked as she sat next to Alex. "The sunset is really pretty here, especially when it gets to be eye level with the water" Alex opened the pizza box and pulled out a slice. Piper opened the bottle of wine and took a swig before grabbing a slice of pizza, "Your right, this is beautiful" Piper whispered before taking another sip of wine. Once the pizza was gone they focused on the wine, "I've never been a big wine drinker" Alex said before taking the last drink of wine, "I've never been much of a drinker… I guess that's what makes us good for each other." Alex looked over at Piper and smiled, "We are good for each other" Alex said as she put the bottle down and moved towards Piper. Alex nuzzled her face into Piper's neck and started to nibble.

"Alex, stop it" Piper cried out as Alex continued to nibble at her neck, "You don't like being bitten huh? How about being tickled! " Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and forced both of them on the ground. "Alex!" Piper could only manage to yell her girlfriends name as she tickled Piper's stomach, "What is it? I can't hear you!" Alex continued to tickle Piper and laugh, "I'm going to pee myself! Please stop!" Alex stopped ticking Piper. Alex stared at Piper as she tried to stop laughing, "You are beautiful" Alex whispered into Piper's ear. Piper stopped laughing and starred up at Alex, "No one has ever called me beautiful in my life" Alex shook her head, "I'll make sure you hear it every day." Piper pulled her head up and kissed Alex softly, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. Alex continued kissing Piper until the pair of hands around her neck slid down and cupped her breast, Piper pulled away from the kiss and locked eyes with Alex as she continued to touch her.

Piper grabbed Alex's waist and threw her on the ground. Piper straddled Alex and began kissing her lips, Piper slowly moved her hands from Alex's breast to the waistband of her jeans. "Piper… not here" Alex whispered while Piper was trying to unbutton her jeans, "We can't do it in the car" Piper was sitting straight up on Alex's lap. "We can go to your place" Piper said as she stood up and adjusted her skirt, "No we can't, my mom has today off" They both stood staring at the water for a moment before Piper got an idea. "We can do it at my house, we just have to be quiet" Alex scoffed, "No offense, but you can't be quiet in bed" Piper threw her arms up in defeat, "Well I guess this is the universes' way of telling us we can't have sex today." Alex smiled at her girlfriend, "Don't worry, we'll find a way."

Piper drove Alex home and gave her a very long goodnight kiss. Once Piper got home she was immediately greeted by her mother, "I'm going shopping tomorrow to buy clothes for the funeral, do you want to go?" Piper shook her head, "No, I'll stay home and do some homework." "Your father has an early case tomorrow and Cal is going to his friend's house, so you'll be all alone" Piper tried to hide the smile on her face, she wasn't going to be alone tomorrow. Carol walked into the office and Piper ran upstairs to her room.

Piper: Come over tomorrow

Alex: Why?

Piper: So we can spend some "quality time" together

On Saturday morning Piper checked the house to make sure it was clear and got in the shower. She quickly dried her hair and rummaged through her underwear drawer, trying to find the sexiest pair she could find. "Perfect" Piper said grabbing a pair of red lace panties and a matching bra, Piper pulled out her phone and texted Alex.

Piper: You can come over now

Alex: Piper, its eleven-thirty on a Saturday, I just want to sleep

Piper placed the panties and bra on her bed and took a picture. She quickly sent it to Alex with the caption "I'm getting ready to put these on and I want you to be the one to take them off" almost immediately after sending the text Alex replied.

Alex: I'll be over in five

Alex was over in four, she walked in the house and called for Piper. "I'm upstairs" Piper yelled back, Alex didn't waste any time getting up to Piper's room. "Look who decided to show up" Piper was standing in the middle of her room with the red lace underwear on, "Jesus Christ" Alex mumbled looking Piper up and down. Piper walked over to Alex and kissed her sweetly, "Take these off me" Piper whispered in Alex's ear, sending a shiver down the brunettes spine. Alex unhooked Piper's bra and pushed her on the bed.

"I hope this fits her" Carol said as she grabbed the black dress she had bought Piper. Carol walked into the house and was greeted with a consistent banging noise, "What the hell is she doing up there?" Carol asked as she walked up the stairs. As she got closer the banging got louder and she could hear another noise. Once Carol got to Piper's door she heard Piper yelling, "Alex… Alex… Alex…" Carol hesitantly reached for the door knob, "Oh fuck…. Alex I'm cuming" Piper screamed as she pushed the brunettes head down further into herself. "OH MY GOD" Carol slammed the door immediately after seeing Alex and Piper. "OH MY GOD, ALEX STOP!" Piper screamed pushing herself away from Alex, "What's wrong?" Piper quickly grabbed a pair of pants. "Piper, what's wrong?" "My mom just saw you fucking me!" Alex's jaw dropped and she jumped out of bed. "Fuck, this is so bad" Piper was running around trying to find Alex's clothes, "Your telling me, is she going to kill me for fucking you?" Piper quickly handed Alex her t-shirt, "No, she's going to kill me for having sex with a girl and her walking in on us."

Once Alex got dressed she kissed Piper goodbye and left out the window. Piper stayed in her room for an hour trying to figure out what to tell her mom, "Here goes nothing." Piper cautiously walked downstairs trying to prepare herself for the awkward moments that were about to happen.

"If we're not supportive she's just going to sneak out and go see her all the time" Bill was on the other line calling Carol, "That's not the way we raised her, Bill." "Do whatever you want, but I'm going to support our daughter and I think you should too, just because she likes girls instead of boys doesn't make her less of our daughter" Bill said before hanging up on Carol. As much as she wanted to disagree with her husband he was right, Piper was still there daughter and she did still love her.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper poked her head into the office and starred at her mother, "Hey… Mom" Carol lifted her head. "Piper…come in" Piper slowly walked into the office and stopped short in front of the desk. They sat in silence for a few moments before Piper spoke up, "So, are you going to disown me?" Carol looked up at Piper. "Why would I disown you?" Piper was in shock, she expected her mother to react differently. "Because of what you just saw…" Carol shook her head, "I' am a little disappointed that you two are um… intimate, but I'm not going to disown you" Piper shook her head in disbelief. "You're not mad I'm dating a girl?" Carol shook her head, "No, I'm shocked, but you are still my daughter and I love you" Carol stood up and gave Piper a hug. "We need to talk about rules now, she's not allowed to spend the night, whenever she comes over and you two are in a room together the door needs to be open and I don't want you over at her house alone." Piper agreed to the rules and walked back upstairs to her room. Piper grabbed her phone and texted Alex.

Piper: She's okay with us dating

Alex: Seriously? That's awesome!

Piper: Yeah, but now that she knows there's some rules we need to follow

Alex: Like what?

Piper: You're not allowed to stay the night, whenever we are in a room together the door needs to be open and I'm not allowed to be over at your house if your mom's not home

Alex: She can't keep my from staying the night with you

Piper: Just don't sneak in for a couple of nights

Alex: That's not going to happen

At nine o'clock Bill came home from work. Carol was sitting in the kitchen cleaning up after their dinner of grilled chicken and asparagus. "Hello honey" Bill walked over and kissed Carol, "Hello Bill." They sat in silence for a moment, "So what did you tell her?" Bill spoke quietly, "I told her that it was okay and that I still love her." Bill was astonished, "I'm glad you accepted her" Bill kissed Carol before walking up to Piper's room. "Yeah, I know… Alex stop it" Piper was talking on the phone with Alex when Bill walked in, "Mind if I come in?" Piper turned around to see her dad standing in the doorway, "I'll talk to you later, Alex." Bill walked in and sat down on Piper's bed, "Your mother told me what happened and I just want you to know that I'm fine with you dating a girl" Piper walked over and sat next to her dad, "Her name is Alex" Piper said as she played with a ring on her pinky finger. "We need to meet this Alex girl that you like so much" Piper shook her head, "As long as you don't embarrass me."

Bill kissed Piper's head and walked out. Piper grabbed a pair of pajamas and walked across the hall to shower. Once Piper was out of the shower and changed it was almost eleven, she walked across the hall to her room where she was greeted with a pair of hands on the windowsill. Piper quickly closed the door and ran over to the window, "Alex, what are you doing here?!" Alex struggled to pull herself through the window, "I came here to stay with you." Alex fell into the room and quickly jumped up, "It's not enough that my mom already caught us once today, do you really want her walking in here and seeing us cuddling?" Alex grabbed Piper and gave her a soft kiss, "At least we'll be wearing clothes this time." Piper leaned into Alex again and brought their lips together, "You have to be gone by eight" Piper whispered as she pulled her lips away from Alex's.

They continued kissing until Alex took control and laid Piper down on the bed. Alex moved her point of interest from Piper's lips to her neck, Alex started nipping and sucking on Piper's neck. "Alex… don't" Piper managed to whisper as Alex continued to suck on her pulse point, "Don't do what?" Piper breathed in heavily, "You know what."

Alex stopped kissing Piper and laid down on her side, "Do you want me to go to the funeral tomorrow?" Alex asked as Piper adjusted herself so she would face Alex. "No, I'll manage to get through it" Piper whispered, "Are you sure? I'll go" Piper shook her head, "I'd rather have you meet my parents at a less grieving time." Alex pulled Piper close and kissed her nose, "I'm sorry your mom walked in on us today" Piper kissed Alex and smiled, "It's okay, I'd rather have her find out from us than having someone else tell her." They kissed one more time before Alex wrapped Piper in her arms and drifted off to sleep.

"Piper, it's time to get up!" Carol called from the other side of the door. Piper shot up and quickly jumped up and walked to the door, "I'm awake see" Piper said as she cracked opened the door. "Good, your dress is downstairs on the couch, we are leaving at noon" Carol walked back downstairs and Piper returned to her bed, but most importantly she returned to Alex. Piper climbed on top of her girlfriend, "Wake up sleepy head" Piper whispered just inches away from Alex's face, "Noooooo" Alex groaned. Piper slipped her cold hands underneath Alex's shirt and pressed on her stomach, "Ahhhh! Okay I'm awake, just keep those cold hands away from me" Piper bent down and kissed her. "Will you hand me my glasses?" Alex asked as she rubbed her eyes, Piper leaned over and grabbed Alex's glasses off her night stand. Alex slipped her glasses on and was immediately greeted by a much clearer Piper, "I would be more of a morning person if I woke up every day and you were sitting in my lap" Piper smiled and kissed Alex.

Alex finally managed to pull herself away from Piper, "Good luck today, if you need anything just call me and I'll be there as soon as possible" Alex said as she straightened out her t-shirt. Piper walked over to Alex and wrapped her in a hug, "Thank you, Alex" Piper mumbled into her girlfriends chest, Alex kissed Piper before climbing out the window and walking home. Piper walked into the bathroom and curled her hair with Carol's curler, she then walked downstairs to change into her dress. Piper walked over to the couch where a black dress bag was draped over the side, she carried the dress into the half bathroom and changed. When Piper walked out her mother, father and Cal were all sitting in the kitchen, "Are we all ready?" Carol asked.

The ride to the viewing was tough, Bill tried to hold back tears, Carol was trying to hold back sobs and Cal was trying to make small talk with Piper. "I hope there won't be a lot of random old people coming up and hugging us" Cal whispered so their parents wouldn't hear, "I hope so too and I hope they don't try the whole "She was such a great woman" speech." Cal let out a small laugh before they pulled into the funeral home.

The funeral home was small and quiet, they were the first ones there. In the very far corner was an open casket with dimmed lights shining down on it. Bill and Carol went over to pay their respects while Piper and Cal sat in the back of the room. After an hour fifty people were standing around and all talking to each other about different things, but the main topic was their grandmother. At two o'clock it was time for the final goodbye, each Chapman walked up and said goodbye. Bill sobbed as he said goodbye to his mother, Carol didn't sob instead she aloud tears to stream down her face, Cal was almost emotionless, he said goodbye and that he loved her. When it was Piper's turn to say goodbye the reality of it all sunk in, her grandmother was dead. "I love you gram, see you some day" Piper wept and then walked away from the casket, she was immediately comforted by her father.

Once they laid her to rest at the cemetery, the Chapman's went home to relax. They pulled up to the house and no one said anything. Bill and Carol sat in the living room and talked, Cal went up to his room and Piper went up to her room. Piper took of the black dress she had worn for most of the day and discarded it on the floor by her TV stand. She changed into the only oversized t-shirt she could find and crawled into bed. She was half way asleep when her iPhone let out a noise, Piper turned over and grabbed it.

Alex: Are you okay?

Piper: I'm just sad, I'll be better tomorrow

Alex: I want you to be better now

Piper: It's hard to be happy right now…

Alex: You're sad and that makes me sad

Piper: Sorry…

Piper turned her phone off and curled up into a ball, she could feel tears start to flow down her cheeks and onto the pillow.

"Alex, where are you going?" Diane asked, Alex had been running around trying to get dressed. "I'm going to see Piper" Alex yelled from her bedroom, Diane got off the couch and walked into her daughters room. "Her grandmother just died, do you really think you should go see her?" Diane watched Alex tie her shoes, "I'm her girlfriend, and I'm supposed to comfort her when she's sad or upset" Diane shook her head, "You must really love her, I haven't seen you care about someone like this in years." It was true, Alex did love Piper but it was too early in the relationship to admit it.

Alex walked to Piper's house and tried to think of what she should say to Piper's parents. When she got to the front door Alex knocked gently on the door. Alex waited for a few seconds before Bill opened the door, "Hello?" Bill said looking Alex in the eyes. "Hi, I'm Alex, Piper's girlfriend" Bill stuck out his hand and Alex shook it, "It's nice to finally meet you" Bill said wiping a tear away from his eye. "I'm sorry we had to meet today, Piper told me about your mother… I'm sorry for your loss" Bill gave Alex a small smile, "Thank you" Bill led Alex into the kitchen. "Carol, this is Alex, Piper's girlfriend" Carol looked up from her cell phone and starred at Alex, "It's nice to formally meet you, Alex" Carol stuck out her hand to Alex, "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Chapman." "Can I talk to Piper?" Alex looked for approval from both parents, Bill looked at Carol and nodded, "Yes, you can see her, but the door needs to be left open" Carol said glaring at Alex.

Alex slowly walked up the stairs not wanting to seem eager in front of Bill and Carol. Alex slowly opened Piper's bedroom door and poked her head inside, Piper was lying with the covers completely wrapped around her. Alex went to close the door before she remembered Carol's rule, she left the door cracked halfway opened. Alex walked over and sat on the edge of Piper's bed, "Hey, wake up sleepy head" Alex whispered into Piper's ear. Piper wiggled around until she was facing Alex, "Alex!" Piper almost jumped out of bed, she was so happy to see Alex. Piper wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held on tight, "Hey, Pipes" Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and squeezed her tight. Piper adjusted herself into Alex's lap and kissed her passionately, "I missed you…" Piper whimpered, "Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here now" Piper started to cry. "Piper, it's okay" Piper had her face buried in Alex's neck as Alex rubbed her back, Piper continued to cry hard.

"Pipes, calm down you're going to make yourself sick" Piper had been crying and breathing hard for the past five minutes, "I can't, Alex" Piper cried. Alex was still trying to comfort Piper when all of sudden Piper jumped off Alex's lap and ran into the bathroom. Alex quickly followed Piper, when she opened the door Piper was throwing up in the toilet. "Aw, Pipes" Alex walked over and held back Piper's hair and rubbed her back while she threw up.

Once Piper was done she looked up at Alex, "I'm sorry, Alex" Piper's eyes where big and watery, "Don't mention it kid" Alex kissed the top of her girlfriends head. Piper went to give Alex a kiss, "Whoa, let's hold off on the kiss until you brush your teeth" Alex helped Piper up and handed her a toothbrush. "That's not my toothbrush" Piper looked down at the orange toothbrush, "Well then grab yours and sanitizes your mouth before you try and kiss me." Alex walked back into Piper's bedroom and waited, "There I brushed my teeth and used mouthwash about eight times" Alex pulled out a piece of gum, "Just to make sure" Piper took the piece of gum and sat down next to Alex.

Piper chewed on the piece of gum and starred at Alex, "Why are you staring at me?" Alex gawked back at Piper, "Because, I want to get in your pants" Piper blew a bubble and popped it. Piper crawled over to Alex and pinned her down on the bed, "No Piper, your parents are downstairs" Piper looked down at Alex before running her hands under Alex's shirt, "I really don't give a fuck, I want you now." "Piper, please come downstairs" Carol yelled, "Fuck, It's like she knows" Piper took her hands out from Alex's shirt and climbed off her, "C'mon, let's go see what she wants." They walked downstairs and were greeted by Bill and Carol standing in the kitchen, they walked over to the counter and set down. "We want to take you two out for dinner tonight" Bill announced, Alex grabbed Piper's hand and squeezed. "Why?" Piper asked looking back and forth at her parents, "We want to get to know Alex" Carol said giving Alex a smile, "I'm okay with it if you are, Alex" Alex gulped, "Yeah, it sounds good." "Great, where do you two want to go?" Piper and Alex looked at each other, "Gino's" Alex spoke up, "Its Piper's favorite."

Bill, Carol, Piper and Alex all got in the Escalade and drove uptown to Gino's. They walked into the restaurant and sat down in a booth, the waiter came over and got their drink orders before walking back into the kitchen. "What are you going to get, Pipes?" Alex leaned over and asked Piper, "Spaghetti, what about you?" Alex stared at the menu then at Piper, "Spaghetti." The waiter came back and took every ones orders, Bill and Carol both got grilled chicken and Piper and Alex both got spaghetti. "So, where did you two meet?" Alex looked over to Piper for an answer, "Her mom asked me to show her around town and we just kinda clicked" Piper grabbed Piper's hand above the table. "Aw, how sweet" Carol commented, "What did you guys do for your first date?" Bill asked, they both starred at each other for a response. On their first actual date they ditched school, stayed at Piper's house, ate banana pancakes and had sex for hours on end, "I took Piper to the reservoir and we watched the sunset" Piper starred lovingly at Alex.

Bill and Carol continued to ask the new couple questions until their dinners came. There was very little conversation while they ate, Piper would occasionally look over at Alex and give her a lustful look. Once they were done it was time to pay the check, Alex reached in her pocket and pulled out a twenty, "Alex, you don't have to pay, I got get" Bill volunteered, "Bill you don't have to pay for mine or Piper's I got it." Bill insisted and put his credit card on the check, they all made small talk until the waiter took the credit card away. "Thank you for trying to take charge and pay for me" Piper whispered in Alex's ear, "I was just trying to be a good girlfriend" Piper gave Alex a kiss on the cheek causing Carol to stare.

They all climbed into the car and headed home. "Alex, do you want me to drop you off at home?" Bill asked, "No, I'll take her home" Piper intervened, "Oh, alright." When they got home Bill and Carol went inside while Piper and Alex got in Piper's car. "You seem very eager to get away from me" Alex grabbed Piper's hand, "I'm eager to get you alone" Piper glanced over at Alex and bit her own lip. "Is your mom home?" they were pulling into the apartment building's parking lot, "No, she's at work." "Perfect" Piper got out of the car and opened Alex's door, "What are you doing?" Piper didn't say anything and dragged Alex up the stairs to the apartment. "Alex, hurry up and unlock the door" Piper couldn't keep her hands off Alex, "I'm trying, your hands aren't helping" Alex finally unlocked the door and Piper pushed her inside.

Piper pulled Alex's pants off and quickly threw them to the side, "Piper, please hurry up and fuck me" Alex was trying to catch her breath. "Do you think we can make it to your room?" Piper asked kissing Alex's neck, "Its five fucking feet away, yes we can make it." Piper pulled Alex into the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

Alex laid in bed breathing heavily as Piper danced her fingers just under Alex's belly button. "Fuck, that was amazing" Alex looked over at Piper and kissed her lips gently, "I'm glad you enjoyed it" Piper smiled, she was impressed she could make Alex react the way she did. "I should probably get home, my parents are probably wondering where I am" Alex shook her head, "Please don't leave" Piper kissed Alex one more time, "I'll see you tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

"What took you so long, Piper?" Carol asked as her daughter walked through the door. "Alex asked me to help with her homework" Piper walked over to the couch and sat down. "She seems like a nice girl" Bill said as he walked into the living room, "Yeah, she's really great" Piper grabbed the remote and started scrolling through the channels. "Sweetheart, can I talk to you for a second?" Bill asked as he sat in the chair across from Piper, "Um… I guess" Bill cracked his knuckles and starred at his hands, "I just want you to remember that school and softball need to come before Alex." Piper starred at her father trying to think of an answer, "I know, dad" Piper mumbled, she really wanted to tell him that nothing should go before Alex. "Good and I also want you to remember that you two need to be um… safe and-" "Dad, please stop, I promise I won't get pregnant." Bill let out a small chuckle and walked into the office, Piper grabbed her phone and texted Alex.

Piper: Well I'm pretty sure my dad tried to have the sex talk with me

Alex: Is he worried you'll get pregnant?

Piper: Yeah, he's really worried

Alex: He should be ;)

` Piper smiled at her phone, "She's an idiot, but she's my idiot" Piper whispered to herself. Piper turned her attention back to the TV and started scrolling through the channels until she reached the movie channel. "And up next is The Breakfast Club, part of our eighty's marathon" the host announced, Piper looked at the clock, "I'll stop watching at eight" Piper whispered.

At ten-thirty Piper woke up on the couch and Pretty In Pink was playing. "Shit" Piper quickly stood and stretched her arms and legs, "That couch is going to be the end of me and my spine" Piper whispered. She walked into the kitchen where she was greeted by Cal, asleep with his head resting on the counter. "Cal, wake up" Piper walked over to her brother and nudged his arm, Cal shot up and starred at Piper. "Did you just get home, Piper?" Cal whispered not wanting to wake up their parents, "No, I've been asleep on the couch" Cal starred at Piper with a confused look, "I figured you would have snuck out to go see Alex." Piper shook her head, "I've had enough of her today" Cal looked surprised, "Ew, I didn't need to know that, Piper" Piper slapped Cal's arm, "Cal! You pervert, go to bed." Cal obliged and walked upstairs to his room to his room while Piper followed close behind.

Piper landed face first on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. She twisted and turned trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but nothing felt the same without Alex there to hold her. Piper finally laid flat on her back and was able to drift off to sleep. At six o'clock the alarm on Piper's phone blared through throughout her room, "fuuuckkk" Piper whimpered before climbing out of bed. She dragged herself in the bathroom and showered, "God, I really don't want to go to school" Piper thought as she got out of the shower and changed into denim shorts and a gray t-shirt. When she walked back in her room her iPhone had a text from Alex.

Alex: Did you have as much trouble sleeping last night as I did?

Piper: Yeah, I guess this means you'll have to sneak out every night and come stay the night

Alex: I'm fine with that

Piper: Are you ready for school?

Alex: Physically yes, mentally no

Piper: Don't worry I'll make sure you're physically not ready during first period

Alex: I can't wait ;)

Piper didn't have to pick up Polly or Alex, Polly finally got her driver's license and Diane was taking Alex to school. Piper parked her car and started walking to the school when she noticed a tall brunette girl walking up to the school at the same time, Piper changed direction and walked towards the girl. "Hey, stranger" Alex said as Piper walked up to her, "Hey" Alex went to kiss Piper, but Piper pulled away. "Alex, not out here people could see" Alex rolled her eyes and walked past Piper, "Oh, come on Alex, don't be mad" Alex continued walking until she reached the double doors that lead into the school. Piper followed Alex like a lost puppy.

Alex finally reached her locker with the lost puppy trailing behind her, Piper leaned up against the locker beside Alex's. "I can tell you're mad at me" Piper whispered taking a step closer to Alex, "Watch out you wouldn't want people thinking we actually know each other" Alex said with a hint of spite. "Alex, why are you mad at me?" Alex didn't say anything and slammed her locker shut before walking away from Piper, she once again followed Alex like a lost puppy. Piper was following close behind Alex when Mr. Johnson stopped to talk to her about her test. When Mr. Johnson was finished talking Piper had to report to first period study hall.

They were sitting in Mrs. Red's room when Piper saw Alex walk bye, Piper almost jumped out of her seat, she ran up to Mrs. Red's desk, "May I use the restroom?" Piper asked hoping she would say yes. She said yes and Piper quickly ran out of the room and tried to follow Alex, Piper managed to catch Alex walking into the gym. Piper ran over to the gym, making sure Alex wouldn't see her, she slowly stepped in the gym and closed the door behind her. "Hey, Alex" Piper's voice easily carried in the gym, Alex turned around and glared at Piper. Alex didn't say anything and waited for Piper to come closer, "Why are you so mad at me, Alex?" Piper asked, "Because, you act like you don't fucking know me let alone sleep with me!" Piper was still confused, "Alex, what are you talking about?" Alex rolled her eyes and threw her head back. "You don't show me any affection when we are in public, like when I tried to kiss you and you pulled away, it makes me feel like you don't care" Piper felt bad about making Alex feel like she didn't care "Alex, I'm so sorry, if I had known you felt like this I would have-" "You wouldn't do anything Piper, let's face it I'm nothing but a secret to you."

Piper felt her heartbreak into a million pieces, "You are not a secret, Alex" Alex shook her head, "Yes I am, that's all I am to you a secret that you have sex with and ditch for fucking softball." Piper felt tears start to build in her eyes, she cupped Alex's face and kissed her hard and passionately. Alex was the first to pull away, "See you wouldn't kiss me in public, you have to be in a secluded place to show any kind of affection" Alex crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Piper. "I'm sorry, I'm an asshole for not showing you any affection" Piper stepped closer to Alex and snaked her arm around her girlfriends waist, "Let me take you out tonight, we'll go anywhere you want and do anything you want" Piper whispered in Alex's ear. They stood in the gym and kissed for a while before the second period bell rang, "If only we could continue this in Biology" Alex whispered as she pulled away from Piper. They walked out of the gym, Piper pulled Alex in for a last kiss before they walked into the hall way.

"Okay, the next four weeks are going to be hectic for all of you due to final exams, I want all of you to really focus in class these next few weeks" Piper tried to figure out her schedule for the next few weeks.

Alex leaned over and looked over at Piper's paper, "Looks like there's no room for me on that schedule" Piper shook her head and grabbed Alex's hand underneath the table. Piper didn't say anything and squeezed Alex's hand, Alex intertwined their fingers and paid attention to Mr. Johnson. Once class was over everyone including, Mr. Johnson hurried out of the room and into the hall, Alex stood up and grabbed her books she was stopped by Piper pushing her body against Alex's. "There's always room for you on my schedule" Piper leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips before walking out of the classroom, for the second time that day Piper left Alex wanting more.

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow, every teacher was handing out study guides or covering what would be on the exams. Piper tried to pay attention throughout her classes, but Alex would text her and make her loose her train of though. Study hall was the worst, Alex was constantly grabbing and squeezing the inside of Piper's thigh, taking advantage of how short Piper's shorts were. Once school was over Piper and Alex walked out to the parking lot and too Piper's car. "I need to change, don't look" Piper yelled as she quickly changed into a cutoff and running shorts, "Don't worry, I mean it's not like I haven't seen you naked or anything." Once Piper was done Alex slid into the passenger side.

"I really don't want to go to practice today" Piper's eyes were practically glued to the road, "Then ditch, we'll go hang out." Piper considered taking Alex up on her offer but she knew practice was important, "Nah, I'll stick it out for two hours and then once I'm done I'll be all yours" Piper grabbed Alex's hand and intertwined their fingers. Once they pulled up to the park Piper put the car in park and slid out, she quickly ran to the other side of the car and opened Alex's door. "Thank you, Pipes" Alex stood up and kissed Piper sweetly, "Good luck with throwing and batting and all that stuff" Alex said as Piper pulled her bag out of the trunk. "Throwing and batting and all that stuff? Thanks Alex" Alex gave Piper one more kiss before walking over to the bleachers. Piper walked over to the dugout where she was greeted by Polly and Jessica standing in the dugout with huge smiles on their faces.

"What's your guys deal?" Piper asked as she changed into her cleats, "You two are so cute together!" Jessica blurted out and looked over at Polly for approval. "Yeah, you two are pretty fucking cute" Polly laughed as she unpacked her glove, "I didn't even know you two were dating" Jessica said as she changed into her cleats. "Piper didn't even know she was a lesbian" Polly chuckled, Piper threw one of her shoes at Polly, "Shut up Polly" Piper chuckled. Slowly everyone started to pour in to the dugout, "Hey Piper, since your team captain can we have a free day and just bat?" Samira yelled. The rest of the team looked at Piper for guidance, "I'll ask the coaches when they get here" Piper felt nervous about asking. "It's official practice time and neither of the coaches are here, Piper, what should we do?" Gina asked, "Run two laps around the field and meet by home plate and we'll go from there." The was running their laps, when Piper ran around to do her second lap she looked up to see Alex smiling at her, Piper smiled back and continued running.

"Okay, everyone go to their normal positions except for Jessica, Pennsatucky, Morello and Polly, you guys go grab your bats and helmets" The girls quickly got in their positions and started practice. Halfway through practice Piper, Christina, Hannah and Nicole were up to bat, Piper was waiting for her turn when Alex walked over and into the dugout, "My mom said you can end practice after you guys bat and she said she doesn't know why Hendrickson isn't here" Alex told Piper as she leaned in close to her, "Okay, thank you" Piper gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before Alex walked away. After Piper batted she called everyone in, "Today was good, don't forget we have games almost every day for the next four weeks plus we have exams so everyone needs to stay focused." Everyone walked back to their cars or their parent's cars and headed home, Piper was still standing in the dugout when Alex walked in.

"There's my hot and athletic girlfriend" Alex walked over and sat down by Piper's bag, "Yes, here I am" Piper repeated back. "Have you thought about where you want to go tonight?" Piper asked as she changed back into her running shoes, "Yeah, I want you to take me too Paris" Piper laughed, "I can't afford to take you to Paris, but I can afford anything in this town" Piper stood up and extended her hand to Alex, "Take me to the Chinese place on Ford street then" Alex grabbed Piper's hand and lifted herself up. "That I can do" Piper whispered before kissing Alex and running her fingers through Alex's hair.

Piper dropped Alex off and drove home. Piper didn't bother texting her mother or father telling them her plans for the night, Piper pulled into her drive way and quickly ran inside to shower for her date with Alex. When Piper opened the door what she saw shocked her, Cal was sitting on the couch making out with a girl. "Oh my god" Piper gasped not knowing what to do, Cal pulled away from the girl and immediately noticed Piper. "Uhh…. Piper… your home early" Cal said with a shaky tone, "Yeah, practice ended early, who is this?" Piper motioned to the brunette sitting on the couch, "Piper, this is Neri and Neri this is my sister, Piper." Neri stood up and extended her hand to Piper, "It's so cool to finally meet you, Cal has told me so much including your girlfriend you don't want anyone to know about, Isn't her name Alex? I think I've seen her around school before, she's always in the French room, Can she speak French fluently? If she does can you ask her to tutor me?" Piper was in shock, "Does she ever shut up?" Piper thought to herself. Neri continued talking before Piper interrupted her, "I need to shower" Piper managed to get out before Neri started talking again.

Piper ran upstairs and grabbed a white t-shirt, another pair a denim shorts and got in the shower. She quickly got out of the shower and changed into her clothes, Piper looked at her phone and saw a text from Alex.

Alex: My mom got called into work early so after we eat we can come back and watch movies

Piper: That sounds perfect

Piper dried her hair and quickly straightened it. When she went back downstairs Neri was still talking and Cal looked like he wanted to die, "Cal, can I talk to you for a second?" Piper asked as she walked towards them, "Yeah, sure." Piper and Cal walked into the office and closed the door behind them, "Can I trust you two alone?" Piper crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes, we'll be fine" Cal said as he spun around in the office chair, "Can I trust you and Alex alone together?" Cal questioned.

"How do you know I'm going to see Alex?"

"You only straighten your hair then try to make it wavy whenever you go to see her"

"Yes, you can trust us when were alone"

They walked back into the living room, Piper said goodbye to Cal and Neri then ran out to her car. When Piper pulled up Alex was standing outside in a blue t-shirt and skinny jeans waiting for Piper. Alex quickly ran to the passenger side and slid in, "Hey" Alex said as she sat down, "Hey" Piper said back. They stayed quiet for most of the drive, "Did I do something wrong again?" Piper's voice was quiet and scarred, "No you didn't do anything wrong" Alex shrugged her shoulders. When they pulled up to the Chinese place Alex didn't wait for Piper to open her door like she normally did, Piper got out of the car and walked beside Alex, "Is everything okay, Alex?" She nodded her head, Piper knew something was wrong.

They walked inside and sat down in a corner booth, the waiter came over and handed them thin white menus before walking away. "What are you going to get?" Piper asked as she sat her menu down, "I don't know" Alex replied, a few seconds later the waiter came back and asked for their orders. They both ordered sweet and sour chicken, once the waiter walked away Piper slid her hand over Alex's and grabbed it. Alex pulled her hand away from Piper's and placed it on her own lap, "What the hell?" Piper was almost insulted that Alex pulled her hand away. "Sorry, I just don't feel like holding hands right now, Pipes" Piper tried to except that, but it was hard to accepted when this morning Alex was complaining about Piper not showing her any affection in public. "Alex, if something's bothering you, you can tell me" Alex raised her head up and looked at Piper, "Nothings bothering me, I'm sorry I'm acting like a bitch" Alex mumbled and smiled.

They continued to talk until the waiter brought back their food, "This looks great" Piper said starring down at the food then up to Alex, "Yeah, it looks great" Alex repeated. They quickly ate and Piper tried to get a full conversation out of Alex, "What do you want to do after this?" Piper asked as she leaned across the table, "I just want to go home and take a nap" Alex whispered as she drug her fork across the clear plate. "Can I join you?" Piper was almost afraid to ask, "Maybe I'll let you" Alex whispered as she kicked one of Piper's feet, "Oh, you want to play footsie?" Piper gently kicked one of Alex's feet. They played footsie until the waiter came back and dropped off the check, Piper pulled out twenty dollars and left it on the table, "C'mon let's get out of here" Piper slid out of the booth and waited for Alex.

As they walked back to the car Alex grabbed Piper by the waist and kissed her passionately, Piper tangled her fingers in Alex's hair and slightly tugged on it. "Let's go back to your place" Piper whispered throughout the kiss, they pulled away and got into the car. Piper quickly drove to Alex house and parked in her normal spot, Piper jumped out of the car and opened Alex's door. "Thank you, Piper" Alex grabbed Piper's hands and pulled her close, Piper was inches away from Alex's face and desperately wanted to kiss her again. Piper leaned in to kiss Alex, but she was stopped by Alex wagging her finger back and forth, "Not yet" Alex whispered as she led Piper up to her apartment.

Alex unlocked the door and walked inside, Piper quickly closed the door behind her and wrapped her arms around Alex. "Let's go to your room" Piper whispered before she gently kissed Alex's lips, Alex walked back to her room and Piper followed her. Alex walked over to her pajama drawer and pulled out two pairs of sweatpants, "Blue or red?" Piper starred hard at the pants Alex was holding up, "Blue" Piper finally said. Alex tossed the blue sweatpants to Piper and quickly stripped down into the red ones, Alex walked over to her and laid face down. Piper changed into her pants and laid down beside Alex, Piper slipped her hand underneath Alex's shirt and ran her hand up and down her girlfriends back, "That feels fantastic, Pipes" Alex mumbled into her pillow.

Alex flipped around and laid down on her back, "This is a much more convenient position" Piper whispered into Alex's ear. Piper slowly slid her hand down and into Alex's sweatpants, Alex quickly pulled Piper's hand out, "No going down their" Alex's expression went from playful to serious. "Please Alex, I'll do all the work" Alex shook her head, "No Piper." Piper continued to run her hands all over Alex's body and back down into her sweatpants, "Piper, I said no" Alex swatted her hand away, "Why not?" Piper whined, "Because, I don't feel like getting blood on my sheets okay?" It took Piper a minute to realize what Piper had just said. "Oh my God, Alex I'm so sorry, if you would have told me I wouldn't have tried to fuck you" Alex let out a small laugh, "It's alright, I'll forgive you if you stay her and sleep with me." Piper agreed and laid on her side, Alex mimicked her position and wrapped her arm around Piper and pulled them close together, Piper allowed herself to fall into Alex and eventually go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I promise tomorrow's will be longer and more will happen! XOXO**

Mr. Johnson was right, the last four weeks had been hectic. Piper had a game almost every day and to make matters worse they were going to the championships, which meant extra practices on top of exams. Plus Piper and Alex barley had any alone time, Piper felt bad for not spending any time with Alex. "I feel bad about neglecting her, do you know how many times she's practically begged me for sex and I've turned her down?" Piper was talking on the phone with Polly in her room, "I really don't know and I don't need to know, Piper" Polly jokingly said. "Wait I have an idea, the championships are in Fortridge right?" Polly asked on the other end, "Yeah, why?" "We have to stay in a hotel since it's so far away, so all you have to do is invite her into your room." A huge smile creped across Piper's face, "Polly, You're a genius!" Piper yelled into the phone , "It took you this long to figure that out?" Piper nodded her head, "Yes it did, I have to go, see you tomorrow" Piper quickly ended their call. Just as she ended it she got a text from Alex.

Alex: Hey, do you want to come over and study for a little bit?

Piper: Maybe… it depends on if your mom's home

Alex: She's not

Piper: In that case then yes

Piper was eager to get to Alex's, she quickly looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like shit" Piper whispered to herself, she was wearing a pair of Alex's oversized sweatpants, an old blue t-shirt with holes in it and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She went over to her closet and pulled out a white V neck and quickly changed, "I should probably change into shorts" Piper though, she quickly grabbed and changed into a pair of blue denim shorts. Piper ran downstairs and tried to avoid her parents, "Piper, what are you doing?" Carol asked as Piper slipped on her gray Vans, "I'm going over to Polly's to study for exams." Carol looked her daughter up and down before shrugging her shoulders and returned to watching TV, "Just be home in time for dinner."

Piper grabbed her car keys and ran outside to the car. Piper wondered if Alex really wanted to study or if she really just wanted Piper alone. Piper pulled into her usual spot that was right in front of the staircase that led to Alex's apartment, she quickly got out of the car and ran up the stairs. After running up the stairs Piper finally knocked on the door, "Come in, it's unlocked" Piper heard a voice yell from the other side, Piper walked into the apartment and was greeted by the smell of popcorn. Alex was standing in the kitchen waiting on the popcorn to stop popping in the microwave, "Hey stranger" Alex said once she saw Piper, "You shouldn't talk to strangers" Piper said as she walked into the kitchen.

"My mom never told me not to talk to strangers" Alex went to reach for the popcorn that was in the microwave, Piper walked behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I really miss you, Alex" Piper stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Alex's ear, "I've missed you too, kid" Alex poured the popcorn into a big bowl and turned around to face Piper. "That's why I asked you to come over, so we could hang out and watch movies" Piper smiled and placed soft kiss on Alex's lips, Alex grabbed piper's hand and led her into the living room. Alex walked over and put the movie in while Piper plopped down on the couch, "So what movie are we watching?" Piper was sitting in the middle of the couch waiting for Alex to sit down, "Wrong Turn" Alex stood up and walked over to Piper.

Alex set at the far end of the couch, she had spread her legs and waited for Piper to crawl over and lay on her. Alex looked over at Piper and noticed how uncomfortable she looked, "You okay, Pipes?" Alex was still starring at Piper, "I thought we were going to do another activity, so I wanted to wear something revealing, but it's a little uncomfortable." Alex stood up and walked into her room, "Blue or red?" Alex yelled to Piper, "Red" Piper yelled back, Alex walked back out with a pair of red sweatpants almost identical to the one's she was wearing. "Change into these" Alex tossed the sweatpants over to Piper, "Thanks Al" Piper stood up and slowly pulled down her shorts, she looked over her shoulder and made sure Alex was starring. "Like the view?" Piper asked as Alex starred at her, "Yes I do, why don't you come over here?" Piper shook her head and pulled the sweatpants around her waist and tied them. "Maybe I'll change again later, but right now let's watch this movie" Piper walked over to Alex and carefully placed herself in-between Alex's legs, Piper's back was against Alex's stomach and her head rested on her girlfriend's chest.

Alex pressed play and wrapped her arms around Piper. "On a scale of one to ten how scary is this movie?" Piper looked up at Alex lovingly, "Eh, I'd say about six" Alex could feel Piper get nervous. "Will you hold me if I get scared?" Piper gave Alex her best puppy dog eyes, "Yeah, don't worry I'll protect you" Alex kissed the top of Piper's head. They were twenty minutes into the movie and already Piper was terrified, "Alex, I'm scared" Alex looked down at Piper and could see she really was scared, "Climbed up here." Piper pushed herself up and laid down on Alex, Alex swung her left leg back onto the couch and let Piper places herself on top of her.

They continued watching the movie, Piper would often get scared and bury her face into Alex's neck. "Piper watch this part" Alex tried to get Piper to watch as much of the movie as possible, Piper removed her face from Alex's neck and starred at the screen, "What's going to happen?" "Shhhhhh! Just watch." They both continued to stare at the screen, "Alex, what's going to-OH MY GOD!" at the very end of the movie a man was checking out a cabin when one of the killers came up behind him and put an axe through his head, causing blood to pour out from his head. "Oh man, that's so cheesy!" Alex was laughing while Piper on the other hand was crying, Alex could feel Piper shaking. "Pipes, are you okay?" Piper shook her head and buried her face into her knees, "Piper, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would scare you this bad" Piper didn't say anything and raised her head up. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and pulled her as close as she could.

Alex held Piper for a while until Piper turned around and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Piper stopped crying, but she refused to let go of Alex and Alex didn't want to let Piper go. "Are you okay, Pipes?" Piper nodded and looked Alex in the eyes; her eyes were red from crying, it killed Alex to see her girlfriend cry and it destroyed her knowing she was the reason why her girlfriend was crying. "I'm sorry Pipes, I'll never do that again" Alex mumbled into Piper's ear, "Can you forgive me?" Piper pulled back and starred at Alex for a moment, "Yes, I will forgive you, but only if you let us watch a not scary movie" Alex shook her head in agreeance, "Let's go pick out a movie." Piper climbed off Alex and walked into her room and over to the movie stack, Piper got down on her knees and went through the movies one by one. "This one!" Piper turned around to show Alex, "Stand by Me? Alright that's a good movie" they walked back into the living room and Alex put it in the DVD player.

Alex went to sit on the couch when Piper grabbed her hand and sat down, "Sit here with me" Alex complied and sat down next to Piper. "Have you ever watched this movie before?" Piper shook her head, "No, my dad always talks about it though" the movie started and silence fell over them. Halfway through Alex remembered they had left the popcorn sitting on the coffee table, she reached up and grabbed the bowl, "Hey Piper, turn towards me" Piper turned her head toward Alex and was immediately hit with popcorn. "Hey!" Piper jumped on her feet and towered over Alex, "Try and hit me now, Vause" Alex jumped to her feet and threw more popcorn at Piper. "It doesn't matter if you are standing, sitting or lying down, I'll always be able to hit you" Piper shook her head and ran to the other side of the coffee table, "Would you be able to hit me if I was running?" "Is that a challenge, Chapman?" Piper nodded her head and ran into the kitchen.

Alex ran after her with the bowl of popcorn grasped tightly in her hand, "I'm going to dump this entire bowl on your head!" Alex yelled as she chased Piper from the kitchen and into her room, "You'll never catch me!" Piper yelled back. Alex had Piper cornered in her room, they were both breathing heavy from laughing and running. "I never thought I'd make you breathless while standing" Alex joked as she stepped towards Piper with a hand full of popcorn ready to throw at her girlfriend. "How about you make me breathless lying down?" Piper stepped closer to Alex and took the bowl out of her hand, Alex leaned in to kiss Piper, but she was stopped by Piper pulling her down to the ground. Alex didn't fight it and slowly collapsed on the ground with Piper, Alex was on top of Piper and she could hear her breathing start to slow. Piper quickly flipped Alex on her back and straddled her, "Wow, you're not playing around tonight, Pipes" Piper leaned down and kissed her girlfriend passionately before pulling away, "Alex… I love you."

Alex's heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest, "You have to say it back" Piper whispered. Alex couldn't get the words out, she had always imagined she'd be the one to say "I love you" first. Alex didn't realize how long it was taking her to say it, Piper looked like she was going to cry again. "Oh my God, I ruined it, it's too soon to be saying "I love you" isn't it? Fuck I always mess things up" Piper whispered, just as she was going to continue talking Alex pulled her head up and softly kissed Piper, "I love you too." Piper couldn't help but smile down at her girlfriend, "You do?" Alex nodded and smiled before flipping Piper on her back and kissing her neck. Alex continued to kiss Piper's neck and slowly made her way down to her collar bones, Piper couldn't wait for what was about to happen, it had almost been a month since they'd slept together. Alex slowly pulled Piper's shirt off over her head and kissed down the newly exposed skin, Alex stopped once she reached Piper's bellybutton and looked up at her for permission to take her sweatpants off. Piper nodded and Alex slowly pulled down the sweatpants all the way down to her ankles, Piper quickly kicked them away and kissed Alex. Piper was only in her blue matching bra and panties.

Piper slowly undressed Alex, making sure she kissed every part of her she could. Piper looked at the girl who was hovering over her, she tried her hardest not to rip off Alex's black lace bra and fuck her right on the bedroom floor. Alex kissed Piper passionately for several minutes before slowly moving her hand down Piper's body and slipping her hand into the blonde's underwear, "Fuck, you're really ready aren't you?" Piper whimpered what sounded like a "yes" Alex pick Piper up and lied her down on the bed. Alex seemed to be going slow tonight, but that's what Piper wanted, loving and slow.

Piper was lying down in Alex's bed, her chest was slowly going up and down as she tried to steady her breath. Alex was lying on her side and looking down at her girlfriend, "So, I take it I did a good job?" Alex asked as she traced small patterns around Piper's bellybutton, "That was amazing… I like it when you go slow and tell me you love me while you're doing me" Alex smiled at Piper, it was the first time she had told anyone she loved them while they were in bed. "I know you're not supposed to say it after sex, but I love you, Piper" Piper leaned over and gave Alex a sweet kiss, "I love you too, can I show you just how much I love you?" Piper slid her hand down Alex's stomach and into her underwear, "Sorry, not tonight Pipes, I'm tired." Piper excepted it and crawled over closer to Alex and cuddle up next to her, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and rested her head on Piper's chin, she really was in love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for reading, favoring, following and reviewing! XOXO**

They were fast asleep when Diane got home from work at eight-thirty in the morning. "Where the hell did all this popcorn come from?" Diane was too tired to ask Alex and it didn't help that the team had practice at ten. She walked back to her room and closed the door in an attempt to try and get at least an hour of sleep in before practice. Piper's alarm that she had set sometime in the night went off shortly after Diane arrived home, "Piper, shut that fucking alarm off" Alex groaned, Piper complied and turned it off. She brought her phone closer to her face to see that her mother had texted her at midnight that it was time to come home, "Well shit" Piper mumbled. "What's wrong now?" Alex rolled over on her side to face Piper, "My mom texted me at midnight saying I needed to go home" Piper put her phone back on the floor and rolled out of bed. "Why are you leaving?" Alex pushed herself in an upright position, "I have practice in two hours and I kinda need to go home so my parents won't kill me" Alex climbed out of bed and went over to her half naked girlfriend. "Don't leave, stay here with me" Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and kissed her neck, "Why don't you come and silently cheer me on" Piper found her shirt and desperately wanted to put it on. "I'll come, but you have to take me to out to lunch after words" Alex let go of Piper so she could put her shirt on, "Okay, where do you want to go?" Piper turned around to face Alex, "Nicky's parents restaurant, it's the new place on main street."

They agreed to go to Nicky's parent's restaurant; Alex walked Piper out into the living room. Alex was about to opened the door when she was stopped by Piper grabbing her waist, Piper pulled her girlfriend close and kissed her softly. They stood there for a while and enjoyed the kiss, it wasn't fast and disordered and it wasn't slow and boring, it was just right. "Get a room you two" Diane's voice rang out through the apartment, the stopped kissing and starred at Diane, "Are you offering one?" Alex replied back. Piper slapped Alex jokingly, "Well I'm assuming since you two look like you've just woken up you did have a room last night" Piper blushed slightly and pulled away from Alex, "I'll see you later" Piper gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and stepped toward the door, "Don't forget we have practice at ten, Chapman" Diane called out. "Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Piper called out before closing the door.

"You really need to stop having practices" Alex walked into the kitchen to grab an energy drink, "Hey, your girlfriend is the reason we are in the championships, you should be proud of her." Alex grabbed a Monster from the fridge and cracked it open, "I am proud of her, I just wish you didn't schedule practices all day everyday" Diane walked into the kitchen and starred at Alex. "You don't like being away from her, do you?" Alex nodded her head, "I'm new to this whole relationship thing, all I know is that you're supposed to want to be around your girlfriend" Diane smiled at her daughter, "Yeah, that's right your supposed to be around her a lot…" the room fell silent, Alex could tell Diane wanted to tell her something. "Mom, is there something you want to tell me?" Alex put down her energy drink and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes and no" Alex raised an eyebrow to her mother. "Piper has several college scouts looking at her" Alex gave Diane a confused look, "What? But we're only sophomores, why are they looking at her? What colleges are looking at her?" Diane walked over to Alex and wrapped her in a hug. "I know it's hard but you-" "Mom, what colleges are looking at her?" Alex sounded scared and confused, "Pennsylvania State, Notre Dame and Smith, but there's no guarantee that they'll offer her anything." Diane let go of Alex and walked back to the bathroom, Alex was scared; she didn't want Piper to leave.

"Next time please call us if you're going to stay the night" as soon as Piper got home she was immediately lectured by her mother and father. "Okay, I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Piper ran upstairs to change for practice, she grabbed a gray cut off and a black pair of running shorts and quickly changed. Piper was about to text Polly, but remembered shed forgot to tell Alex something.

Piper: I love you

Alex: I love you too, kid

Piper smiled, just knowing she had Alex made her feel safe. She quickly ran downstairs and grabbed something to eat, "Did you have fun with Alex last night?" Cal was sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal in front of him. "Yeah, it was fun" Piper grabbed a packet of mini muffins from the covered and sat down beside her brother, "What did you guys do?" Piper tried to remember what they did, all she could remember was telling Alex she loved her. "We watched movies and I told her I loved her" Cal dropped his spoon back into the bowl and smiled, "You dropped the other "L" bomb?!" Piper smiled at Cal and nodded. "Yes Cal, I dropped the other "L" bomb" Cal stood up and hugged his sister tight, "Awww, my big sister is in love! Today is a day of celebration!" Piper wiggled out of Cal's embrace, "No, today is a day of softball practice, now if you'll excuse me I have to go pick up Polly." Piper grabbed the packet of mini muffins and changed into her running shoes, "I'll see you later Cal!" Piper called out as she walked outside.

Piper: I'm taking you to practice today

Polly: But I can drive

Piper: I'm still going to take you to practice, we need to talk

Piper quickly drove to Polly's and honked the horn, Polly came running out. Polly threw her bag in the trunk with Piper's and slid into the passenger seat. "So what did you want to talk about?" Piper tried to hold back her smile but failed as she pulled out of Polly's drive way, "I told Alex I loved her and she said she loved me back." Polly smiled as big as Piper did, "I'm so happy for you, Piper! How did you tell her?" they were halfway to the park when Polly asked, "I pinned her to the ground, kissed her and then told her I loved her" Polly nodded in approval, "Not the way I expected it, but it's still cute."

Once they got to the park they still had an hour until practice, so they decided to start practicing throwing and bunting. "Is Alex coming to practice today?" Polly asked as they walked into the dugout and started changing into their cleats, "Yeah, I'm taking her out to lunch once practice is over." They grabbed their gloves and walked out onto the field, "How long have you guys been dating?" Polly threw the ball to Piper, "A month, it'll be two on June eighteenth" Polly smiled, "That's the day Pete comes to live here! We need to all get together!" Piper threw the ball back to Polly, "Yeah, we can all go get lunch or something ." They continued talking until a familiar old car pulled up, Diane got out of the driver's side and Alex got out of the passenger side. "Hello girls" Diane yelled as she got out the bucket of softballs in the trunk, Alex walked in the dugout and sat next to Piper's bag.

Piper ran inside to talk to Alex, "Hey you" Alex lifted her head up from the book she was reading, "Hey Pipes" Alex stood up and kissed Piper's cheek. "What are you reading?" Piper pointed to the small book in Alex's hand, "It's the drivers book thing, I'm going to take my driver's test tomorrow" Piper was a little disappointed, she liked driving Alex places. "Will you still let me drive you places?" Piper asked as she grabbed Alex's hand, "If I pass you'll never have to drive me anywhere ever again, but I will drive you everywhere" Piper smiled and kissed Alex's lips. "Get a room you two!" Polly yelled as she helped Diane bring the bucket of softballs into the dugout, they both smiled and pulled away. "I talked to Nicky, she managed to get us a reservation at twelve-thirty" Piper was a little shocked, she couldn't see Nicky's parent owning a restaurant where you needed reservations. "Okay, do I need to dress nice?" Piper was a little concerned now knowing they needed reservations, "No, Nicky said its okay for us not to wear fancy clothes since we know them."

They continued talking until Piper's teammates started to pull up, "I'll see you at twelve-thirty" Piper gave Alex one last kiss before joining Polly and Jessica on the field. It didn't take long for the rest of their teammates to join them on the field, "Okay, Coach Hendrickson will not be able to make it to the next few practices due to family problems, so it will just be me coaching." They all liked having Diane as the main coach, she was very lenient went it came time to do drills. "Okay, I want half of you to stay here and work on fielding and the other half go onto the baseball diamond and practice batting" the girls all scattered and went were they needed to be. Piper wanted to work on fielding first so she could look at Alex while she was practicing, she was shortstop so she had a straight view of Alex.

"Piper, this one is coming to you! Throw it over to first when you catch it!" Diane hit a pop-fly to Piper, it landed right in the center of her glove, she quickly threw it to first. Piper looked over at the stands to see Alex smiling and giving Piper thumbs up, Piper couldn't help but smile. They quickly rotated from one field to another; Piper and Polly were in the same group and walked over to the baseball field. "Hey, Pennsatucky's been giving you this weird look, have you noticed?" Polly asked as she grabbed her bat and helmet, "No, when was she giving this look?" "When you looked over at Alex and smiled."

They walked over and waited for their turn to bat, "Maybe she's mad at you" Polly whispered to Piper, "I don't give a shit, I don't even talk to her." It was Piper's turn to bat, Jessica pitched the ball and Piper hit it over the fence, "Nice one, Piper!" Jessica yelled as the ball flew over the fence, "Thanks Jess!" Piper yelled as she rounded the bases. Practice seemed to last only minutes before Diane called everyone back to the softball field, "Okay, championships are on Thursday and I know this week is exam week, so I really need you guys to really focus and kill exams, alright?" the team all nodded their heads and walked back into the dugout. Everyone seemed to take seconds to pack their bags and leave, Piper, Polly and Pennsatucky were the only ones left. Pennsatucky marched over to Piper and was inches away from Piper's face when she stopped, "I know the only reason your dating that girl is so you can be team captain, Chapman." Piper took a few steps back and looked over at Polly for assistance, "What are you talking about?" Pennsatucky stepped closer to Piper, "Your just dating the coaches daughter so you can be team captain, I should be team captain not you!" Piper brushed Pennsatucky off and grabbed her bag, "C'mon Pol, let's go." They started to walk out when Pennsatucky yelled something that made Piper snap, "Yeah, go run home to your slutty girlfriend!" Piper dropped her bag and marched over to Pennsatucky.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Piper was inches away from Pennsatucky, "You heard me, your girlfriend is a fucking slut, she's hooked up with more girls than Hew Heffner" Piper slowly formed a fist and was about to knock the rest of Pennsatucky's teeth out when Polly grabbed her, "Don't listen to this white trash hick Piper, let's go." Polly pulled Piper out of the dugout and to the car. "She called her a slut, you should have let me knock her teeth out!" Piper was furious, "We can't afford to lose our best player four days before championships" Polly climbed into the driver's seat, Piper was in no condition to drive.

Polly drove Piper home and left the car, "Polly, let me drive you home" Piper felt bad for making her best friend walk. "Piper, its fine you're still really pissed off and I don't want you driving" Polly said goodbye and walked home. Piper walked inside her house and was greeted by her mother and father screaming at each other in the office, she ran up to the bathroom to shower. While she was showering she couldn't stop thinking about what Pennsatucky said about Alex, "What if she has slept with more girls than just the one she told me about?" Piper was starting to doubt their relationship now. "No, she wouldn't lie to me like that" Piper thought as she changed into dark jeans and a gray V neck, Piper quickly dried her hair and grabbed money from her underwear drawer.

When Piper opened her door she could still hear her parents fighting, she walked to Cal's room to see if he was okay. "Cal are you okay?" Piper whispered as she opened the door, Cal wasn't in his room and the window was open, "Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't learn to sneak out until he was sixteen." Piper walked away from Cal's room and went back into her own, she grabbed her car keys and climbed down the trellis. Piper walked over to her car and slid into the driver's seat, she pulled out her phone and texted Alex.

Piper: I'm on the way

Alex: Okay, I can't wait to see you

Piper felt better after reading the text. She pulled up to Alex's apartment, Alex was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with combat boots. "Damn, she's beautiful" Piper whispered as Alex walked over to the passenger seat. "Hey" Alex slid into the passenger seat and immediate grabbed Piper's hand, "Hi" Piper leaned over and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. The drive there was quiet, Alex would occasionally mumble something, but it was always to quiet for Piper to hear. "Alex, is everything okay?" Alex wanted to tell Piper about the scouts and she wanted to tell her not to go, but she held off, "Yeah, everything is great Pipes."

They pulled into a parking spot right in front of the restaurant, Piper jumped out of the car and opened Alex's door. "Why thank you Miss Chapman" Alex got out of the car and kissed Piper slowly, Piper pulled away and grabbed Alex's hand, "Let's go eat." They walked in hand in hand, it made Alex happy that Piper wasn't afraid to hold her hand in public. "Hello welcome to Rouge, how many?" Nicky's mother didn't lift her head up from the seating chart, "We have a reservation under Vause" once Nicky's mother heard that familiar deep voice her head shot up. "Oh Alex, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you, who are you here with?" Alex slightly pulled Piper forward, "With my girlfriend, Piper this is Samantha Nichol's, Nicky's mom" Piper gave her a smile and Nicky's mom lead them to their booth. "Enjoy your meal" Nicky's mother winked as she walked away, "She seems nice" Piper said as she opened her menu, "Yeah, she's pretty cool."

Their waiter came over and brought them a bottle of wine, "This is from Nicky Nichols and she says "have a good time you two love birds" the waiter put down the bottle of wine and walked away. "She bought us a bottle of wine?" Piper was astonished, "Yeah, Nicky's all about giving out wine" Alex laughed as she poured herself and Piper a glass. "I don't know what to get, everything seems so expensive" Piper was looking back and forth from one page to the next, "Nicky said we have to get the margarita pizza, apparently it's to die for" Piper agreed and they waited for the waiter to come back.

They ordered the pizza and talked. "Are you excited for the championship game?" Alex was swishing the wine around in her glass, "Yeah, my parents are dead set that every college scout in the nation will be there to watch me, how crazy are they?" Alex's heart dropped when Piper brought up the scouts, "Yeah… their pretty crazy." "I'm excited to go to college, I know were only sophomores, but I can't wait to get out there and experience new things… especially with you" Piper placed her hand over Alex's and held it, Alex smiled down at their hands then at Piper. "What exactly do you want to experience with me?" Alex flashed her signature smile that drove Piper crazy, "I really, really, really want to go to Paris with you and maybe Italy" Alex nodded and smiled, "When you graduate college I'll take you to Paris" Piper's face lit up, "You promise?" Alex nodded her head.

Their waiter brought back the pizza, but neither of them were really hungry. "Let's eat a few slices then go somewhere private" Alex whispered as she leaned across the table. Piper ate two slices and Alex ate three, "Okay we ate a few slices, where is that waiter?" Piper was eager to be alone with Alex. Piper managed to flag down the waiter, he informed them that Nicky had already paid for their meal, "We really owe Nicky" Piper said as they walked out of the restaurant, "Nah, she does stuff like this all the time." They both slid into the car and Piper waited for Alex's instructions, "Go out of town and I'll tell you when to stop" Piper did what Alex said and drove out of town.

"Alex, we've been driving for hours where are we going?" Alex shook her head and laughed, "We've been driving for thirty minutes and we're almost there." After a few more minutes of driving Alex told Piper to pull off onto a small trail, Piper pulled onto the trail and continued driving until the trail stopped. Alex got out of the car and motioned for Piper to join her, "Alex, what are we doing?" Alex grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and kissed her, "Follow me." Alex walked towards a slightly wooded area, Piper followed Alex like a lost puppy. Alex stopped and waited for Piper, once Piper caught up she noticed a small pond. "Alex, what are we doing?" Alex pulled Piper close and kissed her softly, "Were going swimming."

Piper smiled at her girlfriend, "But we don't have bathing suits" Alex shook her head and slowly pulled her shirt over her head, we don't need swim suits." Alex threw her shirt on the ground and quickly took off her pants, "Well come on, strip" Piper did what Alex told her and stripped down to her underwear. Alex wasted no time and jumped into the water, "C'mon Pipes, the water is perfect!" Piper was hesitant at first, but she eventually jumped into the water and swam over to Alex. Piper wrapped her arms and legs around Alex and slowly kissed her, "This is perfect, Al" Piper whispered into Alex's ear.

They swam around in the small pond for a little bit before getting out and going back to the car. "Do you have any towels in there?" Alex motioned to Piper's car, "I don't know maybe" Piper popped the trunk and dug through her bags, "Were in luck!" Piper pulled out two towels and threw one to Alex. Alex laid her towel on the ground and motioned for Piper to lay hers down, Piper placed her towel slightly over Alex's so they could roll back and forth on them. Piper laid down on her towel and grabbed Alex's hand. "I never thought I'd be lying out in the middle of nowhere, in my underwear with my gorgeous girlfriend who just happens to look like a librarian out of a lesbian porno laying right beside me" Alex laughed at Piper and rolled over to her, "Well believe it, Pipes" Alex kissed Piper slowly before stopping and laying close to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is a little long, but it holds a lot of key parts for future chapters XOXO**

It was Monday morning and none of the students at Litchfield high school were happy. Piper was sitting in Mrs. Rogers' geometry class and waiting for the second bell to ring, "Once the bell rings I will hand out exams and you may begin." The bell rang seconds after she was done speaking, Mrs. Rogers quickly passed out exams and everyone began working. While Piper was in Mrs. Rogers taking her exam, Alex was sitting in Ms. Conrad's room waiting for her teacher's return. "Okay, instead of taking an exam we will be doing this worksheet, you only need to get three right to pass" Ms. Conrad quickly passed out the worksheet and the students started. `Alex flipped over the paper and looked over it; "These are kindergarten level shit" Alex quickly filled out the paper and gave it back to her teacher.

"Okay, time is up please leave your exam's face down on your desks" Piper turned her exam over and quickly walked out of the room. Polly quickly ran up beside her, "So, how'd you do?" Polly was struggling to keep up with Piper, "I think I did okay, well enough to pass." They stopped at their lockers and each grabbed a book to read, "Good luck with biology!" Polly yelled as she walked down the hall to take her next exam. Piper was walking to the biology room when she felt a hand wrap around hers, "Guess who" a familiar raspy voice whispered. Piper turned her head slightly to see Alex, "Hey!" Piper squeezed Alex's hand and smiled at her. "Ready to kill this biology exam?" Piper nodded and slowly let go of Alex's hand as they entered the biology room. They took their usual spots in the back of the class and waited for their next exam.

"Well here it is, I do hope you all studied" Mr. Johnson passed out their exams and quickly returned to the front of the room. Piper was the first in the class to finish her exam, she grabbed her book and patiently waited for Alex to finish hers. After an hour of working Alex finished her exam and looked over at Piper, she was holding the book her hands and reading very slowly. Alex looked around, all the boys in the front were done with their exams and Mr. Johnson was typing away on his computer, Alex slowly moved her hand towards a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind Piper's ear. She slowly shifted her focus from the book to Alex, they starred at each other for a moment before Mr. Johnson cleared his throat and startled them.

"Okay, time is up please drop off your exams, you all have the rest of the day off." Piper and Alex quickly dropped off their exams and ran out to Piper's car. "What should we get for lunch?" They were halfway to Alex's apartment, "I know what I want" Alex placed her hand on Piper's thigh and slowly moved it upward. "Ah at ah, no sex until you get your exam scores back" Alex jaw dropped and scoffed, "Pipes, it takes them forever to grade all of the exams! I can't wait that long!" Piper pulled into her parking spot and slid out of the car. Alex slid out of the car and followed Piper up the stairs, "I'm serious! I can't wait that long, Piper!" they reached the top of the stairs when Piper grabbed Alex and kiss her passionately. Piper slowly pulled away from the kiss, "I'm just fucking with you, I know it takes them forever to grade" Alex let out a sigh of relief and tried to opened the apartment's door.

Alex didn't even take five steps in before Piper was all over her. Piper turned Alex around and kissed her, it was a messy kiss, lips crashed together teeth hit each other and tongues collided. Piper pulled away from the kiss and starred into Alex's eyes, "Ready? 1…2…3!" Piper jumped and wrapped her legs around Alex. "Piper, I'm getting too old be catching you" Piper shook her head and kissed the brunette again, "Fuck me, Alex." "Your wish is my command" Alex carried her girlfriend into her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Alex, don't stop!" the blonde's left hand was tangled in the brunette's hair while her right was gripping the headboard. Alex didn't stop until Piper was shaking with pleasure, "Oh…Alleeexxx!" Piper pushed her hand hard against the headboard until a loud cracking noise filled the room. They both froze when they heard the noise, "Fuck…" Alex climbed out of the bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. "Damn, I knew I was good but I never thought I was headboard breaking good" Piper climbed out of bed and grabbed Alex's t-shirt and slipped it over her head, "Alex stop it, it's embarrassing." Alex wrapped her arm around Piper and pulled her close, "You couldn't help it, you were a little…overwhelmed" Piper leaned into Alex and wrapped both her arms around her girlfriend. "How about I take a look at this while you order us a pizza?" Piper nodded and walked into the living room while Alex stayed in her room, "She really fucked this up" Alex whispered as she ran her hand over the giant crack.

"I need a medium pepperoni pizza with mushrooms delivered to 752 North Abrahn street, apartment 5C" Piper hung up the phone and joined Alex in her bedroom. "Pizza is ordered and I'm still pretty horny" Piper wrapped her arms around Alex again and kissed her neck. "I'll take care of you later, but for right now how about we just watch movies?" Piper nodded and walked over to Alex's movie pile. "Oh my God! You have the Notebook?!" Piper held up the case to show Alex, "I guess I do, let me guess you want to watch it?" Piper nodded her head and jumped up. "C'mon, let's go!" Piper walked over to Alex and tugged on her hand like a small child, Alex walked with Piper back into the living room. Alex walked over and put the movie into the DVD player, "I really hate this movie" Alex mumbled as she sat down beside Piper. "Then why do you have it?" Piper swung her legs over Alex's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, "Because, you love it." Piper smiled at Alex and kissed her cheek, "I love you, Alex" Alex kissed Piper's forehead, "I love you too, kid."

As soon as the movie started to play Alex started to zone out. Piper moved from Alex's lap to the opposite end of the couch, while the movie played there was a knock at the door. "Al, will you get the door?" Alex was going to argue with Piper, but then she realized Piper still didn't have pants on. Alex, still clad in only her bra and sweatpants, grabbed money off the coffee table and opened the door. The delivery guy's eyes went straight to Alex's chest, "Um... That'll be twenty-five dollars" Alex pulled out thirty and let him keep the five as a tip. "Here we go" Alex sat the pizza box on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch. Piper leaned over and opened the pizza box without breaking her gaze from the movie, "Ow! That's hot" Piper shook her hand trying to ease the pain.

"Hey Piper… its hot" Piper glared at her girlfriend before playfully smacking her arm, "Thanks Einstein" she carefully picked up a slice of pizza and blew on it. They quickly finished the pizza and watched the rest of the movie, "Would you ever do that?" Piper questioned. "Would I ever do what?" Alex cocked an eyebrow at Piper, "Stand out in the rain and confess your undying love for me?" Alex leaned in close and whispered into Piper's ear, "Nope." Piper pulled away from Alex, she looked a little hurt. "Why? Am I not good enough for you?!" Alex leaned in and gently kissed her upset girlfriend, "Your more than good enough for me, I just don't want to get bronchitis." Piper smiled and crawled over to her girlfriend; she carefully leaned in and kissed her. Piper pulled away and smiled, "Just think, when we go to Fortridge we can stay in my room, watch movies, kiss and do other things…" Piper slowly kissed Alex's neck. "Yeah, about going with you to Fortridge… I can't go with you" Piper sat up straight with a shocked look on her face. "What? Why?!" Alex grabbed Piper's hand in an attempt to comfort her, "I applied for a job at the new music shop up town and I got the job, I start on Wednesday." Piper felt sad, she was going to play in the championship game and her girlfriend wasn't going to be there. "You can't just tell them that you can't go in on Thursday?" Alex shook her head, "Pipes, I'm so sorry, but I need this job" Piper understood, but she was still sad Alex wasn't going to be there.

They spent the rest of the day in silence, Alex would try to get Piper to talk, but she wouldn't say a word. Piper pulled out her phone and saw it was three o'clock, "I should go… I have practice in a few hours" she walked into Alex's bedroom and changed back into her clothes. Piper quickly changed and walked back into the living room, she walked towards the door when Alex stopped her. "What are you doing?" Alex pulled Piper into a hug, "I'm going home" Piper didn't wrap her arms around Alex like she usually did. "You didn't say "bye" or "I love you" like you usually do" Piper just shrugged and pulled away from Alex, "Good luck on your driver's test" she turned around and walked out the door. Piper slowly walked down the stairs and to her car, once she reached the car she could feel tears roll down her cheeks.

Piper quickly drove home and ran inside. Once she closed the door Piper let out a sob and cried, "Piper? Honey what's wrong?" Carol came rushing in to the living room. Piper didn't say anything and continued to cry, Carol wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close. "Piper, tell me what's wrong" Carol begged as she starred at her daughter, "Alex isn't going to the championship game" Piper tried to stop crying, but it was no use. "Aw Piper, I'm sorry" Carol led Piper over to the couch and sat her down, "Why isn't she going?" Carol asked as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Piper. "She got this job and she starts this Wednesday" Carol handed Piper the glass over water and sat down beside her, Carol rubbed Piper's back as she continued to cry. "It'll be okay, honey" Piper managed to stop crying, but she still felt sad, "Why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a while?" Piper nodded in agreeance and walked upstairs.

Carol waited until she pulled out her phone and dialed Polly's mother's number. "Hello Veronica, is Polly home? Piper is feeling a little down and I was wondering if Polly could come talk to her" Veronica told Carol that Polly was in town and she would be there as soon as possible. Moments later Polly walked into the Chapman's house, "Hey Carol, what's wrong with Piper?" Carol quickly explained what happened to Polly and told her she was upstairs. Polly quickly ran upstairs to Piper's room; she slowly opened the door and poked her head in. "Hey Pipe, you okay?" Piper was lying face down in her bed, her face was buried in her pillow, "I'm better now, what are you doing here?" Polly walked over and sat beside Piper. "Your mom called my mom and asked if I would come talk to you" Piper groaned and buried her face back in the pillow for a moment, "I'm sorry, she was just overreacting… I was overreacting" Polly smiled down at Piper. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Alex got that job so she could buy you something nice for your birthday" Piper lifted her head up and starred at Polly, Piper pushed herself in a upright position so she could be face to face with Polly. "Are you serious? Wait how do you know?" Polly exhaled and starred back at Piper, "She told me one day during study hall, then she asked what you might like."

"Please tell me you didn't mention the watch from Tiffany's" Polly starred at the ground and bit her lip slightly, "Polly! That watch is like six-thousand dollars!" "Well at least she won't be able to afford it!" Piper wanted to be mad at Polly, but she knew that she was just trying to be a good friend. "Yeah, but she's going to work all the time to try and get enough money for it" Polly starred at the ground until she remembered something, "I also told her you would want stuff for softball, maybe she'll get you a new glove or maybe even a bag!" Piper let out a small laugh, "Yeah, maybe she will."

"Well Ms. Vause you passed with flying colors, take this paper work into the lady at the front desk, shell take your picture and then you'll have your license" Alex tried to contain her excitement, "No more having to depend of people for rides and no more having to walk to school in the winter" Alex though as she grabbed her mother and walked to the front desk. "1…2…3 smile" the slightly overweight woman behind the desk said as she took Alex's picture, "It'll take a few minutes for me to put this on the license, you can have a seat over there and wait" the lady motioned to the three chairs sitting in the corner. "I'm proud of you" Diane said as they walked over to the seats, "For passing the test?" Diane shook her head, "For not ending up like me." "What do you mean not ending up like you?" "When I was your age I was three months pregnant with you and I was in a shitty relationship, you're in a great relationship and you're not pregnant… well you better not be, it'll crush Piper if you are" Alex laughed and then she remembered Piper, she was upset with Alex. "Would you get mad at dad when he would work on a day that was important to you?" Diane let out a loud laugh, "If you call hanging out with strippers all day and getting drunk with friend's work, then yes I would get mad, are you hanging out with strippers?" Alex shook her head, "No, but Piper-" "Alexandra Vause" the lady behind the counter called her over. The lady handed Alex her licenses and made her check all the information, "If everything looks right you can leave" the lady behind the counter said.

Alex and Diane walked out of the DMV, "What were you saying about Piper?" Alex took her eyes off her license and moved them to her mother. "You know how I got the job at the music place? Well I start on Wednesday and won't be able to make it the championship game, so she's made at me" Diane nodded her head, "I can see why she would be mad, but you have a job you need to do, now c'mon we still haven't had dinner and the team has practice tonight" Alex slid into the driver's side and waited for her mother.

"Coach Vause isn't here, what should we do Piper?" Jessica asked, she was sitting down on the bench looking up at Piper, "Let's run a little then bat." They did three laps around the field and waited for Piper to give them further instructions, "Okay, I need Jessica, Polly, Gina and Christina to bat first and we'll just keep rotating until practice ends." It was five-thirt and still no Diane, "Alright last group let's go bat" Piper, Pennsatucky, Jessica and Polly all went in again. Jessica was up to bat while Polly was on deck, Piper walked over and checked her phone.

Alex: I'm sorry I upset you earlier, I'll quit if you want me too

Alex: I PASSED MY DRIVERS TEST!

Alex: My mom isn't coming to practice, she got called in to work

Alex: Please text me back…

"Well I officially feel like the worst girlfriend ever" Piper whispered to Polly, "Why? What did you do this time?" "Alex apologized for making me upset and she offered to quit her job." Polly gawked at Piper, "She offered to quit her job? Damn she must really love you" Piper nodded and sighed, "Yeah, she really does love me." "You have to make things right, Piper" Polly said as she walked up to bat, "Yeah, I know" Piper mumbled.

"She hasn't texted me back yet, do you think she's really mad?" They were sitting in Nicky's room eating a bowl of popcorn, "Nah, she's probably busy flirting with that Jessica chick to text you back" Alex threw a handful of popcorn at Nicky, but missed horribly. "Shut up Nicky" Alex sounded like the typical jealous high school girlfriend, "I'm serious, Lorna tells me how Jessica really wants to hook up with Chapman, but she won't because you two are a thing" Alex shook her head, "She better not hook up with her, I break her fucking nose" Alex took another handful of popcorn. "Okay killer, let's calm down a little bit and I know just how to do it" Nicky climbed off her bed and walked over to her closet, "I've got just the thing, Vause." Nicky dug through a green box on the floor and pulled out a baggie filled with weed, Alex flashed her signature grin and laughed. Nicky walked over to her door and locked it, "Have they ever caught you smoking?" Alex asked as Nicky rolled a joint, "No, but they get a little suspicious when my eyes are blood shot." Nicky lit the joint and immediately brought it to her lips, "Nicky, do you think Piper will cheat on me when she goes to college?" Nicky coughed out all the smoke she had built up and gave Alex a questioning look, "It depends on where she goes, I will warn you that West coast girls are very, very, very easy, I should know when I went to California last summer I banged like ten girls, no joke." Nicky passed the joint to Alex, "Yeah thanks, that makes me feel so much better" Alex inhaled and held her breath, "Piper would never cheat on you, besides you have another two years to worry about it."

They continued to smoke until there was nothing left in the baggie, "Oh shit… I've never smoked this much" Nicky announced as she giggled uncontrollably, "I need her word" Alex mumbled as she attempted to climb off Nicky's bed, but fell of and landed on her face. "Ohhhh shit, Alex are you okay? You fell like fifty feet!" Nicky yelled over the edge of the bed, "Yeah, I'm okay but I need to talk to Pipes, will you drive me?" Nicky slowly climbed off her bed and pulled Alex up, "Yeah! Let's go save your relationship!" They hurried down the stairs and ran to the car, Nicky slid into the driver's side while Alex slid into the passenger side. "Nicky, you're going like two miles an hour, please hurry!" Alex yelled as she grabbed Nicky's sleeve, "Okay Vause!" Nicky pushed her foot on the gas getting the car up to twenty-five mph. They arrived minutes later at Piper's house, "I don't think her parents are home, I'll be right back!" Alex jumped out of the car and ran into the Chapman's house. "Piper! I need to talk to you!" Alex yelled, Piper quickly ran downstairs and ran over to Alex. "Alex, what are you doing here?" Piper crossed her arms over her chest, "Promise me you won't cheat on me when you go to college!" Alex grabbed Piper's shoulders and pulled her close. "What? Alex are you- your high right now aren't you?!" "Yes! But that's not important right now! What is important is that you promise you won't cheat on me!" Piper shook her head back and forth. "I promise I won't cheat on you, I won't cheat on you when I go to college and I won't cheat on you now" Alex bear hugged Piper and squeezed her, "What about when we're married and have kids?" Piper grabbed the back of Alex shirt and pulled on them, "Not even when we're married and have kids" Piper whispered in Alex's shoulder.

"Hey, Piper?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Alex."

**Wow 40 followers! Thank you guys so much! Please review XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for not updating on Thursday, I had an English paper that needed to be typed. Don't worry I will update this Thursday :) **

"Let me get this straight, Alex showed up to your house while she was totally baked and begged you not to cheat on her? That's true fucking love, Piper" Piper and Polly were sitting on the bus on the way to the championship game. "It was pretty cute, once I told her I wouldn't cheat on her she went into full cuddle mode" Polly laughed at this, she couldn't peg Alex as much of the cuddling type, even when she was baked. "I had to carry her up the stairs because she said "the stairs are like an alligator and I'm fucking terrified of alligators" it was so cute" Polly completely lost it and couldn't stop laughing, "Okay, next time she shows up completely baked please invite me over." They continued to talk until Piper got a text from Alex.

Alex: Well my first day of work is going pretty great

Piper: I'm glad to hear, I've been trapped on this bus for about six hours now

Alex: I'm sorry Pipes, I'll make it up to you when you get back

Piper: How will you make it up to me?

Alex: I would tell you but I know Polly is looking over your shoulder right now and reading this

"Damn, she's good" Polly laughed as she pulled away from Piper, "Polly!" "Oh relax Pipe, I've read some of your guys' text and if she even does half the things she says she'll do, you must be one happy girl." Piper blushed and turned off her phone. "Yes, I am a very happy girl" Polly scoffed, "Is it like really great?" Piper gave Polly a confused look until she realized what she was talking about, "Oh…It's um… It's… God how do I say this without sounding like an idiot? It is seriously the best thing ever." "Like on a scale to one to ten how great is great?" Piper shook her head at Polly, "Let's stop talking about my sex life and talk about anything else."

Alex was putting away a last few CD's when Todd called her over, "Hey Alex can you come her for a second?" Alex's manager, Todd asked across the store. "Yeah, what's up?" Alex was walking towards Todd when she noticed a girl who was about Piper's height with long light brown hair, standing beside him. "Alex, this is Audrey and she will be working all your shifts with you, so you better learn to like each other" Todd was swaying back and forth while he was standing next to Audrey, Todd had explained to Alex as soon as she started her shift that he was a stoner and ninety-eight percent of the time he was high. "Cool to meet you" Audrey stuck out her hand and Alex shook it, "Cool to meet you too" they pulled away from each other, "Alrighty, Alex keep doing what you're doing and Audrey do whatever Alex does, I'm going to get coffee, Alex you're in charge" Todd quickly stumbled out of the store. "I was putting away CD's if you want to help" Audrey shook her head and followed Alex up to the counter, it reminded Alex of how Piper always followed her around like a lost puppy. "Okay, A-G is the first pile, H-N is the second, O-U is the third and V-Z is the fourth pile got it?" "Yep" they quickly started organizing CD's and putting them away.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Audrey" Alex was walking all over the store trying to put Cd's in their correct spots. "Where to start? I was born in Florida in 1998 too Mark and Jason Vanderwell, I got picked on a lot for having two dads and being picked on made me the badass I am today… also I'm a lesbian" Alex didn't know how to respond so she gave Audrey a smile and continued placing CDs. "What about you, what's your story?" Audrey stopped staking CDs and hoped up on the checkout counter, "I was born in New York to Diane Vause and Lee Burley, my shitty dad left when I was one, I've lived with my mom for sixteen years and I have a girlfriend." "What's your girlfriend's name?" Audrey jumped off the counter and walked close to Alex, "Piper." "What's she like?" Audrey picked up a CD that was lying on the ground and scanned it, "She's amazing… she's athletic, kind, smart, giving and to top it off she's sexy as hell" Audrey chuckled and smiled at Alex. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Alex raised an eyebrow to Audrey, "No, I broke up with my last one because we were moving up here." Alex nodded her head, she knew what it was like to break up with a girlfriend because of distance, "I know what's like, but sometimes it's good to not be tied down when you're in a new place." "Did you break up with your ex because, you were moving?" Alex bit her lip and tried to remember why she broke up with Sylvia, "Yeah, but she was also crazy… and I don't mean regular crazy I mean she would accuse me of cheating on her when I didn't answer my phone." "Trust me been there and done that" Audrey chuckled as she smiled at Alex.

It was eleven o'clock when the team arrived at Fortridge, everyone was exhausted due to the long bus ride. Everyone grabbed their luggage and quickly carried them up to their rooms, "Okay, the game is at one-thirty, I want all of us on the bus by one and do not be late" Coach Hendrickson announced, Diane was right by his side. Piper and Polly started towards the elevator when Piper was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. Piper turned around to see Diane was the one grabbing her arm, "Hey, Alex wanted me to give you this letter… she feels horrible that she couldn't make it" "It's okay, I understand" Piper said before turning away and joining Polly by the elevator. "What's that?" Polly pointed to the enveloped in Piper's hand, "Alex wrote me a letter, I'll read it once we get settled in" Polly looked at the room key and pressed floor ten's button. They stepped out of the elevator and quickly found their room; they realized they were staying in the honeymoon suite. The bed was shaped like a heart, there was no shower only a giant bathtub that doubled as a Jacuzzi and a bottle on wine sitting in a bucket filled with ice.

"Oh my god…" Polly whispered, "We can ask if they have another room" Piper shook her head, "No its fine, I'll sleep on the floor." They unpacked and Polly went into the bathroom to take a bath, while Polly was in the bath Piper decided to read Alex's letter.

Hey Pipes,

I'm so fucking sorry I couldn't be there for you today. I really wish I could be there to cheer you on. I promise I won't put this job before you, I love you Pipes.

P.S. Kick their asses! -Alex

Piper held the letter close to her chest and smiled, she quickly grabbed her phone and texted Alex.

Piper: I got your letter… I love you too

Alex: I meant it when I said I wouldn't put this job before you

Piper: I know, it's okay that you didn't come… I have a feeling we'll be back her next year

Alex: I can't wait to watch you kick their asses!

Piper: I can't wait for you to watch me kick their asses!

Alex: I love you kid

Piper: I love you too

One o'clock rolled around faster than they thought. Piper and Polly crammed into the elevator with their teammates. Piper was squished against Jessica, their faces were inched away from each other, "It's pretty cramped in here isn't it?" Piper joked, Jessica nodded her head quickly. The doors to the elevator opened agonizingly slow and they all spilled out and ran outside to the bus all dressed in their uniforms. They all hurried onto the bus and waited for coach Vause and Hendrickson; they came walking out of the hotel with clipboards in their hands. Coach Hendrickson walked in and sat down in the front row while Diane sat down on the opposite side, they continued talking. The girls where extremely quiet, they determined that they were talking about the roster, the usual starters would start.

They arrived at the field and piled off the bus, "Alright, change into your cleats and get on the field and start practicing." The girls did what they were told, they all grabbed their bags from under the buss and changed into their cleats. Piper and Polly practiced throwing while everyone practiced bunting; the other team was on the other side of the field also practicing. They looked much more intimidating and older than their team, "Jesus they look terrifying" Polly whispered as they walked into the dugout, "Their all looks and no talk, we can take them."

"Alex, can you go take inventory of CD's A-F and write down their names?" Todd asked as he counted money in the cash register, "Yeah" Alex groaned, as much as she loved being around this much music she hated taking inventory. While Alex was taking inventory Audrey walked in with two coffee's in her hand, "Hey I got you this" Audrey held out a cup from Starbucks that had Audrey's name scribbled on it. "What does it have in it?" Alex didn't drink coffee that was filled with creamer and sugar, "Just a pinch of sugar." Alex hesitantly grabbed the cup from Audrey's hand and took a drink, it wasn't too sweet, it was just the way Alex liked it.

"Thanks it's good, how much do I owe you?" Audrey removed her lips from her cup and shook her head, "Nothing, it's on me" Audrey said before walking over to Todd. "Why don't you go take inventory of the guitars?" Todd assigned the best job to Audrey, she drank the rest of her coffee and walked to the instrument part of the store. "Alex, I need to talk to you for a second" Todd mumbled so Audrey wouldn't hear, Alex walked over to Todd and hopped on the checkout desk. "I heard you talking about your friend Nicky, the one you smoked weed with, and I was wondering if you would you be interested in doing some deliveries for me?" "Like weed deliveries?" Todd nodded his head and looked towards Audrey. "Yeah, I'll pay you two hundred dollars per delivery, so will you do it?" Alex knew she wanted to do it, she could help out her mom with rent and she could offered a nice present for Piper's birthday, "Yes, I'll do it." "Great! Here's the address to the first place, the weed if in here" Todd handed Alex a rolled up newspaper with a rubber band tied around it, Alex started to walk out of the store when Todd yelled out, "Don't worry about being caught, all the people we deliver too are all over the age of fifty, there's literally no suspicion."

Alex got in her car and drove to the first address, "533 county road eighteen" Alex said before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the outskirts of town. Alex pulled up to the Rich Hills nursing home and shook her head, "Here goes nothing" Alex stepped out of her car and looked at the newspaper there was a name at the top, Tom Hydson. Alex had always hated nursing homes, they always smelled like pee and death, Alex walked up to the front counter and spoke with the nurse. Once the short old nurse saw Alex and the newspaper she smiled, "Are you Tom's granddaughter? Todd said you'd be coming to visit" the old nurses voice was small and quiet, "Ugh… yeah, I'm Tom's granddaughter, can you tell me where his room is?" the nurse pointed down the hall, "It's the sixth door on the left." Alex walked down the hall and into Tom's room.

"Run Piper!" Coach Hendrickson yelled as Piper rounded third and ran towards home. The score was 8-5, the Litchfield Tigers were winning against the Ridgefield Pirates. After scorning Piper ran into the dugout with the rest of her team, "Nice hit Chapman!" Coach Hendrickson praised Piper, "We just have to keep them down for one more inning and we'll take home the championship!" Jessica and Polly struck out which ended the sixth inning, Ridgefield was up to bat. Everyone ran to their usual positions, Lacey got in a few practice pitched before the inning started. Ridgefield's first batter was Piper's height and looked to be like a professional body builder, Lacey's first pitch was a fast ball that turned into a pop fly that Polly caught at first base. Their second batter hit a ground ball right to Piper, she quickly fielded it and threw it to Polly, getting the batter out. The girls could see their coaches starting to celebrate in the dugout, the third batter walked up to the plate, she was short with blond hair, Lacey could easily strike her out. Lacey pitched two fast balls that flew by the blonde girl, they only needed one more to win, Lacey's final pitch was another fast ball, but this time the girl made contact and smacked it towards Lacey. She put up her glove in an attempt to catch the ball; it tipped off Lacey's glove and started falling towards the ground. Piper ran as hard as she ever had and fell to catch the ball, it landed in the center of Piper's glove, she quickly jumped up and threw the ball to Polly.

The crowd cheered as the umpire yelled "out" as the girl stepped on first base. All the girls including Polly ran over and dog piled on Piper, they all cheered and yelled as they tackled Piper to the ground. Once they were finished celebrating they all lined up and shook the other team's hands, they ran back into the dugout where Diane and coach Hendrickson where waiting. "Congratulations girls!" they both yelled at the team, "That trophy sure will look good in the trophy case at school" Diane said motioning toward the blue and black trophy. The girls walked out of the dugout and greeted their parents, many congratulated Piper on the win as she looked for her parents. "There's our championship winner!" Bill yelled as he wrapped her arms around his daughter, "Yes, honey we are so proud of you!" Carol wrapped one arm around Piper. They continued talking until a tall man who was Alex's height maybe even taller, walked up to the Chapman's. "Congratulations on the win Piper" the man extended his hand to Piper, "Oh, thank you" Piper was nervous; she'd never seen this man before. "You're welcome Ms. Chapman, allow me to introduce myself, my name is David Rogers and I'm the softball recruiter for Notre Dame University."

"Thanks for delivering this to me, kid" Tom Hydson thanked Alex for bringing him his weed, "Your welcome Mr. Hydson." He took a drink of water and shook his head, "Please call me Tom, Mr. Hydson was my father's name" Alex nodded and stood in his room awkwardly, "Are you going to be the new delivery girl?" Alex nodded quickly and smiled, "Yeah… well I don't know, Todd just asked me to do it for today" Tom nodded, "Todd's a good kid and take this before I forget" Tom pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "I can't accept this, Tom" Tom shook his head, "Take it, next time I'll pay you with a story." Alex said goodbye to Tom and walked out of the nursing home, she looked at her phone and their was a text from Todd.

Todd: I have a few more deliveries, are you up to do them?

Alex: Hell yeah

**What are your guys' thoughts about everything so far? Please review and let me know XOXO**

**(Tomorrows update might be posted a little later than usual)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I might not have school tomorrow so there could be an update tomorrow, fingers crossed!**

It was nine when Alex was done with her last delivery; she walked into the store and looked for Todd. Audrey was putting on her sweatshirt when Alex walked in, "Hey, where were you all day?" Audrey walked out from behind the counter and toward Alex, "I was running some errands for Todd, where is he anyway?" Audrey pointed towards the backroom in the store, "He's pretty baked, so you might want to wait until he sobers up before you talk to him." Audrey clocked out and headed home, Alex walked towards the back room where she heard Todd giggling, "Hey Todd, you in there?" Alex gently knocked on the door before opening it. Todd was sitting in a lawn chair watching Winnie the Pooh, "Oh, hey Alex" Todd stood up to greet her, "What are you doing here? Your shift is over" Alex pulled out close to two thousand dollars and handed it to Todd. His face lit up as he flipped through the money wads, "Thanks for doing this Alex, would you want to continue doing deliveries?" Alex shrugged, she knew she wanted to she just didn't want to make Piper mad. "Yeah, sure" Todd nodded his head and pulled out eight hundred dollars, "Here's your share and if your still a little short when it comes time for Piper's birthday I can increase your pay." "How do you know about Piper?" Todd gave her a goofy smile, "I have a source, now why don't head home and get some rest."

Alex drove home and thought about what she was doing, "Piper would be so disappointed in you" "But you need to help with rent" those where the two main arguments in Alex's head. She pulled into her usual spot and slipped out of the car, she ran up to the apartment and unlocked the door. The apartment was silent, her mom wasn't going to be home until Friday afternoon, Alex walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

"Here's my card, call me if you have any questions about the scholarship" David handed Piper a business card and walked away. Carol and Bill accepted the offer before Piper could even get a word out, David said that Piper was the one who had to accept the offer, not her parents. "You need to accept it, Piper" Carol said as they walked up to Piper and Polly's hotel room, "I'll think about it" Piper knew that she was going to have to accept the offer since no other college was offering her anything. Piper unlocked the door and walked over to the bed, "This is a… nice room" Carol nervously said, Piper nodded and sat on the bed. Bill and Carol talked until they heard the door open, Polly slowly walked in.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't realize you guys where here" Piper raised her head and smiled, "We really should be going" Carol said, Piper stood up and hugged her parents goodbye. Bill and Carol left and so did the tension in the room. "You don't want that scholarship do you?" Polly grabbed a tank top and sweatpants from her bag, "Not if it means I'll lose Alex." Polly walked into the bathroom and put her clothes on the sink before returning into the room, "How do you know you'll lose her?" it made Piper upset thinking about losing Alex, "Because, Notre Dame is in Indiana and Indiana is eleven hours away, you can't maintain a relationship over Skype and through text…" Polly didn't say anything and walked into the bathroom. Piper changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, it didn't feel the same without Alex.

"You want a hit of this Vause?" Nicky was sitting in the living room watching American Horror Story and smoking a joint. "No thanks, I've been around enough weed today" Alex called from the kitchen, she walked into the living room with two bottles of beer, "Were you smoking without me?" Alex shook her head, she really didn't feel like telling Nicky, but she knew she'd have too. Alex handed Nicky a beer and sat down on the floor beside her, "This Violet chick is really pissing me off" Nicky said before taking a swig of beer, "Trust me she gets better as the season goes on." The smoke from Nicky's joint was starting to get to Alex, she could feel herself start to relax, "Nicky can you stop smoking, it's giving me a headache" Nicky shook her head and took one last inhale, "I'll just go finish this outside." Nicky walked out onto the balcony and continued to smoke.

"Piper, wake up" Polly was leaning over Piper and pushing her shoulder, "Nooo" Piper whined. "Piper, C'mon let's go celebrate with everyone else" Piper opened her eyes and sat up, "What do you mean celebrate?" "The other girls and I are going out to party, you should come with us." Piper shook her head, "No, you guys go out, I'll stay here" Polly gave up and accepted it, "We'll be back before one and Jessica isn't going either" Polly called out as she walked out the door. Piper couldn't fall back asleep so she grabbed her phone and texted Alex.

Piper: Are you up?

Alex: Yeah, I'm watching TV with Nicky

Piper: Do you want to see something?

Alex: Depends on what it is

Piper stripped down to her black lace underwear and walked over to the full body mirror that was in the corner. She tasseled her hair and turned on her camera; she quickly took and sent the pictures to Alex.

Alex: Fuck… how about you take off that bra and retake the pictures?

Piper: Promise you won't show anyone?

Alex: No, I'm going to show Nicky and then she's going to show me Lorna's and then we'll compare

Piper: I hate you

Alex: Pipes I'm just kidding, I won't show anyone

Piper slowly unhooked her bra and walked close to the mirror. "Is there a specific way I need to do this?" Piper whispered to herself, she'd never sent these kinds of pictures before and she didn't want to screw them up. Piper felt a little awkward taking the pictures, but she knew Alex would like them, she quickly sent them to her girlfriend.

Alex: Damn Pipes… I wish I was there

Piper: If you were here I wouldn't have to take these pictures

Alex: We'll be back together tomorrow afternoon, I'll take care of you then

Piper: I can't wait… I miss you Al

Alex: I miss you too Pipes

Piper: I'm going back to bed, enjoy those pictures ;)

Alex: Don't worry I will ;)

"What are you smiling at, Vause?" Nicky walked into the living room and let out a loud cough. "Piper was just telling me about the game, they won" Piper wasn't the one who told Alex they won, Diane was the one who told Alex, "Yeah, Lorna told me… I think she might be mad at me." Alex finished off her beer and placed the empty bottle on the table, "What did you do this time?" Nicky shrugged her shoulders, "I was talking about you and me maybe going out tonight and she got really pissed off, does Piper get mad when you go out and party?" Alex shook her head, "I haven't really gone out since we've been dating." "Fuck Vause, I don't know anything about relationships!" Alex laughed at how flustered Nicky was about the situation, "Just don't piss her off and don't cheat on her, that's all there is to know."

Piper wasn't tired and she didn't want to lie in bed for the rest of the night. Piper wondered what she could do for the rest of the night when she remembered Jessica was still there, Piper walked over to her bag and grabbed a gray sweatshirt and grabbed her key card. Piper was standing in the elevator trying to remember what room Jessica was in, "115!" Piper yelled as she got off on the fifth floor. She walked down the hall and found Jessica's room, Piper knocked on the door and waited. Jessica opened the door and smiled at Piper, Jessica's hair was slightly wet, she had on a tight white tank top that revealed her black bra and a pair of very short shorts, Piper couldn't help but stare. "Hey Piper, what are you doing here?" Jessica leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her, "I thought since the rest if the team is out we could hang out and talk." Jessica agreed to go back to Piper's room and hang out, she didn't bother to change out her tight tank top. By the time they reached Piper's room Piper had been starring at Jessica's boobs for five minutes.

"Stop starring at her boobs! You have a girlfriend!" Piper repeated over and over again in her head. Piper knew she wouldn't cheat on Alex, but it didn't hurt to stare did it? After all Alex did leave her all alone on this trip. "So, what do you want to do?' Jessica walked over to the bottle of wine that was sitting on the table, "I don't care, just watch movies?' Jessica opened the wine and poured them both a glass. "I'm okay with that, lets watch The Cabin in the Woods" Jessica grabbed the remote and searched for it on the TV, "Found it!" she yelled, they both sat down on the bed and watched the movie.

"Where's this party even at?" Alex and Nicky had been driving around for an hour trying to find the party, "It's over there!" Nicky yelled pointing to a giant house that had strobe light's flashing on the inside. Alex parked down the street and they walked up to the house, "Vause this party is going to be awesome!" Nicky dragged Alex into the house. There were hundreds of people it seemed like dancing in the living room and the kitchen, the DJ was in the backyard blaring music with a hoard of people dancing around him. Alex and Nicky walked into the kitchen where seven kegs where lined up along the cabinets, Nicky quickly pumped her and Alex's beers into red solo cups. "Hey Vause, do you think it would be okay for me to hook up with a girl while we're here?" Nicky yelled over the pounding music, "No, I thought you loved Lorna, why would you want to cheat on her?" Nicky's eyes got big and she dragged Alex upstairs into one of the unoccupied bedrooms. "Listen Alex, we're in high school, we are too young to know what love is, all we know is we like to hook up and get laid" Alex shook her head, Nicky was wrong they weren't too young to know what love is, "You can hook up with whoever you want, but I'm not going to be your wing woman and I'm going to stay faithful to Piper."

"This movie is horrible" Jessica whispered as she took another drink of wine, "Yeah, it's pretty bad" Piper replied, if she was watching this with Alex she would be making jokes left and right, Alex lived for horrible horror movies. Throughout the movie Jessica gradually got closer and closer to Piper, she was almost on Piper's lap by this point. Something jumped out of the corner on the screen which caused Piper to jump. Jessica saw Piper jump and placed her hand on Piper's thigh, she gradually moved her hand dangerously close to Piper's center. "Jessica, I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend who I'm madly in love with and I won't cheat on" Piper pulled Jessica's hand away and scooted away from her, "Shit, I'm sorry Piper… it's just that I don't know what I want and I thought if I hooked up with you maybe I could figure it out." Piper knew what Jessica was feeling; Piper had the same thought when she started seeing Alex. "I know how you feel, my advice to you is try and hook up with girls who aren't dating anyone" Jessica shook her head, "Piper, there's like no other gay girls back home… maybe I should just wait until I'm out of high school to figure out what I want." Piper put her hand on Jessica's shoulder, "Hey, I'm sure if I ask Alex she could hook you up with one of her friends" Jessica smiled from ear to ear, "You'd really ask her?" Piper nodded her head, "Oh Piper, thank you!" Jessica wrapped her arms around Piper's neck and hugged her.

It was almost midnight and the party was slowly dying, Alex hadn't seen Nicky in an hour and Alex was getting board. Alex was scanning the house to see if she could find her wild-haired friend, Alex was in the backyard when she saw Nicky's hair in the living room. She quickly ran into the house and grabbed Nicky, "Where have you been?!" Alex yelled over the music, "I was getting laid Vause!" Nicky yelled in her ear. Suddenly a girl about Nicky's height with short curly blonde hair walked down the stairs and to Nicky, "Thanks for the good time babe" the girl gave Nicky a kiss on the cheek and walked into the backyard. Alex was speechless, she couldn't believe Nicky would cheat on Lorna, Alex didn't want to fight at the party so she dragged Nicky back to the car.

"How could you cheat on Lorna? I though you really liked her" Nicky was sitting in the passenger seat and she was drunk off her ass, "I wanted to get laid so I did, Lorna can go find someone else to put up with her shit." "Where did all this hate for her come from?" Nicky shook her head and burped, "Her boyfriend Christopher, that's where all the hate is coming from!" Nicky threw her hands up and yelled. "She has a boyfriend? I thought she was gay" Nicky shook her head and covered her mouth, "I'm going to throw up, pull over!" Alex pulled over and unlocked the doors. Nicky leaned out of the car and threw up for a good two minutes, "Feel better now?" Alex asked as Nicky brought herself back into the car, "Yeah, I just want to go back to your place and sleep on the bathroom floor." Alex drove back to her house and helped Nicky up the stairs, "Bathroom" Nicky groaned as they stepped into the apartment. Alex carried Nicky into the bathroom and laid her down on the floor, "Goodnight Nichols" "Night Vause" Alex closed the bathroom door and walked across the hall to her room. Alex laid down and tossed in turned, she didn't realize just how uncomfortable she felt without Piper sleeping in her arms, "Thank god she'll be back tomorrow" Alex whispered into he r pillow.

Alex woke up the next morning tired and slightly hung-over, she rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to check on Nicky. "Hey Nicky, it's time to get up" Alex said before turning on the light, Nicky wasn't there. Alex shrugged and figured she just went home in the early morning, Alex walked back into the bathroom to shower. Alex got out of the shower and changed into sweatpants and a old t-shirt, "Alex, I'm home!" a familiar voice rang out. Alex stepped out into the hall and saw her mother standing in the living room with her arms spread for a hug, Alex walked down the hall and tightly hugged her mother. "I missed you" Diane said as she hugged her daughter that was a few inched taller than her, "I missed you too mom" Alex squeezed her mother before letting go. "I know someone else who missed you, her name rimes with sniper" Alex smiled, she didn't want to admit she missed Piper too. "Can I go see her?" Alex looked at her mother and smiled, "Even if I said no, you'd still go and see her" Alex hugged her mom and ran out the door.

"It feels so good to be back in my own bed" Piper said as she landed face first into the pillow, "Hey, mom told me to drop this off here" Cal walked into Piper's room with her luggage. "Thanks Cal, will you lock the door on the way out?" Cal didn't say anything and locked the door and walked out. Piper got up and undressed, she walked over to her closet to grab a new pair of clothes when a familiar husky voice rang out. "You just make it so easy" Alex was standing in front of the window with her arms crossed across her chest, "Alex!" Piper whispered/yelled. Piper ran over and jumped into Alex's arms, "I missed you, Al" Piper whispered into her girlfriends ear before kissing her passionately.

Alex carried Piper over to the bed and lied her down, Alex sucked and bit at Piper's neck making sure she left marks. "You're so beautiful, Pipes" Alex whispered before sliding her hand down the blondes stomach and into her underwear, "No, It's my turn to get you off first" Piper flipped Alex on her back and quickly unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. "I love it when you take charge" Alex whispered as Piper pulled her shirt over her head, "I hope you're ready for what's about to happen" Piper whispered into Alex's ear before placing opened mouth kisses down to Alex's lace underwear, Piper quickly pulled the underwear down and discarded them. Piper climbed back up Alex and kissed her lips softly before trailing back down her toned stomach and reached Alex's center, Piper slowly licked her once before sucking on Alex, "Ohhh Piper" Alex whimpered as she wrapped her fingers in Piper's hair.

**Thoughts on what happened with Piper and Jessica and Nicky cheating on Lorna? Where do you guys think that should go? Please review XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well I didn't have school today so here ya go!**

Piper was breathing heavy and Alex was smiling at the word she had just done. "I told you I'd return the favor" Piper smiled up at her girlfriend before kissing her lips. "I really did miss you" Piper whispered into Alex's ear, "I missed you too kid" Alex wrapped Piper in her arms and held her close. They laid in silence until Piper remembered something important, "Alex, we should be in school right now" Alex laughed and shook her head, "Nah, I skipped yesterday for work, what's one more day." Piper raised her head off the pillow and buried it in Alex's neck, usually Piper would object to ditching but today she just wanted to be with Alex. "Next week is our last week as sophomores" Piper mumbled into her girlfriends neck, "Yeah, the sooner it ends the sooner high school ends" Alex mumbled, 'And the sooner I'll be forced to go to a college eleven hours away' Piper thought in the back of her head. Piper buried her face back into Alex's neck and held her tight until they both fell asleep.

Piper woke up two hours later, both of her arms and legs were wrapped around Alex tightly. Piper looked up at her sleeping girlfriend and smiled, she never wanted to leave this position. Piper climbed on top of Alex and nibbled on her neck and Alex didn't budge, she gently bit Alex's earlobe and still nothing, Piper was just about to give up when she remembered the only thing that would wake her up. Piper slowly moved her hands underneath Alex's shirt and pressed down on her stomach, the brunettes eyes shot open at the cold contact. "Piper! Your hands are freezing!" Alex shot up so she was eyelevel with Piper, "That's the only way I can ever get you up!" Piper thru her arms back and smiled, "Well now that I'm up why don't you make breakfast?" Piper shook her head. "What's the magic word?" Alex rolled her eyes and kissed Piper, "Will you please make us breakfast?" Piper kissed Alex and climbed off her, "I'll make the usual."

Piper walked downstairs and into the kitchen, she pulled out the pancake mix and the bananas. She quickly mixed the ingredients together and poured the mixture in the pan. Piper walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pack of bacon and placed it in another pan, she didn't like bacon very much but Alex loved it so she always made it with breakfast. While Piper was flipping the pancakes Alex walked down the stairs and over to her, "There's my trophy house wife" Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and kissed her neck. "It's almost ready" Piper whispered as Alex nibbled on her neck; "Alex, stop it!" she giggled as Alex continued her assault on Piper's neck. Alex eventually stopped and just kissed her neck, "I like it when I stay the night and you make me breakfast" Alex whispered into her girlfriends ear, Piper leaned into Alex and smiled.

Piper plated their breakfast and carried it into the living room where Alex was waiting and watching TV. "Here you go" Piper placed the plates on the coffee table and sat next to Alex, "Thanks Pipes" Alex kissed Piper's cheek before diving into her breakfast. "This is so fucking good" Alex mumbled, her mouth was full, "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Piper yelled at her girlfriend. Alex swallowed and apologized, "What do you want to do today?" Piper asked as she placed her feet in Alex's lap, "We can do anything until one, I told Todd I'd work a few hours today." Piper's smile turned into a small frown, Alex saw that Piper was disappointed about not being able to spend the whole day with her. "I have an idea, why don't you come hangout with me at work?" Piper brought her knees to her chest and smiled, "Wont your boss be mad?" "No, he's a stoner and a pretty awesome one at that, besides he wants to meet you anyway." "Alright, I'll hang out with you at work, but you actually have to work" Alex crawled over and kissed Piper's lips, "Deal."

They kissed for a while until Piper pulled away, "You know we haven't showered together in a while" she whispered into Alex's ear, Alex didn't say anything and pulled Piper off the couch and upstairs. "I like the water really hot" Alex whispered into Piper's ear as the blonde turned on the water, "Take your clothes off" Piper demanded. Alex did what she was told; Piper quickly stripped down to her underwear and wrapped her arms around Alex. "Care to do the honors?" she whispered, Alex unhooked Piper's bra and pulled her panties down to her ankles, "I missed your tits" Alex whispered as she kissed Piper's chest. Piper pulled Alex's head up and led her into the shower, they both got goosebumps as the water made contact with their skin.

"This feels so good" Piper whispered as the water pounded against her skin while Alex massaged the blonde's breasts, "I know what would feel even better" Alex moved her right hand down Piper's body until she reached her centre. Piper gasped at the brunettes touch, "Alex, don't stop" Piper moaned as she girlfriend worked her magic. Piper faced Alex and wrapped her left leg around the brunet's waist, this allowed Alex to have better access to the blonde, Alex plunged her fingers deep into Piper making her scream. "Don't fucking stop!" Piper cried as her girlfriend increased her speed and applied pressure to her clit, Alex continued until she felt Piper tighten around her. "Alex!" Piper screamed into Alex shoulder as she came, "I love making you scream my name" Alex whispered as Piper tried to gather herself. Once Piper could stand on her own they finished the shower and dried off, "I have work in an hour, are you sure you'll be ready?" Alex yelled as she straightened her hair while Piper was changing, "Yes, I'll be ready" Piper called from her bedroom.

"Piper, hurry!" Alex was standing in the living room wearing one of her t-shirts Piper had stolen from her and her jeans from the day before. "See I'm ready!" Piper yelled as she walked down the stairs, something was different about Piper, but Alex couldn't figure out what it was. They walked out the door and got into Piper's car, "What do you even do at work?" Piper quickly pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, "I do lots of stuff, I take inventory of the CD's and guitars, I do deliveries" Alex regretted mentioning the deliveries. "What do you deliver?" Alex had to think of something quick, "Magazines, I deliver magazines!" Piper looked over at her girlfriend and laughed, "I'm glad to know you're so excited about delivering magazines."

They pulled up to the store, there was a banner that had been duck taped to the front of it, 'Music Place' the banner read. "Todd's really creative with names" Alex joked as the got out of the car, "I'm warning you know Todd might smell like pot." When they walked into the store Audrey was ringing up a guy who just bought a Fender American Standard Telecaster and Todd was assisting an old woman purchase an amp. Alex clocked in and walked over to Audrey, "Hey Alex, I didn't know you were working today" Alex walked behind the counter and nodded, "Yeah, I told Todd I'd work a few hours." Audrey noticed Piper and smiled, "Hello, welcome to Music Place, can I help you find anything?" Piper looked over at Alex, "Audrey, she's not a customer that's my girlfriend Piper." Audrey smiled and shook her head, "Shit I'm sorry, I should have recognized you, Alex always talks about you" she stuck out her hand and Piper shook it, "My name's Audrey in case you didn't catch it" Piper let go of her hand, "Yeah, I caught it."

Audrey went to go assist Todd and the elderly old woman, Piper walked behind the counter and joined Alex. "I don't like her" Piper harshly said, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Why? Audrey's cool" Alex was stacking CD's behind the counter. "She was obviously flirting with you!" Piper whispered, "How was she flirting with me?" Alex laughed as she places 'USED' sticker's on the CD's. "Oh Hey Alex, I didn't know you were working today" Piper soften her voice and stepped close to Alex, "Let me wear the most inappropriate, low cut and whorish top I can find and show up to work." Alex laughed at how jealous Piper was, she found it sexy. "If it makes you feel better I screamed your name while she was fucking me in the back room" Piper glared at Alex, "Calm down Piper, are you forgetting who I fucked in the shower an hour ago?" Alex made sure Todd and Audrey weren't looking and wrapped her arms around Piper. "I love you Pipes and I love how jealous you get" Piper tried her hardest not to hug her girlfriend, but she couldn't resist and she gave in, "I love you too and I don't get that jealous alright?"

The elderly woman purchased the heaviest amp she could find, Alex and Todd had to carry it out to her car. "Oh thank you so much, my grandson will love this!" the elderly woman yelled as they slipped the amp into the backseat of the car, "Your very welcome mam and don't forget we're having a sale on guitars next week if your grandson would be interested" Todd said as he closed the car door. The elderly woman got into her car and drove off, "God she was annoying" Todd whispered to Alex as they walked back into the store, "The old lady made you bored huh?" Todd nodded his head, "Yeah, but at least we made three hundred dollars." The rest of the day was slow; people would come in and look around before leaving without buying anything. Piper was getting bored and she wanted to mess with Alex, Piper jumped up on the counter and waited for Alex.

Alex walked out of the back room and saw Piper sitting on the counter, "What are you doing?" Alex asked as she walked over to the blonde. "I'm bored and I miss you" Piper wrapped her legs around Alex and pulled her close, "I'm sorry your bored, do you want me to hang out with you?" Piper nodded her head. Alex leaned in and kissed Piper passionately, Piper pulled Alex's raven locks and smiled into the kiss, "Get a room you two!" Todd yelled across the room. Alex pulled away and fixed her hair, "I need you to do a few deliveries Alex" Todd walked over to Alex and held out five newspapers, "Same places as yesterday, Mr. Hydson has two papers today" Alex took the papers and looked over at Piper. "C'mon kid, were going in an adventure" Piper jumped off the counter and followed Alex out to the car, "Where are we delivering to?" Alex slid in the car and placed the papers by her feet, "I'll tell you where to go, you just drive."

Piper was a pretty good chauffeur, she knew where most all the places where and she didn't ask questions. "Okay the last place is 533 county road eighteen" Alex lifted up the rolled up newspapers and places them in her lap, "Are you done with work after you delver these last two?" Alex nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll just have to swing by and give Todd the money, then I'll be yours for the rest of the day" Alex leaned over and gave Piper a kiss on the cheek. They arrived at the nursing home fairly quick; Piper couldn't wait to get Alex alone again. "I'll be right back, don't leave" Alex gave Piper another kiss before getting out of the car and walking into the nursing home. Alex said hello to the old nurse from the other day and walked to Tom's room, she knocked on the doorframe and poked her head in. "Hey Tom, I have your delivery" Alex walked into the room, Tom was sitting in his wheelchair and looking out the window. "Hello Alex" Tom turned around his wheelchair so he could see Alex, "Here's your stuff, that'll be two hundred" Tom agreed and rolled over to his night stand and dug out his wallet.

Piper was sitting in the car and playing Candy Crush when she heard Alex's phone beep. Piper put her phone down and grabbed Alex's phone.

Todd: Hey, your pay for your shift is twenty and the deliveries are a thousand, P.S. I'm running low on weed so there's going to be fewer deliveries until I can get ahold of my dealer in the city

"Weed? What does he- oh my god, that's what's on the newspapers!" Piper yelled, Alex was walking back to the car and putting money in her pocket. "Alright let's head back to my place" she said as she slid in the car, "There was weed in those newspapers weren't there?" Alex felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of her. "What? No, there wasn't weed in the newspapers" Piper started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, "Alex, do not lie to me!" Piper increased the speed of the car. "Okay, okay, there was weed in the papers" Piper shook her head furiously and gripped the steering wheel, "I'm so disappointed in you" Piper said as they pulled onto main street. It didn't faze Alex when anyone said they were disappointed in her, but when Piper said it Alex felt horrible.

They drove to Alex's house in silence, Alex silently prayed that Piper wouldn't break up with her. They pulled into the parking lot and Piper jumped out of the car and started towards the apartment, Alex quickly got out of the car and ran to Piper. "Pipes, I'm sorry, it's just that we've been struggling with rent and when Todd offered that much money I had no choice" Piper was angry but when Alex said that Piper's anger turned into guilt. "Alex, I'm sorry, I didn't know" Piper stopped and pulled Alex in for a hug, "It's okay Pipes" Alex hugged Piper tight before pulling away. "How about I show you just how sorry I am" Piper whispered as she pulled Alex up the stairs.

Alex unlocked the door and stepped inside, "Mom? You home?" Alex yelled as Piper wrapped her arms around her. "She's not home, let's go to your room" Piper dragged Alex down the hall into her room, "Pipes I want to, but I'm really tired" Piper grabbed Alex's shirt and pulled her close, "Please" Piper pouted with her puppy dog eyes. "No, we can make out though" Piper kissed Alex and slowly pulled her onto the bed, "Did you lock the door?" Alex whispered into Piper's ear. The blonde sighed and wiggled out from underneath her girlfriend, Piper quickly turned the lock and climbed on top of Alex. The kiss was amazing, Alex's lips were soft and she used her tongue just right, Piper opened her eyes slightly and saw something sticking out from under Alex's bed. Piper pulled away from the kiss and picked up the corner, she was shocked and hurt by what it was.

"Why do you have a Playboy under your bed?" Piper climbed off Alex and stood up. "What's the big deal?" Alex climbed out of bed and stood up with Piper, "I'm your girlfriend! I'm the only naked girl you should be looking at!" Piper threw the magazine down in disgust. "I have it just in case one night you don't want to do anything and I can keep myself entertained" Alex could see the hurt in Piper's eyes, "Well I guess you'll be looking at that for a while, something tells me I won't be in the mood for a while" Piper walked out of Alex' bedroom and into the living room. "Piper, come back here" Alex yelled as she walked towards Piper, "No, go look at your other girlfriends, I'm going home." "Piper wa-" Piper opened then slammed the front door shut and walked down to her car.

**Do you guys think Piper is overreacting? Send me your guy's opinions and ideas for future chapters XOXO **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's not Thursday but I wanted to publish this chapter**

"You're just overreacting Pipe" Piper and Polly were sitting in Geometry class on the last Monday of the school year. "I'm not overreacting! How would you feel if you caught Pete with his pants around his ankles and a Playboy in his hand?" Polly sighed and shook her head. "Piper, you didn't catch Alex in the act okay? You were in her room making out with her and you looked down and saw a dirty magazine, it's not a big deal" Piper was going to protest, but Mrs. Rogers stepped in front of the class. "With the help of responsible student helpers exams have been graded and I'm happy to report that all of you have passed the Geometry exam" the entire class let out a sigh of relief, "You may continue to talk until the bell rings" Mrs. Rogers walked from the front of her room back to her desk.

"Just because she wasn't doing it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, I feel like she doesn't want me and that's why she has it" Polly gave Piper a sympathetic smile and put her hand on Piper's arm, "Piper, trust me Alex wants you and she loves you." Piper knew Alex loved her, but it hurt her that Alex had that magazine. "What if every time we've had sex she's just goes home and taken care of herself? What if she breaks up with me because I don't look like those girls in the magazines? Oh my god, what if she thinks about them while we're having sex?!" Piper laid her head down on the desk and sighed. Polly couldn't help but laugh, "You are so overdramatic Piper, I think the real problem here is that you are jealous over every girl that Alex looks at" Piper lifted her head off the desk and looked at Polly, "I guess you're right, but it's hard not to get jealous, all the girls around her are gorgeous and have big boobs and then there's me average looking, flat chested Piper." Polly put her hand on Piper's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry about those girls, Alex is so in love with you Piper."

"She didn't talk to me all weekend, I'm really worried" Nicky and Alex were sitting in Algebra waiting for Ms. Conrad to pass out their graded exams. "Relax Vause, she probably was busy looking for girls to replace you" Alex gave Nicky the death glare, "That's not funny Nicky, she was really upset." "Here you go, you two had the best scores in the class" Mrs. Conrad handed Nicky and Alex their exams back, "Alright a 96%, what'd you get Vause?" "94%" Alex mumbled she put her exam into her math folder and starred at the desk. "Vause, I was just kidding, Piper was probably just trying to calm down" Alex knew Nicky was joking but it scared her to think Piper would break up with her.

The bell rang and everyone scattered out of their class rooms, Alex didn't bother going back to her locker, instead she just walked to the Biology room. She was the first one in the class room; Alex walked back to her usual sit but moved her chair a few feet away from Piper's chair. All of the class walked in a giant group and took their seats in the front of the room, Piper slowly walked into the room and sheepishly smiled at Alex. Piper sat down in her seat and slightly glanced at Alex, she noticed how far away her girlfriend was. Piper slowly reached for Alex's hand but was interrupted by Mr. Johnson talking. "I'm going to pass out your exams and all I can say is I'll see some of you again next year" He quickly passed everyone's exams back and walked to his computer.

Piper scooted her chair closer to Alex, "What did you get?" Piper whispered, her voice sounded small and scared. "80%, you?" Piper looked at her exam and smiled, "90%." They sat in silence until Piper cleared her throat, "I… I missed you this weekend" Piper whispered, Alex nodded, "I missed you too" Alex mumbled. Alex had missed Piper this weekend, but Nicky had dragged her to another party a few towns over so Alex didn't really have time to think about Piper. "We need to talk about… this" Piper whispered, "Yeah, I know" Alex replied without looking at Piper, "Do you want to come over to my house and talk?" Piper asked, her eyes were slightly blood shot. "Let's do it at my house, I don't mean 'do it' I just mean talk" Piper giggled and agreed.

Lunch was the same as it had always been, Piper would sit at one end of the lunch room with her friend's while Alex sat on the opposite side with her friends. Polly was talking to Lorna and Jessica while Piper was staring at her half eaten sandwich. "Are you okay Piper? You look a little sad" Piper's gaze went from her food to Lorna, "Eh, I'm alright" Piper shrugged. "Alright, if you need to talk we're all here" Lorna gave Piper a sympathetic smile. "Thanks Lorna" Piper smiled at all her friend who were looking at her.

Halfway through lunch Polly looked up and saw Alex walk towards the trashcans to throw away a bottle, "I'll be back guys" Polly said as she got up and walked over towards Alex. As Alex was walking to her table someone grabbed her arm and drugged her into the hall. "Alex, we need to talk about this situation" Polly dragged Alex even further and they walked into the gym. "What are you talking about?" Alex pulled her arm away from Polly's grip. "Piper told me about the dirty magazine incident and I need to talk to you about it" Alex could feel her cheeks get red from embarrassment. "Look, Piper is really insecure about herself and finding that magazine didn't help her self-confidence any, it's none of my business why you have it, but it makes Piper feel like you don't want her and you think about those girls why you two are having sex, so if you want my advice when you two make up tell her how beautiful she is and just spend a lot of time with her." Alex smiled at Polly and wrapped her in a hug, "Thank you Polly" Alex said as she pulled away.

Polly left the gym first and Alex soon followed, "Where were you?" Piper asked as Polly sat down. "I was just talking to a friend" Piper raised an eyebrow at Polly but dismiss it. Alex's friends didn't get the chance to interrogate Alex due to the bell, after lunch Alex pulled Nicky over by her locker to talk. "I'm ditching eighth period, do you want to join?" a huge smiled creped across Nicky's face, "Yeah, what's the occasion?" Alex pushed herself off the lockers, "I'm buying Piper a dozen roses and another giant teddy bear, Polly told me some stuff that really made me realize I need to show Piper just how much I love her." Nicky agreed to meet Alex in the parking lot at three by Alex's car.

"Are you ready for study hall?" Piper asked as she and Alex walked down the hallway, "I'm leaving for a doctor's appointment, so I won't be there." The corner of Piper's dropped down and she sighed, "Oh, alright" Piper mumbled, Alex grabbed Piper's hands and pulled her over to the side. "I'm sorry I have to leave early, but come to my house right after school" Alex went to kiss Piper but she pulled away, "I don't want to kiss until we talk" Piper whispered and walked away from Alex.

The eighth period bell rang as Alex stepped out the door and walked to her car. Nicky was lying on the car's hood with her arms and legs spread out, "Nichols, get off my car!" Alex yelled as she walked up to the car. "It's about time Vause" Nicky slid off the car and got in the passenger seat, "Change of plans, I need to buy three dozen roses" Nicky's eyes widened, "Jesus Vause, you're really going all out." They quickly drove up town to the local store and searched for another giant teddy bear, they walked into the toy section and found the bears. "Light brown or dark brown?" Alex was starring at the only two bears they had, "Light brown" Nicky said as she reached for the bear. "Vause take this before it crushes me" Alex grabbed the teddy bear from Nicky's arms and took it into her own, Alex carried it up to the front and paid for it. "Alright next item, three dozen roses" Alex said as she strapped the teddy bear in.

It was three-fifteen by the time they got the flower shop, "You better hope they have three dozen roses on hand" Nicky said as they climbed up the stairs. The smell of flowers hit them as soon as they stepped through the door, "Welcome to Rosie Rita's how may I help you?" a short elderly woman said behind the counter. "Yes, I called about two hours ago about the three dozen roses" the lady looked down at the notepad on the desk and smiled, "Yes, three hundred red roses for Vause." The elderly woman walked over to the corner and picked up the bouquet of roses, "That'll be eighty dollars" Alex pulled out her wallet and gave the woman a hundred dollar bill, "Here's you're twenty, have a nice day." Nicky and Alex walked back down to the car and got in. "Can you drop me off at my place? As much as I'd love to watch you two work things out I have a bag of Mary Jane waiting for me" Alex agreed and quickly dropped Nicky off at her home, "Good luck Vause!" Nicky yelled as she walked away.

Alex quickly drove home and ran to her room. "Alex, what are you doing?" Alex sat the bear down on her bead and propped the bouquet of flowers in the bears arms, "I really screwed things up with Piper" Alex mumbled. "I need you to tell her I'm not home and that she needs to wait in my room until I get back" Alex said as she walked towards the bathroom, "Why?" Diane asked, "Mom, please don't ask and just do it." At three-thirty there was a knock on the door, Diane walked over and opened it, "Hey Piper, Alex isn't home yet so you can wait in her room" Piper gave Diane a confused look before she walked down the hall into Alex's room. When Piper walked in her eyes immediately went to the giant teddy bear and the bouquet of roses.

Piper walked over and noticed there was a note on the bears paw, she picked it up and read it out loud.

Pipes, I'm sorry about this whole thing… please forgive me? If you do forgive me please turn around for your next present

-Alex

Piper quickly turned around to see Alex with her arms spread out wide. "Do you forgive me?" Alex asked hoping Piper would walk over and hug her tight, Piper walked over and wrapped her arms tightly around Alex and squeezed. "Yes, I do" Piper mumbled in the hug, they stayed like that until Alex pulled away, "Do you like your presents?" Alex walked over and sat down beside the bear, "I love them!" Piper walked over and sat down on the other side of the bear. "I'm glad Pipes… Polly told me about all the stuff you told her and I just want you to know that I love you and only you, I love everything about you, I love your smile, your laugh, your body, your everything" Alex whispered as she slowly moved towards Piper. "And I only think about you during sex, no one else just you, my beautiful and amazing girlfriend" Piper could feel tears form in her eyes and eventually roll down her cheeks.

"Alex" Piper whimpered as she climbed on Alex's lap, "I'm so sorry I hurt you Piper" Alex whispered into Piper's ear as they hugged. "I threw out the magazine too, if that helps" Piper pulled away and nodded before kissing Alex passionately, "I'm really sorry I overreacted when I found it, it just made me jealous that you'd rather look at other naked girls instead on me" Piper whimpered as she looked down at Alex. "I would rather look at you naked" Alex whispered, Piper looked down at Alex before slowly pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor. "Why don't you undress me then?" Piper whispered, Piper climbed off Alex lap and stood up waiting for her girlfriend to undress her, Alex stood up and smiled all she had to do was slip of Piper's jeans, then they would do what they did best.

Alex walked over to Piper and slowly pulled down her pants, Piper smiled as she watched her girlfriend pull her pants down agonizingly slow. Once Alex stood back up Piper planted a soft kiss on her lips, "Take your clothes off" Piper encouraged Alex. Alex pulled her shirt over her head and threw it by her dresser, she then pulled off her pants and threw them by her window, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Piper kissed Alex sweetly before pulling away, "You need to lock the door before we get in bed" Piper giggled, Alex pulled away from Piper and locked the door.

Piper walked over to the bed and carefully placed the teddy bear and roses on the ground. Piper stood up and immediately felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist; Alex didn't say anything and turned Piper around before laying her on the bed. Alex climbed on top of Piper and kissed her softly, "I love you so much" Alex whispered as she broke away from the kiss. Alex kissed Piper's neck and slowly made her way down her girlfriend's body. "Alex wait" Piper whimpered, "What's wrong babe?" Alex climbed back up Piper's body and looked into her wide blue eyes. "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to tell you I love you" they both smiled before passionately kissing each other, Alex broke away from the kiss and made her way back down Piper. Alex slowly pulled her girlfriends red laced panties down to her ankles and leaned close to Piper, "Go slow" Piper panted, Alex smiled and kissed Piper's centre.

"I love you so much" Piper panted as Alex climbed up her body, "I love you too" Alex whispered before kissing Piper's cheek. Alex slowly laid down beside Piper, once Alex was lying flat on her back Piper wrapped around her like a koala holding onto a tree. Piper nuzzled her face in Alex's neck and laughed, "What's so funny?" Alex asked as she wrapped her left arm around Piper, "You threw my panties on the teddy bears head!" Piper couldn't stop giggling. "Are we okay now?" Alex whispered, Piper lifted her head out of Alex's neck, "Yes, as long as you don't look at any more dirty magazines" Alex smiled, "What about one? Just one little peek" Piper smacked Alex's arm. "Alex!" Piper sat up off the bed and pulled the sheets around her naked chest, "Pipes, I'm kidding" Alex stroked Piper's arm, "You better be" Piper laid back down next to Alex. "I love you Piper" Alex kissed the blondes forehead, "I love you too Alex" Piper whispered before planting a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review! XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! XOXO**

"I should probably go home" Piper was walking around Alex's bedroom trying to find her bra. "You don't have to go, you can just stay here with me" Alex was still lying in bed trying to recover from there last round of lovemaking, "I would love too, but my mother wants me home for dinner." Alex shook her head and chuckled, "You shouldn't be hungry, you just ate" Piper turned around to see Alex wink at her, "As much as I'd love to go back for thirds, I need to eat some real food." Alex crawled out of bed and grabbed her glasses, "Alright, but just think of what you'll be missing" Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and kissed her cheek, "I won't be missing much" Piper laughed. Alex scoffed and cocked an eyebrow at Piper, "You love it" Alex whispered in her girlfriends ear before pulling away. Piper found her bra and quickly changed into her clothes, "Will you walk me out? I don't want your mom judging me" Alex chuckled and agreed, "Yeah kid, let's go."

They walked down the hallway and into the living room, Diane was sitting on the couch reading a book. She noticed the girls walk in and placed the book on the coffee table, "Look who decided to come out" Diane joked, Alex could see Piper's cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Alex walked Piper over to the door and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow" Piper reluctantly opened the door and walked out. "Sweetheart, I'm glad you have a girlfriend but will you please reframe from having sex until I leave?" they both laughed at the uncomfortable situation they were in, "Sorry about that, she's struggles with being quiet." "It's alright, just make sure I'm not home or warn me first" Alex nodded and walked back to her room.

"Dad calm down, I'm on my way"

"Where were you Piper Elizabeth Chapman?"

"I was at a friend's calm down"

"If you don't tell me who you were with and what you were doing you'll be grounded for the summer, young lady"

"Alex! I was with Alex okay, we were talking!"

"We'll talk about this when you get home"

Piper threw her phone in the passenger seat and turned on the radio. "He's so annoying, I'm almost seventeen years old and I don't want to be treated like a child" Piper growled, she pulled into her driveway and hesitantly walked into the house. Bill and Carol were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Piper. "In here now" Bill growled, it was obvious he was mad, Piper walked into the kitchen and sat down across from her parents. "You were gone for three hours, why the hell didn't you call us?" his tone was cold, "I was busy…" Piper mumbled. "You were so busy you couldn't call and say where you were? We worried so much! We thought you were dead!" Bill screamed, "Well I'm home and I'm alive!" Piper screamed back. "Tell me who you were with and what you were doing and maybe I won't ground you for the summer" something inside Piper snapped, "I was with Alex and we were fucking" Piper blurted out. Bill and Carol's jaws hit the floor.

"Go to your room" Carol whispered as she wrapped her arm around Bill, Piper slid off the seat and ran upstairs to her room. "Holy shit Piper" Cal was standing in the hall and it was obvious he had heard what had just happened, "They asked who I was with and what I was doing, so I told them" Piper quickly walked into her room and locked the door. "I'm so fucking stupid" Piper whispered as she lied down on her bed, Piper tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, after all she would probably spend a long time in here. Piper pulled her phone from out of her pocket and called Alex.

Ring…ring…ri-

"Pipes?"

"Hey… I just did something really bad"

"What did you do?"

"My parents where interrogating me and I told them I was with you and we were fucking"

"Piper… I…"

"Well you come get me at eleven?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"Great see you at eleven"

Piper hung up the phone and sprawled out on her bed, "I know I'm going to be grounded, might as well live it up before I'm in solitary" Piper thought. She only left her room to use the bathroom and when Cal brought her the night's dinner, it was grilled chicken, Piper's favorite. Piper finished her dinner and walked back over to her bed, it was almost ten when her mother came in. "Piper, can I talk to you?" Piper shrugged and Carol walked in, "I'm sorry we upset you to the point where you uh… told the truth" Piper didn't say anything and faced the wall, "We're not grounding you, but we don't want you to see Alex for a while." Piper rolled over and faced her mother, "You can't keep me from seeing Alex!" Piper yelled, she would rather be grounded than having denied privilege to Alex. "I'm sorry Piper, she's just not good for you" Piper shook her head, Alex was exactly what Piper needed.

Carol told Piper goodnight and went to bed with her husband. While everyone was going to bed, Piper was getting ready to spend the night with Alex. At eleven on the dot Alex texted Piper.

Alex: Get your hot ass down here

Piper had chills race down her spine, she couldn't wait for Alex. Piper turned off the light in her room and climbed out the window, she carefully climbed down the trellis. Once she was a foot above ground Piper jumped down and walked down the street and to Alex's car. Piper could see Alex smile when she got closer to the car, Piper slipped in and smiled at Alex. Piper grabbed Alex's hand and intertwined their fingers, "Do you want to talk about it?" Alex looked at Piper with a sincere look, "No, but I do want to spend the night with you." Alex raised her eyebrow and smiled, "You do know we have school tomorrow?" Piper nodded her head and kissed her girlfriend, "Yes, I just want us to spend time together."

Alex drove them all over town until they were forced out into the country. "It's beautiful out tonight" Alex commented as they drove on a small country road, "Yeah, it's really pretty" Piper whimpered. Alex looked over and saw Piper crying, Alex quickly pulled the car off to the side of the road and stopped. "Piper, what's wrong?" she didn't say anything and continued to whimper, Alex knew Piper was trying to hold back tears because of how hard her lip was quivering. Alex got out of the car and walked over to Piper's side, Alex gently opened the door and bent down so she was eyelevel with her crying girlfriend. "Pipes, tell me what's wrong" Alex placed her hand on Piper's knee, Piper turned towards Alex and leaned forward. Piper wrapped her arms tightly around Alex and let out a loud cry. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper, slightly lifting her off the ground as they stood up.

Alex let Piper cry until she had no tears left, "Can you tell me what's wrong now?" Piper pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Do you remember how I told you my parents thought scouts would be looking at me? Well a scout from Notre Dame offered me a full ride scholarship" Alex's heart stopped and a lump in her throat developed. Alex felt like her whole world was just ripped away, she felt her legs get wobbly and next thing she knew she was laying on her back. Piper bent down and looked at Alex, "Are you going to take it?" Alex managed to whisper. "If there the only place that offers then I'll have no choice" Piper collapsed by Alex, "I won't go if you don't want me to" Piper whispered. "You need to go" Alex mumbled as Piper placed her head on Alex's chest, "I don't want to leave you."

They laid on the ground until Piper stood up, "Let's not worry about this until senior year" Piper extended her hand to Alex. Piper helped Alex up and they got back in the car, "I'm not taking the scholarship" Piper said, "Yes you are" Alex snapped. "I don't want to leave you!" Piper screeched, "And I don't want you throwing your life away for me!" Alex whipped the car around and they headed into town. "I won't throw my life away, I'll just go to Smith instead" Alex shook her head, "You're going to go to Notre Dame and you'll graduate, then we'll figure out what to do with the rest of our lives" Piper was going to protest but she realized what she had said. "You can see us spending the rest of our lives together?" Piper smiled from ear to ear, "Yes, but only if you go to college and graduate" Piper leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek.

"Please come inside" They were standing underneath Piper's bedroom window, "Pipes, your parents will kill us if we get caught." "I don't care! I want you" Piper kissed Alex and slid her hands underneath Alex's shirt, "Mhhhhm" Alex moaned into the kiss. Alex pulled away and removed her hands from underneath her shirt, "I'm going home and you are going to bed" Alex kissed Piper and walked back to her car. "Fuck" Piper whispered as she started to climb up the trellis, she struggled with pulling herself up but eventually she made it to her room. Piper fell into her room and quickly rushed over to her bed, Piper tossed and turned but she just couldn't get comfortable and she couldn't forget what Alex said.

Alex was on her way home when Nicky called her.

"Hey Vause, can you come over and talk?"

"Not tonight Nicky, I'm tired and I said some stuff to Piper that… You know what, yes I'll come over"

"Great, I got weed too if that helps"

"Trust me it helps"

Five minutes later Alex pulled into Nicky's driveway, Nicky was standing in the doorway waiting for Alex. "Bout time Vause" Nicky blew out a puff of cigarette smoke, "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." "Well come in and we'll talk about our problems over a joint" Nicky lead Alex up to her room, Alex sat on the bed while Nicky pulled out the drugs. "You can talk first" Alex offered as Nicky rolled the joint, "Alright, but I have to wait until the drugs kick in" Alex agreed. Nicky lit the joint and brought it to her lips, "That's some fucking awesome weed" Nicky handed the joint to Alex. "I can feel it kickin' in" Nicky crossed her legs and sat up straight, "Alright Vause here's the situation, So Lorna called me last night and asked if I wanted to hang out and I told her and I quote 'No, I don't think your boyfriend would like that' and she flipped out on me and started crying." Alex passed the joint back to Nicky and coughed, "I thought you didn't care about her?" Nicky took a hit and sighed, "I don't care but I feel like shit when I make a girl cry" Nicky coughed for a few minutes before Alex talked. "You do care just admit it, can we please talk about my problem now?" "Jesus Vause, talk about pushy" Alex took a hit and coughed loudly. "I told Piper I could see us spending the rest of our lives together…" Nicky's jaw dropped, "Alex! You might as well asked her to marry you right then and there."

"It wasn't a lie, I honestly could see us spending the rest of our lives together" Nicky shook her head, "Vause, there's a good chance you two won't make it past senior year, let alone the rest of your lives. Besides could you wake up EVERY DAY and see the same girl and could you handle being tied down like that?" Alex swallowed hard, the high was kicking in.

"I really fucking love her, Nicky"

"You two have been dating for a month!"

"I still love her!"

"Alex, girls like her don't fall for girls like us"

"What do you mean girls like us?"

"Class ditching, cigarette smoking, drug dealing girls"

"How'd you know about the drugs?"

"Todd told me about you, I'm proud by the way"

"Thanks Nichols, but as soon as I get enough money I'm quitting"

"There's never enough money in the world to quite this business" Nicky took another hit before handing it to Alex.

"Yes there is, once I can move my mom out of that shitty apartment and into a real house, that's when I'll quit" Nicky laughed, "What about you and Piper's wedding? Plus you gotta pay for the kiddos and I hear in vitro or whatever the hell it is expensive." Alex starred down at Nicky's comforter, she was right there was never going to be enough money to make her quit.

**Do you think Alex will ever stop? Please review, XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heads up this chapter is a little longer **

It was the last day of sophomore year, Piper and Alex where sitting in the old gym. "Alex…stop" Alex was sucking and kissing Piper's neck, she broke away and smiled at her handy work. "Please tell me you didn't leave a mark" Piper whined, "Maybe I did, I just want to show everyone that you're taken" Piper blushed and looked away, no one could make her blush like Alex could. "No one knows who has me" Piper looked back over at Alex, "Maybe we should tell people then". Piper wanted to tell people about Alex and herself but she worried about the effects it would have, not only on her school life but in her upcoming college years. "I will one day, Alex" Piper leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek, "We should probably get back to class" Piper whispered as she pulled away.

They walked back to study hall hand-in-hand. "Its eighth period, can we just ditch?" Alex begged as Piper released her hand, "No, it's the last period we'll have as sophomores, we have to go, Al!" Alex rolled her eyes and continued to study hall. They sat down in their regular seats, Piper was seated by the vending machines in the front of the cafeteria and Alex was placed right beside her. Piper remembered how when they first started dating Alex would always place her hand on the inside of Piper's thigh, epically when she was talking to someone and rub her hand up and down very slowly. "What are you thinking about?" Alex placed her hand on Piper's knee; "About how much of a tease you are" Piper gave Alex a kiss on the neck. "Whoa Pipes, PDA? What's gotten into you?" Piper shrugged and scooted closer to Alex, "It's almost summer, I don't care what anyone says about us."

They sat in the cafeteria until the final bell of the school year rang. As they walked down the hall everyone was cheering and laughing, the senior's ran down the hall and to their lockers for the final time. Piper left Alex at her locker while she walked to her own, "Hey Piper!" Polly yelled as Piper grabbed her bag, "Hey Pol, What's up?" Polly propped herself against Piper's locker. "I wanted to invite you to this party tonight, it's at some rich girl's house" Piper looked over her shoulder to see Alex talking to Nicky, "Can I bring Alex?" Polly's smile turned into a slight frown. "I was kinda hoping you would leave her home, I just want a Piper and Polly night" Piper couldn't blame Polly, she had been spending a lot of time with Alex lately and ignoring her friends, "Yeah, I'll leave her at home." Polly wrapped her arms around Piper, "Great! I promise next time she can come" Polly walked away and Piper walked back to Alex.

"C'mon Vause, just go ask Todd for a batch and give him half the profit" Alex rolled her eyes; Nicky was trying to convince her to help her sell weed at the party. "Nicky, it's a bad idea" just as Nicky was about to talk Piper walked up, "You ready to go, Alex?" Piper wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and pulled her close. "Yeah, so Nicky are we hanging out tonight?" Nicky smiled and nodded, "Yeah and don't forget to bring the chips." Nicky said goodbye and walked out to the parking lot, "You two are hanging out tonight? What are you doing?" Alex tried to think of a good thing so Piper wouldn't ask to tag along, "We are going to…smoke weed at Nicky's house and maybe drink." Piper bit her lip, she didn't want to tell Alex about the party but she really didn't want Alex smoking weed and drinking at Nicky's. "Oh that sounds like fun…" Alex grabbed Piper's hand as they walked out to the parking lot, "If you don't want me too I'll just cancel on Nicky and hang out with you." Piper shook her head frantically, "No it's okay, just please be safe."

They walked to Piper's car and said their goodbyes; "I'll call you when I get to Nicky's" Alex gave Piper a quick kiss and walked to her car. Piper climbed into her car and drove home, Piper was halfway home when her mother called.

"Piper, we need to talk when you get home"

"About what? Is everything okay?"

"We'll talk when you get home"

Her mother hung up the phone leaving Piper confused. When Piper got home she cautiously opened the front door, Carol and Bill where sitting at the kitchen counter. "Come here, sweetheart" Bill motioned for Piper to walk over, "What's going on?" Piper sat down across from her parents. "Piper, you know we love you very much, that's why this is hard to do" Piper felt her stomach drop she knew what was about to happen. "Your father and I have decided to take a break" Piper swallowed hard, she didn't allow herself to cry, "Piper, we love you and Cal very much and that's why we are taking a break." Piper didn't say anything and starred at the counter top, "I'm returning to my mother's home in Maine for the summer and your father is returning to Canada for the summer, Piper we need you to decide who you're going to live with" Carol whispered, Piper raised her gaze from the table to her parents. "What? You're both leaving? And I have to decide who to live with?" Carol and Bill nodded their heads.

"I'm not going with either of you" Piper mumbled as tears fell down her cheeks, "You have to honey, you can't stay her by yourself." Piper slammed her hand on the table, "I won't be alone I'll have Cal, Polly and Alex" Carol and Bill looked at each other, "You can't stay with Polly or Alex, their not-" Piper jumped out of her seat, "Why not? They love me more than both of you put together!" Piper walked over to the front door and stormed out. She didn't know where to go, Alex was probably getting ready to go to Nicky's and Polly was probably preparing herself for the party. Piper pulled out her phone and called Polly.

"Hey Pipes"

"Hey, can I come over and talk?"

"Of course you can!"

"Okay, I'll be there soon"

Pipers pulled into Polly's drive way and noticed her parents weren't home. She didn't bother to knock and walked in. "Polly?" Piper called, "I'm upstairs!" Polly yelled back, Piper ran up the hardwood steps that lead to the upstairs. Polly's bedroom door always made Piper laugh, it was pure white with 'Do Not Enter" written sixteen times in blue, purple and red around it, it was Polly's birthday tradition to write it on her door on each birthday. Piper opened the door and stepped in, she always loved Polly's room, it was dark blue with bleached white carpet and had double French doors that lead to the balcony.

Polly was sitting on her bed painting her toenails when she noticed Piper. "Hey, just give me a second on these" Polly mumbled as she painted her big toe, Piper walked over and sat down on the queen sized bed. Polly finished and put the nail polish bottle on her night stand, "What's up, Pipe?" Piper looked down at Polly's red painted toe nails then she looked at Polly, "I shouldn't tell you, it'll ruin the vibe." "Piper, tell me what's wrong" the familiar lump built in Piper's throat, she managed to swallow it, "My parents are taking a 'break' and they want me to choose who to live with for the summer and to be honest I don't want to live with either of them."

Polly's mouth fell open and her eyes were filled with confusion. "Piper… they… they can't do this!" Polly jumped off her bed and stood straight up, "You can live with me! You don't have to leave!" Piper stood up and stared at Polly. "I already told them I could live with you and they shot it down" Polly shook her head 'no', "My parents are in Argentina for the summer, so I need someone to stay with me." "Your parents are in Argentina? And they left you alone?"

Polly nodded her head, "Yeah, something about 'finding themselves' or something like that, but you have to stay here Pipe, I can't survive the summer without my bestfriend." Piper sat back down on the bed, it was obvious that she would have to go with her mother or father which meant she would be hours away from her bestfriend and girlfriend. Then it hit her, she would be hundreds of miles away from Alex, she would be leaving the state and leaving her girlfriend alone with her hot co-worker who flirted with Alex all the time. Piper broke down and started to cry; Polly sat down beside her bestfriend and wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be okay Piper, we'll go to this party tonight and blow off some steam and then we'll figure everything out tomorrow, you, me and Alex." Piper heard her phone go off, she got a text from Alex.

Alex: I made it to Nicky's, maybe we can hang out tomorrow?

Piper was going to text her back, but she was stopped by Polly grabbing her phone. "We'll talk to her about this tomorrow, c'mon let's find you something to wear to this party tonight" Polly dragged Piper into her walk in closet and started pulling clothes out.

"Piper, c'mon were going to be late" Polly was standing in the bathroom curling her hair while Piper was getting dressed. When Polly was done she turned her head to see Piper wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white V-neck, her hair was straight and wavy, "You clean up nice" Polly joked as she pulled Piper into the bathroom. "Polly, what are you doing?" Polly was pulling out her make-up, "Just adding the cherry on top of this outfit." When she was done Piper had on mascara, lip stick and foundation on, "Polly, you know I hate make-up" Polly teased Piper's hair quickly before looking at her work, "I know, but you look amazing!" "So I look like shit most of the time?" Piper joked.

They drove to the party, it was on the rich side of the neighborhood and the house was giant. "This party is going to be awesome!" Polly jumped out of the car and waited for Piper, "Yeah, it'll be great…" Piper mumbled as she climbed out of the car, she wished Alex was there. When they walked in the smell of weed and beer slid into their noses, "I'll grab us a couple of beers" Polly walked into the kitchen, a tall, skinny guy with brown hair handed Polly two beer bottles. Polly walked back into the living room and found Piper in the crowd of people dancing, "Here you go!" Polly yelled over the pounding music, "Thanks" Piper yelled. They stood in the living room for a while before Polly got the idea to move into the backyard, "What's wrong Piper? You haven't been acting right since we got here" Piper shrugged, "Everything that is happening… it feels scary knowing that I'm being forced to move away from my bestfriend and girlfriend." Polly wrapped her arms around Piper, "It'll be okay Piper, we'll figure this out" Piper hugged Polly when a familiar voice rang out.

"Chapman! I don't think Vause well be too happy if she sees you hugging this girl" Piper let go of Polly and turned around to see Nicky standing behind them. "Hey Nicky, this is my bestfreind Polly" Nicky took a drink of beer, "Yeah I know, Vause told me about her, speaking of Vause have you seen her around here?" Piper shook her head. "No, I though you guys where at your house" Nicky smiled and laughed drunkenly, "Chapman, this is my house!" "Are you serious? This place is huge!" Polly yelled. "Yeah, maybe one day I'll tell you how my parents got so much money, but for now we need to find Vause" Piper agreed and walked through the house with Nicky, "Chapman, drink the rest of this, I don't want to be too wasted" Piper took Nicky's beer and chugged it.

They walked upstairs and called out for Alex, Piper was suddenly felt a rush of energy fill her. "Nicky what was in that beer, I feel weird" Nicky stopped once they reached the top of the stairs, "Shit… okay Chapman in a few seconds you're going to feel crazy but then relaxed then crazy again" Piper felt her heart race and she clenched her jaw, Nicky saw her pupils dilate. "Fuck, c'mon let's go find Alex and have her take you home" Nicky pulled Piper and they started checking rooms for Alex, "Nicky! What was in the beer?!" Piper screamed so loud a deaf person could hear her, "Ecstasy! Ecstasy was in the beer!" Piper could feel her heart start to race again. "Why would you give me beer with ecstasy in it?!" "Because I forgot it was in the beer! Don't panic Alex well take you home so you can safely come down from you high." They continued to check rooms until they reached Nicky's room, Nicky opened the door, "Alright, that'll be four-hundred dollars" Alex said to a short girl with light brown hair. "Alex!" Piper screamed, Alex looked over and saw her girlfriend, she looked wild and unrealistic. "Uh… here's the money" the short girl handed Alex the four-hundred dollars and grabbed the weed that was on the bed, she shoulder checked Piper on her way out.

"Vause, you need to take Chapman home" Piper ran over and jumped into Alex's arms, "Alex! I missed you, and I love you… I love you so so so so so much" Piper pressed her lips against Alex's lips. "Piper, what's your deal? You never act like this" Alex looked at Nicky for answers, "I gave her my beer that had ecstasy in it… it was pretty much a full cup" Alex stepped towards Nicky when Piper bit her ear, "Take me to your place so we can fuck" Piper whispered into Alex's ear. "Nicky, I would kill you if I wasn't going to get laid" Alex pried Piper off her and walked out of Nicky's room, "I'll tell Polly what's going on" Nicky yelled as Alex lead Piper downstairs. "Alexxxxx, I want you now" Piper cried as Alex lead to her car, "I know Pipes, you just have to wait a little longer" Alex lead Piper over to the passenger seat and buckled her in, Alex walked to the driver's side and started the car.

As soon as they pulled out of the driveway Piper unbuckled herself and climbed onto Alex's lap. "Piper, what are you doing? This isn't Fast And Furious you can't sit in my lap while I drive!" Piper moved her head to the side and kissed Alex's neck, "It's okay, just relax" Piper slowly moved her hand down and unbuckled Alex's belt buckle. "Piper no" Alex protested, but Piper didn't stop and slid her fingers into Alex's underwear, "Piper… stop." Alex quickly pulled into the apartment building parking lot, "We'll continue this inside…" Alex looked up and smiled at the blonde in her lap. "Or we can continue it in here" Piper whispered before colliding their lips together, Alex thought about it during the kiss, 'I've never had sex in a car, eh why the hell not.' Alex climbed into the backseat and Piper did the same, Piper kissed Alex passionately before pulling Alex on top of her, "I hope you realize how hard this is going to be" Alex whispered. "I don't care Alex, just fuck me" Alex did what she was told and pulled Piper's pants and panties down and threw them on the floor.

"Damn, we really fogged up the windows" Piper said as she pulled her pants back up, "We? You were the one breathing heavy and screaming my name" Alex grinned down at Piper. Alex climbed out of the car and helped Piper out, "Thank you baby" Piper kissed Alex's lips, "Anytime" Alex whispered into the kiss. They walked up the stairs and into Alex's apartment, "Let's go to your room" Piper grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her into her room. "So what do you want to do?" Alex asked as she closed the door when she turned around Piper had her shirt off and was unhooking her bra, "I really want to sleep" Piper let her bra fall off her shoulder's and allowed it to fall on the floor, she walked over to Alex's clean clothes pile and pulled out a blue oversized t-shirt and a gray pair of sweatpants. "I left my panties in the car" Piper said as she pulled up the sweatpants, Alex laughed at her, she loved seeing Piper in her oversized clothes.

Alex changed into a Green Day t-shirt and a black pair of sweatpants and climbed into bed with Piper. She wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

"Alex…"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something really bad tomorrow"

"Just tell me now"

"But, you'll be mad"

"I won't get mad"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Piper kept her back facing Alex, she could feel herself coming down from her high. "My parents are 'taking a break' and I have to choose who to live with… I don't want to leave so Polly wants you and her to talk to my parents about me staying with one of you." Piper took a deep breath and waited for Alex's reaction, "Alex?" Piper turned around to see Alex was passed out. Piper gently removed Alex's glasses and placed them on the night stand, "I'll tell you tomorrow" Piper whispered before burying her face in Alex's neck, "I love you Alex."

**What did you guys think? Please review XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a sports award ceremony tonight **

"We need to call the police, Bill" it was noon on Saturday morning and Piper still wasn't home, "No we don't, she's probably with Polly or Alex." "She's been gone for twelve hours, we need to call the police" Carol demanded, Bill pulled out his phone and dialed Piper's number, "Instead of calling the police let's call Piper." The phone rang twice before Piper picked up.

"What do you want?"

"Your mother and I just wanted to know you're alive and where you are"

"I'm at Alex's"

"If you bring Alex over we'll talk about you staying with her for the summer"

"Do you really mean that?"  
>"Yes, but you have to come home, Piper"<p>

"I'll be home at two"

Piper hung up and collapsed back on Alex's bed, Alex was in the shower trying to recover from the previous night and the devastating news Piper delivered her this morning. She rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen, Piper found a box of off brand cereal and made herself a bowl. Piper sat her cereal down on the coffee table and walked over to the DVD player, she rummaged through the movies on the ground until she found The Notebook. Piper placed the movie into the DVD player and walked back to the couch and plopped down, she picked up her bowl of cereal and started to eat. Piper was fifteen minutes into the movie when Diane walked in, "Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?" Diane was wearing her Friendly's uniform. "I stayed here last night, things aren't going so good with my parents right now…" Diane's brow furrowed and she walked over and wrapped her arm around Piper, "Your always welcome here Piper and if you ever need to talk you got me and Alex" Piper smiled and nodded, Diane got up and walked back to her bedroom.

A few minutes later Alex walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Piper, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and Piper melted into her. "You can't leave" the brunette whispered as she ran her fingers through Piper's hair, "My parents want to talk about me staying with you for the summer." Piper pried herself out of Alex's arms and smiled, "Are you serious, Pipes?" Alex had the biggest smile on her face that made Piper's heart melt, "Yes, they want to talk about it when I get home. I told them I wouldn't be home until two." "Go get dressed and we'll go over there now!" Piper shook her head and walked back to Alex's room and changed into her clothes from the night before, her shirt smelled like weed, beer and sweat. Piper walked back into the living room and joined Alex, "Okay, I'm ready to go" Piper walked over to Alex and squeezed her hand.

It was a quiet ride over to Piper's; they were both busy thinking about what they would say to Piper's parents. Once they pulled into the drive way Alex felt like she was going to explode, she was angry at them for trying to take Piper away from her and Piper's friends. "Ready?" Piper looked over at Alex, "Yeah, let's go" they both slid out of the car and approached the front door. Piper opened the door and poked her head in, Carol and Bill where sitting in the living room waiting for them. "Please, come in" Bill motioned for them to sit on the couch across from them; Piper held Alex's hand and they walked over to the couch.

"Alex, why should we let our daughter live with you while we're gone?" Bill asked, "And don't say because she's your girlfriend" Carol added. "I'm not going to lie to you guys, I love Piper and that's the main reason why I don't want her to go. I also don't feel comfortable letting my girlfriend go to another state or out of this country without me there with her." Piper smiled at Alex, she loved how protective Alex was. Bill and Carol whispered a few things before looking back at Piper and Alex, "We are going to talk about this in the other room, we'll be back with the verdict in a few minutes. Bill and Carol walked into the kitchen leaving Piper and Alex alone, "What do you think they'll say?" Piper held Alex's hand tight, "They'll probably say yes, then we'll spend the summer together." "I guess it'll give us practice for when we actually live together" Piper said looking at Alex and smiling, she gave Alex a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah, for when we live together…" Alex whispered.

Bill and Carol walked back into the room and stood in front of Piper and Alex, "We've decided that it'd be best if Piper stayed with one of us for the summer, we're sorry Alex." Alex was in shock, this was really happening; Piper's parents were taking her away for the summer. 'Three months, she'll be gone for three months. No more sneaking over, no more staying up until four in the morning watching movies, no more sex, no more us' those thoughts ran rapidly through Alex's head over and over again. Alex snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Piper, she had tears streaming down her face and her lip was quivering, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and held her tight. Piper cried as Alex held her, to be honest it made her more upset than she already was. "Piper go pack your things, we're both leaving tomorrow morning you'll be staying with your mother and Cal will be going with me" Bill said looking down at her sobbing daughter.

Bill and Carol walked upstairs and let Piper and Alex have their privacy. "I fucking hate them" Piper whispered into her shocked girlfriend's chest, "I know Pipes, I know." "Please don't let them take me, Al" Alex ran her fingers through the blondes hair, it broke Alex's heart knowing she couldn't keep Piper from leaving. "Pipes, I wish I could but I can't, their your parents, you have to do what they say" Piper lifted her head off Alex's chest and looked into her eyes, "I don't wanna go, Alex" Alex could see more tears starting to form in her girlfriends eyes.

"I know Piper"

"Are we going to stay together?" Piper whimpered

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"Because, you can do so much better than me and I don't want you to be tied down when all the girls start to hit on you"

"Piper, I don't want anyone else but you, a fucking Victoria's Secret model could offer to fuck me and I'd say no because I have you"

"Really?" Piper smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Yes" Alex wrapped her arms around Piper again. "How are we going to make this work?" Piper pulled away from Alex, "Text, Skype or this crazy thing called a phone call were you can hear my voice and I can hear yours! And we can talk back and forth!" Piper slapped Alex's arm and laughed. They sat in silence until Alex got a idea, "Tonight's our last night together for a while, so let's make it count" Piper sat up and raised an eyebrow, "What are we going to do?" Piper assumed they would just watch movies and have sex a lot. "Let's get high and have sex, then get drunk and have sex and then to top it off we'll invite Nicky over to get high" Piper gave Alex a questioning look and shook her head, "I don't want to be hungover tomorrow, it's going to be a long drive to Maine" Alex grabbed Piper's shirt and pulled her close, "You'll be too tired from all the sex to focus on your hangover, c'mon Pipes, this is going to be our last night together." "Fine, but can we have sex a lot more before Nicky comes over?" "Yes" Alex laughed as she pulled Piper in for a kiss.

"Piper, c'mon I want to go" Piper was standing in her room picking out what clothes she was going to wear for their final date, she had already picked out a blue V-neck and a pair of shorts-shorts, the hard part was picking out what lingerie she should wear. Piper finally decided to go with her red lace matching bra and panties, she quickly changed into the bra and panties and slipped her V-neck and shorts on, "Okay, I'm ready" Piper stepped into the hall and Alex looked her up and down. "Stop undressing me with your eyes" Piper walked past Alex and down the stairs, "Trust me I'm doing more than undressing you" Alex quickly followed Piper down the stairs.

They climbed into Alex's car and headed towards Alex's, "I can't wait for tonight" Piper smiled ear to ear and looked at Alex, "Me either, kid." They drove past Alex's and headed into town, "Uh Alex, we kinda past your house" Alex smiled and nodded, "Yeah I know, were going somewhere special tonight." The drove through town and out into the country, "Alex, where are we going?" Alex smiled and bit her lip, "You'll see in about an hour." An hour later they pulled into East Hampton, "Alex, you didn't" Alex didn't say anything and continued to a giant house that sat off the road and was surrounded by woods. "If you think the outside is beautiful wait until you look at the inside" Alex got out of the car and opened Piper's door for her, "How did you do this?" Piper was still in shock about this house, "I'll tell you later, c'mon lets go inside."

The inside was beautiful, the floors were all hardwood and all the walls were pure white. "Go ahead and look around" Alex nudged Piper, she walked around and was amazed, there was a lot of sliding glass doors that filled the living room with light, Piper climbed up the wooden staircase and looked around the upstairs. There were two guest bedrooms and the master suite, Piper walked into the master suite and was in awe. It had a California king sized bed in the center of the room, the walls were white like the ones in the living room and it had two giant windows that allowed tons of sunlight to pour in, she took a running start and jumped on the bed. "Comfy?" Alex laughed as she starred at her girlfriend who was lying face down on the bed, "Yes" Piper mumbled as she buried her face into the mattress. Alex walked over and sat on the bed next to her girlfriend, "How did you pull this off?" Piper lifted her head from the mattress and looked up at Alex, "I'll tell you later, but for right now how about we make this bed a little bit more comfortable?" Piper sat up and was immediately pushed back down on the bed by Alex.

Alex pinned Piper down and started to kiss and nibble her neck, "Alex… wait" Piper managed to whisper, "What Pipes?" Alex sat up and allowed Piper to regain her focus. "I have something for you" Piper pushed her girlfriend's leg to the side and climbed off the bed, "Close your eyes" Piper demanded. Alex did what she was told and waited for Piper's next command, Piper took off her shirt and walked over to Alex, "I'm going to tie my shirt around your head so you can't see anything, okay?" Alex nodded in agreeance. Piper quickly tied her shirt around Alex's eyes to act as a blindfold, "Here's the game, you're going to feel my bra and panties and try to guess which one's they are, got it?" "Yes" Alex whined. Piper slid her shorts off and straddled Alex and grinded her hips against Alex's, "Okay you can start" Piper whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex slid her hands from Piper's stomach to her breast, she rubbed the fabric a few times before taking a guess, "Is it the white ones?" Piper wrapped her hand into a fist and yanked Alex's hair. "Ow Piper! What the hell?" the brunette yelped, "Every time you get it wrong I'll pull your hair or tease you" Piper whispered into her girlfriends ear causing a shiver to run down Alex's spine. Alex slid her hand down to Piper's panties and immediately recognized which pair it was, "It's the red ones!" Alex yelled in excitement, "How'd you know?" Alex bit her lip and grinned, "It has a little tear on the waistband from where I yanked too hard." "What's my prize?" Alex reached behind her head and untied the shirt, "You get to fuck me" Piper quickly unhooked her bra so the first thing Alex saw was her bare boobs. Alex untied the shirt and threw it in front of the bathroom door, "Whoa, you couldn't wait for me to take off your bra?" Piper shook her head 'no' and waited for Alex to work her magic. Alex sucked on Piper's right nipple and twisted her left in-between her fingers, "Alex… please" Piper grinded her hips against her girlfriends again, "I'll take care of you in a second" Alex stood up and placed Piper on the bed and quickly withdrew Piper's panties.

"Alleeeexx" Piper moaned as Alex ate away at her for the fifth time in a row, Piper wrapped her fingers in Alex's hair and pushed her further into herself as she finished. "Can't get enough of me can you?" Alex climbed up Piper and kissed her lips, "Alex, I love you but you can't do me five times in a row without giving me a break." Alex kissed her girlfriends lips again and slid her hand back down to her centre, "Can I do you seven times in a row?" Alex effortlessly slipped into Piper, the blonde moaned at the contact but managed to pry Alex out of her. "No" she painted, "Fine, you wanna take a shower?" Piper shook her head, "No thanks, I'll just stay here and try to recuperate." Alex climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, she turned on the hot water and stepped into the walk in shower.

Piper threw her hands behind her head and stretched, she let out a small yawn. "Vause? Chapman? You guys home?" Nicky called out, Piper was going to respond but she remembered she was naked and Nicky didn't bother to knock. She quickly got up and dressed, Piper walked out of the bedroom to see Nicky making herself at home and smoking a joint. "Hey Nicky" Piper said as she walked down stairs, "Hey Chapman, I knew you guys were here, say where's Vause?" Nicky took a hit from the joint. "She's in the shower" Piper sat down next to Nicky and starred at the joint, Nicky exhaled and coughed, "Want a hit?" she extended the drugs to Piper. Piper was always told that drugs were bad and that if you did them you'd die instantly, but Nicky was still alive so she figured why not, Piper grabbed the joint from Nicky's hand and brought it to her lips, after she inhaled she heard a familiar husky voice rang out.

"Piper! Smoking her first joint without me, I'm shocked and a little hurt" Alex was wearing her clothes from earlier and her hair was slightly wet, "Sorry babe, I didn't know you'd want to be here for it" Alex sat next to Piper and took the joint from her girlfriends hand. Alex inhaled and then slowly exhaled, a cloud of smoke fell out of her mouth, "Damn, that felt great" Alex gave the joint back to Piper. After one hit Piper could feel the high starting to set in, she quickly gave the joint to Nicky and cuddled up to Alex. "You two are fucking adorable" Nicky said before smoking, "Piper's the adorable one, I'm the hot librarian" Alex wrapped her arm around Piper, "Mmmhmmm" Piper mumbled into Alex's chest. "Damn, if I knew this is what weed would do to you I wouldn't have given you any" Alex looked down at her almost asleep girlfriend, "It's not the weed that's making me tired, I think those five orgasms are starting to catch up with me" Alex could feel her cheeks get red, Nicky was laughing hysterically at the blondes comment.

"Okay, I'm going to let you lay down for a little bit" Alex cradled Piper in her arms and carried her upstairs to their room, "Alex, wake me up in a hour" Piper mumbled as Alex tucked her in, "Okay Pipes" Alex kissed Piper's forehead and walked back downstairs with Nicky. "Only five Vause? I thought you could do better than that" Nicky must have finished the joint because she was rolling another one, "I was a little distracted" Alex sat down on the opposite couch that faced Nicky. "So her parents are taking her away for the summer?" Nicky lit the joint and took a hit, "Yeah, but I guess the good thing is I'll be close to her" Nicky gave Alex a confused look. "I didn't want to tell Piper yet, but Todd offered me the manager position at the store here and I took it" Nicky kept a straight face and nodded, "You know I can't be manager without my bestfriend there to help me" Nicky smiled. "Are offering me a job?" Alex smiled as she let smoke pour from her mouth, "Yeah, you can live here with me, Todd's paying for the rent" Nicky stood up and extended her hand to Alex, "Congrats Vause, you just hired your first employee and found your roommate for the summer."

**Well they're moving to The Hamptons!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I won't have my laptop tomorrow and Thursday is thanksgiving, so here's Thursdays update**

_They were lying in bed when a familiar cry rang out, "Alex, it's your turn" Piper whined as she buried her face into her pillow. "Fine" Alex growled and walked out of the room, they loved their daughter but she could never sleep through the night. Piper heard the crying stop and Alex whispering soothing things to their daughter, heavy footsteps echoed through the apartment. Piper turned over and saw Alex holding their baby girl, her blonde hair was starting to turn darker like Alex's and she wouldn't stop cooing as Alex held her close. "There's no getting her back to sleep" Alex walked over and laid their daughter down on the bed, Piper sat up and starred down at the little blonde girl, once she saw Piper she gave her a gummy smile. "Hi baby girl" Piper picked her up and held her in her arms, "This is fucking adorable" Alex whispered as she took a picture, Piper barely noticed the flash from the iPhones camera as she starred at the little girl. Alex leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Piper…Piper… Piper!" Piper opened her eyes to see Alex standing over her._

Piper blinked a few times in attempt to wake up, she smiled up at Alex. "Look who's awake" Alex climbed on top of Piper and kissed her lips, Piper smiled into the kiss, 'That was a perfect dream and this is a perfect way to wake up' Piper thought as Alex continued to kiss her. Alex pulled away and kept her eyes closed, Piper lifted her head up slightly and rubbed her nose against Alex's. "You're so cute" Alex whispered, Piper grinned at her girlfriend, "I've never heard you use the word 'cute' before." Alex shrugged her shoulders and climbed out of bed, "I almost never use it, now go get dressed I have a surprise for you" Piper climbed out of bed and realized she had slept in her bra and panties, "My clothes aren't clean" Piper protested. "I know, go check in the bathroom and meet me down stairs" Alex walked downstairs and Piper walked into the bathroom.

Sitting beside the sink was a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, Piper questioned the clothes but changed into them anyway. She walked down stairs only to see Alex standing in her own sweatpants and a blue V-neck that fitted her just right, Alex turned around and saw her girlfriend. "So what's this surprise you have for me?" Alex wrapped her arms around her slightly shorter girlfriend, "You'll see in about ten minutes." Alex released Piper and walked over to the counter, she grabbed a picnic basket and walked back over to Piper, "What are we doing?" Piper asked as Alex took her by the hand and walked her back upstairs. They walked into the smaller guestroom and out onto the balcony, "Alex, what are we doing?" Piper watched as her girlfriend climbed on the roof in the darkness. "This isn't safe" Piper said as Alex climbed to the flat part of the roof, "Nothing in life is safe, get up here!" Piper rolled her eyes and carefully climbed onto the roof and joined her girlfriend.

Piper finally made it to Alex and quickly sat down in between her girlfriend's legs. "You okay, Pipes?" Piper leaned on Alex, her back was against Alex's front. "Yeah, it's just dark and cold" Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her close, "Warm now?" she whispered into the blonde's ear, "Yes" Piper giggled. "So what's this surprise?" Alex pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses, "There's going to be fireworks soon" Alex poured each of them a half of glass of Jack Daniels. Piper took a big gulp and coughed, "This is terrible!" Piper yelled loud enough for the neighbors down the street to hear, "You don't drink it for the taste, you drink it to forget your problems" she shrugged and continued to drink. Piper was about to talk when the first firework lit up the night sky, it was the yellow ones that fizzle out as they fall, Piper was mesmerized by the light.

Towards the end of the firework show Piper started to get sleepy and leaned on Alex for support. The finale came and illuminated the sky with blue, red, yellow, green and purple, "Pipes, look at this!" Alex yelled as she starred into the sky, once the last of the fireworks fizzled out Alex looked down at her sleeping girlfriend. Alex took a moment to enjoy how this felt, knowing it would be some time before she would get to hold Piper like this made Alex feel sad. After a few minutes Alex looked at her phone, "One-thirty A.M." Alex breathed out, in less than seven hours Alex would have to drive Piper home. "Hey Pipes, wake up" Alex whispered softly into Piper's ear, Piper wiggled around and buried her face in the crook of Alex's neck, "I don't wanna." Alex rolled her eyes and pulled Piper up, "C'mon kid, let's sleep in a real bed" Alex carefully guided Piper down to the balcony, "Alex… I'm so tired and drunk and horny" the brunette laughed at her girlfriend and stepped onto the balcony. "You had two glasses, your such a lightweight" "Shut up."

As they walked into the guest room Piper leaned onto the door frame and refused to move, "Alex…I can't walk!" Piper drunkenly yelled. "Yes you can" Alex tried to pry her girlfriend off the door but it was no use, Piper wouldn't move, "Carry meeeee" Piper whined. "Fine" Alex wrapped one arm around Piper's torso and the other arm underneath her legs and carried Piper to their room. Piper kept giggling as Alex carried her, "I love you, Alllexxxx" the blonde yelled as Alex placed her on the bed, "I love you too, Pipes." Alex stripped down to her underwear and climbed under the covers with her girlfriend, Piper tried to pull her shirt over her head but it got caught in her hair, "Alex! Help!" she shrieked. "Here" Alex crawled over and carefully removed Piper's shirt over her head, "My hero" Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and pulled herself close.

Piper cuddled up next to Alex and buried her face in her girlfriends neck, "Please don't let me leave" Piper whispered. Alex heart broke, she and Piper both knew that she would have to leave. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and raked her fingers through the blonde's hair, "I don't want to let you go, but I have to" small whimpers escaped Piper's mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks and ended up on Alex's neck. "Don't cry, Pipes" Alex rubbed the blondes back in an attempt to comfort her, "What town does your grandma live in?" Piper lifted her head from Alex's neck and looked up at her girlfriend, "Portland" Piper whimpered, Alex wiped Piper's tears away with her thumb. "That's only five hours away, I can pick you up of Fridays and take you back on Mondays" Piper smiled at the possibility of getting to see Alex, "You mean it?" Alex nodded her head. Piper sat up and pushed her lips against her girlfriends, it was a soft and needy kiss.

Piper pulled away and rested her forehead against Alex's, they stayed like that until Alex let out a sigh. "We should probably get some sleep, tomorrow will be rough" Piper nodded and crawled back into Alex's arms, she buried her face in Alex's neck and quickly drifted off. Alex on the other hand stayed awake and held Piper tight not wanting to let her go, Alex rested her chin on Piper's head and drifted off.

At six Alex's alarm went off, Alex groaned and Piper pouted at Alex. "Pipes, we gotta get up" Alex slid out from underneath Piper's head and crawled out of bed. Alex walked over to her clothes she had discarded hours ago and got dressed, as she pulled her shirt over her head Piper slipped her arms around her waist. Piper kissed her girlfriends neck and moved her hands underneath the blue V-neck, "You might not want to do that, it's pretty hard to have sex when you're hungover." "What are you-" then like a small hurricane crashed into Piper's head, "Ow, fuck" she grabbed her head and leaned into Alex, "It'll get better babe" Alex kissed Piper's head and lead her downstairs.

"Alex, I really don't feel good" Piper's head was leaning on the car window as Alex drove out of town. "There's a grocery store about ten minutes away, I'll get you some coconut water and crackers" Piper groaned and held her stomach, ten minutes seemed like an eternity. They pulled into the closest parking spot, "Do you want to go in with me?" Piper nodded, she couldn't stand to be alone. They got out and slowly walked in, Alex asked one of the clerks where the crackers were and the coconut water, "Do you want saltines or the square ones?" Alex looked at the top of the shelf. "The square ones, saltines taste like cardboard" as Alex reached for a box a small child that was standing by its mother let out a blood curling scream, Piper covered her ears and wanted to cry her head hurt so bad. Alex grabbed the box and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "Hey, its okay" Alex kissed Piper's head and they continued walking. Alex quickly found three bottles of coconut water and they walked to the checkout.

"That'll be 5.76" the short old woman at the checkout said, Alex pulled out ten dollars and handed it to the woman. Piper held onto Alex's shirt like a small child would hold onto their mother, Alex grabbed the bag and moved Piper's hand from her shirt to her own hand. Alex lead Piper out to the car and slid in, Alex pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the road. The brunet looked over and saw her girlfriend leaning against the door, "Pipes, open the coconut water and take a drink" Piper did as she was told and opened the bottle and took a sip, "Alex, this is horrible" Alex laughed and told Piper to keep drinking. Alex could slowly see Piper getting better as they got closer to home, "How far away are we?" "About ten minutes."

By the time they reached town it was seven-forty and Carol would be leaving at eight. "We have ten minutes to say goodbye…" Piper whispered as they pulled into her driveway, as she started to cry Alex knew this was the right time to tell her about the job. "At least I'll be hour away" Alex looked over at Piper, "What? It takes five hours to get from here to Maine" Alex smiled and held Piper's hand. "Todd offered me a job in the Hamptons and to in order to work there he offered to rent the house that we stayed in. So I'm moving there in a week or two" the tears in Piper's eyes dried up and she smiled, "Are you serious?" Alex nodded her head, Piper got out of the car and walked over to Alex's side. Alex got out and immediately had Piper's arms wrapped around her neck, Piper let out a few silent cries before pulling back and looked into Alex's eyes. Piper stood up on her tip toes and kissed Alex, Piper wrapped her fingers in Alex's hair and pushed her close.

They kissed until they heard the front door shut, they turned around Carol, Bill and Cal were all standing on the front steps with their bags packed. Bill and Carol said goodbye, Carol said goodbye to Cal and hugged him and Bill walked over to Piper and hugged her. "I love you, Piper" Bill pulled away and looked at Alex, "Please, take care of my daughter" he stuck his hand out to Alex to shake, she shook it, "I will" Bill and Cal got in their car and drove down the street. Carol walked over to Piper and Alex, she had tears in her eyes, Piper grabbed Alex's hand tightly. "Piper, it's time to go" Carol looked at their hands intertwined and smiled; "I'll give you two a moment" Carol grabbed their bags and placed them in the car. "When can I come visit?" Piper faced Alex and looked her in the eyes, "Whenever you want… I'll always have time for you." Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and squeezed her tight, "I love you, Alex "I love you too, just remember I'm just an hour away" Piper pulled away and smiled, "Don't forget my birthdays in three weeks" "I won't forget." They hugged and kissed until Carol called Piper over, "I'll call you when we get there" Piper kissed Alex one last time before getting in her mom's car.

They pulled out of the drive way, Alex and Piper never broke they're eye contact. Alex got in her car and drove home, as she drove she couldn't help but look over where her girlfriend had just been sitting. Alex pulled into her usual spot and walked up to her apartment, Alex walked in and was met by the smell of bacon and eggs. Diane was in the kitchen making the two of them plates, "Hey kid" Diane brought the plates into the living room and sat them down on the coffee table. "Hey" Alex sat down on the couch and starred at her food, "How was it saying goodbye?" Alex shrugged, "It was okay."

Diane started to eat while Alex starred at her food. "What's wrong honey?" Diane asked as she ate a piece of bacon, "I just miss her" Alex admitted. Diane was a little taken back, usually Alex wasn't so open with her feelings. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Alex shook her head, "Well if you're not going to talk eat your food, I worked hard for that bacon" that got a chuckle out of Alex, she picked up a piece of bacon and ate it. After breakfast Alex walked back to her room, it was nine o'clock which meant Piper still had another four hours. Alex grabbed her ear buds and plugged them into her iPhone before sprawling out on her bed.

"You know your grandmother is excited to see you" they had been driving for an hour and Piper hadn't said a word, Piper just starred at the floorboard. "Are you hungry? We can stop somewhere to eat" Piper looked over at her mother's stern face, "Only if we can go through a drive through" Carol agreed and went to a local drive threw. She ordered two hash browns and two breakfast burritos, Piper quickly ate hers then fed her mother her own so she could focus on driving. "You really miss her, don't you?" Piper nodded her head, she could feel tears start to form, "Maybe a few times a month we can come back and visit" Piper sniffed and smiled at her mother. "Do you mind if I take a nap? Today's been emotionally draining" Carol laughed and nodded.

A few hours later Alex was awakened by her iPhone ringing through her ear buds, she raised her phone close to her face, Piper was finally calling.

"Hello"

"Hey, we made it"

"That's awesome"

"You sound like you just woke up"

"I did just wake up"

"Oh sorry"

"Its fine babe, how was the trip?"

"Boring, I took like a three hour nap"

"Same here and if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep"

"Alex! Please don't hang up…"

They continued to talk about nothing for an hour before Piper had to go, "I'll text you when we get settled, love you" "Love you too." Once Piper hung up Alex buried her face back into her pillow and fell back into a deep sleep.

Piper put her phone back in her pocket and walked into her grandmother and grandfather's house, Carol, Janice and Jameson were all sitting on the couch. "We missed you two so much" Janice, Carol's mother, reached for her daughters hand and smiled, "We've missed you too, we would have visited more but we were so busy with work and Piper was so busy with softball." Piper walked into the living room and sat down beside her grandpa Jameson, "There's our girl" Jameson wrapped his arm around his granddaughters shoulder, "Yep, here I am" Piper was excited to see her grandparents she always liked them better than her father's parents. They all continued to talk until Janice asked the one question every relative asks, "So Piper, do you have a boyfriend?" Piper looked at her mom for guidance, Carol nodded in approval. "Yes and no, I don't have a boyfriend… I have a girlfriend" Janice nodded her head, "How long have you two been together?" Piper and Carol were shocked at how well Janice reacted. "Uhh… a month, it'll be two on the eighteenth" "Aw, you two are still in the honeymoon faze" Janice smiled at Piper, "Hey, we've been married for forty years and we're still in the honeymoon faze" Jameson budded in. Piper smiled at both her grandparents, she couldn't wait to get married and tell her grandchildren stuff like that, 'all in time' Piper thought in the back of her head.

They kept talking until Piper's phone rang, she looked at the screen and smiled. "What's causing you to smile so much?" Janice asked as she starred at her granddaughter, "Her girlfriend texted her!" Jameson yelled. Piper blushed and laughed, "May I be excused?" Her mother nodded and Piper walked out to the guest house where she would be staying for the summer. Piper unlocked her phone and dialed Alex's number, the phone rang a few times before Alex answered.

"Look who decided to call"

"Sorry, I was talking to my grandparents"

"I'll let it slid this time, Chapman"

"Thank god, I don't know what I would do if you hated me"

"Shut up, what are you doing?"

"Sitting in the guest house"

"All by yourself?"

"Yes… why?"

"You could take a few more triple x pictures for me"

"Oh really? Is sex all you think about?"

"No, you naked is all I think about"

"When it gets later I'll think about it"

"I love you, Piper"

"Okay saying 'I love you' doesn't increase your chance of getting dirty pictures"

"I mean it, I love you"

"I love you too"

"I gotta go, I have another call coming in, love you by"

Piper didn't get a chance to say goodbye before Alex hung up. "Hello, yes this is she…that's great! Thank you so much" Alex hung up the phone and smiled wide, "What's the giant smile about?" Nicky walked back into Alex's room. "Piper's birthday presents are ready" Nicky walked over to Alex's bed and plopped down, "What did you get her?" Alex bit her lip, she really splurged for Piper's birthday. "I got her this watch and a necklace from Tiffany's" Nicky's eyes winded, "So did you sell your soul to the devil to afford those?" Alex shook her head, "No, Todd gave me a raise so I could afford them." "Well I'm glad you got her such nice things for her birthday because you and I are going to do something that could land you in the dog house for a few weeks" Alex shook her head in protest, "No, not doing it."

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this" Nicky and Alex were standing inside the towns local strip club, "You didn't take much convincing." They walked over to the bar and bought two beers with their fake ID's, "I'm buying you a lap dance, Vause" Alex almost spit out her drink, "No you're not, Piper will kill me if she finds out" Nicky laughed and sat down her beer, "She's not going to find out." Nicky excused herself; Alex turned around and watched the baseball game that was on, "Hey hottie, ready for a good time?" Alex turned around and saw a blonde stripper standing beside her. "Oh no, sorry I have a girlfriend" "Yeah, well your friend paid for a dance so I got to give you one" without saying another word the stripper dragged Alex into the back room. She sat Alex down in a leather chair and started grinding on her, she took Alex's hands and placed them on her hips as she straddled Alex.

"Alex, you have a girlfriend and your under age… don't look at her boobs" those were the only thoughts in Alex's head as the stripper continued to dance. Seconds before the timer went off the stripper kissed Alex's neck, leaving a red lipstick mark. "Come back and visit me" the stripper yelled as Alex walked away, Alex walked outside and leaned against the strip clubs wall. "Piper is going to kill you" a familiar voice said, Alex raised her head to see Polly standing a few feet away.

**Whoa crazy stuff huh? Anyway hope you guys have a good Thanksgiving XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22

**I finally woke up from my Thanksgiving food coma! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

It had been two weeks since Polly called and told Piper about seeing Alex at the strip club and Piper still missed/hated Alex. Since Polly told her, Piper just sat in the guest house and lounged around, there were days when she wished Alex was there to cuddle with her and make fun of realty TV shows with her. Piper was sitting in her room when she got a call from Polly.

"Hey come downstairs"

"Polly, are you here?!"

"Come down and see"

Piper ran down stairs to see Polly's car sitting in the driveway, Piper quickly ran outside and greeted Polly. "I missed you!" they both yelled at the same time, they ran into each other's arms and hugged. "Happy birth week!" Piper laughed as they pulled apart, it wasn't Piper's birthday yet so everyone just told her 'happy birth week.' "Do you know how many people tell me that every day?" Polly shook her head, "No, but I do know that I want to get a look at those hot cousins of yours" Piper rolled her eyes, Polly had always had an obsession with Piper's twin cousins, Mike and Gregg. "Well unfortunately neither of them are here, in fact no one is here" Polly looked at the main house and then the guest house, "Let's go into your little house" they walked back into the guest house.

"Damn, this place is nice" Polly spun around looking at the first floor. The whole house had hardwood floors and almost every wall was navy blue or white. "Yeah, its pretty great" the house reminded Piper of Alex's place, thinking of Alex not being there really made Piper upset. Piper walked over to the couch and sat down, Polly noticed and joined Piper on the couch, she had been waiting for Piper to vent to her for weeks. "Tell me what's wrong, Piper" Polly placed her hand on Piper's shoulder, "Alex, I miss her so much and I also hate her so much…" Polly felt a little guilty about telling Piper about the whole Alex thing. "I'm sure you two will work thing out" Piper shook her head, "I hope so, I really wanted us to spend my birthday together and by that I mean I wanted us to spend my birthday night together." Polly laughed uncomfortably; she knew it was her job as Piper's bestfriend to get her and Alex back together.

"Nicky, can you grab those last two boxes and carry them up here?" Alex and Nicky were in the proses of moving in together, "Yeah, I got it Vause" Nicky grabbed Alex's last two boxes and hauled them up the stairs. When Nicky reached the top Alex was sprawled out on her bed and her face buried in a pillow, "You okay, Vause?" Alex flipped her head to the side, "It still smells like her." Nicky felt like shit, she was the reason Piper and Alex weren't talking, 'if only I didn't drag her to that fucking strip club, we wouldn't be in this situation' Nicky though to herself as she placed the boxes by the bed.

"I miss her, Nicky" Alex mumbled into the pillow, "I know Vause, I'm going to make this right. I'll be back in two hours." Alex didn't care enough to stop her, Piper would probably just argue for a little bit before she caved in and would run back to Alex. Nicky climbed into Alex's car and headed to Portland, she had found Piper's grandparent house. An hour later Nicky was in Portland, she frantically searched for 947 South Drive. Nicky finally found the light blue house and pulled into the drive way, as she pulled up she noticed Piper's car was there.

Nicky got out of the car and walked up to the tiny house which had Piper's car in front of it. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, a few seconds later the familiar blonde answered the door.

"Nicky, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to explain the whole Alex at the strip club thing"

"Polly already told me, she was there and she got a lap dance"

"I made her go and I forced her to get a lap dance, don't be mad at her be mad at me"

"Are you serious? You made her go?"

"Yes, so please just come back to the house with me and fuck Vause, literally please fuck her"

Piper smiled at Nicky, there was nothing she wanted more than to go home to Alex and fuck until the early morning. "Do you think she'll forgive me? I said some pretty bad things to her" Nicky threw her arms back , "Yes! Of course she'll forgive you, all you have to do is come with me and apologize once we get there" Piper looked back at Polly. "Is it okay if we go on a small road trip?" Polly rolled her eyes, "Yes, just let me grab my bag" Polly unlocked her car and placed her bag in the trunk of Alex's car. Nicky went well over the speed limit in an attempt to get them home faster; they reached the house in less than an hour. "Alright, let's not make this a big emotional make up, you two make up then go fuck so I don't have to hear her complain anymore" Nicky un locked the front door and walked in.

"Vause I'm back and I brought you a present" Alex came out of her room without her glasses on, "Nicky, I can't see anything I don't have my glasses." Nicky pushed Piper forward to go up to Alex, Piper quickly walked up the stairs and up to her girlfriend. Alex couldn't focus on who it was until Piper was a foot away from her, "Pipes your… you're here" Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and held her. "I'm so sorry I acted the way I did and I'm sorry I said all those horrible things to you" Alex rested her chin on Piper's head and listened to her ramble on with her apology. "Pipes, it's okay; I'm the one who should be apologizing" "Why don't you two go apologize in your room!" Nicky yelled from downstairs, they both looked down at Nicky. "Me and Polly will get out of your hair so you can 'apologize' in private."

Piper blushed and buried her face in Alex's chest, "Text me when you two are done apologizing to each other!" Nicky yelled as she and Polly walked out the door. Alex pulled Piper's head up and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, Piper pulled away and led Alex into their bedroom. Alex pulled Piper close and removed the blondes shirt, Piper quickly discarded her shorts and pressed their lips together again. "Take off your clothes" Piper whispered into the kiss, Alex did as she was told and pulled her shirt over her head and her pants around her ankles. Alex smirked and walked over to the bed and slid under the covers, "Come on, we've waited two weeks for this" Alex patted the right side of the bed for Piper to join her. Piper joined Alex in bed, she kissed the brunet before disappearing underneath the sheets.

"Gregg, will you go get Piper?" Janice, Jameson, Gregg, Mike and Carol had all just returned from a trip in town, "Yeah grandma, I'll go get her." Gregg was tall with dark brown hair and like the rest of her mother's side he had piercing blue eyes. Gregg walked out to the guest house and knocked on the door, "Piper, you in there?" he opened the door and peeked his head in. "Piper?" he yelled as he walked up stairs, he stepped into Piper's room and looked around, "Mhm, must not be here" Gregg walked back downstairs and back to the main house. "She isn't in there" Gregg said as he joined the rest of the family in the kitchen, "Where would she be?" Janice looked at Carol for answers. "Maybe she went to see Alex, she does only live an hour away now."

"Allexx, come back to bed" Piper was lying in bed starring at Alex as she got ready to dry her hair. "I will in a second, Pipes" Alex turned on the hairdryer and flipped her head back trying her best to quickly dry it, Piper turned her head and saw her phone screen was lit up. She picked up her phone and gasped, Carol had called her twelve times, she dialed her mother's number and prayed she wouldn't kill her.

"Piper, where the hell are you?!"

"I'm at Alex's, I'm helping her move in"

"You need to come home"

"I don't want to… we just made up"

"Piper I-"

"Please let me stay, we haven't seen each other in weeks"

"Fine you can stay until Thursday then you need to come celebrate your birthday with us"

"Can Alex come over Thursday?"

"We'll talk about it"

Piper hung up and Alex climbed back into bed, Piper immediately cuddled up next to her. "I can stay until Thursday, then I have to go back to my grandparents" Alex twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger and smiled, "That's awesome, Pipes." Piper raised her head off Alex's chest and kissed her cheek, "I love you, Alex" Alex looked down at Piper and smiled, "Are you having an affair? Is it the red head that works at the grocery store?" Piper laughed and shook her head. "No, i just wanted to tell you" Piper placed her head back on Alex's chest and Alex continued to twirl Piper's hair around her finger.

They laid in silence until Alex cleared her throat, "Piper, can I ask you something?" Piper raised her head off of her girlfriend's chest and sat up "Of course you can." "Don't take this the wrong way, but why do you always want to spend time with me?" the blonde laughed and smiled at her girlfriend, "I've never had anything that's one hundred percent mine, I've always had to share and when we started dating I finally felt like I had something that was one hundred percent mine and I like how it feels." Alex sat up and wrapped her arms around Piper, she gently kissed her cheek until the blonde moved her head and made their lips touch. Piper allowed the sheets she had wrapped around herself fall back onto the bed as she climbed into Alex's lap, they kissed until Alex raised her hands from the bed and traced up the blondes sides. Piper pulled away and rested her forehead against Alex's, they both were breathing heavy and smiling, "Are we going to do it again?" Piper opened her eyes slightly; Alex nodded her head and flipped Piper on the bed.

"Do you think their done yet? I mean it's been four hours, they have to be done" Polly and Nicky were sitting in on a bench in the Franklin Hills mall. "I doubt it, those two could go for probably ten hours before exhaustion set in" Nicky took another drink of her coffee and glanced over at Polly. "Whoa, I've only had sex once and lasted like two minutes" Nicky laughed and shook her head, she had expected Polly to be boring but she was actually pretty cool. "That's the great thing about lesbians; we only need a couple seconds to recover then BAM, we're right back in bed" Polly laughed and took another drink of her ice tea before standing up. "Let's head back, I'm getting tired" Nicky agreed and stood up, "If they ask why we're back, you are on the verge of starving to death" Polly agreed and they walked back to Nicky's car.

"Nicky, do you think they're really in love?" Nicky shrugged her shoulders as they waited at the stop light, "I think they are, they just don't know it yet." They pulled up in the driveway and got out of Nicky's car, "I seriously hope they're not doing it" Nicky said as they walked up to the front door. "Why? It's not like we're going to hear them" Nicky stopped dead in her tracks, "You can so hear them"

"There's no way you can hear them, Nicky"

"I will bet you fifty bucks that if they are still fucking we can hear them"

"You're going to lose fifty bucks"

Nicky carefully opened the front door and they tip toed in. "Nicky I don't hear any-" "Shhh, shut up!" they stood in the middle of the living room until they heard a quiet thud. "See you can hear them!" Nicky whispered, "That could be anything" Nicky looked at their closed bedroom door and walked towards the stairs. "C'mon Polly" they carefully climbed up the steps making sure they didn't make a sound, "Nicky, this is taking it too far." "We've come this far, why stop?" they made it to the top of the steps and stood a few feet back from the door, "I don't hear any-" "Ohhhh…Alex" they both froze and looked at each other. "That doesn't count; we are like a foot away from their door" "That does so count!" Nicky didn't realize how loud she said that, "Alex stop, I heard something."

"Shit, go, go, go" Nicky practically pushed Polly down the stairs. Polly ran into the kitchen and Nicky jumped onto the couch, they heard the bedroom door open and they both froze. Alex walked out in a short black robe, she immediately glared at Nicky. "Were you two listening to us?" Alex asked as she walked down the stairs, "No, I was just showing Polly where the guest bedrooms are" Alex looked over at Polly for confirmation. "Yep that's what we were doing, looking at the guest bedrooms" Alex gave them both a questioning look and walked back upstairs. Once they heard the bedroom door close they both let out a sigh of relief then laughed, "You owe me fifty bucks, Polly" Nicky walked into the kitchen and joined her. "I'll give you forty and I'll make you a sandwich" Nicky stuck out her hand for Polly to shake, "Deal."

**I'm thinking about making Polly and Nicky better friends, what do you guys think?**

**Also I plan on bringing Lorna back into the story XOXO**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you guys like this chapter **:)

It was Thursday morning, Piper was wrapped tightly in Alex's arms. Piper was woken up by Polly and Nicky talking as they walked down the stairs, she readjusted so she was facing Alex. She starred at her girlfriend for a while, even though she had spent the last four days with Alex, Alex worked all four days until midnight. Piper nuzzled her nose in Alex's neck and placed a soft kiss on her neck; Alex squinted her eyes and scrunched her nose at the touch. "Alllex, wake up" she whispered softly, Alex just groaned and wiggled around, "Please. C'mon it's my birthday." Alex eye's shot open immediately after Piper mentioned her birthday, "Was that so hard?" Alex stretched before wrapping her arms around Piper again, "Happy birthday, baby" Alex gave Piper a quick kiss. "Thank you" Piper whispered back, there was no hiding the giant grin on her face.

They laid in bed a little longer until Alex remembered Piper's presents, Alex decided she would give Piper the necklace first. "Close your eyes" Alex said as she pulled away from Piper, "Alex, come back" Piper whined. "Close 'em" Alex demanded as she crawled out of bed to get Piper's birthday present, "Fine" Piper pouted. Alex grabbed the signature Tiffany&co blue box with a bleach white bow out of her underwear drawer and slowly approached the bed. Alex crawled into bed and lied the box down in front of Piper, "Alright, open your eyes." Piper quickly opened her eyes and starred at Alex before looking down at the blue box, Alex could see the excitement in Piper's eyes. "Alex, oh my god" she quickly picked up the box and carefully untied the bleach white bow, when she opened the box a few tears fell from Piper's eyes.

The box held a sterling silver chain with a little silver heart tag that had an 'A' engraved in the center. "Do you like it?" Alex finally asked after a minute of Piper starring at it, "It's perfect! Will you put it on me?" Piper picked up the necklace and handed it to Alex. She carefully wrapped the necklace around Piper's neck and hooked it together. The necklace fell just below Piper's collarbones, Piper picked the heart up and looked at it. "A for Alex I'm assuming?" she asked Alex who was smiling at her, "Yep, I'm finally marking my territory." "Tired of leaving hickeys huh?" Alex smile and nodded, Piper turned around and kissed Alex, "C'mon let's go get breakfast."

They walked downstairs and were met by quietness, "Where are Nicky and Polly?" Piper asked as they walked into the kitchen. "I sent them away for the day" Piper turned around and gave Alex a questioning look, "Why?!" Alex walked over to Piper and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist. "With Nicky living with me for the summer we are never going to have alone time, so I just want us to have some time before you go back to your grandparents and I go back to work" Piper smiled and gave Alex a kiss. "What are we going to do today?" Piper jumped onto the counter top, "We are going to eat, go to the beach for most of the day, come back here and do some stuff then I have the unfortunate task of taking you home." Piper's smile turned into a frown at the mention of her going back to her grandparents house, "Can I just stay here with you? I'll get a job at the Music Store" Alex laughed and shook her head, "Sorry kid, you gotta go back."

Alex made waffles with pieces of straw berries in them and fresh squeezed orange juice since Piper hated the store bought kind. "I didn't know you could make waffles or orange juice" Piper quickly grabbed their plates and placed them in the sink, "Yep, I can make a lot of things, c'mon lets go get dressed for the beach." They walked upstairs and dugout their bathing suites, Piper wore a red bikini that barley covered anything and Alex wore a black bikini that covered what it needed too. "The best thing about this place is that the beach is right past the woods" Alex grabbed the bag that held drinks, a bag of chips, two towels, and the most important thing to her sunscreen. "Your packing sunscreen?" Piper grabbed her flip-flops out of her bag, "Yes! I burn easier than an Irish person on the sun!" Piper laughed at her girlfriend. "Okay easy burner, let's go" they walked downstairs and out into the backyard, "There's nothing in the woods right?" Piper was holding Alex's hand as they interred the woods, "If there is anything in there I'll scare it away with my paleness."

After five minutes of walking they made it to their private beach, the sand was white and untouched by people, the ocean was calm and beautiful. Alex sat the towels down and placed the bag in the center, "Pipes, will you get my back?" Alex dugout the sunscreen and handed it to Piper. She squeezed the bottle and a pile of cold white sunscreen fell into her palm, Piper rubbed it around in her hand and then smeared it across Alex's back. "Fuck! That's cold!" Alex yelled, Piper laughed as she covered Alex's back in sunscreen. Once they both were covered in sunscreen they walked towards the water, "You go first, Al" Piper pushed Alex towards the water. "Fine, you big baby" Alex dipped her toe in the water and stepped in, "Pipes, the water is amazing! You gotta come in."

Piper carefully stepped into the water, it was the perfect temperature. Alex was standing in water that stopped at her waist, Piper ran over to her and tackled her into the water. "You little shit" Alex splashed Piper with the water, Piper splashed Alex back before tackling her again. They continued to play and swim for a while until Piper got tired, she swam over to Alex and climbed into her lap. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist, she placed her head in the crook of Alex's neck, "Is the birthday girl tired?" Piper nodded and closed her eyes. "This reminds me of when I was little and we lived in Laguna Beach" Piper mumbled into Alex's neck, "You lived in Laguna Beach? I didn't know that" "Yeah, when I was like four. I remember my mom would take me to the beach every day and I would swim until I passed out from exhaustion." "Why don't we go back to the sand and hangout out for a while. Maybe we can take a nap" Piper nodded and Alex carried them back to the sand. "Okay, time to walk" Piper jumped off Alex and into the sand, they walked up to their towels and Piper fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

When Piper woke up there was a white beach umbrella over their towels and Alex was fast asleep with a book covering her face. Piper grabbed her phone and felt her stomach do flips, it was three o'clock and her mother had texted her twelve times telling her to 'come back' or 'call me now!' she sat up and was about to wake Alex when she looked around. It was completely quiet besides the waves crashing and everything felt calm, the world really didn't seem to exist, it just felt like they were the only ones left in the world. Piper removed the book from Alex's face and climbed on top of her, "Wake up sleepy head" Piper whispered into Alex's ear, "Nooo" Alex groaned. Piper placed kisses all over Alex's face until Alex opened her eyes, "Let's go back to the house" Piper whispered before standing up.

They grabbed their stuff and ran back to the house. Once they stepped inside and closed the door Piper pinned Alex against the door and kissed her hard. Piper jumped up and wrapped her legs around Alex, they continued their kiss as Alex carried Piper up the stairs. When they got to their room Piper quickly untied her bikini top and let it fall between them, Piper unwrapped herself from Alex and stood on her own. Piper immediately brought their lips back together, she took Alex's hand and slipped it into her bikini bottoms, Alex pulled away and looked down at her hand. Piper shifted her waist so Alex was right where she needed to be, "Please" Piper panted as Alex moved her hand around. "Where do you want me?" Alex whispered as she slipped one finger into her girlfriend, "Right there" Piper panted, Alex slipped her hand out and pulled Piper onto the bed.

"Right there!" Piper screamed as Alex put pressure on her clit, Alex continued to apply pressure and move her fingers at a fast pace until Piper screamed out the brunettes name along with a few 'fucks.' Piper collapsed back onto the bed and breathed heavily, Alex laid down beside her and smiled, "That counts as a present" Piper turned her head and gave Alex a sleepy smile, "Can I have another birthday present?" Alex kissed Piper and smiled, "Maybe later kid." Alex looked at the digital clock beside their bed and sighed, "I should probably get you home" Piper sat placed her head on Alex's shoulder and sighed. "You don't have too, my mom said I could stay" Alex gave Piper a questioning look, "Carol, your controlling mother said you could stay her longer?" Piper nodded her head and gave Alex another kiss.

"What should I do? Piper isn't answering her phone!" Carol was standing in the kitchen with her mother, "Carol, just let it go she's probably with her girlfriend. I can remember plenty of times when you didn't come home because you were with a boy." Carol shook her head, it's not that she didn't like Alex it was the fact that Piper disobeyed her, "If you really want her to come here why don't you just call her one friend, Holly or Jolly whatever that girls name is and ask her where Piper is?" Carol hadn't thought of that. Carol called Polly and prayed she would answer.

"Mrs. Chapman?"

"Polly! Thank god, do you know where Piper is?"

"Yeah, she's with Alex… they had this whole day planned out"

"Please give me Alex's address"

Polly hesitantly gave Carol Alex's address. "Mother, I'll be back in an hour and Piper will be with me" Carol walked out of the house and got into her car.

"This has seriously been the best birthday EVER" Piper and Alex where sitting on the couch eating a pizza from a local Italian place and wearing sweatpants. Piper loved wearing Alex's clothes; she loved how comfy they were and how big on her they were. "I'm glad, maybe we can do something like this next year. Maybe we can go to Laguna Beach" Piper took a bite of pizza and smiled at Alex, "Are you being serious?" "Yeah, if I have enough money we can go." Piper climbed into Alex's lap and hugged her, "I'm so glad I have you" she whispered into Alex's ear, "I'm glad I have you…and pizza" Alex replied as she ate another slice of pizza.

They finished the pizza and continued to watch TV, "Turn it to MTV!" Piper insisted as Alex flipped through the channels. "No, you don't need to watch that trash" Piper climbed into Alex's lap again and pouted, "Pwetty Pwease" Alex groaned and turned on MTV. "I spoil you so much" Piper kissed her girlfriends forehead and climbed onto the couch, "I know and I appreciate it." They continued to watch TV until there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Piper jumped up and ran to the door, when she opened it her heart sank.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, do you know how much trouble you're in?!" Carol had her arms crossed over her chest and she was staring at Piper like she was going to slaughter her. "Mom, I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with Alex!" Carol stepped closer to Piper, "I don't care what you want, you're coming back to your grandparents house with me." Alex stood up and walked over to Piper and Carol, Piper wrapped her arms around Alex tight and buried her face in her girlfriends neck. "Alex, please don't let her take me away!" Alex could feel Piper's tears on her neck, "Look Carol, its oblivious she doesn't want to go, so instead of having to put up with a miserable daughter for the summer why don't you just leave her here with me."

Carol shook her head, "She's my daughter and I want her with me" Carol reached for Piper's arm but Alex pulled her back. "She's my girlfriend and I want her with me" Carol stepped back and pulled her phone out, "If you want we can get the police involved and I can have them take Piper away." Piper pulled away from Alex, "No!" she screamed causing Alex to flinch a little, "Okay then let's go" Carol extended her hand to Piper. "Please don't do this mom" Piper begged one last time, "Go get your things or I'll call the police and have them make you come with me" Piper started crying and fell into Alex's arms. "C'mon kid, let's go get your stuff."

Alex lead her sobbing girlfriend up the stairs and into their room, Alex started packing Piper's t-shirts and shorts into her bag. Piper sat on the bed crying as Alex packed her bag, once Alex was done packing she walked over to her underwear drawer and pulled out another little blue box. "I was going to give you this tonight at the fireworks…" Alex handed Piper the small box, Piper smiled as tears continued to fall down her face. She slowly opened the box like she had done this morning, Piper's face lit up when she saw a little silver ring in the box. "Look on the inside, I had it engraved" Piper pulled the ring out and looked on the inside, 'I love you so much, Pipes' the inside read. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and stood up, they both started to cry. Alex pulled away and placed the ring on Piper's right ring finger, "Who knows, maybe one day this will be on your left hand" Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed her face. "I love you so much, Alex" Piper whimpered, "I love you to, Piper."

Alex carried Piper's bag down the stairs and into the living room, "Piper say goodbye, you two won't be seeing each other for a while." Piper gave Alex one last hug and kiss, she cried even harder as she pulled away. Piper grabbed her bag and walked out the door, Carol was close behind her. Piper threw her bag in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat, Carol quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed back to her parents' home. Piper leaned her head against the window and cried as Carol rambled on and on about Piper's birthday party at her grandparents house, "This is the worst birthday ever" Piper whimpered.

**The ending of this chapter killed me to write. Don't worry the next one will be happier XOXOX**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you guys for 48 followers and 20 favorites!**

"I hate you!" Piper screamed as she got out of the car and walked to the guest house, "No you don't, you're just being an overdramatic teenager." Piper slammed the door shut and locked it so Carol couldn't get in; she ran upstairs to her room and once again slammed and locked the door. Piper walked over to her bed and collapsed into it; she buried her face into her pillow and cried until she fell asleep.

"She's gone and there's nothing I can do to get her back" Alex was sitting on the kitchen floor with a twelve pack of beer sitting beside her. She was on her fourth beer and still felt the pain of losing Piper, she had called Nicky and asked her to come back. By the time Nicky got back from dropping off Polly, Alex was on the eleventh beer and she was feeling tipsy. "Vause, what are you doing?" Nicky walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Alex, "She's gone…that bitch took her." Nicky grabbed the last beer and cracked it opened, "I'm really fucking sorry" Alex finished her beer and threw the can into the garbage, "It's not your fault, it's that bitches fault." Nicky continued to listen to Alex ramble on about how Carol was a bitch when Alex spat out an idea, "Let's get wasted" Alex said as she jumped up, "Vause, we got work tomorrow" "I'm the fucking manager! It doesn't matter let's get wasted" Alex pulled out a bottle of vodka and opened it, "It's going to be a long summer" Nicky whispered.

It had been four weeks since Carol dragged Piper away, she had also taken away Piper's phone for three of those weeks. Alex was at work trying to recover from her latest hangover when she got a text from Piper.

Pipes: Hey! I finally got my phone back

Al: That's awesome, Pipes

Pipes: You don't seem excited…

Al: Sorry, I'm hungover and work is hectic right now

Pipes: You're hungover? Why?

Al: It's a long story, maybe I can tell you in person one day

Pipes: I wish…I miss you

Al: I miss you too

Pipes: Do you think you could sneak over here one night?

Al: Yes, how about this Wednesday?

Pipes: Yes! Everyone is going to this church thing so you can come over no problem

Al: See you in two days

Pipes: See you in two days :)

"What are you smiling about Vause?" Nicky yelled from across the store, "If I tell you I'll have to fire you." Nicky scoffed and continued staking CDs, Alex walked over to the guitars and took inventory. "What you doing?" a familiar voice asked as Alex looked at the top row of guitars, "Taking inventory" Alex replied. Alex turned her head to see Milo, a Swedish exchanged student who was going to a college a few minutes out of town and who could barely say a complete sentence. "I finish unpacking CDs, I go on break?" Alex smiled and nodded, "Yes, you can go on break" Milo smiled and walked away. "He's a weird kid" Nicky whispered as Milo walked away, "He's not weird, he's just different" Nicky shrugged her shoulders, "So, can we go get lunch or something? I'm starving." Alex looked at the clock, "Shit, it's already one-thirty. Yeah we can get something to eat."

They walked towards the door and Nicky flipped the 'Be Back Soon" sign, Alex grabbed the store keys and locked up. Nicky ran to Alex's car and quickly sat down in the passenger seat, Alex slowly walked over to the car wondering how Nicky could be so energetic while hungover. Alex finally made it to the car and sat down in the driver seat, "Do you think you could watch the store on Wednesday?" Nicky grinned and smiled. "Yeah I can watch it so you can go fuck Chapman until she can't walk" Alex slapped Nicky's arm as they pulled out of the parking lot, "Don't pretend like I'm lying, Vause" Nicky laughed, "Thanks, I owe you one."

They decided to go to the local burger joint to grab lunch, Nicky loved the restaurant and its greasy food. "I'm buying Vause, what do ya want I'll order it" Alex stared at the neon green board that showcased the horrible menu items, "Uh an order of fries and a chocolate shake" Nicky walked up to the counter while Alex walked to an empty table. A few minutes Nicky returned with their food, "I'm pretty sure the casher was flirting with me" Nicky confidently said before taking a bite of her burger. "Did you flirt back?" Alex dipped a fry into the chocolate shake and quickly ate it, "Of course I did, do you see how hot she is?" Alex looked back at the counter to see a burnet chomping on a piece of gum. "Eh, she's a strong six, so does this mean you're completely over Lorna?" Nicky shrugged her shoulders, "I was never into her" Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay."

Nicky ended up getting the girls number before they left, "I told you she was into me" Nicky smiled at the number written on her arm. Alex just smiled as she starred at the road, for some reason Nicky getting the girls number made her miss Piper even more. They got back to the store at two o'clock, Milo was sitting behind the register staring at a guy who was looking at guitars. "C'mon Vause, let's go to the back" that was Nicky's code for 'let's go get high in the back room while Milo runs the store' Alex agreed and they walked back.

Alex sat down in her office chair and Nicky sat in her fold out lawn chair, Nicky pulled out a joint and lit it. "It's been way to long" Nicky said as she exhaled, "You're telling me" Alex laughed as she took the joint from Nicky. They smoked for a while until Nicky's phone rang, she smiled when she saw the number. "Hey Bella" "Yeah" "Yeah" "Okay see you at eight" Nicky looked over at Alex and smiled, "What are you smiling about?" Alex cocked an eyebrow. "We have a double date tonight with Bella and her friend Ellie" Alex shook her head, "No, I'm not going on a double date with you." Nicky threw her arms over her head, "Why the fuck not? I'm trying to get laid here, Vause" Alex gave Nicky her 'are you serious?' look, "Nicky, I have a girlfriend and an insecure one at that. If she found out about this it would literally kill her." "She won't find out" Alex widened her eyes and her jaw dropped, "You said that about the strip club! And looked what happened!" Nicky was going to protest when someone nocked on the door.

"Mrs. Vause, it four thirty I go home now?" Alex stood up and walked toward the door, "Yeah Milo, you can go home." Once she heard Milo walk away Alex walked out and started to close the store, "Vause, please go on this double date" Nicky whined, "No, find someone else to be your wing man" Nicky sighed and walked out to the car. Alex walked out and joined Nicky in the car.

Alex slowly drove home fearing a cop would pull them over for going too fast, once they made it to the house Alex slowly pulled into the driveway. "I… I need sleep and I need to see Piper" Alex mumbled as she struggled to walk into the house, "Go to bed, then go see Chapman" Nicky called as she raided the fridge. Climbing the stairs felt like climbing the steepest mountain in the world, but Alex made it to the top, she quickly stumbled into her bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear and slid under the cold sheets and fell asleep.

Alex woke up a few hours later, she was freezing from the lack of clothing and the giant air conditioner a few feet away from the bed. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, when she got downstairs the burnet from the burger place was standing in the living room next to a red haired girl. "Ellie, this is my friend Alex, Alex this is Ellie" Ellie turned around and flashed her ice blue eyes which reminded her of Piper's dark blue eyes. "Nice to meet you, Alex" Ellie extended her hand, "Nice to meet you too" Alex quickly shook her hand and released. "Well it was nice to meet you, but I have to go see my girlfriend" Alex walked past the girls when Nicky caught her arm. "Alex please do this for me" this was the first time ever Nicky begged Alex to do something, "Nicky I can't I have to see Piper" Nicky practically threw Alex's arm away. "Fine, see if I do anything for you again" as Nicky walked away Alex grabbed her arm, "Once I go visit Piper, I'll get Lorna over her so you two can works things out" Nicky's eyes lit up, Alex turned and walked out the door.

Piper was lying in bed, her ear buds were shoved in her ears as far as they could be and she had twenties music blaring. She closed her eyes and listed to the music, when she closed her eyes she thought of how when Alex would kiss her neck she would always close her eyes and smile. Piper missed her girlfriend too much, there were nights when she couldn't sleep because she couldn't find a comfortable position without Alex there to hold her. Once the song ended Piper heard a little taping noise, she pulled out her ear buds and looked around the room in an attempt to find the noise. She waited for a second before the tapping continued; she looked over to the window to see a small rock bounce off it. "What the-?" Piper climbed off the bed and walked over to the window; she opened the window and smiled at what she saw.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Piper yelled, "I had to see my girl" Piper smiled and blushed, she loved it when Alex would say 'my girl.' "How am I supposed to get in?" Alex called up, Piper looked at her clock and it was only nine, so everyone was still up. "The front door is unlocked!" Alex nodded and walked around to the front of the guest house, Piper waited in excitement, it had been a while since Alex had seen her naked. Piper checked to see what bra she was wearing, it was her black laced one, she slipped her hand into her sweatpants and looked down at her underwear. "Shit" she was wearing a pair of boy shorts underwear; she heard the front door open and almost immediately pulled her pants down and removed her underwear.

Piper quickly pulled her pants back up and waited for Alex to come in. It felt like an eternity waiting for Alex to make it to her room, the door finally opened and the familiar tall brunet appeared. "Heyyyyy" Piper screamed as she jumped into Alex's arms, "Hey kid" Alex hugged Piper tight. Piper pulled away and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss, Piper wrapped her hands around the back of her girlfriends neck. "Bed now" Piper whispered as she pulled away from the kiss, Alex obeyed and carried her girlfriend over to the bed. She carefully laid Piper down before climbing back on top of her, Alex kissed Piper's neck and slid her hands underneath the blondes shirt. Piper loved feeling Alex's hands move underneath her shirt and kneed her beasts through her bra, Piper moaned at the treatments she was receiving.

Alex pulled away and quickly took her shirt off and discarded it by the door, Piper did the same and waited for Alex to continue. Alex assaulted Piper's neck making sure she left marks, she gradually moved down Piper's body until she reached her sweatpants. Alex looked up and starred into Piper's eyes, without speaking she asked Piper's permission to remove the article of clothing. "Yes" she panted, Alex sat up and pulled her girlfriends sweatpants to her ankles and threw them aside. Alex smiled down at Piper, she had wondered how she survived four weeks without that body. Piper let out a groan causing Alex to focus again, she slowly bent down and spread Piper's legs further apart, Alex kissed each thigh several times until Piper whimpered, "Alex…Please."

Alex slipped two fingers inside her girlfriend, "Alex" Piper panted. She pumped her fingers in and out at a fast pace, Piper matched Alex's pace causing her fingers to go father inside. Alex slowly removed her fingers causing Piper to whimper, Alex replaced her fingers with her mouth and wrapped her lips around Piper's clit. "Ohhh…. Alex!" Piper sat up straight and placed her hand on Alex's head, Alex sucked harder and slipped her fingers back inside. "I'm gonna cum… don't stop!" Piper cried seconds before she came. Piper collapsed back onto the bed and Alex cleaned up the mess she had made, "How'd we go four weeks without this?" Piper whispered as Alex climbed up her body, "I don't know kid, but we can't wait that long again." Piper lazily smiled and pressed her lips against her girlfriends, "Can I do you?" the blonde shyly asked, "You don't have to ask" Alex laughed.

They had sex several more times before Piper collapsed on the bed. "I finally get to sleep with you again" Piper smiled as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "Yeah, it's nice having you laying on top of me again." Piper drew patterns on Alex's stomach as they laid in silence, the blonde watched as her girlfriends chest went up and down as she took breathes. Piper looked up to see Alex's eyes slowly closing, "Hey wake up" Piper whispered into her girlfriends ear, "I'm awake" Alex whispered. Piper climbed on top on Alex and kissed her, "I really missed you" Piper whispered against Alex's lips, "I didn't miss you" the brunet said back. "If you didn't miss me then why did we have sex six times?" Piper sat up straight staring down at Alex, "I was horny" Alex shrugged her shoulders and laughed. Piper gave Alex a questioning looked before laying back down and burying her face into Alex's neck, "I heart you" Piper whispered, "What is that? I love you for pussies?" Piper smiled and kissed Alex's neck, "Yeah." "I heart you too" Alex mumbled before resting her chin on Piper's head and drifting off.

**Sorry for a boring chapter, but at least Piper and Alex are back together. Please review XOXOXO**


	25. Chapter 25

**50 followers! You guys are amazing, thank you for reading**

The house was quiet and calm, the sunlight from the newly raised sun was flooding into the house. Piper was propped up on her elbow and starring at Alex while she slept, Piper smiled down at her girlfriend. Alex had a habit of making funny face while she slept, especially if she was having a strange dream. After watching Alex in amusement Piper climbed on top of Alex's waist and slid her hands on her girlfriends naked stomach. "Why are your hands always cold?" Alex kept her eyes closed, "Good morning to you too." Alex opened her eyes and smiled at Piper, she reminded Alex of a small child at times; she would always laugh and giggle when Alex would make faces and she always climbed on Alex.

Alex grabbed her glasses and noticed Piper didn't have any clothes on and she didn't either. "Nice bed sheet I have right?" Piper played with the thin fabric draped around her shoulders, "Yeah because that's what I'm looking at." Piper blushed and leaned down to kiss Alex, "Whoa stop right there, morning breath" the brunet placed her hand in front of Piper's lips. "Oh come on" Piper pinned Alex's hand down and brought their lips together, the kiss was soft and sweet. Alex pulled away and let her head fall back onto the pillow, Piper grabbed the comforter that separated them and tossed it to the side. Once the comforter was ripped away Alex shivered, Piper laid down on top of her naked girlfriend and brought the bed sheet down with her. "Are you warm now?" Piper asked as she bit her lip, "Yes, very warm" Alex slid her hands up Piper's sides and onto her back.

They continued to lay in bed until Piper's stomach rumbled loudly. Piper blushed again and buried her face in her girlfriends neck, "I take it you're hungry?" Alex joked as she ran her finger down the back of her girlfriends neck and down to the dimples in her back. "Yeah, do you think we could get up and get brunch?" Alex looked at her phone, it was nine-forty, "Brunch? Jesus living in Maine has changed you" Piper glared at her girlfriend before kissing her collarbones. "Piper…" kissing Alex's collarbones was the one way Piper had control, "Pleasssee, I'm hungry" she whispered against her girlfriends chest. "Okay, Okay, let's get showered and ready, then go get something to eat" Piper climbed off Alex and walked down the hall to start the shower, Alex rolled out of bed and joined Piper in the bathroom.

Piper turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her while she was waiting. Alex kissed the back of Piper's neck and tickled her girlfriends stomach, "Alex stop!" Piper cried as Alex continued to tickle her stomach. "What's the magic word?" Piper kept laughing and gasping, "Please!" the blonde cried. Alex stopped and turned her girlfriend around, "Actually it was 'pickles' but I'll take please" Piper grinned and kissed Alex before dragging her into the shower.

They took a quick shower and dried off before walked back into Piper's room, "Where should we eat?" Alex asked as she curled her hair. "There is this really nice place about six miles away in this little town, it's so good. And it's right by the water!" Piper changed into a white sundress and went to curl her hair, Alex wore the same clothes she had worn the night before since she didn't pack a bag. Once Piper walked out she saw that Alex was wearing the same clothes from the night before, she walked over to her closet and grabbed a white V-neck that she had stolen from Alex one night. "Here, wear this" Piper tossed Alex the V-neck, "I looked all over for this shirt when I left for the summer!" Alex quickly ripped off her black t-shirt and put the V-neck.

"I'm going to go downstairs and make sure no one is outside" Piper put on her white Vans and ran down stairs, she poked her head out the door and walked to her car. She quickly started it and turned on the air conditioning and ran inside, "Okay, the coast is clear" Piper yelled. Alex walked down the stairs to meet her girlfriend, "Okay, let's go" Alex walked towards the door when she noticed Piper wasn't following her. "Pipes, let's go" Piper shook her head and stuck out her hand; "Hold my hand" Alex rolled her eyes and held her hand. Piper got in the driver's seat while Alex sat in the passenger seat, Piper grabbed Alex's left hand and drove off.

They had been driving for ten minutes when Alex noticed Piper hadn't stopped smiling since they got in the car. "What are you smiling about?" Alex looked over at Piper, "I'm happy I get to spend the day with you" Piper glanced over at her girlfriend before returning her eyes to the road. They made it to the small town Piper was talking about, "There it is!" Piper pointed to a small restaurant that sat on the water's edge, Alex noticed fishermen carrying in loads of fish and other sea food, 'oh great, it's one of those restaurants' she thought to herself. Piper parked and got out of the car, Alex did the same and joined Piper who was waiting at the front of the car. Piper held out her hand for Alex to take, "What's up with you and holding my hand?" Alex held Piper's hand and they walked inside. "We never hold hands, I just want too" they waited in line for a table.

"How many?" the perky blonde hostess asked Alex, "Just two" the blonde girl looked at the podium and smiled. "I can seat you two outside, is that alright?" before Alex could say anything Piper said that was fine, "Okay, follow me" the blonde girl lead them back outside underneath a white canopy, "Here you go, enjoy your lunch" the blonde girl sat down their menus and walked away.

"What should I get, Pipes?" Alex was scanning the menu and not finding anything that looked good to her. "The salmon is to die for!" Piper smiled as she looked across the small table at Alex, "I don't really like salmon" Piper's jaw dropped. "You don't like salmon? And here I thought you were perfect" Alex looked over the top of her menu and raised an eyebrow, "I am perfect, I just don't like salmon." The waiter came and took their orders, Piper ordered some kind of fish Alex had never heard of and Alex got a small order of calamari. "So you'll eat squid, but not salmon?" Piper gave Alex a questioning look, "That's right, I'm a weirdo" Piper grabbed her girlfriends hand, "Yeah, but your my weirdo." The waiter came back with their food, Piper quickly scarfed down her food. "That was so good" Piper said before taking a drink of water, "Looks like it was" Alex still had a good amount of calamari on her plate. Once Alex was finished Piper paid and they went back to the car.

"I don't want to go back, Pipes" Alex was sitting in the driver's seat this time, "Well it's a good thing my grandparents have a beach house here. And I just happen to have the keys." Alex gave Piper her signature grin, "So where is this beach house?" Alex started the car, "Just follow my directions." Alex followed Piper's directions to the beach house, it was a few minutes out of town and it sat directly on the sand. "Damn, this place is really nice Piper" they pulled into the drive way and got out, "C'mon let's go inside" Piper grabbed Alex's hand and led her inside. The house was a lot like Alex and Nicky's house, the walls were all white and the whole downstairs had hardwood floors.

While Alex was looking around the house Piper got an idea, she stripped down to her underwear and walked outside to the pool. "Alex, come outside for a second" Piper yelled, Alex walked from the kitchen to the pool. Alex looked on the concrete and saw Piper's blue bra and panties were lying on the ground, "Come in the waters great" Piper was holding onto the edge of the pool. Alex smiled and stripped down to her underwear, "Do you want me to take these off?" Alex teased Piper, "Yes, please take them off and get in" Alex took of her glasses, bra and panties then jumped into the pool with Piper. Alex came up and wiped the water off her face before Piper climbed into her lap. "Hey blondie" "Hey, uhhh Alex" Alex laughed and kissed Piper's lips, "We'll work on comebacks sometime."

Piper sat in Alex's lap for a while until she got bored; she climbed out of her girlfriends lap and submerged herself into the pool. Alex held onto the edge of the pool and rested her head on her crossed arms; she was enjoying the warm sun. Piper waited until Alex's hair was completely dry before she splashed her, "Hey Alex" Alex turned around and was met with a wave of pool water splashing her face. "You're going to pay for that!" Alex tackled Piper into the water and wrapped her arms around her, Alex brought them back up and laughed at Piper. "Not fair! You're bigger than me!" Piper protested as Alex held her close, "Oh it's pretty fair, baby." "No it-" Piper was cut off by Alex kissing her, Alex loosened her grip on Piper's arms and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. Piper climbed into Alex's lap and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck.

Piper slid her hand down Alex's body until she was stopped by Alex's hand. "We can't have sex at your grandparents beach house" Alex whispered into Piper's ear, "Ugh, I guess your right" Piper rested her forehead against Alex's, "We can make out on their in the shower and on the couch" Piper whispered. They climbed out of the pool and grabbed their clothes before walked into the house, "Follow me" Piper lead Alex up to the master bathroom. Piper turned on the hot water and stepped in, "Come here" Piper beckoned Alex into the shower. Alex closed the shower door closed as she stepped in, Alex's lips immediately met Piper's lips. "We should…probably…shower" Piper had trouble speaking as Alex kissed her neck, "If you say so" Alex pulled her lips away from Piper and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. "This smells like old people" Alex quickly washed the shampoo out of her hair, "Well it is old people shampoo" Piper added as she washed it out. They finished the shower and got out, Piper started to dry off when Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and kissed her neck. "Go get dried off, then we'll do this" Alex groaned and dried off.

Alex quickly dried off and got dressed; she waited downstairs while Piper to get dressed. Alex found the remote that went to the sixty inch flat screen TV and flipped through the channels, "Boring, boring, boring, here we go." Piper got dressed and walked down the stairs to see Alex watching Sponge Bob, her heart melted. "Aw, you're so cute!" Alex jumped off the couch and stood up straight, "There was nothing else on!" Piper laughed and walked over to her girlfriend. "I can't believe big bad Alex Vause is watching Sponge Bob" Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and squeezed her tight, "There was nothing else on" Alex mumbled. "So are we going to make out or what?" Alex asked looking down at Piper, the blonde pressed her lips against Alex's and they fell back onto the couch. Alex ran her hands up and down Piper's back and grabbing her ass occasionally, Piper moved her hands from Alex's face down to her jeans and desperately tried to slip her hand in.

"I thought we agreed not to have sex here" Alex whispered in-between breaths, "I know, but I want you." "We can do it in the car" Alex suggested, Piper sat up and shook her head, "No, let's just wait until we get back to my house." Alex was going to speak, but was interrupted by Piper's phone ringing, "Do you mind if I get that?" Piper didn't want to make Alex mad by answering the phone, "No, go ahead." Piper reached for it and her heart sank, it was Carol, she swiped her finger across the screen.

"Hello"

"Piper, where are you?"

"I'm at gram and gramps beach house"

"Oh, why are you there?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd swing by"

"Oh okay, will you come home. We are having dinner soon and we'd like you to be here"

Piper looked down at Alex, it was obvious she heard what Carol asked and knew they would be separated again.

"Yeah, can Alex come too? She's going to be in town"

"Umm, yes that would be okay"

"Okay, I'll be home soon"

Piper hung up and smiled at Alex, "I hope you're hungry." "Why would you invite me? I though you didn't want my family to meet me" Piper bent down and kissed her girlfriend, "I want you to meet them. C'mon let's go, we wouldn't want to be late for dinner." They got up and walked back out to Piper's car, Alex felt nervous as they sat down. "What if they don't like me?" Alex murmured looking down at the floor bored, "They'll like you, trust me" Piper held Alex's hand as she drove.

Once they pulled into the driveway Alex's nerves really hit, she had never had to meet a girlfriends family and she had no idea how to act or what to say. "Hey, don't be nervous" Piper squeezed Alex's hand, they got out of the car and walked up to the house hand in hand. Piper opened the door and walked in first, her grandmother stopped chopping the tomatoes and looked up at her. "Where's your girlfriend? Your mother told us we'd be meeting her tonight" Piper looked behind her, Alex was still standing outside, "Get in here" she whispered to her. Alex slowly walked in, keeping her eyes on Piper, "Oh aren't you tall" Janice said once Alex was in the kitchen. Piper elbowed her to say something, "Y- Yeah, I've been told. My name is Alex by the way" Janice smiled at her, "I'm Janice, Piper's grandmother. I'd shake your hand, but I have dead tomatoes on them." Alex laughed and held Piper's hand, "Your mother is in the living room" Janice motioned to the living room with the knife in her hand, they walked into the living room.

Carol noticed Piper walk in and she also noticed Alex was with her, "Hello sweetheart, hello Alex." "Hello, Mrs. Chapman" Alex voice cracked, Piper held her hand again to comfort her, there was an awkward silence until Carol spoke. "Danny is coming to dinner" Piper felt her heart race, "Oh okay" Piper's voice was shaky. Carol walked into the kitchen and Piper sat on the couch, "Who's Danny and why does his name make you look like you've seen a dead body?" Piper swallowed hard, "He's my half-brother" Piper whispered. Alex's eyes went wide, "Why did you not tell me you had a half-brother?" Piper really didn't want to talk about Danny. "My dad doesn't like Cal or me talking about him. He doesn't want to accept the fact that mom was married before and had a kid with another man" Alex could tell talking about Danny made Piper uncomfortable, "He's a good guy and all, but I was raised to hate him."

"Piper, Alex it's time for dinner" Janice called, Alex stood up and extended her hand to Piper, she grabbed her girlfriends hand and stood up. They walked into the kitchen and sat down beside each other, Alex noticed there was one empty chair and she assumed it was for Danny. They passed the bowl of salad around and then passed the spaghetti around; Alex had never had dinner like that before, mainly because it was always just her and Diane. Piper's grandparents took well to Alex, they laughed when she would make a joke and they admired the fact she knew about music that they listened to when they were teenagers. They were halfway through dinner when the front door opened, a tall skinny man that had blonde hair like Piper's walked in, he was followed by two boys that were twins. "Danny!" Carol jumped up and hugged her son, "Hey mom, goo to see you" Alex looked over at Piper; she was pushing a strand of spaghetti back and forth with her fork.

Danny and the two boys sat down at the end of the table and Janice made them plates. "Those are my cousin's, Gregg and Mark" Piper whispered, Alex nodded and put her hand on Piper's leg. "Danny, you haven't met Piper's girlfriend" Janice took a drink of water, "I didn't know my little sister was gay or that she had a girlfriend" Danny shoveled in a fork load of spaghetti. "Yeah, this is Alex" Piper pointed to Alex, "I'll have to interrogate you to make sure your right for my sister" Alex nodded in agreeance, the last thing she wanted to do that night was get interrogated by Piper's half-brother. Once dinner was close to being over Janice brought out a chocolate cake, "Alright, who wants some?" Danny, Gregg, Mark, Carol and Jameson all wanted a piece, "Piper, Alex do you want any?" Piper shook her head. "If you don't mind I'm going to show Alex the guest house" Janice nodded, Piper grabbed Alex's hand and lead her out the door.

Piper practically dragged Alex into the guest house, "Pipes, what are w-" Alex was cut off by Piper crashing their lips together. Piper slid her hand down Alex's pants hoping to get her point across, Alex understood and carried Piper up the stairs to her bed room.

* * *

><p>Piper collapsed on the bed next to Alex, they both were breathing heavily and they both had giant smiles on their faces. "You don't know how long I waited to do that" Piper whispered into Alex's ear, Alex was speechless. Piper grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around her shoulders and threw the comforter to side. Piper laid on top of Alex like she had done this morning, Alex smiled as she ran her hands down Piper's back. A cold chill went down Alex's spine causing her to shake, "Am I not warm enough for you?" Alex looked down at their naked bodies pushed together. "Yeah, I'm a little cold" Piper pushed their lips together again, "I'll warm you up" Piper kissed Alex one more time before tickling Alex's stomach causing her to laugh loudly. The tickling turned into wrestling and shortly after wrestling they fell back onto the bed and Piper laid on top of Alex and smiled, "Are you warm now?" Alex nodded her head and kissed Piper's forehead.<p>

**I tried to make it fluffy, sorry if it sucked XOXO**


	26. Chapter 26

Piper had always been a jealous girlfriend, she was especially jealous when Alex would pay more attention to other people. Piper was sitting behind the counter at The Music Shop and glaring at the new girl Alex was training. She was tall with dark brown hair that reached the center of her back and she had dark blue eyes like Piper, it was easy to say she was gorgeous. "Hey Chapman, haven't seen you in a while" Nicky hopped up on the counter so she was facing Piper, "Yeah, I know." Nicky turned to see what Piper was glaring it, "Her name is Elizabeth" Piper looked up at Nicky, "I don't like her." Nicky laughed and placed her hand on Piper's shoulder, "Do you not like her because she's pretty or because she's spent the whole day with your girlfriend?" Piper shrugged, "Both I guess." Nicky and Piper continued talking until they heard someone giggling; they turned their heads to see Elizabeth giggling and Alex smiling. "Okay that's it" Piper hopped off her chair and walked towards the two.

"Alex, I don't feel good take me home" Piper crossed her arms over her chest, "Pipes, I'm kinda busy right now, can Nicky take you home?" Piper huffed and puffed like a small child when they didn't get their way. "No, I want you to take me home" Alex was about to talk when Elizabeth budded in, "Just take her home Alex, I think I got the just of the job down" Alex smiled at Elizabeth then glared at Piper, "Okay let's go." As they walked away Piper reached for Alex's hand but Alex pulled it away, "Hey, I tried to hold your hand" Piper obviously pointed out, "Get in the car." Piper slid into the passenger seat and Alex started the car, Alex pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards her house. "You should spend the rest of the day with me" Piper said as she placed her hand on Alex's knee, "No, I have to get back to work" Alex tone was harsh and annoyed. "Why so you can go spend the day with your other girlfriend?" Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, "It's my job to train her" Piper shook her head in disapproval as they pulled into the driveway, "Have fun with Elizabitch" Piper got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Piper walked inside and slammed the door shut, she waited for Alex to run in and apologize and spend the rest of the day with her. She waited a few seconds before looking out the window to see that the car was gone, "Fine" Piper walked over to the couch and plopped down. She started to cry, "She would rather spend the day with her than me" Piper whimpered, she pulled out her phone and called her mother. Carol had agreed to let Piper stay with Alex and Nicky for the rest of the summer as long as she called once a day.

"Hello Piper"

"Hey mom"

"What's wrong sweetheart? You sound upset"

"Alex. She would rather spend the day training some girl at work than spend it with me"

"Piper, it's her job to train her"

"I know, but she's always puts me before work. She promised she always would"

"Sometimes work needs to come first, sweetheart"

"Ugh, okay thanks mom"

"You're welcome, love you"

"Love you too"

Piper wiped the tears out her eyes and turned on Netflix, she scrolled through until she found Hairspray. While it loaded Piper walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water, she walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch.

"The guitars are in alphabetical order, so you might want to learn them in case a customer wants a specific one" Elizabeth looked at the giant wall that was covered in guitars, "I'll do my best" she nervously laughed. "Hey, do you think I could go on my lunch break?" Elizabeth nervously asked, "Yeah, you get half an hour" Elizabeth smiled and walked out the front door, Alex noticed Nicky was behind the counter and walked over to talk to her. "Sell anything today?" Alex asked as she hopped on the counter, "Yeah, an amp, a pair of drumsticks and a pack of gum" they both laughed, Alex noticed Nicky was texting someone. "Who are you texting?" Alex leaned forward in an attempt to see, "Your girlfriend who is very upset with you" Alex sighed and took her glasses of her face, "Why is she mad at me now?" Nicky scrolled through the conversation to find the main point. "Ah here we go. She said that you always promised you would put her before work and that you would always have time for her. And today you broke both those promises to her and that's why she's upset."

An immediate feeling of guilt washed over Alex, she had promised Piper she would always have time for her and put her before work. "I need to go talk to her" Alex hopped off the counter, "She kinda mentioned that she didn't want to talk to you for a little bit" Nicky mentioned as Alex walked out the door. Alex quickly drove home and got out of the car, "Please don't cry, please don't cry" Alex chanted as she stepped inside. Piper way laying on the couch with her one arm flung over the edge of the couch and her legs were spread wide, she was watching a movie Alex had never seen before.

"Hey… mind if I sit?" Piper raised her head off the pillow and immediately dropped it back onto the pillow when she saw Alex, "Yes, I do mind." Piper brought her attention back to the movie; Alex walked over and laid down in-between her girlfriends legs, "You never said I couldn't lie down." Piper focused on Zac Efron dancing, Alex carefully climbed up Piper's body and kissed her neck, "Stop it" the blonde demanded. Alex continued until Piper sat up straight, "I said stop" Alex sat on her own knees and stared at her angry girlfriend. "That was the only way I could get you to talk" Alex grabbed Piper's hand and ran her thumb over Piper's hand, "I'm sorry I put work before you and I'm sorry I have to train Elizabeth." Piper kept her eyes glued to her hand, "Will you forgive me?" Alex lifted Piper's head up with her finger, Piper's eyes darted back and forth. "I don't know…" Alex leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Piper, "How about I take you out tonight. There's a carnival going on up town if you want to go" Piper shook her head 'no', "C'mon, I'll win one of those giant stuffed dogs, I know how much you like oversized stuffed animals" Piper smiled and finally looked Alex in the eye.

"There's that smile I love so much" Piper blushed and smiled even wider, "So will you go on a date with me, Piper Chapman?" Piper pretended to think about it before saying yes. "Great, we'll leave at seven" Alex went to stand up when Piper pulled her down, Alex laid on top of Piper, "You're not going back to work without eating lunch" Piper whispered before crashing their lips together.

* * *

><p>"So, did you have a good lunch?" Piper pulled her panties back up, "No…I had a fantastic lunch" Alex stood up and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. "I'm glad you enjoyed it" Piper giggled as Alex placed kisses on the back of her neck, "I'm okay with sending you back to work now that your properly fed" Alex sighed before kissing Piper's lips. "I'll go back, make sure you're ready when I get back" Alex kissed Piper one last time before walking out the door.<p>

When Alex got back Elizabeth was behind the counter talking to Milo, "Guys where's Nicky?" she asked out of curiosity. "She in back with girl that have black hair and red lip stick" Milo said smiling, he was coming along nicely with learning English. Alex walked towards the back room, when she opened the door a cloud of smoke poured out. "Jesus Nicky" Alex coughed through the thick cloud of smoke, "Sorry Vause, Lorna and I were talking" Alex coughed again before stepping into the room. "Hi Alex" Lorna whispered, it was very obvious she was baked, "Hey Lorna" Alex replied back, Lorna smiled from ear to ear. "I hope you don't mind, but Piper and I are going out tonight" Alex looked down at Nicky who was sitting on the floor, "So me and Lorna are going to have the house to our self's? hell no I don't mind" Alex laughed, the smoke was starting to get to her. "Alright, five minutes before your back on the clock" Alex called as she walked out, "Yeah, yeah I got it" Nicky called back.

The rest of the day went by quickly even though Elizabeth hit on Alex nonstop. "Are you doing anything tonight, Alex?" Elizabeth was chomping on a piece of gum, "Yeah, I'm taking my girlfriend out" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You have a girlfriend? I should have figured with how awesome you are" Alex chocked back a laugh, "Yeah, she was blonde girl I had to take home earlier. If you'll excuse me I need to do some errands before the day is over." Alex quickly walked out of the store and to her car, she texted Nicky to lock up the store. Instead of going straight home Alex stopped at the store and bought a bottle of champagne and roses for Piper.

Alex quickly drove home and walked inside making sure she hid the presents behind her back. "Honey, I'm home" Alex called out, Piper came walking down the stairs in a pair of short denim shorts and a white Hollister t-shirt, she had her hair slightly curled the way Alex liked it. "You look nice" Piper smiled from ear to ear, "Thank you, I wanted to look nice for our date" Piper put her hands behind her back and stood on her tip toes to kiss Alex, Piper pulled away and looked at Alex. "What are you hiding behind your back?" Piper cocked her head to the side, "Oh just roses and champagne for my girl" Alex presented the presents to Piper. Piper's face lit up, "Alex, you didn't have to get me these" Piper held the roses close to her chest, "I just wanted to bring you something nice" Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and placed kisses all over her face, "Thank you" Piper whispered as Alex rested her forehead on Piper's forehead. "You're welcome, go put those in water while I go change then we'll head to the carnival" Piper agreed and went to place the roses in water and put the champagne in the fridge.

Alex changed into black skinny jeans and a white V-neck, she quickly walked down stairs to meet Piper. When Alex got downstairs Piper was staring at the roses, "Ready to go, Pipes?" Piper snapped out of her gaze and smiled when she saw Alex, "Yeah! Let's go!" Alex laughed at how excited Piper was about the date. Alex drove them downtown and parked the car in a vacant lot where everyone else parked; the lights from the rides were shinning bright. "Alex, hurry! I want to ride the ferris wheel!" Piper was jumping up and down, "Okay, hold my hand so I don't lose you" Piper held Alex's hand as they walked to the carnival.

"Can we get something to eat before we get on the ferris wheel? I'm starving" Alex asked hoping Piper would say yes, "I guess so." They walked up to a vender that was selling Pizza, Alex got two slices of pepperoni pizza for herself and Piper. "Here eat this" Alex handed a slice to Piper, "Thanks baby" Piper didn't want to mention to Alex she was starving. After they ate Piper held Alex's hand and walked her over to the ferris wheel, "That'll be two dollars ladies" the man operating the ride said, Alex handed him two dollars and the sat down in the seat. The man put the bar down so they wouldn't fall out, the ride started and they slowly made their way to the top. Once they reached the top the ferris wheel stopped, they could see the lights from neighboring towns. Alex felt a head rest on her shoulder, Piper had a huge smile on her face as she starred at the lights of East Hampton and the neighboring towns. Alex kissed her head as they slowly started to go back to the ground. The guy lifted the bar up and they climbed out, Piper held Alex's hand as they walked out.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?" Piper turned her head and smiled at Alex, "It was perfect" Piper whispered before kissing Alex's lips. They walked around and continued to eat until ten o'clock, "I'm going to go to the restroom and then we'll head home and take care of the champagne" Piper kissed Alex's cheek and walked to the restroom. While Alex was waiting for Piper to come back she felt someone tap her shoulder, Alex turned around to see Elizabeth standing in front of her. "I thought it was you!" Elizabeth yelled as she hugged Alex, "Yeah it's me" Alex pushed Elizabeth away, "So what are you doing here?" Alex frantically looked for Piper so she wouldn't have to answer. "I'm here with my girlfriend" Elizabeth looked around, "Well I don't see her" Elizabeth took a step closer to Alex, "She's in th-" Alex was cut off by Elizabeth pressing her lips against Alex's.

Alex quickly pulled away and took a few steps back, she was about to flip out and fire her when she realized Piper was standing behind Elizabeth. "Piper, I-" Piper walked up to Elizabeth and spun her around, "You're her girlfriend? Aw that's cute" Piper balled her hand into a fist and swung. There was a loud thud noise when Piper made contact with Elizabeth's cheek, she fell on her back and grabbed her cheek. "Ow!" is all Elizabeth could say, Piper stood over her, "If you ever touch my girlfriend again I will break your fucking jaw" Piper walked over to Alex and dragged her back to the car.

"Holy shit Piper, I never thought I'd see you punch someone!" Alex gushed as they got in the car, once they slid in Alex noticed tears in Piper's eyes. "Pipes, I'm sorry that you saw her kiss me I-" "I'm not crying because she kissed you, I'm crying because my hand really fucking hurts" she whimpered. Alex ran her thumb over Piper's bruised hand, "I think it's broken" Piper mumbled, "It's not broken, Pipes" Alex silently laughed. "When we get home we'll ice it and I'll massage it" Alex leaned over and kissed Piper's cheek.

Alex drove them home and helped Piper open the front door. "It really hurts" Piper followed Alex into the kitchen, "This should help" Alex handed her two sleeping pills, "These aren't pain killers" Alex handed Piper a glass of water. "They'll help you sleep through the pain." Piper swallowed the pills and wrapped her arms around Alex, "Can we go to bed? I just want to lay down" Alex nodded and picked Piper up, "Oh okay" Piper whispered as Alex carried her up the stairs. When they reached their room Piper stripped down to her underwear and crawled into bed, "Get in" she motioned for Alex, Alex stripped down before putting on a pair of sweatpants and climbing into bed. Piper crawled on top of Alex and buried her face in her neck, "You better fire that bitch or I'll break her jaw" Alex laughed and ran her fingers through Piper's blonde hair, "Yeah, I'll fire her tomorrow" Alex kissed Piper's head before throwing the covers over them.

**Bad ass Piper? What do you guys think? Please review XOXO**


	27. Chapter 27

**This has been an idea that's been in my head for a while **

Piper was awoken by her phone ringing loudly, she threw her hand on the nightstand in an attempt to find it. The ringing stopped for a second before ringing again, Piper managed to grab her phone and answer.

"Hello?"

"Thank fucking god you answered Chapman. Get down to the hospital now!"

"Nicky? What's wrong? Why do I need to go to the hospital?"

"It's Vause, we were in an accident while we were on our way to work when a guy side swiped us"

"I- I'll be there in a second"

Piper jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of Alex's sweat pants and one of her t-shirts and quickly put them on. She ran down the stairs as quickly as she ever had, Piper grabbed the car keys and ran outside. She didn't think about anything else as she started the car and drove to the hospital, all she could think about was Alex. She pulled up to the hospital and jumped out of the car, leaving it running for the valets. "Alexandra Vause, I need to see her!" Piper screamed at the lady who was working the front desk, "Are you family?" the short haired blonde woman asked. "I'm her girlfriend, I need to see her please" the woman typed a few things on the computer before speaking, "Vause, Alexandra. She is in the ICU and only family can see her" Piper felt like she was going to break down and strangle the woman.

Piper quickly walked over to the directory, "ICU, floor eight" she ran over to the elevator and patiently waited for it to open. When it finally opened Piper ran inside and pressed eight several times, the elevator doors shut and forced Piper to stop on seven other floors before reaching the eighth floor. She stepped out of the elevator and immediately recognized Nicky's wild hair; "Nicky" Piper whispered loudly, Nicky turned around. She had a cut on her forehead and one on her left cheek, Piper ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "What happened? Is she okay?" Nicky swallowed hard and shook her head, "Some guy side swiped us on Main Street, he plowed into Alex's side. They won't tell us anything." Piper fell back onto one of the waiting room chairs, "Do you know if she's-" Piper couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, "They haven't said" Nicky mumbled.

Piper called Diane and told her what happened and she was on her way. A few hours later a surgeon appeared in blue scrubs walked out into the waiting room and looked around until he spotted Nicky. Nicky and Piper jumped up when he walked over to them, "She's fine, the surgery was a complete success. You can see her if you'd like" the both nodded their heads and followed the surgeon back to Alex's room. "She has a slight concussion so you might want to be quiet" he added before leaving the room, "You can go first" Nicky motioned for Piper to walk into the room. The room was dark and quiet, the only sound were the ones coming from the heart monitor, Piper looked down on Alex and wanted to cry. Alex's left arm was in a sling and Piper could see the stiches from the incision on Alex's collarbone, she walked over the edge of her bed and held her hand while she slept. Piper let tears fall out of her eyes while she watched Alex sleep, 'what if the guy would have been going faster? What if Nicky died? What if Alex had died?' those were questions that bounced around in Piper's head.

Alex wiggled around before opening her eyes and smiling at Piper. "Hey beautiful" Alex lazily smiled, "Hey you" Piper whimpered. Alex looked down at her shoulder and frowned, "What happened to my collarbone?" Piper was about to answer when the same surgeon walked in, "It was broken, so we fixed it." "You can go home tomorrow at noon if your incision looks good" Alex smiled up at Piper, "You hear that Pipes? We get to leave tomorrow" Piper smiled at Alex then at the surgeon. "How much is this going to cost me" Alex added in her drug infused state, "Not a dime, some man paid for it" 'Paging Dr. Morrison to surgery' a nurse over the intercom said, "Well I gotta go. See you tomorrow at noon." Dr. Morrison walked out into the hall and disappeared and Piper brought her attention back to Alex. "Do you know how scared I was when Nicky told me you two were in an accident?" Alex shook her head and then grabbed it, "Ow, my head hurts." Piper stood and waited for Alex's answer, "I don't know how scared you were, but I'm sorry and I'll never leave for work early again" Piper bent down and pecked Alex's lips, "It's okay. I'm glad you're okay and safe."

They talked and talked for what seemed liked ten hours before Diane ran in. She pushed Piper to the side and wrapped her arms around Alex, "I'm so glad you're alright! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she screamed at Alex. Alex winched in pain from her concussion, "Diane, she has a concussion, you might not want to yell so much" Piper whispered, Diane took a deep breath and sat down beside Alex. "Piper, you can go home and get some sleep. Nicky and Lorna are already at the house" Piper didn't want to leave but she knew she needed to give them space, Piper walked over to Alex and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back tomorrow morning" she whispered in her girlfriends ear.

Piper drove back to the house and immediately missed Alex. When she walked in she could hear two familiar voices upstairs, "Nicky, Lorna I'm home" Piper called out, Nicky walked out of the bedroom and walked down to Piper. "How was she?" Nicky asked as she jumped over the last stair and onto the hardwood floor, "She was okay, very loopy, but okay." "Nicky, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Lorna called; Nicky rolled her eyes and laughed, "She is taking the doctors a little too seriously. I better go back up stairs and you need to go get some sleep" Nicky walked back up the stairs and Piper looked at the clock, it was twelve-thirty. Piper climbed up stairs and walked into her and Alex's room, she took off her sweatpants and climbed into bed. She tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in since Alex wasn't there to hold her.

* * *

><p>Piper had woken up at ten the next morning to go pick up Alex and bring her a bag of clothes, she wore a black Hollister V-neck and a white pair of short denim shorts, her hair was curled the way Alex liked it and she pulled her shirt down a little so the top of her bra was showing. "Whoa Chapman, looking good" Nicky hollered as Piper walked down the stairs, Lorna slapped Nicky's arm hard, "What I was just telling Chapman that she looked good" Nicky protested. "Piper has Alex to tell her she looks nice, not you" Piper laughed and told them goodbye before going to the hospital.<p>

Piper made her way up the ICU and getting looks from a few boys her age as she walked to the elevator. As she pressed the button to go up one of the boys who was staring at her ran into the elevator with her, he was taller than Piper and had light brown hair that was slicked back. "Hi, my name is Jack" he extended his hand to Piper, "Hi, my name is I don't care" she tapped her foot on the floor as she waited for the elevator to stop on the eight floor. "I don't have a girlfriend" Jack nervously said as they got closer to the eighth floor, "Yeah, well I do so if you would kindly fuck off that'd be great" they finally reached the ICU and Piper sprinted out of the elevator and to Alex's room.

She poked her head in to see that Diane wasn't in the room; Piper adjusted her shirt and walked into Alex's room. "Whoa, Pipes" Alex smiled when Piper walked into the room, "All I get is a 'whoa'? I was expecting a 'Holy shit you are undoubtedly the hottest thing I've ever seen' I'm a little offended to be honest" Piper dropped the bad of Alex's clothes on the floor. Alex laughed and motioned for Piper to sit down beside her, "It's pretty easy to be the hottest thing around here considering everyone is close to death" Piper sat down and leaned into Alex, "I missed you last night. Lorna and Nicky had sex for most of the night, so I couldn't sleep." Alex wrapped her right arm around Piper and kissed her cheek, "Maybe we can do the same thing so they know how it feels" Piper bit her lip and smiled at Alex, "That would be awesome, but the doctor said no continuous activity and anything to make me take depth breaths." "Well shit, there goes my plans for the week" Piper laughed, "Try four weeks, that's when my ribs should be healed enough for 'continuous activity'" they both laughed until Dr. Morrison walked in, Alex nudged Piper to pull her shirt up some.

"Everything looks good Ms. Vause, you are free to go. A nurse will be in a few minutes to remove your IV" Dr. Morrison walked out into the hall leaving Piper and Alex alone. Liked the doctor promised a nurse walked in and removed Alex's IV and bandaged it, once she walked out Alex crawled out of bed and stretched. "Ow, fuck!" Alex brought her right arm back down to her side, "I forgot I have broken ribs" Piper laughed a little and handed Alex a black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "I need help putting these on you know" Alex smirked, "I'll help you" Diane's voice rang out, she walked in and took Alex's clothes, "Piper, do you think you could give us a minute?" Piper nodded and walked out into the hall.

A few minutes later Alex and Diane walked out and greeted Piper, "So I take it I'm riding home with you" Alex stepped closer to Piper. "Only if it's okay with Diane" they both looked at Diane for an answer, "As long as you drive safe. She's my only kid, we gotta keep her alive" the three of them made their way to the elevator. Alex held Piper's hand as they reached the lobby, Diane told them she would drop by after she got some sleep at her hotel, Piper drove them back home. "It's going to be hard to sleep with this thing" Alex looked down at her sling, "You'll probably have to sleep upright on the couch" Alex gave Piper her signature 'your fucking with me right?' look. They pulled up to the house, Alex struggled with getting out so Piper walked over and helped her, "I feel so helpless" Alex said as they walked up to the door. Piper cupped Alex's face and kissed her, "You're not helpless, you just need a little help" Piper whispered against her lips.

"Look whose home!" Nicky yelled as Alex walked through the door, "Yep, I'm back and it hurts to move!" they all laughed. "Hey Vause, your back!" Lorna yelled as she ran down the stairs, she wrapped her arms around Alex, "Hey Lorna" Alex wrapped her right arm around her. "Hey would you guys mind getting Alex's pain meds? She's been kinda clingy since she got out of the hospital and I don't want to leave her" Piper whispered as Alex sat down on the couch and tried to get comfortable, "Yeah, no problem" Piper gave them money and they left to go get Alex's pills. Piper sat down next to Alex and carefully pulled down her left sleeve, the incision wasn't very big but it would leave a very visible scar. "It's starting to hurt" Alex mumbled as Piper stared at it, "Nicky and Lorna should be back soon. Why don't you lie down and take a nap until they get back?" Alex shook her head, "I've been sleeping for too long… I want to do something else" Alex squeezed Piper's thigh. "Alex… do not start" Piper struggled as Alex drew patterns on her skin, "You'll just have to sit on a counter or something" Alex whispered in Piper's ear before nipping her neck.

* * *

><p>"Did we really just have sex on the kitchen counter?" Piper pulled her underwear and shorts back up and jumped off the counter, "Yes we did." Alex walked back in the living room and collapsed on the couch, "Are you okay?" Piper ran into the living room and sat next to Alex. "I'm just a little sore is all" Alex sunk in the couch trying to get comfortable again, "I'm sorry, you'll be better in a few weeks" Piper kissed Alex's shoulder. "We're back! Sorry it took so long the fuckers didn't know what they were doing" Nicky handed Piper the pill bottle, Piper read the label and poured out three pills. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed Alex a glass of water, "Here you go" Piper handed over the pills and water, "Thank you so much" Alex took a drink of water and then swallowed the pills. "The pharmacists said that it shouldn't take long for the pills to kick in, she will be very loopy and fall asleep at random times" Nicky and Lorna went upstairs to their room and Alex and Piper stayed downstairs.<p>

Like Nicky promised the pills didn't take long to kick in, Alex was mumbling things and laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Piper asked with a big smile on her face, "Pickles are hilarious!" Alex giggled, Piper laughed at her girlfriend. Alex continued to laugh while Piper searched through the TV channels, Piper settled on some reality show while Alex settled on Piper's chest. Piper caught Alex starring and smiled, "Like the view?" Alex pulled her focus from Piper's chest to her face, "Yes" is all Alex could manage to say. Alex grabbed Piper's left breast and kneaded it through her shirt, Piper moved closer to Alex so she would strain so hard, Alex bent down and kissed Piper's neck as she continued to knee Piper's breast. "Alex" Piper whispered when Alex suddenly stopped, "Alex, come on, keep going." She removed Alex's head from her neck, "Are you kidding me?" Alex had fallen asleep on Piper, "Well I guess we're done for the day. Piper propped Alex up on the couch and laid a pillow underneath her head, she curled up to Alex's side and laid her head on her chest, "You scared the hell out me today. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Piper kissed Alex's cheek and continued to watch TV until she fell asleep.

**What did you guys think? Please review XOXO**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow, I have an English paper that needs to be typed. I'll try my best to update XOXO**

The four weeks had gone by fast, Alex didn't need the sling anymore and her ribs were healed. Alex and Nicky were able to go back to work; Nicky had begged Alex to let her fire Elizabeth for a few weeks and Alex finally agreed to it. "Can you believe we go back to school in two days?" Nicky and Alex were sitting on the counter at work, "Ugh, don't remind me" Nicky scoffed. "This is the year that is the most important. We take all those fucking test that decide if we go to college or not…" Alex said as she starred at her feet that were dangling, "I already know I'm not going to college. I just have to stay in the family business and my parents will support me finically" Nicky took a drink of her water. "Are you and Chapman going to stay together when she goes away?" Alex shrugged; she didn't know if they were going to stay together, Alex didn't even know if she wanted them to stay together when Piper left.

Piper was packing her bag; she had to return to her grandparents' house on Sunday morning so she and her mother could go home and get settled in. Piper didn't want to leave Alex, the past month of her living with Alex had been amazing. They would watch movies and criticize them, they would order Chinese food and cuddle for the whole night and Piper would rest her head in Alex's lap while Alex read to her, living with Alex was nothing short of living in paradise. Piper grabbed her favorite framed picture of herself and Alex, they were sitting in a tree and Alex had her arm wrapped around Piper and was kissing her cheek. "You two look cute" Lorna's voice rang out, Piper looked back to see Lorna standing over her shoulder. "I remember when we took this, we had been dating for three weeks and Alex had taken me out to the woods. We climbed up a tree that looked over a good portion of the land around it and she just kissed me and I took the picture" Lorna smiled a genuine smile, "That's so cute! Nicky won't take pictures like that with me." Piper was going to talk when they heard the front door slam shut, "Pipes, you home?" Alex called out; "Yeah, I'll be down in a second" Piper jumped up and smiled at Lorna.

"Hey, there's my girl" Piper ran into Alex's arms, since she had gotten her sling off Alex had been working a lot more and they hadn't seen each other for more than a few minutes a day. Piper kissed Alex's lips and then kissed both her cheeks several times, "Are you ready for tonight?" Alex asked as Piper pulled away. "Of course, I can't wait" Piper nervously said, Alex's plan was that since it was Piper's last night in the Hamptons they would get wasted and have a good time, "Great, Nicky volunteered to get the booze and after we all get buzzed Nicky and Lorna are going to a hotel and leaving us alone" Alex snaked her arm around Piper's waist and pulled her close before kissing her. Piper smiled into the kiss and wrapped both arms around Alex's neck, "Get a room you two!" Nicky yelled as she walked in with the beer and a few bottles of champagne.

They waited until the sun started to set before they started drinking; Nicky went to town on a six pack of beer while Lorna just took a sip. "This was a great idea Vause" Nicky threw her arm around Alex and laughed, "Yeah, this is great Nichols" Alex laughed, she was barley buzzed. They continued to drink until Lorna wanted to leave, Nicky agreed and said goodbye to Piper before leaving. Alex looked at the clock, "It's only eight, what should we do now?" Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's waist and pulled her close. "I…I…Uh" Piper mumbled as Alex continued to assault her neck with kisses, "I love how I can make you lose your train of thought" Alex whispered into Piper's neck. Alex brought her attention from Piper's neck to her lips, Piper smiled into the kiss while Alex pushed Piper against the refrigerator. Piper moaned into the kiss and tangled her fingers in Alex's hair; Alex pulled away and smiled at her girlfriend. "Let's take this upstairs" the brunette whispered into her girlfriend's ear, Piper jumped into Alex's arms and allowed her to carry her upstairs.

* * *

><p>After a quick round of clumsy and awkward sex Alex climbed out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants. "Where are you going?" Piper pulled the sheets around her naked chest, "Just downstairs, you want anything? Water or a sandwich?" Piper shook her head and Alex walked downstairs.<p>

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Piper grabbed one of her oversized t-shirts and panties before walking out of their room. "Hey Pipes" Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and kissed her neck, Piper could smell Jack Daniels on her breath. Alex brought her lips to Piper's, "Al, stop it" Piper pried herself away from Alex. "C'mon baby, just chill out" Alex stepped closer to Piper and forced her into their bedroom, "Alex, I'm serious you need to stop" Piper said as Alex kissed her neck again. "You know you want to" Alex mumbled into her neck as she slid her hand down Piper's body, "No I don't, STOP IT!" Piper screamed as she pushed Alex away, "What the fuck is your problem?" the brunette stepped closer to Piper. "Your drunk and you're trying to have sex with me, that's the problem!" Alex had a confused look on her face, "Why not?" Alex asked. Piper threw her arms above her head and scoffed, "You won't remember that we had sex when you wake up tomorrow" Alex understood, but she was too drunk to care.

"I will remember, now come over here" Alex grabbed Piper's arm, "I said no!" Piper ripped her arm out of Alex's grip and walked towards the door, what happened next shocked them both. Alex grabbed Piper's arm again and instead of Piper ripping her arm away she got her arm free and swung at Alex, she hit her directly in the nose. Alex felt blood rush out of her nose and she saw the fear in Piper's eyes before falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>When she woke up she was lying in bed, Piper was wrapped tightly around her. "What the hell happened last night?" Alex ran her fingers through her hair; she went to whip her nose when she felt a jolt of pain run through her when she touched her nose. Piper sat up when she felt Alex sit up, Piper's eyes were red and puffy from crying and her lip quivered when she locked eyes with Alex. "I'm so sorry, Al" Piper cried as she sat cross legged beside Alex, "What happened last night, Pipes?" Alex rubbed circles in Piper's back. "You were drunk and I-… I just wanted you to stop…" Piper looked down at her bruised hand, "I'm sorry Pipes. I'll never drink again" Alex placed her hand on Piper's shoulder and pulled her close, Piper climbed into Alex's lap and melted into her. Piper cried while Alex reassured her everything would be okay and that she wasn't mad.<p>

Piper leaned down and kissed Alex, "I should probably get back to my grandparent's house" Piper whispered. Alex continued to rub her hand up and down Piper's back, "We have school tomorrow" Alex mumbled, Piper rested her head on Alex's. "I know" Piper mumbled not wanting to remember all the responsibility's she would soon be faced with, "We only had sex once…" Alex added, "I know" Piper whispered.

At noon Alex carried Piper's suitcase down to her car, they're goodbye was much like the one at the beginning of summer, a lot of hugging and kissing. "Alright kid, you gotta go home" Alex whispered in Piper's ear, "I don't want too" Piper buried her face in Alex's chest. "I love you, Alex" Piper whispered, "I love you too, Piper" the blonde slid into her car and rolled down the window. "See you on our first day back to hell!" Piper waved as she drove away, Alex let out a small chuckle, "That's my girl."

**What did you guys think? Please review XOXO**


	29. Chapter 29

**55 followers! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing!**

On the way to her grandparent's house Piper couldn't stop thinking about hitting Alex, 'What was I thinking? It's not like she was going to hurt me' Piper kept saying to herself. When she pulled up Carol was standing in the driveway with her bags at her side, once Piper stopped the car Carol dragged her luggage to the car. "Did you have a good time with Alex?" Carol asked as she threw her luggage in the backseat, "Yeah, it was awesome" Piper looked down at her bruised hand and frowned. They went inside and said goodbye to Janice and Jameson and then headed back to their home. "This summer was fun" Carol mentioned as they drove, "Yeah, it was nice getting to hang out with grandma and grandpa" Piper smiled over at her mother. "Do you know what your school schedule is?" Carol looked over at Piper, "No, I think they'll send it in the mail…" They continued to make awkward conversation as they drove home.

"Last day of work Vause, are you excited?" Nicky was unpacking CD's and placing them in alphabetical order, "It's your last day of work, when we go back home I go back to working at the original Music Shop." Nicky laughed and continued unpacking CD's, "Is that weird kid going back to Russia once the summer is officially over?" Alex gave Nicky a questioning look until she realized she was talking about Milo, "He's going back to Sweden, not Russia you dumbass." Nicky threw a piece of cardboard at Alex's head, but missed, Alex was prepared to throw a water bottle at Nicky but a customer walked in. 'I'll get you back' Alex mouthed to Nicky, 'Bring it on' Nicky mouthed back.

At two Nicky and Alex clocked out for the last time and headed back to the house to get their bags. "Rock, paper, scissors to see who grabs the bags?" Nicky offered, "Hello no, we each get our own bags. They walked in to the house and grabbed their bags, Alex had two and Nicky had three, it didn't take them long to get the bags in the car. "We'll let's get home" Alex said as she started the car, "I just want it to be summer forever and I want to stay here forever" Nicky pushed the seat back as far as she could and put her feet on the dash. They were halfway home when Alex realized something was missing, "Nicky, where's Lorna?" Alex turned to look at Nicky, "Don't worry; she headed out really early this morning." Alex let out a sigh of relief and brought her attention on the road again, "What happened to your nose? I was going to ask you at work but I forgot." The memories of the night before hit Alex harder than Piper had, "I was drunk and Piper kinda sorta… punched my nose" Nicky starred at Alex before bursting out in laughter, "Oh shit Vause, little tiny Piper Chapman punched you? That's fucking hilarious" Nicky continued to laugh until Alex smacked her.

"Piper wake up, we're home" Carol nudged Piper's arm, Piper wiggled around and opened her eyes, she immediately smiled when she saw her house. Piper and Carol grabbed their bags and carried them into the house; Piper unlocked the door and smiled when she stepped inside. She had forgotten that their house always smelled like strawberries and vanilla, Piper carried her bag up to her room and collapsed into her bed. "Piper, your schedule came in!" Carol yelled, Piper groaned and climbed out of bed. She walked down the stairs and met her mother in the living room, "Here you go" Carol handed Piper her schedule with a huge smile on her face, "Oh my god" Piper whispered.

Chapman, Piper: Litchfield High School Class Schedule

1st: Anatomy and Physiology

2nd: Trigonometry

3rd: AP English

4th: AP History

5th: Art 1b

6th: Computer animation

7Th: Study Hall

8th: Study hall

Piper was in the advanced English, Science, History and Math classes. "I won't have to take English, Science, History and Math my senior year!" Piper screamed, luckily at their school if you were in an advanced class as a junior it doubled the credits so you wouldn't have to take the subject senior year. "Congratulations sweetheart" Carol hugged Piper and walked up to her room; Piper looked over her schedule eight times and smiled. "Alex will be so proud!" Piper whispered to herself, she pulled out her phone and called her.

"Hey Pipes"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I got into advanced Math, Science, History and English!"

"That's awesome Pipes! I'm proud of you"

"Thanks! I'm so excited; I'm going to call Polly. Love you bye!"

Alex put her phone back in her pocket and helped Nicky carry her bags into her house. "Why do you look like someone just punched you in the heart?" Nicky said as she unpacked her bag, "Piper got into some advanced classes." Alex placed one of Nicky's bags beside her and sat on her bed, "Is that a bad thing?" Nicky continued to unpacked her clothes, "No, but I won't get to see much of her. Last year we had a few classes together and I don't know how many I'll have with her this year." Nicky rolled her eyes, "You two kill me with the whole, 'if I don't see her I'll die' thing. So what you want get to see her throughout the day, you can always hang out with her after school" Alex knew that was a possibility, but Carol would want Piper home right after school and Alex didn't like the Chapman household. "Want to get high?" Nicky held out a joint to Alex, "Sure" Alex grabbed the lighter off Nicky's night stand and handed it too Nicky.

Piper was sitting on the couch when a familiar SUV pulled into their driveway, Cal got out and walked inside. "Hello sister!" Cal yelled when he saw Piper, he wrapped Piper in a bear hug and lifted her up, "Hey Cal" Piper squealed. Carol ran downstairs and hugged Cal, they hugged until Bill walked in, "It's good to be home" Bill wrapped his arm around Piper. "Hey dad" Piper wrapped her arm around her father, Carol and Bill stared at each other for a moment before Bill hugged her, "Welcome home honey" Carol said as she hugged Bill.

Carol made spaghetti for dinner and for the first time in two months they sat down and had dinner as a family. Bill and Cal talked about Canada and how beautiful it was while Carol and Piper talked about their trip to Maine. "It sounds like we all enjoyed our summer, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed" Bill stood up and walked upstairs, Carol cleaned up after dinner and joined Bill upstairs. Cal and Piper stayed downstairs and talked, "You won't tell if I sneak out tonight will you?" Cal whispered, "You shouldn't sneak out tonight, we have school tomorrow. Now go upstairs and get some sleep before school." Cal did as Piper said and went to his room and got ready for bed. Once Piper heard his door shut she ran upstairs and changed into a black tank-top and a pair of running shorts, she went back downstairs and got into her car.

Alex stumbled into her apartment and fell onto the carpet, "This feels like heaven" Alex giggled. She stood up and stumbled down the hall into her bedroom; she was stoned out of her mind and slightly drunk. Alex opened her bedroom door and stripped down to her underwear before collapsing into her bed, "This is awesome" Alex threw her arm over her face and continued to giggle. "Ouch!" she yelled when she touched her nose, "I know how to make it all better" a familiar voice said, Alex raised her arm to see Piper wearing a tight tank-top and shorts that barley covered anything. "How would you make it better?" Alex laughed, Piper pulled her tank-top over her head and removed her shorts before crawling on top of Alex, "Like this" Piper whispered in her girlfriends ear. She assaulted Alex's neck with kisses and moved down; she made sure she kissed every inch of Alex's porcelain skin before removing Alex's underwear.

* * *

><p>Hours later they both collapsed on Alex bed, they were both breathing heavily. "Feel better?" Piper whispered before wrapping herself around Alex, "Yeah, a lot better" Alex exhaled. Alex looked over at the clock and sighed, "It's ten, don't you want to go home?" Piper raised her head then rested her chin on Alex's chest, "Trying to get rid of me?" Piper laughed. "No, I just know we have school tomorrow and you wake up at the ass crack of dawn to get ready" Piper rubbed circles on Alex's stomach, "I don't want to leave" Piper mumbled into Alex's ear. "I know, but you have too" Alex ran her singers up and down Piper's back, "Fine" Piper climbed out of bed and got dressed, once she was dressed Piper leaned down and kissed Alex. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven fifteen, be ready" Piper whispered before leaving Alex's and going back home. Alex laid in bed and made the decision that had been on her mind for weeks, she was going to stay with Piper when Piper went away to college.<p>

Piper carefully climbed the stairs and walked into her room; she carefully closed the door and walked over to her dresser. She picked up the necklace Alex had bought her for her birthday and wrapped it around her neck, it took a few tries but she finally clipped the ends together. The silver 'A' fell just below her collar bones, she ran her finger over it several times and starred at it. "She loves me, she really loves me" Piper whispered, she walked over to her closet and grabbed her favorite t-shirt and put it on; it was Alex's black Lynyrd Skyanyrd shirt that she had stolen one night. Piper climbed into bed and wrapped the sheet around herself, she was about to fall asleep when her phone lit up.

Al: I doubt you're awake but I just wanted you to know that I love you so much and I can't wait to see you tomorrow

P.S. sorry if that was really cheesy, night Pipes

Piper brought her phone to her chest and smiled from ear to ear, she felt like her heart was going to explode. "This must be what it feels like to be in love" Piper took a deep breath and smiled before burying her face in her pillow and falling asleep.

**What did you guys think? Please review XOXO**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and thank you so much for reading :) **

It was seven-fifteen and Piper was waiting outside for Alex, once the clock on her radio hit seven-sixteen Piper marched up too Alex's apartment. Piper knocked on the door before walking in; she walked back into Alex's room and poked her head inside. Alex was in the process of putting on her bra, Piper looked her up and down before stepping inside and clearing her throat. Alex turned her head and smiled when she saw Piper, "Like the view?" Alex asked then winked at Piper; Piper blushed at the question but remembered they had school in fifteen minutes. "I love the view, but we have school soon" Alex put her bra on and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and kissed her gently. "Can we please ditch? I have a hangover and I cannot deal with immature idiots all day" Alex whispered as she rested her forehead against Piper's, "No baby, we have to go" Piper loved when Alex was in a cuddly mood but they had to go to school.

Alex got dressed and they made their way to school, Piper had a hard time focusing on the road, Alex was wearing a low cut top and it was driving Piper crazy. Piper found a parking spot and they made their way inside, Piper held Alex's hand as they walked into the school. "What are you doing?" Alex looked down at their hands, "Holding my girlfriends hand? Is that not allowed?" Alex was speechless, Piper never wanted to show affection when they were in public. "No, it's just-" "Come on, were going to be late" Piper dragged Alex into the school and down the hall. People starred as they walked down the hall and to their lockers, Piper stopped at her locker and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before Alex walked further down the hall to her locker. "I take it that you two are officially out now" Polly said as she met Piper at her locker, "Yeah, I guess we are" Piper grabbed a notebook and smiled at Polly. They walked down to the Anatomy room and took seats in the front row, the final morning bell rang and their teacher, Mr. Cotter, walked in and greeted the class.

He went over rules and expectations for the class before handing out their Anatomy books. Once he was finished talking he allowed the class to do whatever they wanted, the boys in the back of the room joke around, the 'prissy rich bitches' as Alex called them sat beside Piper and Polly, they just gossiped about everyone. The bell rang and everyone flooded the hall ways, Piper and Polly fought their way through the crowd and dropped their books off in their lockers. "I have Trigonometry this period, what do you have?" Piper yelled over the noise of the crowed, "Study hall" Polly yelled over the crowed. Piper walked down to Ms. Conrad's room for Trigonometry, she sat down in the front and waited for the class to start. While she was waiting Alex walked in and Piper's heart started to beat fast.

"Hey kid" Alex slid into a desk and sat down beside Piper, "Hey" Piper leaned into Alex. "I didn't know you are taking Trig" Piper had a smile from ear to ear, "I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not in Trig. I'm Ms. Conrad's student helper, so I will be seeing you every day second period" Alex leaned into kiss Piper when the bell rang and everyone flooded into the class room including Ms. Conrad. "Alex, can you come here for a second?" Ms. Conrad asked as she smiled at Piper and Alex, "Sure thing boss" Alex got out of the desk and walked over to her teacher. "Can you make up a setting chart? And make sure you don't pair up anyone who will cause problems" Alex sat down at Ms. Conrad's computer and started making a seating chart, she paired unlikely people together. When she was done there were three open seats and two seat less students, they were Lorna and Piper, "Perfect" Alex whispered. Shortly after Ms. Conrad was done talking about the class she dismissed the class to do what they wanted.

Piper and Lorna were already sitting by each other when Alex sat in the empty desk beside Piper. "Hey Alex" Lorna smiled, "Hey Lorna" Alex smiled back, but her gaze was on Piper, "I'll leave you two alone" Lorna gave them a wink and talked too Marcus Reynolds. "Hey" Piper said with a giant smile on her face, "Hey" Alex laughed back, Alex leaned in to kiss Piper when Ms. Conrad cleared her throat. "May I remind you two that there is no PDA allowed?" she said it with a giant smile on her face, "Sorry Ms. C, we'll keep our hands and lips to ourselves" Alex laughed, she and Ms. Conrad had a friendly relationship because Alex was the only one who would answer questions in Algebra during sophomore year. Piper and Alex flirted throughout second period until the bell rang and they were forced to say goodbye. "I'll see you at lunch" Piper kissed Alex's cheek as she walked to AP English. Alex stood in shock, Piper never sat with her at lunch.

Once fifth period was over it was time for lunch, Nicky and Alex were on their way to the cafeteria when Piper grabbed Alex's hand. "Hey you" Piper smiled at Alex, "Hey" Alex quickly said to Piper before turning her attention back to Nicky. "Did you miss me?" Piper desperately asked Alex as they walked down the hallway as other students ran past them, "I just saw you like three periods ago" Alex replied before returning her attention back to Nicky. Piper let go of Alex's hand and caught up with Polly. "Hey Pipe" Polly happily said, "Hey" Piper mumble as they walked into the cafeteria, "What's wrong? You don't seem happy." Piper shrugged even though she knew why she was mad, "Nothing, I'm just hungry" they both grabbed pre made salad's. They scanned the cafeteria until Lorna waved them over, "Hey guys!" Lorna was sitting with the other girls on the softball team, "Hey Lorna" they both replied. They ate for a few minutes until Polly stood up and waved a boy over to their table, "Who is that?" Piper asked, Polly gave her a confused look. "Hey babe" his Australian accent was strong, "Guys this is Pete, my boyfriend" Pete smiled at all of them and sat down beside Polly.

"Where's Chapman? I thought she was going to sit with us" Nicky took a drink of her water, "I don't know" Alex shrugged. Alex looked around until she saw Piper and stood up; "I'll be back guys" Alex walked over and sat down beside Piper. "Hey, I thought you were going to sit with us" Alex whispered to Piper, "I changed my mind" Piper stood up and walked away to throw her leftover food away. Alex sighed, "Do you know why she's mad?" Alex looked at Polly and Lorna for an answer, "No clue, but this is my boyfriend" Polly pointed to Pete, "Cool to meet you" Pete said. "Nice accent" Alex smiled at him, "Nice glasses" the group laughed. Piper sat back down and continued her conversation with Polly and ignoring Alex, Alex nudged Piper's arm in hopes she would talk to her. "What?" Piper looked over her shoulder; "I want you to talk to me" Piper turned around and glared at Alex. "So now you want to talk to me?" Alex rolled her eyes at Piper, "Can we please not do this now?" Alex begged as Lorna and Jessica starred at them, "Do what? We're just talking" Alex placed her hands on the table and stood up, "Fine, act like a five year old" Alex walked back to her table.

Alex sat back down and sighed, "What happened now?" Nicky sat her water down and gave Alex her undivided attention. "Piper's being a little brat, nothing unusual" Nicky's eyes widened, she had never heard Alex say one negative thing about Piper, "Whoa. This is some serious shit." "It's like she expects me to pay attention to her twenty four-seven! I have other friends and people I talk to" Nicky shrugged, "Maybe she feels like you've been neglecting her" Nicky slid her water bottle back and forth in her hands. "Neglecting her?! I fucked her three times last night! There's no way I'm neglecting her!" Alex's eyes were wide and her hands were above her head, "Well you have three periods to figure out why she's mad and you need to apologize or you'll be walking home." The bell rang and everyone walked back to their class rooms, Alex walked into the computer room and clenched her jaw when she saw Piper, she sat on the other side of the room.

"Alright, I know the other teachers haven't made you do anything all day. I have decided to be the most hated teacher and actually make you work; we are doing a partner project for the first five weeks of school. I have already picked out the groups, Marcus and Ben, Tyler and Christy, Donavan and Marie, Carl and Larry and last Piper and Alex. Go sit by your partner and open up your books and get to work" Mr. Dawson turned his chair around and started typing on his computer. Alex got up and sat down next to Piper, "Oh and you'll be using one computer so take turns" Mr. Dawson announced. Alex sat a foot away from Piper and watched her type, "Alex, Piper doesn't bite, get closer to her so you can see the screen" Mr. Dawson said, Alex scooted closer to Piper so their knee's touched.

Piper opened the project book and pulled up a program, "Can we talk?" Alex whispered. "If you actually pay attention to me" Piper mumbled and kept her eyes glued to the computer screen, "Is this about me talking to Nicky when we were in the hallway? Because if it is I was going to talk to you, but you walked away." Piper looked down at the book and sighed, "I guess it was…" Alex looked around the room and noticed that everyone was facing away from them including Mr. Dawson. Alex leaned in and kissed Piper's cheek and made her way down to her neck, Piper let out small giggles as Alex kissed her neck. "Al, stop" Piper quietly laughed as Alex continued to kiss her, "Only if you accept my apology" Alex whispered in her ear. "You never said you were sorry" Alex kissed Piper's lips for a moment before pulling away, "That was my apology" Piper kissed Alex quickly, "Does that answer your question?"

"I have back to back study halls, so we can go to the gym and hangout" Piper said as they walked to the cafeteria for study hall, "Well; I also have back to back study halls, so I think this could work." Once study hall started Piper asked to go the restroom and Alex asked to go to Ms. Conrad's room, Piper walked into the gym and Alex soon followed. Alex closed the door and looked around in the dark for the blonde, "There you are" Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and kissed her hard. Alex pushed Piper into the locker room as they continued to kiss, Piper pulled away and hopped on a counter and wrapped her legs around Alex's waist. "We should probably stop before this leads to more" Piper whispered through the kiss, "Or we could keep going and have mind blowing sex" Alex whispered into Piper's ear before kissing her neck. "I really don't feel like getting expelled because we get caught having sex" Piper jumped off the counter and grabbed Alex's hand, "C'mon, let's go back" they walked back to study hall and stayed in the cafeteria until the bell rang.

They ditched eight period and made-out in the gym until school was over. "What are you doing once you get home?" Piper asked as they walked back to their lockers, "Take an hour long nap then head to work." Piper nodded and grabbed a notebook out of her locker, "Okay, so I shouldn't bother you then?" Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulder and kissed the side of her head, "It would be nice to get an hour in, but if you want to text me that's okay" Piper's eyes lit up and she kissed Alex's cheek as they walked out to Piper's car.

Piper drove Alex home and kissed her goodbye, "Same time tomorrow" Piper yelled as Alex walked up to her apartment, "Don't remind me!" Alex yelled back. Once Alex got to her apartment she kicked her shoes off and walked to her bedroom for a well-deserved nap.

At four-thirty Alex's alarm went off and she climbed out of bed, she walked into the kitchen and cracked opened an energy drink. She wrote Diane a note saying where she was going and that she was taking the car, she walked down the stairs and got into their old car. She was excited to get to go back to work; she missed hanging out with Audrey and Todd. Alex parked the car and practically ran inside the store; Audrey was sitting on the counter and smiling down at her phone. "Uh, hello?" Alex said, Audrey's head shot up and smiled, "Hey, long time no see" Alex walked behind the counter and clocked in. She joined Audrey on the counter, "Who are you texting?" Alex leaned towards Audrey to see, "My girlfriend." Alex let out a loud laugh and slapped her knee, "That's a great one, Audrey" Alex continued to laugh, "It's true! She's coming down here tonight, you can meet her!" Alex shook her head, "Okay fine, let's meet this girlfriend of yours."

Alex was getting ready to go on break when she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Al" Alex turned around to see Piper. "Hey" Alex noticed Piper was holding a Wendy's bag, Piper noticed Alex starting at the bag and handed it to her. "It's eight-thirty, I figured we could have dinner together" Alex smiled and led Piper outside, "What are we doing?" Piper watched as Alex sat on the hood of her own car. "Todd is in the back getting high and we can't eat behind the counter. Plus this is a little more romantic and private" Piper sat down beside Alex and they started to eat their burgers and fries.

Once they finished eating they laid their backs against the windshield and intertwined their fingers. "I should get back to work" Alex sat up and climbed off the hood of the car, "Can I stay here for a while? I don't want to go home yet" Piper asked as she climbed off the car. "Yeah, just don't distract me" Piper grabbed Alex's waist and kissed her roughly, after a minute Piper pulled away and smile, "Does that count as a distraction?" Piper whispered inches away from her girlfriends lips, "Yes" Alex panted. They walked back in the store and sat behind the counter, after a few minutes Audrey appeared from the back and smiled at the door, "What are you smiling about?" Alex asked looking at the door, "My girlfriend is coming, I haven't seen her in months" Audrey's eyes were glues to the door.

After a few minutes of starring a girl walked through the door, she had short brown hair and was the same height as Audrey. "Hey baby!" Audrey wrapped her arms around the girls' neck and kissed her, Alex's heart dropped when she realized who it was. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Sylvie. Sylvie, this is Alex and Alex's girlfriend Piper" Sylvie smiled at Alex then at Piper, "I know Alex, we use to fuck all the time" Alex's stomach dropped and Piper's heart broke. Piper remembered the day Alex told her that she has slept with Sylvie and how sad she felt because she wasn't Alex's first. Alex could see Piper was hurt and angry, she could also see that the comment didn't affect Audrey at all. "It was nice meeting you, but I need to go" Piper stormed out of the store and out to her car. Alex glared at Sylvie and stepped out from behind the counter, "It's dumb fucking things like that caused us to break up" Alex spat at Sylvie before running out after Piper.

When Alex got outside Piper was nowhere to be found, "Son of a bitch!" Alex got into her car and drove to Piper's house. Alex felt relieved when she pulled up to Piper's house and saw her car in the driveway; Alex got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Alex knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, "Hey Alex, I haven't seen you in a while" Cal said smiling at Alex. "I know right? Hey can I see Piper?" Cal opened the door and motioned for Alex to come in, "She's in her room, you can go on up" Alex ran up the stairs and into her girlfriends room. Piper was laying on her bed with her back facing Alex, Alex climbed on the bed and mimicked the blondes position. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and pulled her close, "You okay?" Alex whispered against Piper's neck, "I'm okay" Piper mumbled. Alex knew Piper wasn't okay and she knew what she needed to do to cheer Piper up.

Alex moved her left hand underneath Piper's shirt and let her finger's graze her skin, "Alex, don't you dare." Alex quickly slid her right hand under Piper's shirt and started tickling her; Alex climbed on Piper's waist and continued to tickle her. "ALEX!" Piper laughed as the brunette continued to tickle her, "Look me in the eyes and say you love me" Alex commanded, Piper opened her eyes and told Alex she loved her. Alex stopped tickling Piper and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss until the brunette pulled away, "I love you so fucking much" Alex whispered, Piper brought her head up and kissed Alex again, "I love you too." They sat in silence until Alex laid down next to Piper, "Sylvie was the worst thing that has ever happened to me… You're the best thing" Alex whispered, Piper turned her head and smiled at Alex, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me" Piper whispered before burying her face in Alex's chest.

**Do you guys want Sylvie to be in the story or should I take her out? Please review XOXO **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews :) **

For the past four months Sylvie had been coming in and visiting Audrey and flirting with Alex when Audrey wasn't looking. Piper noticed Sylvie flirting with Alex and it sent Piper over the edge, Piper would come in everyday wearing revealing clothes and she would never leave Alex alone.

"Hey Alex, where's Piper? I haven't seen her around much" Todd asked Alex as he displayed new guitars in the front window, "She hasn't been feeling well for a few days." "What's wrong?" usually Todd wasn't very involved in Alex's personal life, "She lost her voice because she's ben coughing so much and she's had a temperature" Todd finished placing the guitars in the front window and walked back to the front desk, "That must suck being sick the day of Thanksgiving break. Why don't you the rest of the day off and go spend it with her" Alex raised her head up from the magazine she was reading. Alex wasn't going to object, she hadn't had much alone time with Piper since school had started and she missed her. Alex clocked out and thanked Todd before walking out to her car and going to the toy store.

Alex felt weird walking around the toy store, she got strange looks from parents and little kids were in awe because she was so tall to them. She wondered around until she found a bin of giant stuffed animals, she studied the bin before finding a giant stuffed white puppy. Alex grabbed the stuffed animal and paid for it, "Twenty fucking dollars for a stuffed dog" she whispered as she walked out of the store.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Bill sat down on the end of Piper's bed; "Okay" Piper's voice was very quiet and frail. "Do you need anything? Food, juice, water" Piper shook her head, Bill gave Piper another dose of cough syrup and left a few cough drops on her night stand before going downstairs. While she was lying in bed she heard the front door open and quickly close. A few seconds later Alex walked into her room with the giant stuffed dog. "Hey kid" Alex smiled down at Piper who wasn't wearing makeup and had her hair in a messy ponytail. "Don't look at me" Piper threw the comforter over her head and hid, "You sound good and I will look at you" Alex pulled the blanket down and sat down next to Piper. "I look horrible" Piper mumbled and covered her face; Alex grabbed her hands and placed them in Piper's lap.

"You look gorgeous, Pipes" Piper shook her head and brought her knees to her chest. "You look gorgeous, even this giant stuffed dog agrees" Alex made the stuffed dog nod it's head and rubbed its soft nose against Piper's cheek. Piper let out a small laugh and held the dog close to her chest, "Thanks for this. I'll name him Rocky" Piper hugged the dog tight. Alex scooted next to Piper and put her arm around her sick girlfriend and kissed the side of Piper's head, "I don't feel good" Piper rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "I can tell your voice is a little faded" Piper nodded and looked up at Alex, the blue of Piper's eyes were surrounded by red. "Have you been crying?" Alex's tone was worried, "No, well not voluntarily. I've coughed so hard that tears just fallout" Alex kissed Piper's cheek and then her lips.

"I'm sick, you shouldn't kiss me" Alex kissed Piper again, "I drank a lot of orange juice and took some vitamins this morning, I should be okay." Piper rolled her eyes and smiled, this had been the most alone time they've had together since school started. They sat in bed with the covers over them until Piper threw them off, "It's so hot" Piper pulled her shirt away from herself, Alex saw her chance and lifted Piper's shirt off her. Piper smiled and nodded at Alex to continue, Alex got up and locked the door before returning to her girlfriend.

Alex crawled on top of Piper and kissed her neck before leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. Alex slowly pulled down her girlfriends sweatpants and threw them on the floor; she crawled back up and kissed Piper's lips. "It's been too long" Alex whispered in Piper's ear, "Too fucking long" Piper whispered, Alex crawled back down and removed Piper's underwear.

Alex teasingly ran her finger up and down Piper's slit causing Piper to let out a groan, "Please" is all the blonde could say. Alex effortlessly slipped in two fingers and quickly brought them back out causing Piper to whimper, "Shhhh, your parents are down stairs" Alex slid her fingers back into her girlfriend and started a steady rhythm. Alex kissed Piper's neck while she continued to pump in and out of her girlfriend, "Alex please" Piper groaned. Alex knew what Piper wanted and she planned on giving her exactly what she wanted, Alex removed her fingers and positioned herself in between the blondes thighs. She made sure to kiss each of Piper's thighs before she dove in, Alex slid her tongue up Piper's slit before sucking on her clit. "Al..ex" Piper placed her hand on Alex's head and tangled her black hair in her fingers, Alex slid two fingers back in and continued sucking Piper's clit hard.

Alex could feel Piper start to tighten around her fingers; she looked up to see Piper with her eyes closed and her mouth making the perfect 'O'. "Let go Pipes" Alex whispered against Piper's centre, seconds later Piper's muscles tensed and she arched her back while pulling Alex's hair. Piper tried to say or rather scream Alex's name but her voice was already weak enough from coughing that she couldn't say a word. Piper collapsed onto the bed and Alex laid down beside her, allowing Piper to rest her head on Alex's chest.

"Was that good?" Alex laughed; Piper nodded her head and looked up at her girlfriend. "Cat got your tongue?" Piper shook her head and reached over Alex to grab her phone, she pulled up the notepad and began to type.

I lost my voice, but that was fucking amazing. I love you Alex

"Shit, you lost your voice, I'm sorry" Alex held Piper close and kissed the tip of Piper's nose. Piper smiled and kissed Alex's lips, she pulled away and buried her face in Alex's neck. They laid in bed for a little longer until Carol knocked on the door, "Piper, is Alex still in there?" Piper grabbed her shirt and her sweatpants and fixed her hair before opening the door. Piper smiled at Carol and looked over at Alex, "Okay I just wanted to make sure you were still here. Piper what do you want for dinner?" Piper looked over at Alex for help. "She completely lost her voice, so she can't talk" Alex stood up and walked over to Piper; Piper grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it. "Oh Piper, don't try to talk at all" Piper nodded her head, Carol stood in the door way and looked at Piper and Alex's finger's intertwined.

"Alex, what are you and your mother doing for Thanksgiving?" Carol rested her shoulder against the door frame, "I don't know, probably just lay around all day. Why?" Carol smiled and looked over at Piper. "Well you two have been dating for a while and Piper thought it was time that we all sat down and had dinner" Alex smiled at Carol and then at Piper, "We would love to" Alex said proudly. "Great, it'll be at six-thirty" Carol said before walking downstairs, "So; you want me and my mom to come over for Thanksgiving?" Piper nodded her head and hugged Alex, "I can't wait kid."

Alex stayed for a while until Piper started to get tired, "I'm going home alright? I'll text you later" Alex gave Piper a kiss and walked downstairs. "You're leaving already?" Bill asked as Alex walked towards the front door, "Yeah, she finally caved and started to fall asleep, I figured I'd let her sleep." "Yeah, she's been that way since she was little" Bill said goodbye to Alex and she drove back to the store.

Alex clocked back in and walked behind the counter. "Didn't I tell you to take the day off?" Todd yelled as he walked up to the counter and Audrey was right behind him, "Yeah, Piper was tired so I figured I would come back and work a little." "Ummm you can go and take inventory of the vinyl records" Todd pointed to the back part of the store; Alex walked back and started taking inventory.

Alex was in the middle of taking stock when the front door opened, footsteps soon followed. The footsteps stopped feet away from Alex, she turned her head to see a pair of combat boots. "Hey babe" Alex looked up to see Sylvie, "Hey bitch" Alex stood up and walked to the front of the store. "Is that anyway to talk to the girl that made you cum six times a day?" Sylvie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, "Get the fuck off me" Alex ripped away from her ex and walked behind the counter. "I bet blondie can't even get you off once, let alone six times" Sylvie continued to taunt Alex, "She can get me off more in one night than you could in five months" Alex spat back. "I find that hard to believe" Sylvie walked behind the counter and pressed herself against Alex. "Back the fuck off" Alex growled, instead of backing away she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the edge of Alex's lips and that's when Alex snapped.

Alex pushed Sylvie off her causing Sylvie to stumble back, "I love Piper not you! You need to get this sick little fantasy that we're going to be together out of your head. It's never going to happen" Alex screamed. "I love you Alex! And I fucking hate myself for letting you go. Please just give me another chance… I can change" Alex shook her head and looked at Audrey who obviously heard every word Sylvie had said. "Get out" Audrey snarled with tears running down her face, "Audrey, I can exp-" "I don't want to hear it. We are over, get out" Sylvie sighed and walked out of the store. Alex walked over to Audrey and hugged her, "I'm sorry, Audrey" Alex felt the smaller girls arms wrap around her, "It's okay, it's not your fault you're so irresistible" they pulled away and laughed.

Alex finished out her shift and went home, Diane texted her that there was pizza waiting for her. Alex carried herself up the stairs and walked to her apartment door, Alex could hear two voices on the other side, "I swear to god if she brought home a loser" she whispered. When she stepped through the door her fear was confirmed, her mother had brought home a loser and Alex knew the looser, it was her father.

Diane and Lee stopped talking when Alex walked in, "Hey kiddo" Diane got up and hugged Alex, "Hey" her eyes never left her father. "It's good to see you, Alexandra" Lee smiled at his daughter, "It's Alex, just Alex" Lee nodded and looked at Diane. "Why don't we eat" Diane walked into the kitchen and placed the pizza box on the table, "Alex, you can sit beside me" Diane motioned to the seat next to her, "No that's okay, I'll eat in my room." "Alex" Diane growled, "Oaky" Alex sat down beside her mother and shoved a piece of pizza in her mouth. It felt weird to Alex sitting down with her mother and father for dinner, it felt weird having a father.

"Alex, how's junior year going so far?" Lee asked looking at his daughter, "It's good, I'm passing my classes" Alex took another bite of pizza. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Alex looked at Diane who was laughing, "No, but I do have a girlfriend" Alex laughed along with her mother. "Oh, I mean that's okay" they finished the pizza and Alex went to her room while Lee and Diane sat in the living room. "Tell me about Alex's girlfriend" Lee said looking around the room at all the pictures of Diane and Alex, "Piper. She's an adorable little rich blonde girl; she loves Alex more than anything I'm pretty sure" they both smiled at each other. "I regret not being around while she was growing up… you've raised her right, Diane" Lee looked around the room and smiled, "She deserves to have a dad and you don't deserve a daughter like her" Diane said looking Lee right in the eyes. "I want to be around, I'm not saying we can just jump back like we used to be when we were nineteen, but I want us to talk and try to be a family" Diane nodded her head, "You can come around, but she might not accept you."

Diane showed him were Alex's room was, he carefully walked down the hall and knocked on her door. Alex climbed out of bed and answered it, "Mind if I come in?" Alex looked her father up and down, "Sure" Alex sat back down on her bed and Lee joined her. "I want to be in your life, Alex. It's okay if you don't want me to, but I'm going to be around here a lot" Alex starred down at her hands, "I want you to be around, but I don't know how to act around you. Do I act like I do with my mom and friends or do I act like I do when I'm around Piper's parents?" Lee looked over at Alex. "You've met her parents?" Lee smiled, "Yeah, we've been dating for seven months, why wouldn't I meet them?" Lee shook his head, "I never met your mother's parents" Alex nodded, her grandparents died before she was born.

"Is that Piper?" he pointed to a picture of Alex and Piper at the beach while they were staying in the Hamptons; "Yeah, that's her" Alex picked the picture up off her night stand and handed it to Lee. "Does she always make that face?" they both laughed at Piper's face, her eyes were crossed and she was biting her tongue in-between her teeth, "She's perfect" Alex mentioned as they looked down at the picture. "You're like your mother, you fall for people with dark blue eyes" Lee laughed and handed the picture back to Alex, "I would like to meet her one day, if it's okay with you" Alex nodded her head, she knew it would be hard but she was willing to let Lee back into her life, "Yeah, I'd like that."


	32. Chapter 32

**I will try and update on Thursday, but if I don't I will defiantly update on Saturday and Sunday**

On Wednesday Alex woke up and walked into the living room, Lee was lying on the couch with his arm thrown over his head. Alex laughed and walked into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal and walked back to her room. She sat down on her bed when her phone rang; Alex leaned over and smiled at the contact.

"Hey Pipes"

"Hey baby. What are you doing right now?"

"Sitting in my room eating a bowl of cereal. Why?"

"Well, I'm standing in front of your front door and it's locked. Will you let me in?"

"Yeah, just give me a second"

Alex put her bowl of cereal on her nightstand and walked into the living room and carefully unlocked and opened the door. Piper was wearing a red colored sweatshirt with 'Ohio State' written across the chest and a black pair of running shorts, "Good morning" Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and kissed her lips. Alex heard Lee moving around and quickly dragged Piper into her room. "Someone's excited" Piper sat on Alex's bed while Alex locked and closed the door, "Hey, who's that guy on the couch?" Piper took a spoon full of Alex's cereal and ate it. "That's uh, that's my dad" Piper dropped the spoon back into the bowl and her jaw dropped, "I thought he wasn't around" Alex nodded her head and licked her lips, "He wants to be and I decided to give him a chance." Piper sat the bowl down and hugged Alex tight and Alex hugged Piper tight, "Do you want to talk about it?" Piper mumbled into Alex's neck, "No, it's fine. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Alex asked as they pulled away.

"My mom and dad are busy cooking Thanksgiving dinner and they didn't want me or Cal in the house" Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck again and brought their lips together. Alex ran her hands up and down Piper's back before grabbing her ass and pushing her toward the bed. Alex laid down and let Piper crawl on top of her so they could continue the make-out session. Alex tangled Piper's hair in her fingers while Piper slid her hands under Alex's shirt, Piper pulled away and smiled at Alex, "I want some cereal." They both laughed and untangled themselves, "I guess you can have mine" Alex handed Piper the bowl then turned on her TV.

Alex rested against her headboard and Piper curled up next to her and continued to eat her cereal. Piper finished the cereal and held the bowl out to Alex, "Want the milk? I don't like it" Alex tipped the bowl back and took a big gulp, "I'll be right back" Alex climbed out of bed and walked into the hall. "Hey, I was wondering when you would get up" Lee was sitting on the couch with an energy drink in his hand, "I've been up for a while, is mom awake yet?" Alex asked as she walked into the kitchen and placed the bowl in the sink. "I don't know. You can go wake her up is you want" Alex shrugged and walked back to her room, Piper was laying on her stomach with her face buried in the pillow.

"Move over kid" Alex laid down beside Piper and the blonde immediately clung to her, "Your pillow smells just like you" Piper mumbled. Alex wrapped her arm around Piper and kissed the top of her head, "You feel warm. You can take off your sweatshirt" Piper bit her lip and blushed. Piper sat up and pulled off her sweatshirt and revealed her tone stomach and a black sports bra, "I couldn't find any clean shirts…" Piper threw the sweatshirt on the floor and laid on top of Alex again. 'Thank you Carol for not doing laundry' Alex thought as Piper kissed her neck. They both planned on taking things farther but there was a knock on the door, "Alex, are you up?" Diane's voice rang out. "Yeah" Piper didn't stop kissing Alex's neck and moved down to Alex's collarbones making it harder for her to talk, "Open the door, I need to pick out clothes for when we go to the Chapman's tonight" Piper stopped kissing Alex and grabbed her sweatshirt. "Give me a second" Alex called out, Piper threw on her sweatshirt and fixed her hair before sitting back down on the bed, Alex got up and unlocked the door.

Diane stepped in Alex's room and smiled when she saw Piper, "I know you two weren't just in the middle of foreplay, right?" Diane crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, "Mom!" Alex could feel her cheeks getting red. "I'm just being a concerned mother" Diane walked over to Alex's closet and started digging out clothes, "Piper, what should we wear to dinner tonight?" Diane looked over at Piper who was standing by Alex. "Just something casual" Diane continued to dig out Alex's clothes until there were none left, "What do you want Alex to wear, Piper?" the blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, there has to be one thing that you LOVE to see Alex in" Piper thought about it then smiled, "Well I do like it when she wears this gray V-neck and this really dark blue pair of jeans. Diane dug through the pile until she found the articles of clothing, "Here you go" Diane tossed Alex her clothes and walked out.

"Want to continue our foreplay?" Piper giggled and kissed Alex's shoulder; Alex groaned and sat on her bed. "I'm never going to live that down am I?" Piper climbed in Alex's lap and pecked her girlfriends lips, "Hello no" Piper giggled before bringing their lips together again. They stayed like that until Piper's phone rang, "You want to get that?" Alex asked kissing and nipping Piper's neck. Piper grabbed her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket.

"Will you please come home?"

"Do I absolutely have too?"

"Yes sweetheart. Besides you'll see Alex tonight"

"Alright, I'll be home in a few"

Piper hung up and kissed Alex's lips, "I have to go" the blonde whispered into Alex's ear. "Okay, I'll walk you out" Piper climbed off Alex and waited for her to lead her into the living room, Alex held Piper's hand and walked her out into the living room. When they walked in Lee and Diane were talking and drinking coffee, when Lee noticed them he smiled. "You must be Piper. I'm Lee, Alex's father" he extended his hand for Piper to shake, "Nice to meet you" Piper smiled and shook his hand; she wanted to say that Alex had told her all about him but she had only said he was a shitty father. "Okay you two have met now, Piper let's get you home" Alex walked Piper out the door, once Piper closed the door Alex pressed their lips together. Piper pulled away and smiled, "What was that for?" Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "I just want you to know that I love you and nothing will change that."

Alex walked Piper down to her car and kissed her goodbye until Piper's phone rang again. "It's like she knows" Piper laughed as she starred at her phone screen, "See you tonight" Alex gave Piper one more kiss before walking back up to her apartment. Alex walked back in the apartment and went to her room; she locked the door and collapsed on her bed. 'How could he just leave?' Alex asked herself as she starred at the celling, Lee left before Alex was even born. 'I just couldn't imagine leaving the mother of my child and our unborn kid. That's just so fucked up' Alex looked over at the clock, it read one-fifteen. Alex decided to take a nap before going to Piper's.

* * *

><p>"Alex wake up!" Diane was beating on Alex's door; she looked over at the clock and sighed. "Calm down, we have fifteen minutes" Alex yelled as she took of her pajamas and changed into the gray V-neck and jeans; Alex unlocked her door and walked into the bathroom to apply makeup. When she was done they had ten minutes to get to Piper's, Alex walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "C'mon kid, let's go" Diane walked out the door leaving Alex behind; Alex walked outside and trailed her mother to the car. "Mom this isn't a big deal. You've talked to the Chapman's before" Alex said as they got in the car, "It was different because you two weren't dating when I had to talk to them." "We were dating, you just didn't know" Diane parked in the Chapman's driveway, "Let's do this" they got out of the car and walked up to the house. "How do I look?" Diane adjusted her long-sleeved red shirt and jeans, "You look fine, mom" Alex knocked on the door.<p>

"Hey Alex" Cal opened the door and invited them in; "I didn't know you had a younger sister" Cal looked Diane up and down. "Nice try creep" Alex put Cal in a head lock and tasseled his hair, "Uncle, uncle" Cal cried, Alex let go of him and Piper came down the stairs. "Hey guys" Piper kissed Alex and hugged Diane, Piper lead them into the kitchen. "Hello Diane" Carol said as she placed green beans in a bowl, "Hello Carol" it was easy to tell Diane was nervous. "You guys can go sit in the living room while we finish in here" Carol said as she checked the turkey in the oven, "Oaky!" Piper grabbed Alex's hand and walked her into the living room.

Piper fell on the couch and dragged Alex down with her, "Pipes, what are you doing?" Piper kissed Alex's lips and positioned herself on top of Alex. "I missed you a lot. My parents were running around all day cooking and preparing for this dinner, needless to say I was bored out of my mind" Piper crashed their lips back together and wrapped her arms around Alex. "I hate to interrupt your love fest, but the food is done and we can't eat without you" Cal said looking down at the girls, Piper helped Alex up and they walked into the kitchen.

Once Piper and Alex walked into the kitchen everyone started putting food on their plates. Diane and Carol talked a lot as they got their food and Bill and Alex talked a lot while they got their food. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and chairs, Bill and Carol sat next to each other on the loveseat, Piper was in-between Alex and Diane, Cal was sitting in one of the giant white chairs. Everyone made small talk while they ate, "Looks like our parents are getting along nicely" Piper whispered to Alex, "Yeah, it's awesome" Alex took another bite of turkey. Once dinner was done Carol laid out all the desserts on the counter, Piper noticed there were three bottles of canned whipped cream and immediately got an idea.

Piper excused herself and went into the kitchen and grabbed a can before going up to her room, she pulled out her phone and texted Alex.

Pipes: Come up to my room

Al: I can't just leave

Pipes: Get up here before I change my mind

Alex excused herself and walked up to Piper's room, "Pipes?" Alex softly knocked on the door. "Come in" Piper's voice whispered, Alex stepped in and smiled at her girlfriend. Piper was laying on her bed and was wearing only whipped cream. Alex's jaw was on the floor and Piper couldn't help but laugh, "I know you don't like pumpkin pie, so I got you another dessert" Alex nodded and locked the door before she walked over to Piper. "Well go on, eat your dessert" Piper encouraged; Alex licked her lips and then licked the whipped cream off the brunettes collarbones.

* * *

><p>"That was a pretty awesome dessert" Alex was lying next to Piper who was now fully naked, "I was hoping you liked it." Alex looked over at the blonde and kissed her cheek softly, "Pipes, can I ask you something?" Piper looked over and nodded. "Do you want kids one day?" Piper's eyes widened and she felt her heart start to race, "I- I think I do" Piper turned over and faced Alex. "Do you want kids, Al?" Piper pulled out her puppy dog eyes and asked Alex, "I want what you want and if you want kids then I want kids" Piper felt a tear fall down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.<p>

Just thinking about having a life with Alex made Piper happy and thinking maybe one day they would have a child together made her feel extremely happy and also scared to death. Piper was willing to except the fear if it meant she would be happy.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I had fun writing it**


	33. Chapter 33

**Merry Christmas guys :) **

It was Monday afternoon and Piper, Lorna and Jessica were walking down to the cafeteria. Lorna and Jessica were in deep conversation about something they had learned in Anatomy class and Piper was looking around for Polly in the cafeteria.

"Hey Piper, have you noticed Polly has put on a few?" Lorna asked as they stood in line

"Now that I think about it I have noticed" Piper figured it was just because they had just come back from Thanksgiving break and that Polly's family went all out for Thanksgiving.

"Maybe she's pregnant" Jessica added. They all laughed and got their lunches.

They sat down at their usual table and started their gossiping for the day. Piper didn't really like to gossip, she was more of a listener. Lorna and Jessica continued their gossip, but stopped when Pete sat down.

"Have you guys seen Polly? I haven't talked to her since third period" Pete voice was laced with worry

"I haven't seen her" Lorna stood up and walked her tray over to the trash cans

"Me either" Jessica got up and threw her leftover food away

"I haven't seen her, but I can go look for her once I'm done" Piper gave Pete a small smile

"Thanks Piper, I owe you one" Pete stood up and walked over to the football teams table and sat down next to Rick Hawlo.

Piper threw her leftovers away and re-joined Jessica and Lorna at the table. "Hey Piper, did you understand anything in Trig?" Lorna looked over at Piper who was gazing at Alex across the room, Jessica and Lorna looked at each other. "Piper!" they both screamed simultaneously causing Piper to jump.

"What!?" Piper yelled back. Her eyes didn't leave her black haired girlfriend across the room.

"Did you understand anything in Trig?" Lorna repeated

"Nope, I never understand anything in that class. I honestly don't know how I maintain an A" Piper looked over and saw that Alex was gone. She searched the room for Alex but didn't see her.

Jessica and Lorna started talking about how cute Luke Marcus was, it confused Piper when they would talk about how hot boys were considering they were both gay. Piper pulled out her phone and saw two from Polly.

Pol: Please come to the bathroom NOW!

Piper please!

"I gotta go guys. I'll catch up with you later." Piper jumped out of her seat and ran/jogged to the bathroom.

She was jogging down the hall when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the dark gym. They grabbed Piper's face and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss; Piper immediately recognized the taste of the person's lips, Alex. Alex moved her hands from Piper's face to her waist and pulled the blonde even closer to her.

"I waited all day to do that" Alex whispered as she broke the kiss, she still had her hands on Piper's waist.

"Was it worth it?" Piper asked before she brought their lips back together. Alex smiled into the kiss, Piper took it as a 'yes'. They continued until Piper's phone rang, she forced herself to pull away and look at it.

"Shit, I gotta go. I'll see you next period" Piper kissed Alex's hard before walking out of the gym and down to the bathroom.

When she walked in all the stalls were open except for one at the very end. Piper walked down the stall and coughed, she was really hoping it was Polly.

"Piper thank god!" Polly opened the door. It looked like a small watermelon was stuffed under her shirt. Polly noticed Piper starring and pulled her into the small stall. She checked to make sure no one else was in the bathroom before closing and locking the door.

"Piper, there is something I need to tell you and your going to be my only friend that knows. Piper swallowed hard, she had a good idea of what Polly was going to tell her. "I'm pregnant with Pete's baby" Polly let out a sigh of relief; it was nice that someone else besides her parents knew.

"Holy shit! How far a long are you?!" Piper's jaw was pretty close to hitting the floor.

"About six months" Polly placed her hands on her small baby bump, Piper's jaw officially hit the floor. "Do you want to feel? He kicks a lot" Piper stuck her hand out and placed it on the spot were Polly's hand had been, she waited until she felt a small kick hit her hand.

"Oh my god. How do you know it's a boy?"

"My mom took me to the baby looking place" they both laughed and looked down at Polly's belly. "God, I don't even know what the doctors called. How am I supposed to raise a kid when I'm still a kid?" Piper stood up and hugged Polly.

"You'll have me and Alex, your parents and Pete to help take care of him" Piper pulled away and looked at her best friends' stomach. Polly sighed and placed her hands on her growing baby bump.

"That's the thing, I don't know if Pete will be around" a stray tear rolled down Polly's cheek. "By the time the baby's born Pete's dad's work visa will only have like four months left on it. Once it's expired he'll have to go back to Melbourne and I'll be left here raising this kid" Piper had forgotten that Pete's family was there on a work visa.

"You'll still have us. Maybe Pete can come back every now and then and see him" Piper knew that wasn't an option considering how much it cost to buy a plane ticket and the process to be allowed to stay in America for long periods of time. Piper could see the tears roll down Polly's cheeks, "What are you going to name him?" she was desperate to get Polly to speak.

Polly sniffled and wiped the tears away, "I like Finn, Finn Mathew Harper" Piper smiled and hugged Polly again.

"That's an awesome name Pol" Piper let go of Polly.

They stayed in the bathroom until the bell rang, "You can't tell anyone, Piper" Polly said as they walked out. "Don't worry, I won't say a word" Polly walked off to Ceramics while Piper went to Computer animation. Piper sat down and started to work on the design project they had been working on; while she was working she felt two hands rub her shoulders.

"Hey you" Alex kissed Piper's cheek and slid a chair beside her.

"Hey" Piper smiled at her girlfriend and continued working. She was about to finish the project when the lights flickered and the lights went off. "YAY!" all the boys in the class screamed, Piper grabbed Alex's hand and held it tight. Piper would never admit it but she was slightly afraid of the dark.

They sat in the dark until Mr. Healy walked in, "Alright, there's been a town-wide power outage because of the storm. Since almost ninety-nine percent of everything in this school requires electricity you all can go home." Everyone ran out of the room and down the halls. Piper was still holding Alex's hand tightly as they walked down the hall.

"You okay, Pipes?" Alex looked over at Piper as they walked down the darkened hallway. "Yeah, I just don't like it when it's dark and stormy out" Piper looked out one of the windows and saw how hard it was raining and a single strike of lightning, she gripped Alex's hand even harder. Alex grabbed her leather jacket out of her locker and escorted Piper down to her locker.

"I don't have a coat" Piper whispered as she pulled out her book bag, Alex noticed and took her coat off. "Here, take mine" Piper wrapped the coat around herself as they walked down the hall. "Fuck, it's really raining hard" Alex noticed as they approached the door, she also noticed that everyone else was already gone. They stepped outside were instantly drenched, Alex ran to Piper's car and Piper followed close behind.

"Piper, unlock the car!" Alex screamed, it was more of a muffle due to the heavy rain hitting the car. Piper dug her keys out of her jeans and unlocked the car doors, she and Alex quickly slid in. Alex took off her glasses and rung out her soaking hair, Piper smiled at her girlfriend and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Alex snarled as she tried to wipe the water off her glasses

"I think this is the wettest I've made you" Piper giggled and smiled from ear to ear

"You just… I… You're a dork" Alex laughed and placed her glasses back on

Piper started the car and drove them back to her house. The rain didn't let up any and they sprinted inside Piper's house.

"I hate it when it rains this hard" Alex kicked off her muddy shoes and walked into the kitchen. "Pipes, do mind if I grab something to eat?" Alex rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a bag of chips. "No I don't mind" Alex turned around to see Piper standing at the edge of the kitchen holding her shirt and jeans in her hand. "Want me to take your clothes and through them in the dryer?" Alex nodded and stripped down to her bra and panties.

"Do you want me to dry those too?" Piper stepped closer to Alex and tried to unhook her bra. "Struggling?" Alex reached around with her right hand and unhooked it; Piper slid each strap off Alex's shoulder and twirled it around her finger. "I'll be back for those" Piper winked at Alex and walked back to the laundry room, Alex followed her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

Alex moved Piper's blonde hair and kissed the back of her neck, it sent a shiver down Piper's spine. Piper threw their shirts and pants in the dryer; Alex unhooked the blonde's bra and quickly slid it off her shoulders. Alex peppered kisses all over Piper's back and shoulders, "Take your underwear off and throw them in" Piper whispered. Alex slid her underwear off and tossed them in the dryer, "Meet me upstairs" Alex whispered in Piper's ear. She slapped Piper's ass and made her way upstairs, Piper turned on the dryer and ran upstairs.

They had sex a few times before Piper got tired out. Piper laid down on top of Alex and rested her head on the brunets chest. Alex wrapped her left arm around Piper's back and held her tight; Alex could hear Piper's breathing start to even out when there was a loud crack of lighting. Piper's eyes shot open and she held on to Alex like her life depended on it, "It's okay Pipes, it's just a little lightning" Alex looked to see Piper's face buried in her neck and she could feel her lip quivering.

Alex rubbed small circles on Piper's back until she calmed down; Piper kissed Alex's jaw and looked up at the brunet. "You okay?" Piper nodded her head and pecked Alex's lips, "Thanks for that. I know it's silly, but I've been scared of storms since I was little." Alex ran her index finger from Piper's neck down to the dimples in her back and back up. "It's not silly that you're scared of storms. Everyone has something their scared of" Piper smiled and climbed on top of Alex again.

"What is the big bad Alex Vause scared of?" Piper gave Alex the cutest smile Alex had ever seen. "My biggest fear is that someone will sneak into the apartment and steal all of my books, movies and CD's" Piper sat up and wrapped her comforter just below her hip bones so Alex could only see her slight v-line. "Well it's official, you are a hipster" Alex's eyes winded and she sat up, making sure she held Piper in place. "I'm not a fucking hipster" Piper laughed and shook her head, "Your fear begs to differ. Only hipsters would worry about their books and music being stolen." "Tell me I'm a fucking hipster again and see what happens" Piper gave Alex a teasing smile before leaning down and wrapping her arms around her neck, "Hipster."

Alex grabbed Piper by the waist and carefully placed her on the floor; she climbed on top of the blonde and started ticking her sides. Piper squirmed and giggled underneath Alex's touch, "Say you love me!" Alex yelled over Piper's giggles. "I love you! I love you so much!" Alex stopped tickling Piper and kissed her lips; Alex climbed off Piper and laid back down on the bed. Piper laid on the floor and tried to regain her breath for a few minutes. She sat up and gave Alex a sly smile, "You're a hipster, Alex Vause" "And you're a squirter, Piper Chapman." Piper's face turned red from embarrassment and she crawled into bed with Alex. "Once, it happened once!" Alex laughed at how embarrassed Piper was, "It's okay, you're my squirter" Alex kissed the top of Piper's head.


	34. Chapter 34

Piper was standing in a crowd of people at Nicky's house celebrating Alex's birthday. Even though Alex's birthday wasn't until the following day Nicky thought it was necessary to have a 'ragger' with all of Alex's friends from her previous school. Piper was surprised by the amount of people there was, she was also surprised that there was an even number of girls and guys; she expected a horde of girls. Piper stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a beer when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful" Alex's husky and obviously drunken voice whispered in Piper's ear.

"Hey birthday girl" Piper took a drink of beer and turned around to face Alex. Piper brought their lips together in a heated kiss. They had been on Christmas break for three days and out of those three days Piper and Alex had only spent a total of two hours together. Apparently when it came close to the holiday's people really wanted pot and delivering was a good portion of Alex's job now.

"Hey lesbians!" Nicky yelled as she came in-between the two.

"Hey Nicky!" Alex screamed out. Piper didn't know how many drinks Alex had but she defiantly needed to be cut off.

Alex and Nicky wondered off leaving Piper by herself once again. Piper drank her beer and walked around for a while until she checked her phone. It was eleven-thirty and she needed to get home before her curfew of twelve-thirty. Piper tried to find Alex but gave up after a few minutes of searching.

Piper made it a few feet out of Nicky's before she heard someone yelling her name. "Piper! Pipes wait up!" Piper turned around to see Alex jogging towards her. Once Alex reached Piper she wrapped her arms around her and lifted Piper off the ground.

"Where ya going, Pipes?"

"Home. I need to be there before my curfew."

"You can't leave! It's my birthday party."

"I'm sorry, Al. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But it's my birthday party." Alex's tone went from playful to hurt. She placed Piper back on the ground and stuck her bottom lip out. "Please don't leave. I promise I will spend the rest of the night with you. We can walk around and I can introduce you to some of my old friends." It killed Piper to see Alex like this, but this was a regular occurrence when Alex was drunk.

"Al, I can't stay. I really need to go home."

"Okay. I'll just go home with you then." Alex grabbed Piper's hand and walked towards the street. Piper stopped and brought their lips together again, Alex tasted like Jack Daniels and Bud Light.

"No, stay here; I will see you tomorrow. Go enjoy the party." Piper turned away and walked towards the street. Alex's heart dropped when Piper started walking away, she was going to follow her but Nicky called her back into the party.

Piper walked through the door at twelve-fifteen and was greeted by Bill sitting in the recliner asleep. She walked over and tapped Bill on the shoulder to wake him up, Bill's eyes shot open and he starred at Piper. "Welcome home" Bill stood up and looked at the clock. He praised Piper for coming back on time, he said goodnight to Piper and walked upstairs.

Piper didn't bother to take off the makeup she had put on, instead she stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed. A few hours later Piper's phone started letting out little beeps, she threw her hand on the nightstand and tried to find her phone. She found it and brought the phone to her face, she had two texts from Alex.

Al: Pipes please come to the window

Okay fine I'm climbing up

Piper crawled out of bed and walked over to the window. She opened it and immediately Alex's head popped up and she smiled at Piper. Alex fell into Piper's room and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"The party wasn't fun without you, so I bailed."

"I doubt that."

"It's officially my birthday and I want to spend it with you. Now as my first birthday present I would like passionate sex with a bottle of water after we're done."

"I can give you cuddles and you can have whatever is left in the Gatorade bottle by my bed."

"Fine, but I do want birthday sex sometime today."

Piper kissed Alex and led her over to the bed. Piper crawled into bed and Alex stripped down to her underwear, she discarded her bra as she slid in. They intertwined their legs and Alex pulled Piper close to her. It felt like an eternity since they had been this close, since they had been this intimate. Piper moved the black hair away from Alex's neck and started kissing and nipping at her neck. After leaving a few marks she moved down to Alex's collar bones and sucked on them until she left marks.

Alex let out soft groans as Piper left kisses down her stomach, Piper pulled down Alex's black underwear down to her ankles and threw them on the floor. She crawled up and kissed Alex passionately before returning down were Alex needed her. Piper ran her finger up and down Alex's slit before sliding in a finger and sucking on her clit. Alex moaned loudly and threw her head back; Piper stopped and crawled up Alex. "You have to be quiet, if you're not I'll have to stop." Piper whispered against Alex's lips. Piper went back down and continued to fuck Alex. Piper slipped in a second finger and thrust hard into Alex as she sucked her clit, it was just enough to send Alex over the edge. "Fuckkkkk" Alex moaned as she came.

Piper rested her head on Alex's chest and listened to her shallow breaths. Alex wrapped her arm around Piper and kissed the side of her head as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Damn, that was good."

"Best birthday present ever?"

"Best birthday present ever."

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Alex rambled on about the party as Piper drifted off. "And Nicky was about to drink this whole bottle of margarita mix, it was awesome!" Alex looked down to see Piper's reaction, but instead she saw a sleeping Piper who was making ridiculous faces. "I'll tell you in the morning, kid." Then it hit her, Alex wasn't a kid anymore well at least in the eyes of the law she wasn't. She was eighteen; she could move out of her mother's apartment, she could buy cigarettes and lottery tickets.

She looked down at Piper who was now smiling; Piper was so innocent to Alex. Sure she would occasionally drink and smoke but other than that she was innocent. Alex remembered the first time she had ever taken Piper to a real party and how shy Piper had been. She was terrified to drink anything and she would never be more than two feet away from Alex. Alex snapped out of her daydream when Piper wiggled around and tightened her grip around Alex. Alex starred at Piper until sleep overcame her and she to fell asleep.

Piper woke up the next morning in an empty bed with a letter on her chest and Alex's sweatshirt wrapped in her arms.

Pipes,

My mom called and wanted me home. I didn't want to wake you up (You look adorable while you sleep). Anyway call me when you wake up. Love you.

-Alex

Piper grabbed her phone and saw it was three, 'Shit, why hasn't anyone waken me up?' Piper thought as she climbed out of bed. She checked the house and found that no one was home, Piper shrugged it off and called Alex.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Pipes."

"What are you doing today?"

"Nursing a hangover and laying around the apartment until like ten. Nicky is having another party tonight."

"Oh alright, at like six do you want to grab dinner? My treat."

"Yeah, where do you want to go?"

"There's this sushi place I've wanted to take you too for a while. But it is your choice since it's your birthday."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay I'll call you later by-"

"Will you go to Nicky's party with me? I promise I'll hang out with you the whole night."

"Yeah I'll go with you."

* * *

><p>Alex hung up and Piper called the sushi restaurant to make a reservation. "I'd like to make a reservation for two under the name Chapman. Okay thank you." Piper hung up and tried to plan what to wear tonight. She walked over to her closet and picked out blue skinny jeans and a white V-neck. Once she picked out her clothes Piper got into the shower.<p>

Alex was sitting on Nicky's bed and staring at the silver ring with three little diamonds she bought for Piper last week. It was technically a wedding band but Alex used it as a promise ring for Piper. Alex never thought she'd be a person who would buy a promise ring or even consider getting married or having kids, but Piper was changing that. She starred at the ring until she heard someone clear their throat, Alex lifted her head up to see Nicky and her wild mane standing in the door way.

"Jesus, you bought her another ring? If I lick your pussy can I get a gold watch?"

"Yes I bought her another ring and if you come close to my crotch I will punch you in the throat."

"Alright, Alright, but seriously why did you buy her a ring?"

"We had this big heart to heart like last weekend and she told me that she felt like I wasn't fully committed to her. I told her I was committed to her and only her, long story short I bought this to prove to her I'm in this for the long run."

"She thinks you're not fully committed? There has been like eight-thousand opportunities for you to go and bang a girl at one of my parties and you never do! That's committed."

"Not sleeping with a bunch of girls isn't being committed, it's called being faithful."

"Whatever, Vause. But don't you think you guys are moving too fast? You've been dating for like what? Two, three months?"

"Eight months. I really fucking love her, Nicky."

"Alright, I believe it. You two are coming to the party tonight right?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it." Alex told Nicky goodbye and went to pick Piper up for their date. The entire drive to Piper's house she could feel the ring box in her pocket. She pulled up to Piper's and honked the horn, she would have gotten out but she was afraid Piper would see the ring box. A few seconds later Piper walked out of the house, she had her hair curled the way Alex loved it. Piper slid effortlessly into the old car and gave Alex a small shy smile, 'fuck! She's so damn cute it hurts' Alex continued to stare at her girlfriend until Piper blushed and covered her cheeks.

"Stop starring, Al."

"I can't help it, you're just so cute."

Piper blushed even more and smiled from ear to ear. Alex drove them to the restaurant and Piper took care of the rest. They had their own private table and their own personal chef. Piper ordered each of them California Rolls; once the waiter walked away they played footsie. "Hurry up and eat. There's something I want for dessert that's not on the menu." Piper looked Alex up and down and drew patterns on her hand. They finished Piper paid and dragged Alex back to the car.

"Alex, c'mon."

"We are not fucking were everyone can see, Piper."

"Go park somewhere else!"

Alex drove around until they found an abandoned building and parking lot. Piper climbed in the backseat and quickly unbuttoned her pants, "Alexxxx, come get another present." Piper teased. Alex crawled in the back with Piper and started working her magic.

When they were finished the windows were foggy, Piper's red panties were on the review mirror and Alex had hickey's everywhere. "That was…wow." Piper whispered as she tried to pull herself together. "It was pretty fucking awesome." Alex was trying to put her pants on; Piper reached upfront and grabbed her panties. "You finish getting dressed; I'll drive us over to Nicky's." Piper brow furrowed, she really didn't want to hang out at Nicky's with drunken strangers. Piper finished getting dressed and fixed her post-sex hair; she climbed into the front seat and played with the radio.

When they walked into Nicky's people were dancing like their lives depended on it and the smell of weed was in the air. "Ninety percent of the people in here are on X." Alex whispered as she led Piper into the kitchen. Alex grabbed a bottle of wine from Nicky's stash and lead Piper up stairs and into Nicky's room. As soon as Alex closed the door the music and other noises from the party drowned out. "Nicky's room is sound proof in case you were wondering." Piper laughed and sat down on Nicky's bed.

Alex opened the wine and handed it to Piper, "Take the first drink." Piper brought the bottle to her lips and took a gulp. They sat in awkward silence until Alex sat down next to Piper and wrapped her arm around her. Alex kissed the spot underneath Piper's ear and made her way along her jawline. Alex placed her hand on the inside of Piper's thigh and gently kissed her lips.

"Al, not that I don't like us being alone, but why are we alone? Usually you like to get drunk at Nicky's parties."

"That's true, but I would rather be tipsy and be alone with you than drunk and surrounded by people."

Piper blushed and leaned into Alex, she loved this. Alex rubbed Piper's left arm and kissed the top of Piper's head multiple times. Alex was afraid to show Piper the promise ring but she knew she had too. Alex let go of Piper and faced her.

"You remember last weekend when we had the heart to heart? You told me you thought I wasn't fully committed to you. I just wanted to let you know that I am one hundred percent yours, and in case you don't believe me I bought you this."

Alex took the ring box out of her pocket and opened it. Piper's eyes grew to the size of a watermelon when she saw the ring. "I know these are supposed to promise marriage but since we're still just kids and can't get married I figured I'd make my own promise to you." Alex got down on one knee and took Piper's left hand.

"I promise to you, Piper Elizabeth Chapman that I am one thousand percent yours. No one else's just yours." Alex took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Piper's left ring finger. Piper's eyes started to water and she flung herself into Alex's arms. "Al, it's perfect." Piper hugged Alex tightly and looked at the ring on her finger. Piper pulled away from Alex and smiled at Alex.

"I have another birthday present for you."

"Pipes, I can't go another round."

"Not sex, it's a real present. We can go back to my place later and grab it."

"Alright. Do you like your ring?"

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too. You better keep that ring until the end of time."

"Don't worry I will. C'mon let's go join the party."


	35. Chapter 35

Alex was fast asleep when Diane came in her room and jumped on her bed. "Wake up, Kid! It's Christmas!" Diane yelled as she jumped on Alex's bed. Alex growled and rolled on the other side of the bed. Diane stopped jumping and ripped the blanket away from her daughter's tight grip. The instant rush of coldness woke Alex right up, Alex sat up and immediately felt Diane's arms wrapped around her.

"Merry Christmas, Alex."

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go open presents."

Alex followed her mom into the living room and was met by a sea of presents. Alex was in shock, she had never had a lot of Christmas presents growing up since her mother only had one job. Diane smiled at her daughter's shocked expression; it felt amazing to her that she could afford to give Alex the Christmas she deserved. Alex sat down on the couch and starred at all the presents; Diane sat down next to Alex and put her arm around her.

"Crazy huh? I never thought we'd have a Christmas like this."

"Yeah, it's crazy."

"Lee helped buy these."

"How? He doesn't have a job."

"He went out and got a job at the hardware store. He's really trying to have us be a family."

"I already have you and Piper, you two are all I need."

"Maybe at some point he can be thrown in there."

"Maybe."

Right on cue Lee walked in with a box of doughnuts. "Hey you two." He smiled at both of them and sat the doughnuts down on the coffee table. "Hey." Diane and Alex said simultaneously, "Alex, why don't you starting opening presents?" Diane motioned to the sea of presents. Alex sat down on her knees and starting opening presents.

* * *

><p>"Piper, wake up!" Cal was beating on Piper's door trying to wake her up. "I'm awake Cal! I'll be down in a minute!" Piper was in the process of changing into clothes, since she starting dating Alex she tended to sleep naked. She threw on an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants with candy canes on them. Piper walked downstairs and was greeted by her mother, father and Cal sitting down by his presents. Piper sat down on the couch and watched Cal eyeing his presents. "Cal, go ahead and start opening." Bill encouraged, Cal grabbed a box and wrapped the wrapping paper off. "A iPhone?! Thanks guys!" Cal jumped up and hugged Bill and Carol.<p>

Once Cal was done with his presents Piper opened hers. "Piper, don't open the big box until last." Carol pointed to a big box underneath the tree. Piper got everything she wanted, everything from the Channel bag to a new pair of Nike running shoes. "Okay open the big one." Carol said with a giant smile on her face, Piper stood up and dragged the box into the middle of the room. After tearing through three layers of wrapping paper and cutting through strips of duct tape Piper opened the box and saw an even smaller box. She rolled her eyes and opened the smaller box, the smaller box revealed a gift card for the Fare Front Hotel and spa. "That's for a three day spa trip." Carol said with smile on her face, Piper hugged her mother, "Thank you so much."

After Bill and Carol opened their presents they went upstairs and went back to bed, Cal on the other hand stayed downstairs and played with all the new things he got. Piper went up to her room and called Alex.

"Hey Pipes."

"Hey Al, do you want to come over and keep me company?"

"I would love too."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too, Al."

Alex grabbed the new leather jacket she had just gotten and put on her new combat boots she had also just gotten and walked out into the living room. She walked over to the side of the couch and grabbed Piper's presents before walking to the front door. "Where are you going?" Diane asked as she saw Alex grab the door knob, "Piper's, she's lonely." Diane took a sip of coffee and tossed Alex the car keys, "It's cold and there's about two feet of snow on the ground, be careful." Alex nodded and walked downstairs to the car. The drive to Piper's was freezing do to the shitty heating system in the car.

"Piper, I think Alex is here." Cal yelled up the stairs, Piper ran out of her room and downstairs to greet Alex. Piper swung the door open and waited for Alex to walk inside. "Are those for me?" Piper asked as she watched Alex carry in three boxes. "They sure are." Alex sat the boxes down on the couch and hugged Piper. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and fell into her, "Get a room you two!" Cal yelled from the couch, Piper pulled away from Alex and kissed Alex. "C'mon let's go to my room." Alex grabbed the boxes and carried them up to Piper's room.

Alex sat the presents down on Piper's bed while Piper grabbed Alex's presents out of her closet. "Alex, you go first." Piper handed Alex two boxes wrapped perfectly with scarlet wrapping paper. Alex opened the first box and smiled, the box held a black beanie. "How'd you know I wanted this?" Piper shrugged and smiled, a little wild-haired girl told me. Alex's second present was a Led Zeppelin hoodie; Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and kissed her lips. "You are the best girlfriend in the world." Alex whispered in Piper's ear, "No, you are the best girlfriend in the world." Piper pulled away and picked up one of her gifts.

The first box was a bottle of French wine and the second present was a miniature French flag. "I really love this stuff, Alex. Thank you." Alex laughed and handed Piper her last present. It was wrapped in sapphire blue wrapping paper with Piper's name written on a nametag. Piper ripped the paper off and tore through the box, what she saw made her want to cry tears of joy. There were two first class plane tickets to Paris. Piper's jaw dropped and she looked at Alex for guidance on what to do.

"Alex… I… These are two tickets to Paris."

"I know, I have to there for work and Todd said I could bring someone with me."

"You want me to go to Paris with you?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. We can drink wine and go site seeing and the best part is our hotel has a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower."

Piper kissed Alex and forced her onto the bed. Piper broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Alex's.

"Will I get in trouble?"

"God I hope so."

"You know what I mean."

"You don't have to do anything, your just there to keep me company." Alex slid her hand into Piper's waistband and pressed her finger against Piper's clit. Piper let out a sharp moan and squirmed above Alex. "Is that a yes?" Piper nodded frantically as Alex pulled down the blondes pajama pants.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, that was amazing." Piper breathed heavily as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder.<p>

"Yes it was. Just think this summer we'll be fucking in Paris with the light of the Eiffel Tower shining in our hotel room." Piper kissed Alex's shoulder and drew shapes on Alex's stomach.

"When is the trip exactly?"

"Two days after your eighteenth birthday."

"Alright. How long are we staying?"

"However long it takes for us to settle on a location."

"So we could be gone for most of the summer?"

"There's a possibility. Just think, while everyone else is stressing about school and colleges we'll be in Paris enjoying ourselves." Piper liked to think that she wouldn't worry about college while she was in Paris but she knew it was inevitable.

As they laid in Piper's bed Alex played with Piper's hair and continued to tell her about all the adventures they would have in Paris. Piper crawled on top of Alex and buried her face in her girlfriend's neck; Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and kissed the top of her head. Piper placed light kisses on Alex's neck and her jawline. "I wish we could stay like this." Piper whispered, "I know, your bed is so comfortable."

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do when I go away to college?"

"Probably keep working at the store and maybe move out of my mom's place. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe after freshman year you could move to Indiana and we could get an apartment together."

"It could be a possibility or you could just say 'fuck you college! I'm going to travel the world with my hot girlfriend.' I like that option much better."

"That's not an option, Alex."

"It could be."

"No, it's not."

"Ugh fine, you'll go to college and I'll just travel the world with Audrey."

"Fuck no! You're not allowed to leave the state with Audrey."

"Says who?"

"The girl that gives you sex like ten times a week."

"I'm sure Nicky would be okay with me traveling with Audrey." Piper slapped Alex's arm and crawled off her. "Don't be like that, Pipes. I was just kidding, I love having sex with you." Alex mimicked Piper's position and threw her arm around the blonde's waist. Piper scooted back into Alex and enjoyed her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her. Alex moved Piper's hair away and placed kisses on the back of Piper's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Al."

"Merry Christmas, Pipes."


	36. Chapter 36

**I hope everyone had a good New Year's :)**

It was New Year's Eve; Piper was lying in Nicky's bed high, drunk and naked. Piper and Alex had gotten to Nicky's party early and snuck away into Nicky's room. She and Alex had been fooling around early in the night and they didn't want to leave the room. Alex left what seemed like an eternity ago to use the bathroom.

"Hey Pipes." Alex stumbled into the bedroom with a bowl of chips and two bottles of alcohol

"Hey baby. Come here, I missed you." Alex locked the door and quickly laid down next to Piper.

"What's that?"

"I believe this is vodka and this is whiskey."

"Let's drink the whiskey first."

Alex opened the bottle and handed it to Piper; the blonde took a drink and immediately regretted it. "This tastes horrible." Piper passed the bottle back to Alex, "You don't drink it for the taste you drink it for the affects it leaves." Piper grabbed the vodka bottle, the whiskey bottle and the chips and sat them on the floor. "What are you doing, Pipes?" Alex asked as Piper positioned herself above the dark haired girl.

"I want to try something new…"

"What do you want to try?"

"I want to… um… I-."

"Pipes spit it out."

"I want to sit on your face… if that's okay with you."

'She's so fucked up and I love it.' Alex thought

Alex didn't know if it was the alcohol or weed but she wasn't about to let this opportunity go. "Yeah, yeah it's more than okay with me. Hop on."

* * *

><p>"Hey Lorna, you seen Vause or Chapman?" Nicky was standing in a crowd of people who were all high or drunk.<p>

"No, haven't seen them. Do you want me to help you look for 'em?"

"Yeah, it'll probably take all night to find those love birds."

Nicky and Lorna searched the living room before moving into the backyard. While Lorna searched the pool house Nicky looked in the dancing crowd and took a hit of acid. "Nicky I didn't find them in the pool house, although I did see that Australian guy making out with someone who defiantly wasn't Polly." Nicky didn't say anything and lead Lorna back into the house and upstairs. "We can take a little break for a little sex." Nicky tried to open her bedroom door but it was locked.

"What the fuck?!" Nicky jiggled the door handle but it wouldn't budge.

"We can just go to another room, Nicky."

"No, we're fucking in my room."

Nicky remembered the key she had made for situations like this; she ran into her parent's room and opened the safe. Nicky laughed at the items in the safe, ten grand, a bottle of her mother's favorite perfume and the key to Nicky's room. Nicky returned to Lorna and quickly unlocked the door. "Alright, let's get down to- what the fuck?!" Nicky's jaw dropped, Lorna gasped and dropped her beer. They had walked in on Piper grabbing Alex's hair and Alex holding Piper's hips, holding the blonde in place. "Stop fucking in my bed!" Nicky yelled, Piper quickly climbed off Alex and pulled the blanket over herself. "Nicky! You couldn't have given us another second?! Literally ONE second." Alex climbed out of bed and collected Piper's clothes for her.

"You're lucky I like you guys, if I didn't I would kick you out of the party."

"That doesn't sound like the worst thing in the world. Can you get out? Piper needs to get dressed."

"Alright, alright. C'mon Lorna."

Nicky and Lorna stepped outside so Piper could change. Piper slipped on her jeans and put her shirt back on.

"That was so bad, Alex."

"I'm sorry, I can try harder next time."

"The sex was good, it was Nicky and Lorna walking in that mad it bad."

"Well, how about we ditch this party and go somewhere private?"

"There is nowhere private. My parents are having a big party and your mom and Lee are having they're get-together."

"There is one place."

Once Piper slipped her boots on they walked outside and went to Alex's car. Alex tried to turn on the heat but it wouldn't work, Alex looked over to see Piper shivering. Alex slipped off her leather jacket and handed it to the shivering blonde; Piper wrapped it around her shoulders and sunk into the seat. "It smells just like you." Piper mumbled as Alex pulled onto the road. After a few minutes of driving Alex pulled into The Music Shop's parking lot.

"This is more private?"

"Hell yeah! No one else is here."

"How are we supposed to get in?"

"I have a key, Einstein."

"If you're going to be sarcastic all night you're not going to get a kiss at midnight."

"Yeah right. Maybe we can finish what we started at Nicky's."

"If you're offering sex then let's go!"

Piper jumped out of the car and ran up to the store. As Alex got out of the car she noticed a big pile of snow and decided to have a little fun with Piper. She picked up a handful of snow and made it into a perfect ball; Alex placed it behind her back and approached the blonde. "Hey Pipes!" Piper turned around and was hit with a snowball on the shoulder. "Hey! Not cool!" Piper ran over to a giant snow pile on her side of the parking lot and made a perfect ball. She tried to aim it at Alex but missed horribly when she threw it. "I thought you were the best softball player in this state! You can't even hit me!" Alex yelled walking towards Piper, "Oh, I can hit you!" Piper ran towards Alex.

Piper chased Alex around the parking lot until she grabbed Alex's long-sleeved shirt. "I got you!" Piper pulled Alex into a hug and wrapped her arms around her tight. "Yeah kid, you got me. C'mon let's go inside before we freeze to death." Alex walked over to the door and quickly unlocked it, when they stepped inside they were met with a rush of heat. "This feels amazing!" Piper yelled as she took her coat off and jumped on the counter. "Yeah, it's better than being out in like twelve degree weather." Alex walked into the back and flipped on the lights, when she came back Piper was sitting on the counter holding her shirt in her hand.

"You were just saying how cold it was and now you have your shirt off."

"I want to finish what we started at Nicky's, now go make us a makeshift bed."

"Lucky for you I take naps here frequently, so I already have a bed made. Follow me."

Alex led Piper back into the 'break room' which was really Alex's nap room. The bed was made out of five long pillows with a blue sheet over it, two pillows on the top and a white fleece blanket. "Why do you need two pillows? Who do you have back here?" Piper crossed her arms over her chest. "I have two pillows for when you come over and visit." Alex grabbed Piper by her waist and laid her down on the bed. Alex took her clothes off and laid down beside the blonde.

"We have exactly twenty minutes until midnight. Do you think we can make it?"

"I don't care as long as we both get off. Now fuck me."

Alex crawled on top of Piper and attacked her neck with kisses. While Alex worked at Piper's neck Piper slipped her jeans and underwear off. Alex slowly moved down Piper's body and left a trail of kisses down her waist; Alex stopped and hooked Piper's legs around her shoulders before diving into Piper.

* * *

><p>Piper crawled up Alex and softly kissed her lips, "We made it and with two minutes to spare." Alex laughed and wrapped both arms around Piper.<p>

"In three months it'll be our one year anniversary, Al."

"Shit. It will be."

"Well if that's how you feel about it."

"I didn't mean it like 'oh shit I've been with this girl for a year, time to go.' I meant it like 'shit. I've been dating Piper for a year.'"

"Are you happy we've been together for almost a year?"

"Of course I am. If I'm being honest I'm really glad we're together."

"I'm glad we're together too." Piper leaned up and kissed Alex again. Piper rested her hand on Alex's chest and smiled at the promise ring on her ring finger. Alex looked up at the clock on the wall and smiled, "Pipes, ten seconds until the new year." Alex whispered, Piper adjusted so she was less than an inch away from her girlfriends face. "9" "8" "7" "6" "5" "4" "3" "2" "1" "Happy new year!" They both yelled simultaneously. Piper brought their lips together, they both smiled through the kiss. Piper pulled away and pulled the blanket over them, "I'm cold again, will you be my big spoon?" Piper crawled off Alex and turned on her side. Alex mimicked Piper's position and draped her arm over Piper.

* * *

><p>When Alex woke up the next morning Piper was sitting cross legged wearing Alex's shirt from the night before and eating a cheese burger. Alex looked up at the clock and saw it was eleven, 'why is she up so early?' Alex groaned to let Piper know she was awake. Piper finished her cheese burger and laid down beside Alex.<p>

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"It is morning."

"I got you a cheese burger from McDonalds too and a Gatorade."

"Thanks kid, well you bring the stuff to me?"

Piper stood up and retrieved Alex's breakfast, she sat back down and handed Alex her food and drink. Even though Alex hated eating while she had a hangover she was starving and needed to eat something. She quickly ate and laid back down hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep, but Piper wasn't going to let that happen. Piper laid down right beside Alex and placed her face inches away from her girlfriends. Alex could hear Piper breathing and sniffling, "I swear, if you get me sick I will punch you." Piper giggled and scooted closer to Alex.

"Alex, wake up. I want to do stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Sleep in my own bed."

Alex opened her eyes to see Piper's bloodshot eyes and the faint circles under her eyes. Alex kissed Piper's forehead and got up to get dressed. "Pipes I need my shirt back." Alex said slid her jeans up to her waist and buckled the black belt around the waist. Piper stood up and took off her shirt revealing a little bruise on her lower back.

"What happened there?" Alex pointed to the bruise.

"I fell outside the store and hit my back on the sidewalk."

"Aw Pipes." Alex walked over and hugged the blonde tight. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and leaned into her. Alex finished getting dressed and escorted Piper out to the car making sure the blonde didn't fall. The car ride to Piper's was quiet; Alex figured it was because Piper was tired and probably hungover too.

"Well here we are."

"Thanks for last night and this morning." Piper leaned over and kissed Alex's lips.

"No problem kid, you want me to walk you in?"

"No thanks. I'll call you when I'm more awake, I love you."

"I love you too, Pipes."

Alex watched as Piper walked up the stone pathway and up to her house. Alex saw Piper try to open the door but it must have been locked because Piper came back to the car.

"The doors locked. Can I stay with you?"

"I suppose, I only have one rule: you have to let me sleep."

"Deal."

Alex drove them back to her apartment and the quickly find somewhere to park and run up the stairs. When they walk in the apartments a wreck, red plastic cups cover the floor, plastic and glass plates scattered everywhere and liquor bottles covered the coffee table. ''They never act like fucking adults" Alex growled as she walked back to her room, forgetting Piper was there with her. Piper stayed a few feet away until they reached Alex's room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish I had parents that acted like adults."

"We all deserve a night to let go, Al."

"I know, it's just they go all out and make a giant fucking mess."

Piper walked up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl. Alex sighed and removed Piper's hands, Alex laid down on her bed and patted the spot beside her.

"Come be my little spoon." Piper smiled and climbed into bed with her girlfriend. Once Alex draped her arm over Piper, Piper intertwined their fingers and slowly drifted off.


	37. Chapter 37

**"You all need to take these tests seriously. If you do not take them seriously you will fail high school and none of the teachers would like to see you for five years. Tests will be held next Tuesday all day." **Mr. Healy announced to all the juniors during the meeting in the auditorium.

* * *

><p>"How'd you do on those tests, Vause?" Nicky asked as they walked to their lockers before going home.<p>

"I think I did alright, I should pass high school. What about you?"

"Just barley passed, especially in Math. So, what are you and Chapman doing since its Valentine's Day and all?" Alex froze when she heard the word Valentine's.

"It's Valentine's Day?!"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Piper is going to kill me."

"Just tell her you gotta work late and come up with something to do tomorrow."

"You're a genius, Nicky!"

"Can the genius get a ride? My car is in the shop."

"Yeah, come on. I want to make it out of here without seeing Piper."

Alex grabbed her bag from her locker and they practically sprinted down the hall. They made it out to the parking lot without seeing Piper and once again sprinted to Alex's car. "Jesus Vause, you're really this scared of Chapman?" Alex unlocked the car and they quickly got in. "I'm not scared she's going to hurt me, I'm scared she's going to deprive me of sex." Nicky gave Alex the_ 'are you fucking serious?'_ look before lighting a cigarette.

Alex dropped Nicky off and headed to work. She felt guilty for not telling Piper 'bye' or 'I love you' before leaving school, but she knew she needed time to plan something for the next day. She parked in her usual spot and quickly walked inside, on the way there Alex remembered Audrey mentioning that her father's had a cabin in the woods a few miles out of town. When she walked in there were no customers in the store and Audrey was spinning around in the office chair.

"Hey Vause, I didn't think you were workin' today."

"I'm not I just need a place to hide for a while. Can I ask you for a major favor?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"You mentioned a while ago your dads have a cabin in the woods a few miles out of town, do you think they would let me and Piper go out there this weekend?"

"I'm sure they'd be fine with it. We only use it like twice maybe three times a year."

"Thank you so much! I really need to go out there."

"Why? Planning on burying a body?"

"No, I forgot today is Valentine's Day and I didn't plan anything for Piper."

"Shit. You really do need this, I'll call my dad and see if he can bring me the keys now."

While Audrey called her dad Alec checked her phone and saw that she had several missed calls from Piper. 'Fuck' Alex walked away from the counter and called Piper back, hoping she wouldn't be too upset.

"Hey Pipes."

"What the fuck, Alex? You didn't say bye to me at school and you haven't been answering my calls. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry and I'm at work. Audrey called in and Todd needed an extra hand."

"So you couldn't tell me that? Even a fucking text would have been nice."

"I'm sorry, Pipes."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Yeah, it's Valentine's Day."

"And I'm alone on OUR first Valentine's Day."

"I'm so fucking sorry, Pipes."

"No you're not, I'm going to Polly's now. Talk to you whenever."

"Pipes wa-." Piper hung up and Alex felt like someone had just stabbed her in the stomach and twisted the knife. She knew she couldn't wait to show Piper the cabin, she would have to go the minute Audrey gave her the keys. Alex walked back to the front and waited for Audrey to get off the phone. "Alright, thanks dad. Alex will really appreciate this." Audrey hung up and smiled at Alex.

"He's bringing the keys over now."

"Thank God. Piper is so pissed right now."

"Well it is your first Valentine's Day together."

"Jesus, you sound just like Piper."

"My name is Audrey not Jesus."

They continued to talk until Audrey's dad walked in. Audrey was an exact copy of him; she had dark brown hair like him, big brown eyes like his and they even had the same bright smile. "Here you go sweetheart." He handed the keys to Audrey and she gave them to Alex, "Dad, this is my friend Alex who needs the cabin." He immediately focused his attention on Alex. "Nice to finally meet you, Alex. I'm Marcus, Audrey's dad well one of them anyway." Alex chuckled and Audrey let out a sigh, Alex thanked Marcus and headed to the store to pick up all of Piper's favorite things.

She called Gino's and placed an order for a large pizza and a large red slushy before going into the store. She ran to the candy aisle and grabbed four bags of Twizzlers before running to the movie section and grabbing every sappy, romantic movie Piper loved. After the movies she walked to the alcohol aisle and grabbed a bottle of Piper's favorite champagne. She got a few looks from people as she carried all the items in her arms and up to the checkout. The elderly lady scanned the items and brought up Alex's total, "That'll be $60.10, honey and I'll need to see some ID." Alex pulled out her fake ID and a wad of cash and handed both to the lady. She counted the money then starred hard at Alex's ID before handing it back to her.

After she loaded everything in the car Alex drove to Gino's to pick up the pizza. The pizza and slushy cost her another thirty dollars, "Having a girlfriend is costing me an arm and a leg." Alex carried the pizza back to the car and drove to Piper's. She called Piper to make sure she was home.

"What do you want?"

"Are you home, Pipes?"

"No."

"You're a horrible liar, Pipes. I'm sitting outside your house and your car is parked in the driveway."

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm coming in, Pipes. I have presents for you."

"I don't want them."

"Yes you do. Have Cal help me carry this stuff in."

A few seconds later Cal walked out of the house and helped Alex carry Piper's gifts in. "You must have really pissed off my sister." Cal said as he handed Alex the bag full of candy, movies and champagne. "Thanks Cal, I'll tip you later." Cal walked back downstairs and Alex gently kicked Piper's door. Moments later her favorite blonde opened the door and walked back into her room without saying a word. "Did you not notice that I have a pizza and a slushy for you? Not to mention the stuff that's in the bag." Piper sat down on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest, 'She's adorable when she's pissed off.' Alex sat the pizza and everything else on the bed beside Piper. The blonde looked at all the items and grabbed the slushy first.

"Is it good?"

"Mhmm."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Not completely, no."

"So you're only like fifty percent mad at me?"

"Yep."

"What can I do to get it down to zero?"

"It depends on how good the pizza is and what's in the bag. Plus there are three words you need to say."

"I love you."

"I love you too, but those aren't the words I'm looking for."

_'What the fuck are the words then?!'_

Alex sat down on the floor and watched Piper drink her slushy and eat a few slices of pizza. She was amazed that someone could look so beautiful while eating pizza. Piper noticed Alex's intense lock on her and snapped her fingers to try and get the dark haired girl to snap out of it.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because, you're beautiful."

"Okay Augustus Waters calm down."

"That was a terrible fucking movie."

"Whatever! I saw you shed a tear."

"That was because I was choking on a piece of popcorn!"

"You liked the movie, you know you did."

Piper slid off the bed and climbed into Alex's lap. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriends' neck and gently kissed Alex's lips. Piper pulled away and rested her forehead against Alex's, "You should go open your gifts." Alex whispered before kissing Piper's neck. Piper giggled and tangled Alex's hair around her fingers, leading Alex to kiss every part of her neck. After a while Piper climbed out of Alex's lap and returned to the bed to search the bag. She smiled as she pulled out each bag of Twizzlers and that smile grew even wider when she discovered all the movies Alex had bought her. "You bought all the Nicholas Sparks movies?!" Piper jumped off the bed and flung herself back into Alex's lap. "Yeah kid, I did. Do you like all the stuff?" Piper removed her face from Alex's neck and nodded frantically.

"I love the champagne too."

"Well I have one more surprise."

"If it's an engagement ring I will seriously cry."

"It's not an engagement ring, kid."

Alex slipped her hand into her jean pocket and pulled out the keys to the cabin. She handed the keys to Piper. Piper looked at the keys then back at Alex and gave her a confused look.

"Those keys are the keys to a cabin a few miles out of town. And that cabin is where we will spend tomorrow and Sunday."

The blonde smiled from ear to ear, she wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged her tight. "Alex, this is the best Valentine's Day ever. Thank you so much." Piper whispered in Alex's ear. Alex always though it was funny how Piper could be so pissed off and then the next moment she would be so happy and forgiving. "I'm glad you like it. Happy Valentine's Day, Pipes." Piper pulled away and gave Alex the biggest smile she'd ever see the blonde have.

"You said the three words!"

"Happy Valentine's Day are the three words you wanted to hear?"

"Yeah, there's a whole story behind it."

"I would love to hear it but-."

"When I was in third grade Jimmy Markeson told me he 'like liked' me. He even asked me to be his girlfriend. Well on Valentine's Day he told me that he 'like like liked' me then he told me Happy Valentine's Day. A few minutes after he told me that, he went over to Kate Larson and told her that he 'like like like liked' her and that he would dump me so he could date her. The point is that no one besides Jimmy ever told me happy Valentine's Day and I really wanted you to tell me."

"Jimmy Markeson is the biggest fucking idiot in the world for breaking up with you. And Pipes, I like like like like you."

"Do you like me more than Jimmy liked Kate?"

"No I don't like you more than Jimmy liked Kate. I love you. I love you more than Jack loved Rose, I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet, and I love you more than Jay loved Daisy."

Piper smiled and attacked Alex with kisses. Alex slowly leaned back until her back hit the floor; Piper took of her shirt and started to take Alex's off. Alex took control and flipped the blonde onto her back and kissed her way down Piper's stomach. "Please Al." is all the blonde could manage to get out, Alex skillfully removed Piper's jeans and panties in one pull. Piper instinctively spread her legs wide for Alex. "Someone's ready." Alex slowly ran her finger up and down Piper's slit causing her let out a low groan that drove Alex wild. Alex made small circles on Piper's clit causing her to arch her back, as Alex slid in two fingers there was a knock at the door.

"Piper, mom said its time for dinner!" Cal yelled through the door

"I'll be down in a minute!"

Piper grinded her hips against Alex's finger's. Alex quickly removed her fingers and started to get dressed. "Al, keep going!" Piper sat up and pleaded with Alex to keep going. "We will finish this tomorrow, alright?" Alex handed Piper her clothes and kissed her lips. Once Piper got dressed she walked Alex out to her car.

"Pick me up tomorrow at six in the morning, Al."

"Six?! Are you crazy?"

Piper pulled Alex close and nibbled on her earlobe, "I want to finish what we started in my room as soon as possible." Piper whispered before kissing Alex's lips and walking back into the house. 'That girl will be the end of me.'

**A/N: I think for the rest of the chapters (besides the one tomorrow) will jump a month so they can get closer to the trip to Paris. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for all the faves, follows and reviews. Please read the A/N at the bottom.**

At six the next morning Alex pulled up to Piper's house and waited for the blonde to carry her bags to the car. Alex watched as the door opened and Piper carried out a giant luggage bag. Piper carefully loaded the bag into the backseat and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"It's too early, Al."

"You're the one who wanted to leave early, kid."

"Just get us there fast so we can go back to bed."

"You got it, kid."

Piper fell asleep once they hit main street, Alex was a little thankful that she wouldn't have to listen to Piper ramble while trying to keep herself awake. As they pulled up to the cabin Alex's jaw dropped because of how big the cabin was, it was more of a mansion rather than a cabin. Alex parked the car and carried their bags in before walking back to the car and attempted to wake the sleeping blonde in the passenger seat.

"Pipes, wake up. We're here." Alex nudged Piper's shoulder. Piper groaned and buried her face into the seat. "Pipes, I'm not going to ask you again. Wake up!" Piper didn't budge and Alex didn't feel like standing out in the cold morning air to argue with her. She carefully wrapped her arm under Piper's legs and the other supported Piper's back as Alex carried her into the cabin.

"Alex, I love you." Piper mumbled into Alex's shoulder while Alex placed her on the couch.

"I love you too, kid. I'm going to scope out the rooms."

Alex walked up the giant wooden staircase to the upstairs and searched the master bedroom. It was roughly the size of Piper's room and painted a tan color. Alex walked over to the double French doors and discovered a deck and a hot tub, her mind immediately flooded with all the things she and Piper could do in the hot tub. After checking out the rest of the cabin Alex returned to the sleeping blonde on the couch. When she reached the downstairs Piper was lying on the floor wearing a pair of pink panties and one of Alex's sweatshirts while resting her head on one of the couch pillows. Alex grabbed a blanket and a pillow and positioned herself behind the blonde; Alex flung her arm over Piper and pulled her close.

Alex was woken up to the sound of pots and pans hitting each other. She blinked a few times before sitting up and found Piper standing in the kitchen trying to cook. Alex got up and walked over to the blonde who was making pancakes and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. Piper fell back into Alex and kissed her cheek.

"I could really get use to this, Pipes."

"Waking up in the cabin or me making you breakfast even though it's noon?"

"Making me breakfast in my sweatshirt and skimpy underwear."

"The skimpier they are the easier they are to take off. Now go sit down, breakfast will be ready in a second." Alex obeyed and walked into the living room. She searched through the channels until she found a horror movie, by then Piper walked into the living room and sat down with their breakfast. Once they were done Alex helped Piper clean up. "You wash, I dry?" Alex asked twirling a dish towel around, "Yeah sure." Piper stood on the left side of the sink washing the dishes and Alex stood on the right side drying.

"This feels so weird, Pipes."

"Why?"

"It just feels like-."

"Like it's normal? I feel it too."

"I never really thought of myself as a relationship person, especially in high school."

"I always thought my junior year of high school I would be spending everyday with my baseball playing boyfriend."

"But instead you're spending it with your girlfriend who hangs out with her stoner boss and stoner bestfriend.

"I wouldn't want to spend it any other way." Piper dried off her hands and wrapped her arms around Alex. Alex wrapped an arm around Piper and kissed the top of her head. "Strip down and let's get in the hot tub." Alex said as she pulled away from Piper. They both stripped down to their bra and panties and raced up stairs. Alex stepped in first and walked to the far end, waiting for Piper to come over. Piper walked over and placed herself in Alex's lap and kissed her neck.

"The water feels so nice." Piper whispered into Alex's ear. Alex nodded and kissed Piper's neck while running her hands down Piper's back. They stayed like that until Piper started grinding her hips and whispering dirty things in Alex's ear. "I want you to take me into one of the guest rooms and fuck me until I beg you to stop." Alex though she was going to lose her mind if Piper kept it up, Piper climbed off Alex and started to dry off. Alex climbed out and dried off before carefully picking Piper up and carrying her into the only guest room that had sheets on the bed.

Alex laid Piper down and quickly removed her wet panties and bra before removing her own panties and bra. Alex kissed and sucked each of Piper's breasts until she left hickeys; she kissed a path down until she reached where Piper needed her to be. Alex teasingly licked Piper's slit before gently sucking her clit. Piper let out soft groans and tangled her fingers in Alex's dark hair and the other hand gripping the sheets. Alex slowly pushed in two fingers and thrust hard into her, causing Piper to moan. A few seconds later Piper arched her back off the bed and moaned what sounded like Alex's name. When Piper came down from her high she felt Alex move inside her again.

"Al, what are you doing?"

"Not stopping until you beg me."

* * *

><p>After six rounds Piper couldn't take more and begged Alex to stop. They laid in bed sweating, panting and tired, Piper rested her head on Alex's chest and Alex's fingers twisted in Piper's blonde locks.<p>

"That was so good, baby."

"I could tell."

"Polly's supposed to be having the baby any time now."

"That's cool."

"Do you like kids, Al?"

"Not really, why?"

"Because, I want one or maybe two when I'm older. Plus I told Polly we would babysit Finn."

"WE? When it comes to babysitting there is no we."

"Is this how you're going to be with our kids?"

"I don't know, besides our kids don't exist."

"Yet."

"Whatever, I'm going to shower. You want in?"

"No thanks, I need to watch my phone in case Polly calls."

Alex went to take a shower in the master bathroom and Piper went downstairs to one of the smaller showers. Piper quickly showered and dressed so she could wait for Polly to call. Piper would watch TV then look at her phone then return to watching TV. "Pipes, can you bring me some clothes?" Alex called; Piper grabbed Alex's white V-neck and blue sweatpants and rang them up to her. "Thanks, Pipes." Alex was standing in the hall naked, Piper starred at her girlfriend wishing she would have showered with her. When Piper walked downstairs she had one missed call from Polly, her heart raced and she quickly called her back.

"Hey Pipes."

"Polly, is everything okay?!"

"I'm in labor, Pipes. Everything is cool."

"You're in labor?! Oh my god!"

"Yeah, and I was wondering if I could pull you away from your romantic weekend to join me and Pete and my parents at the hospital."

"Yes, of course! I'll be there soon!"

Piper hung up and ran upstairs to get Alex. As Piper reached for the door handle Alex opened the door and widened her eyes. "Pipes, what's wrong?" Piper hugged Alex as tears rolled down her face, "Polly is in labor! We have to go to the hospital, now!" Piper frantically ran downstairs and Alex calmly followed her. By the time Alex reached the front door, Piper was already in the passenger seat. Alex got in and slowly pulled out of the long driveway.

"You okay, Pipes?"

"Yes, it's just that my bestfriend is having a baby."

"I'm aware of this."

"Polly and I always talked about getting married and having kids and how our kids would be best friend's like our husbands would be."

"This is really far off from how you pictured it."

"Yeah, but that's okay. I'm excited for Finn to be born."

"That's great, Pipes."

They quickly drove to the hospital and Alex had to hold Piper back as they walked in. They made their way up to the delivery room in the elevator, Alex noticed how hard Piper was squeezing her hand. "Nervous?" Piper nodded frantically. They reached the delivery room floor and sat down with Pete in the waiting room.

"Pete, why aren't you in there? You're the babies' dad."

"Too much blood. With like the first push a gallon of blood poured out and I passed out."

"Nice man." Alex nudged Pete's shoulder.

Polly was only in labor for an hour before the nurse came back and said the three of them could see the baby. Pete walked in and fell to his knees beside the bed as he starred at the little boy in Polly's arms. Piper's eyes filled with tears as she walked over and looked at Finn. "Pete, hold him." Polly passed the boy to his father. "Hey Finn, I'm your dad and this is your aunt Piper and over there is Alex, she's Piper's girlfriend." Once Finn started to squirm Pete quickly handed him to Piper. As soon as Finn was in Piper's arms Alex could see want fill Piper's eyes. They visited for a few hours before returning to the cabin. When they got back Piper was silent, she couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it felt to hold Finn and think she would get to be a part of his life.

"What are you thinking about, Piper?"

"Finn, he's just the cutest baby. Even though I think ours would be cutter."

"Pipes-"

"I know, I know, we're still too young to think about stuff like this, but I really do want to be a mom."

"You do realize I can't make you a mom, right?"

"Yes you can. You can make me a wife, and then we can travel around the world and then when we're like twenty two we'll have kids."

"Twenty two?!"

"Well yeah! I don't want to be an old mom."

"Your killing me, Pipes."

"Just think about it. Don't you want to come home every day from work and see me cooking in the kitchen and then a little boy or girl running into your arms and yelling 'mommy your home!'?"

"I don't know, Pipes. What I do know is I want you to come upstairs with me and take a nap."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Maybe, when we're like twenty."

"You promise?"

"I swear, come on let's go nap."

**A/N. I won't be able to update on Thursday. Since like August I've been in the process of getting braces and last week I finally got them. Well my orthodontist took x-rays and decided that my mouth isn't big enough for all my teeth so I have to get my molars removed. Being a teenager sucks, but hey at least I'll have straight teeth. Thanks for understanding. **


	39. Chapter 39

After Valentine's Day things weren't the same with Piper and Alex. Softball training had started so Piper was busy from six in the morning until nine at night. Alex started picking up extra shifts at work and started hanging out with Nicky more. When Piper wasn't busy Alex was and when Alex wasn't busy Piper was. The only time they could really see each other was at school and even then they were distant.

"Hey Vause, What's your plans for the weekend?" Nicky asked as they walked down the hall and out to the parking lot. It was Friday and Nicky wanted Alex to come to another party.

"Work, sleep, eat and then work again."

"Come over to my place tomorrow night, another ragger is going down."

"I don't know, Nicky. I kinda want to just hang out and not be surrounded by drunken idiots."

"Come on Vause, I know you miss Chapman. Get out there and hangout, get her off your mind."

It was true, Alex did miss Piper and Nicky was right she did need to go out and have fun. Alex promised Nicky she would go to the party on Saturday before they went their separate ways. Alex drove to work and carried her book bag in, business had been slow and most of the time Alex would just sit at the counter in boredom. When she walked in Audrey was helping a customer and Todd was sitting at the counter, his eyes lit up when he saw Alex.

"Hey Alex, you up for a delivery? Well actually a few deliveries." Alex was a little taken back; it had been a while since Todd had asked her to do a drug drop off.

"Yeah, where to?"

"Your remember Tom out at the nursing home? Four go to him and one goes to a lady out in the country, I'll send you her address." Todd pulled out five boxes with 'orthopedic shoes' written on the side.

"Moving up to shoe boxes huh?"

"They look less suspicious. Now get going before cops start trolling around."

Alex decided to drop off to the lady in the country first. She drove to the address Todd sent her. The house didn't look like it belonged to anyone who would do drugs. It was white with navy blue shutters and a white picket fence. Alex grabbed the first box on top of the pile and approached the house. She lightly knocked on the door and took a step back, no one answered so she knocked harder the second time. After a few more minutes of waiting a small older woman opened the door. Alex towered over the white haired woman, she looked up at Alex and smiled, her bifocals barley hanging on her nose. "Hello, I'm here to deliver this." Alex extended the box to the woman; the woman didn't say anything and shuffled back into the house. A few minutes later she returned with a stack of money, "It's one hundred and thirty dollars, mam." The lady counted the money and handed it to Alex. Alex gave the box to the lady and walked back to her car.

She texted Todd and told him she was on her way to Tom's to finish the delivery's. As she pulled into the nursing home parking lot Piper called her.

"Pipes? Everything okay?"

"Not really, I threw up at training so coach sent me home."

"I'm sorry, Pipes."

"It's not your fault. Will you come over and stay with me?" Alex looked at the clock and felt discouraged. It was only four and she didn't get off work until eight.

"I can't Pipes, I'm working."

"Please, I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I don't get off until eight."

"Jesus Alex! All I want to do is spend time with you!" _'Is she really pulling this fucking card?'_

"I don't want to fight about this now. I'm going back to work now, love you."

Alex hung up and grabbed the boxes. The nursing home felt the same as it had months ago. Alex made her way down the hall to Tom's room; she poked her head in and saw him watching TV. She carefully knocked and stepped in. Tom's eyes lit up when he saw Alex and the four boxes. "Hey kiddo, haven't seen you around much. Where ya been?" Alex smiled and placed the boxes on the edge of his bed. "Busy with school. That'll be five hundred and twenty dollars." The conversation with Piper was still ringing in Alex's head, making her feel angry towards anyone. "Go over to my drawer and pull out seven hundred." Alex did as she was told and retrieved the money. "Now, I want you to take that one hundred and eighty dollar tip and go have fun." Alex thanked Tom and returned to her car, as she walked out and told Todd she had finished the delivery and would be back soon.

When Alex got back she quickly walked inside. Todd was sitting on the counter and Audrey was sitting in the office chair. "Look whose back!" Todd jumped off the counter and walked up to Alex. Alex handed him the money and he counted it before handing a stack to Alex. "Three hundred- twenty five for me and three hundred- twenty five for you. Well Alex I think you did enough work for today, you can go home." She didn't object and clocked out before leaving the store. Now came the hard part of her day, did she go over to Piper's or go to Nicky's and get high? She chose to blow off steam and go to Nicky's. The drive to Nicky's was quick and forgettable, she walked up to the front door and walked in since Nicky's parents weren't home. "Nichols, where are you?!" Alex yelled into the giant house. "In my room! Bring chips!" Alex walked into the kitchen and grabbed several bags of chips before running up the stairs to Nicky's room. When she walked in Nicky was lying face down on her bed with a bottle of Bud Light in her hand.

"Hey Vause, you made it!" It was obvious Nicky had a few beers before Alex had gotten there.

"Yeah, I made it." Alex collapsed on the bed and opened one of the bags of chips.

"Who peed in your Cheerios?"

"What?"

"It's an expression my grandma use to use when I was little. It means 'why the fuck are you so sad?' so tell me."

"Piper fucking Chapman is why I'm sad. I'm not even sad, I'm pissed off. Anyway she wanted me to come over and I had to work and long story short she's mad at me."

"I understand how you feel. Lorna has been busy with softball, so I've been filling the void with porn and Playboy's."

"I really didn't need to know that."

"Well ya do now, want a beer?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright be back." Nicky jumped off the bed and walked downstairs to retrieve more beer for the two of them. As Alex shoved another handful of chips in her mouth Piper called her. Alex starred at the phone until the phone read one missed call. Nicky returned a few minutes later with a twelve pack of beer. They continued to drink and eventually got high through the night until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Alex woke up in an empty bed with a bad hangover. She blinked a few times before realizing she didn't have her glasses on, she scrambled around the nightstand until she found them. As she put her glasses on she scrolled through her phone, Piper had called her six times, Diane texted her and Nicky sent her a text letting her know that she would be gone for a while. Alex crawled out of bed and slowly walked down the stairs, hoping Nicky's parents were gone. As she walked out the front door she called Piper back.

"Hey Pipes, I'm sorry I-"

"It's Carol, Piper is asleep."

"Oh, can I come over and see her?"

"No, we're at the hospital with her."

"You're at the hospital?! What happened? Is Piper okay?"

"She became very sick around dinner time and had a very bad fever, so we took her to the hospital. Doctor Richards told us she just has severe case of mono, she should be better in a few weeks."

"What hospital?"

"Alex, I really don't think-"

"Tell me where the fuck she is or I'll call every hospital within a fifty mile radius."

"We are at Saint Andrew's hospital, third floor, room five."

Alex quickly drove to the hospital and ran inside. She had felt fear before, but knowing Piper was sick and that there was nothing she could do to help scared the fuck out of her. She had to check in with the nurse before walking/jogging to Piper's room. When she looked at Piper her heart shattered into a million pieces. Piper looked pale and weak, she had black circles under her eyes, she didn't look like Piper. Alex knocked lightly and stepped in; Piper turned her head and gave Alex a pitiful smile. She walked over to the chair beside Piper's bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

"Horrible." Piper's frail voice whispered. They sat in silence, Alex didn't know what to say and Piper didn't feel like talking.

"Is this why you called me six times?" Piper nodded and a single tear fell down her face and landed on her blue hospital gown. 'And the worst girlfriend in the world goes to Alex Vause' Alex thought in the back of her head.

"I'm so fucking sorry I didn't answer. I was at Nicky's getting drunk and high, I should have picked up."

"You should have. I guess it's better you didn't come when I called, I threw up all over Cal while he helped me into-"

Piper stopped talking and Alex looked up at the IV in Piper's arm. It pushed liquid down the tube into Piper's arm and once it hit the vein Piper grabbed the trash can beside her bed and threw up. Alex jumped up and held Piper's hair. Once Piper felt like she was done she laid back down and threw the sheet off her.

"That happens every time…" Tears started to roll down Piper's face and Alex felt her chest tighten. Seeing Piper cry was the one thing that absolutely killed Alex. Alex sat down in the bed beside Piper and wrapped her arms around the crying blonde; she kissed the side of Piper's head.

"Go to Nicky's party tonight." Piper whispered as she wiped the tears away.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Go and have fun, I'm going to be sick for a while. There will be plenty of time for you to stay and take care of me."

"Pipes-"

"Don't argue with me, you're going to the party.

* * *

><p>Alex stayed with Piper until nine o'clock, Piper sent her away to go to Nicky's. Alex went home and showered before heading over to the party. While she was changing all she could think about was Piper laying in the hospital bed and how sad she looked. Once she was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt she drove over to Nicky's. When she walked in the smell of weed and beer filled the air, she immediately went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.<p>

"Vause, you made it!" Nicky yelled as she walked into the kitchen

"Yeah, I did! Who are all these people? They don't look like they go to our school."

"They're from North Bridge, I didn't want anyone from school here besides you."

As the night went on Alex got drunk and had taken ecstasy. She was sitting on the couch enjoying her high when a blonde girl sat down beside her. Alex couldn't help but stare; her hair was lighter and longer than Piper's, her cheekbones were high it was easy to say she was beautiful. They exchanged glances until the girl finally spoke up.

"My name is Violet, what's yours?"

"Alex, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So Alex, what do you usually do at parties?"

"Get drunk and high. You?"

"Hook up with hot girls or guys." Violet whispered into Alex's ear before biting her ear lobe. It sent shivers down Alex's spine, seconds later the blonde started kissing Alex's neck and eventually her lips. Alex didn't know if it was the high or being wasted, but she didn't care that she was making-out with a girl that wasn't Piper. Violet stopped kissing Alex and lead her upstairs to one of the empty rooms, she pushed Alex inside and locked the door behind them.

As Violet walked towards Alex she pulled out two white tablets. "You look like your high is fading. One for me and one for you, ecstasy makes sex better." They both took their pills and continued their make-out session. After a few minutes the ecstasy kicked in and Alex pinned Violet down on the bed. They both took off their shirts and bras before continuing. Alex kissed her way down Violet's stomach until she reached the blondes jeans. The last thing Alex remembered was taking off Violet's pants.

* * *

><p>Alex was woken up the next morning by a ray of light coming in through the window. She blinked a few times before noticing she was naked and there was a naked girl picking up her clothes off the floor. Violet noticed Alex was awake and smiled.<p>

"We sure had fun last night didn't we?"

"I- Did we have sex?"

"Yeah, a couple times actually. You kept saying how much you loved fucking a future Victoria's Secret model."

_'Future Victoria's Secret model?!'_ It was at that moment Alex realized how tall Violet was. Alex climbed out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her and quickly dressed. As Alex pulled her pants back up she noticed Violet was fully dressed and starring at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. I don't know how to get out of this house."

"Oh okay, follow me." Alex led Violet down the stairs and out the front door.

"So... I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah, it's goodbye, Violet."

"Well thanks for the great sex."

"Don't mention it. Literally please don't mention it."

"Don't worry I won't. We wouldn't want Piper to find out."

"How do you know about Piper?"

"You kept calling out her name while we were doing it. Then you confessed she was your girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry?"

"Don't mention it, well I gotta go. My meeting with Victoria's Secret is in a few hours and I still need to shower. See you around."

"Yeah, see you around."

Alex waited until Violet got in her car and drove down the road before getting in her car. Instead of starting the car she sat in the driver's seat and starred at the steering wheel. "Holy shit, I cheated on Piper."


	40. Chapter 40

It was the first Saturday night that Nicky wasn't throwing a party. After what happened a few weeks ago with Alex hooking up with Violet, Nicky really didn't feel like possible ruining another relationship. Nicky was sitting in her room smoking weed when Piper called her.

"Chapman! What's up?"

"Please, please, please tell me it isn't true, Nicky." Nicky could tell Piper had been crying from how shaky her voice was

"Tell you that what isn't true?"

"Alex having sex with another girl, please tell me it isn't true!" Piper screamed causing Nicky to pull the phone away from her ear

"It's true, but let me explain. The chick she hooked up with drugged her; she told Alex she was giving her ecstasy when she really gave her roofies. Once Vause was out the chick took advantage of her."

"Alex told me she remembered taking off the girls pants, she obviously was fine."

"She's lying, when you get roofies in your system you completely pass out and forget everything."

"What should I do Nicky?"

"Just talk it out with Vause; you know she would never cheat on you."

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Nicky. You're a good friend."

"No problem, Chapman. Play nice with Vause."

When Piper hung up she opened her bedroom door to see Alex sitting crossed legged looking up at her. Alex quickly jumped up and tried to apologize but Piper quickly slammed the door in her face. Alex had felt scared before, but the thought of losing Piper scared her the most. She rested her head against the door and prayed Piper wouldn't leave her.

"Pipes please open the door."

"I can't Alex."

"Piper, please."

"You broke my heart."

"I fucking love you Piper! I made one mistake, one fucking mistake. I will regret making that mistake for the rest of my life, please open the door." Alex didn't realize she had tears running down her face

"Please go home…"

"I'm not leaving until you open this door and we talk this out."

"There's nothing to talk about, you cheated on me and broke my heart."

"Piper-"

"Alex go home!" Piper screamed as tears fell from her eyes and landed on the floor. She was tired of fighting with Alex, she was tired of pretending that the constant going out and partying didn't bother her, she was just tired. Piper didn't care if Alex left or not, she was going to bed and she was going to sleep until she wanted to wake up.

After an hour of trying to convince Piper to come out Alex gave up and went home. Diane and Lee were fighting again, but Alex didn't care. Alex laid down in her bed and let her thoughts rest on the blonde that she loved more than anything in the world. After what seemed like an eternity of thinking Alex finally let herself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Piper went almost a month without talking to Alex. She missed her every day, she missed the hugs, she missed the kisses, she missed her girlfriend. Piper would go home every day and lay in her bed wishing Alex was there to make her laugh or cuddle and watch movies. It took a while but Piper slowly forgave Alex. To Piper it felt like they were starting their relationship from the beginning, they started by holding hands and slowly continued until they were back to the way they use to be. The first time having sex again was amazing yet awkward. They felt like they forgot what the other person liked or what they looked like naked. Luckily they managed to fix their relationship and sex life before their one year anniversary.<p>

Their anniversary fell on the one week during the school year where they didn't go to school that whole week. Alex woke up on the Sunday before 'free week' and wheeled her luggage into the living room. Her anniversary present to Piper was a surprise trip to Paris so they could figure out what the layout of their apartment would be. Alex said goodbye to Diane and called a cab to take her to Piper's then the airport. When they pulled up to Piper's the blonde was standing outside with her luggage by her side. Alex loaded Piper's bag into the cab and quickly got back in.

"Where are we going, Al?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come onnnn, you can tell me."

"No, it's a surprise. You'll find out when we get there."

"Is it a big surprise?"

"Yes, it's a very big surprise. Now stop asking questions."

At nine o'clock they boarded their private jet and settled in. The jet was the definition of luxury, everything was gold or champagne colored, there was also a mini-fridge filled with champagne.  
>Piper didn't ask any questions she just enjoyed the luxury, but she mostly enjoyed being with Alex. They laid down together on the couch and watched the flat screen that was attached to the wall until they both fell asleep.<p>

Hours later they were woken up by turbulence as the jet landed. It didn't faze Alex but it scared the hell out of Piper. The blonde held onto Alex like her life depended on it; Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and whispered soothing things to her. Once they landed Alex put a blindfold on Piper so she couldn't tell where they were and a limo took them to their apartment building. It was late and Piper was slowly starting to drift off. The building was beautiful from the outside, it was made out of perfectly white bricks and it was right across from the Eifel Tower. Alex led Piper inside and received the keys to their apartment.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see where we are!" Piper squealed as Alex led her down a hallway on the fifth floor

"I can't wait to see your reaction; you're going to love it."

Alex opened the door to the apartment and quickly turned on the light before smiling at what she saw. The apartment was giant with two giant doors that let the lights from the Eiffel Tower pour in. The carpet was bleached white and the hardwood floors in the kitchen were dark red. Alex pushed they're luggage aside and carefully untied Piper's blindfold. Once the blindfold was off Piper's jaw dropped, she smiled at the room and then flung herself into Alex's arms.

"Al, this is so perfect!"

"Do you know where we are?"

"No, are you going to tell me?"

"Go look out the window and see."

Piper walked over to the windows and smiled from ear to ear; she pushed open the doors and walked out onto the balcony. Piper was in awe of the beautiful tower, she figured it would be another two months before she could see it. While Piper was gawking Alex walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the blondes' waist. Alex moved the hair away from Piper's neck and placed soft kisses on the exposed skin. Piper's attention went from the tower to her beautiful girlfriend, she turned around and pressed their lips together. Alex pulled away and beckoned Piper back into the apartment. Piper followed Alex up the spiral staircase and into what she assumed was the bedroom. The room had dark blue walls and a king sized bed with dark blue sheets, like the living room it also had two giant doors that let the light of the Eiffel Tower pour in. Piper walked across the hardwood floor and kissed Alex passionately, it didn't take long before they ended up in bed.

* * *

><p>"Alexxxx! Oh fuck…I'm cumming!" Piper screamed as Alex continued to suck on the blonde's bundle of nerves and thrust into her. Piper shot up and grinded herself against Alex's mouth until she was finished. Piper collapsed on the bed and Alex laid down beside her. They were sweaty, tired and naked but they could never have enough of each other. While they laid in bed Piper turned on her side to face Alex, she gently kissed the dark haired girls shoulder and rested her arm on the girls toned stomach.<p>

"I'm glad I'm here with you, Alex."

"I'm glad you're here with me."

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about all that stuff that happened last month…"

"Me too, not talking to you for that long was hell on me."

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Pipes."

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case there is any confusion Alex didn't get roofied, Nicky was just trying to help the situation. <strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you guys so much for the follows, favs and reviews**

Piper sighed as she made the dreaded climb up to their sixth floor apartment. Once she reached their floor she ran down to their apartment and quickly opened the door. "Mommy your home!" a little voice yelled, Piper was met with her daughters arms wrapped around her legs. "Yep, mommy's home. Did you have a good day with mama?" Piper asked as she picked the little girl up and walked into the living room.

"It was okay. Mama worked a lot."

"Did you guys play at all?"

"Nope, I just stayed in my room and played with Molly." Molly was her favorite stuffed bear

"Mommy, will you play with me?"

"Yeah honey, I'll play with you. Just let me go change and talk to mama." The little girl scampered into her room and Piper walked back to their home office, furious at Alex. When she walked in Alex was sitting at the desk typing on the computer and looking at open files on the desk. Piper cleared her throat hoping Alex would look up, but she didn't.

"You let her play by herself all day?"

"I was busy and I still am busy." Alex's eyes never left the computer screen.

"You promised me the day she was born you would stop being a workaholic."

"Sorry for making sure we have a roof over our heads."

"I'm tired of this, Alex. I'm tired of you neglecting our daughter."

"I'm working so you guys can have a good life."

"We already have a good life; we don't need it to get better."

"Pipes, can you please just leave me alone? I need to finish this."

"Fine, but don't expect us to be here when you're done."

Piper marched into their room and packed all her clothes then she went into her daughters' room and packed her toys and clothes. "Mommy what are you doing?" the little girl asked as Piper packed the last of her toys. "We're going to stay with nana and papaw for a little bit. Come here and let me put your coat on." Piper quickly put the girls coat on and lifted her up. "Is mama going with us?" she looked up at Piper as they walked out into the hallway.

"No baby, mama isn't coming with us."

"Why?"

"Mama's gotta work."

* * *

><p>Piper woke up from the horrible dream with a thin sheet of cold sweat covering her naked body, her heart beating fast and an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to her small bedroom window and opened it, she enjoyed the cold air. It reminded her of waking up early in Paris and opening their bedroom doors, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was four in the morning and instead of looking out at the Eiffel Tower, Piper was looking at her neighbors white picket fence and perfectly mowed grass. She heard Alex stirring and turned around to see her girlfriend searching the bed for her.<p>

"Pippppesss, come back to bed."

"Okay Al, I'm coming." Piper walked back over to her queen sized bed and laid down

"I wish you were cuming." Piper giggled and pulled herself close to Alex. Alex moved the blonde hair out of Piper's face and gently tucked it behind her ear.

"Why are you awake at four in the morning?"

"Bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, it'll freak you out."

"Pipes, we've been dating for a year. There's not much left you could do to freak me out."

"I had a dream that I came home from work and our daughter told me she played by herself all day because you didn't stop working. I told you I was leaving and taking her with me and you didn't care at all…" Alex gave Piper a questioning look before gently kissing her lips. They continued to kiss until Piper pulled away.

"Pipes, that will never happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because, you won't work if we have a kid."

"Hey! I'll work."

"Sure you will. Let's go back to sleep."

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I can't hear you, I'm sleeping." Alex closed her eyes and laid down on her back. Piper starred at Alex hoping she would answer her unspoken question. Alex laid her arm above Piper's head. "Climb on." Piper quickly climbed on top of her also naked girlfriend and buried her face in Alex's neck. Piper listened to Alex's breathing steady as she fell asleep; before Piper fell asleep as well she grabbed the fleece blanket on the edge of the bed and threw it over them.

* * *

><p>"Yeah I can take care of him."<p>

"Are you sure, Pipes? You've never been left alone with him."

"Relax Pol, I can take care of Finn with no problem."

"Alright, I'll drop him off in five minutes."

"I can't wait!"

Piper was excited to watch Finn; Polly had taken him to Australia to see Pete for a few weeks. As Piper finished getting dressed she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. Alex placed soft kisses on the back of Piper's neck before kissing her cheek.

"You're watching the little booger today?"

"Yes and stop calling him a booger."

"You want me to call him a booger eater?"

"No! I want you to call him Finn."

"Fine. By the way we have potential investors coming in at work, so no calling or texting."

"Aww, but what am I going to do without my big bad cuddle bear all day?"

"I'm not a cuddle bear."

"Then why did we cuddle all night?"

"Because, I was naked and cold."

"Sure you were. Now go to work and make some money."

Piper kissed Alex goodbye and Alex left on her usual rout out Piper's window. Piper made her way downstairs and waited for Polly to drop Finn off. When she walked into the living room she noticed her father was sleeping on the couch. Piper automatically though the worst, she walked over to the couch and nudged his shoulder. Bill jumped slightly, but relaxed when he saw his daughter.

"Good morning, princess."

"Good morning, dad. Why are you on the couch?"

"I was looking over a case; once I was done I watched TV and fell asleep."

"Oh, okay. I'm watching Finn today, so I kinda need the living room."

"Right, right okay. I'll get out of your hair."

As Bill walked upstairs Polly knocked on the door. Piper quickly ran over and threw the door open to reveal Polly and Finn. Polly thanked Piper for watching him and gave her all of the necessary things to take care of the little boy. As Polly walked down to her car Piper picked up Finn's hand and yelled goodbye. "Hi buddy, are you ready for a fun day with Aunt Piper?" he gave Piper a gummy smile and giggled. Piper brought him into the living room and turned the TV to SpongeBob. Finn's brown eyes went wide and he was fixated.

Alex, Audrey and Todd all stood still as the potential investors approached the store. Hours before he trained them on exactly what to say and how to act. The investors were from Paris and wanted to invest in the upcoming location in Paris and possibly expand in other locations around Europe. The two investors walked in wearing black suits and ties, they both were very thin and wore black glasses like Alex. She knew they would be easy to manipulate.

"Hello, my name is Richard and this is my business partner Phillip."

"Hello, I'm Todd Markeson. This is Alex Vause my assistant manager and this is Audrey Steele, my best employee."

"Nice to meet you all. If you don't mind we would like to take you all out to lunch and discus investing in your company."

"I'm fine with it, are you ladies?"

"Yes, I'm fine with it." Audrey chirped

"Yes, I'm fine with it as well."

"Great, follow us out to our car." Phillip practically yelped

They followed Richard and Phillip outside to their limo. Alex was in awe, she had never been in a limo before and she had never had a chauffeur before. They went to Nicky's parent's restaurant and were immediately seated. Richard and Phillip mostly talked to Todd about how hard Alex and Audrey worked and how well they worked. They were also interested in Todd's side business of distributing drugs.

"So Alex, have you ever been caught while delivering?" Richard asked as he took another gulp of beer

"No, I make sure I'm very careful."

"And the clientele never speak of anything?"

"They never say a word. A good portion of our clientele is elderly people."

"Very interesting."

After hours of talking and several unanswered text from Piper, Alex was able to slip away from the group.

Pipes: Don't stress about this investor thing, I miss you

Pipes: Finn's asleep right now, can we text?

Pipes: I love you :)

Al: Sorry I haven't texted back, these guys have asked me nonstop questions

Pipes: It's fine. So you think they'll invest?

Al: I have no clue, they've been dropping hints about sending one of us to Paris if the invest

Pipes: Finn's awake now, text me when you're done?

Al: Yeah sure

Alex returned back to the group who were now drinking champagne. Once Alex sat down Richard and Phillip announced again that they were investing g in the business. Phillip toasted to their new partnership and the group returned to the store. Todd and Audrey went inside while Alex stood outside with Phillip and Richard.

"Alex, Todd told us you will be heading to Paris in a month correct?"

"Actually it's two months."

"Richard and I are willing to offer you one hundred thousand dollars if you go tomorrow."

"One hundred thousand dollars?!"

"We can offer four hundred thousand if that would make you more comfortable."

"Four hundred thousand is good."

"Excellent! We will take care of the flight arrangements."

Phillip and Richard went back to their hotel and Alex went home. She nervously told Diane, Diane didn't approve at first but agreed once Alex told her how much money they offered her. While Diane set up online classes for her daughter, Alex called Piper and told her to be ready in ten minutes. Alex also called Todd and asked to borrow his new pickup truck. She drove to the store and exchanged cars with him before driving to Piper's house. As Piper walked out she was shocked to see the black Ford pickup truck sitting in the road. She walked out to the truck and climbed in.

"Who's truck is this?"

"Todd's, he let me borrow it for the night."

"Cool, where are we going?"

"You remember when we went out to the woods and went swimming?"

"Yeah."

"We're going out there."

Alex drove out to the country and went down the long path out to the woods that no one else knew about. Once they were right by the woods Alex climbed out and grabbed the blankets and pillows from the back and laid them out neatly on the bed of the truck. Piper climbed out of the truck and smiled at the layout of the bed. After Alex helped Piper in the bed of the truck she joined the blonde on the blankets. "Lay down, Pipes." Piper did as she was told and laid down while Alex threw a blanket over them.

Alex kissed Piper's neck and gently slipped her hand underneath the blondes loose t-shirt. Piper arched as Alex unhooked her pink lace bra and pulled it out from the shirt. Piper took her shirt off and laid it to the side with her bra, Alex quickly removed her own bra and shirt. Piper eagerly removed her jeans and underwear; she looked at Alex for guidance. "Someone's eager." Alex took her pants and underwear off before climbing on top of Piper. Alex leaned down and kissed a trail from Piper's neck down to her center. Alex ran her tongue up the blondes soaking slit before Piper pulled her back up.

"No, I just want your fingers."

"Put me where you want me."

Piper quickly grabbed Alex's right hand where her mouth had just been and pushed her down so Alex could kiss Piper's neck. Alex made slow circles around the blondes' clit and plunged two fingers inside her girlfriend. "Alex, harder!" Alex was a little taken back by how loud Piper's scream was, but she did as she was told and thrust harder. "Ohhhh fuck!" Alex could feel Piper's walls start to tighten and she curled her fingers, causing the blonde to come undone. Piper screamed, thrashed and arched as she came, Alex slowly helped her down from her high by kissing her neck and slowly pulling out her fingers.

"We just made love under the stars." Piper breathlessly said as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah, we sure did." Alex looked up at the stars and frowned, once she left they wouldn't be able to look at the stars or spend the night together, they couldn't be them. Alex knew if she didn't tell Piper now she wouldn't tell her until June.

"I was offered four hundred thousand dollars to go to Paris and start the business early. I leave tomorrow." Alex forced herself to look over at the blonde. Piper looked confused, like someone had just spoken French to her.

"What did you just say?"

"The investors offered me four hundred thousand dollars to go to Paris and start the business early."

"And you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think tomorrow after room."

"So you take me out to the middle of the woods then you fuck me. Once I'm lying beside you thinking about how romantic this all was, you decide to tell me that you're leaving for a fucking business trip?"

"Well when you say it like that it makes me sound like an ass."

"You are an ass! Take me home."

"Pipes, I want our last hours to be fun together, let's not fight."

Piper ignored her girlfriend and got dressed. She climbed out of the bed and sat in the passenger seat, waiting for Alex. Alex got dressed and returned to the driver's seat, she started the car and drove towards town.

"I don't see the big-"

"You're leaving me for two fucking months! That's a big fucking deal!"

"Why is it such a big fucking deal?!"

"Because, you cheated on me! That's why it's a big deal."

"That's a low blow and you know it."

"It's hard to trust you. What if when I fly out I walk into the apartment and see you fucking another girl?"

"Pipes that will never happen."

"I thought that too, but then I found out you cheated on me."

They were quiet for the rest of the drive home. Alex was beginning to think maybe it wasn't good for them to be together anymore. 'It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if we broke up. There are millions of other girls in the world who would fuck you.' one voice in her head said, 'yeah, but there's no other girl in the world who you want a life with' said another. When Alex dropped Piper off a few tears were shed, promises of texting, calling and Skyping whenever they weren't busy. Piper held Alex tight and cried into her shoulder.

"Please don't go, Al."

"I need the money, Pipes."

"I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, Pipes. Now go inside, take a hot shower and go to bed."

They said there last goodbyes before Alex walked back to her car and Piper went inside. Alex went home and packed; Piper went upstairs, showered and went to bed. Neither of them slept that night.

**I didn't get the chance to edit this, so sorry for any mistakes :)**

**Please review :)**


	42. Chapter 42

The first month without Alex was hard, Piper though about her constantly. They would Skype, text and call each other whenever they were free. Alex would tell Piper how the construction of the store was going and Piper would fill Alex in on how things were going at school. Piper only had a few days left of school and she was desperate to see Alex, right after school she planned on going home to Skype with Alex. Once the bell rang Piper ran outside to her car and drove home.

Piper quickly ran inside and up to her room, ignoring Cal and Neri who were sitting on the couch watching TV. Piper locked the door behind her and opened her laptop that was sitting on her bed. While it turned on Piper texted Alex.

Pipes: Do you have time to Skype?

Al: I always have time for you

Piper blushed and signed in to Skype, after several seconds a request from Alex came in. Piper accepted it. Alex popped up on the screen and smiled at the blonde, her hair was messy and her voice was a little groggy.

"Hey beautiful."

"You don't have your glasses on, how can you tell I'm beautiful?"

"Because, you're always beautiful."

"Stop it cornball."

"Okay, okay. How was your day?"

"It was alright, we're not really doing anything since there's only three days left."

"Just think we're only a month away from seeing each other."

"Actually we're three weeks and two days away from seeing each other."

"Jesus, times gone by fast."

"I think it hasn't gone by fast enough."

"You really miss me huh?"

"Of course I miss you! I can't wait three weeks."

"You can make it, Pipes. What time is it over there?"

"Four o'clock. What time is it over there?"

"It's ten o'clock and I need to get ready for dinner soon."

Piper stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms. "Who are you going to dinner with?"

"Calm down jealous Judy, just a few business associates."

"Any cute blondes?"

"One, his name is Jacque and he is just adorable."

"Any cute girls?"

"There are girls but they look like they've had tons of botched plastic surgeries."

"That makes me feel a little better…"

"Relax Pipes, they're all straight. Now I gotta go curl my hair, I'll text you later?"

"Yeah alright, I love you."

"I love you too Pipes."

When the screen went black Piper wanted to cry, she missed Alex so much. She closed the laptop and went back downstairs to make a sandwich. When she walked into the kitchen Bill and Carol were sitting in the living room talking to Cal and Neri about going on a date soon. Piper made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before walking back to her room.

"Piper, stay down here for a second." Bill called as Piper climbed the stairs

"Ugh fine." Piper walked back downstairs and stood behind the couch

"We wanted to know if you would chaperone Cal and Neri's date tonight."

"I can't tonight."

"Why? Got a Skype date with your girlfriend?" Cal commented

"Shut the f- just shut up."

"Please Piper, we will pay you."

"No, I just wanna stay home."

"Alright, suit yourself. You can go upstairs now."

Piper went back upstairs and ate her sandwich while she watched Netflix. After binge watching the first season of American Horror Story she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At three AM Alex stumbled out of one of the many night clubs by her apartment. After dinner her group of 'business associates' who were really just the stores biggest weed buyers, dragged Alex to a club and they all got drunk on expensive champagne and liquor. Jacque, the cute blonde Alex had mentioned to Piper, got Alex into a cab and sent her back to her apartment. Alex unknowingly threw a hundred dollars at the driver before rushing up to her apartment. As she stood in the elevator the want to call her favorite blonde grew more and more. Once the elevator stopped Alex drunkenly ran to her apartment and called Piper. It rang a few times before Piper picked up.<p>

"Hey Pipes! I miss you so fucking much!"

"Alex? Are you drunk?"

"I've had some stuff to drink- I really miss you."

"I miss you too, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm also really, really, really horny."

"I can't help you with that."

"Come on Pipes, a little phone sex won't kill you."

"Alex, my parents are in the next room!"

"That hasn't stopped us before."

"No Alex."

"Fineeee, can we watch American Horror Story?"

"Yes! But only if we can watch the second season."

"You got a deal, kid."

They hung up and got on Skype again, Piper turned the laptop towards her TV. She scrolled through until she reached season two and pressed play. Piper laid her head down in front of the laptop and focused on the TV. After a few episodes Piper was asleep and Alex could hear her snoring lightly. Alex didn't realize how much she missed all the little things Piper did; she was starting to think she couldn't wait three weeks either.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Piper woke up and smiled. She didn't have to go back to school for three months and she would get to see Alex in two days. Piper climbed out of bed and walked down stairs, Carol was standing in the kitchen making pancakes.<p>

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks mom." Piper said as Carol sat a plate of pancakes down

"You're welcome honey. Any big plans for today?"

"Nope, just going to hang out."

"Oh that's nice, will you get your brother up once you're done eating?"

"Yeah. Where's dad at? Usually he's the first one to tell me happy birthday."

"He went to go pick up an old friend of his at the airport."

"Oh okay."

"Have you heard from Alex at all?"

"Surprisingly no."

Piper and Carol continued talking through breakfast; once Piper was done she went upstairs and woke up Cal. "Cal mom says get up." Cal groaned and buried his face into his pillow, Piper shrugged and walked back to her room. She laid down on her bed and turned on Netflix, she continued to watch American Horror Story until she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you excited to see her?" Bill asked as he drove Alex back to the house<p>

"Yeah, it feels like I haven't seen her in years."

"You two better not have too much fun while we're home."

They both made eye contact before bursting out into laughter. Alex and Bill had made some sort of bond since he picked her up from the airport. After a few minutes of small talk they pulled into the Chapman's driveway. Alex quickly got out and grabbed her luggage, "Don't worry about it. Go inside and see Piper." Bill said as he got out of the car. Alex did as she was told and walked into the Chapman's house, when she walked in Carol and Cal silently greeted her. "Piper's in her room." Cal said pointing up the stairs; Alex slowly tiptoed up the stairs and knocked on Piper's door. "Come in!" Piper yelled from the other side of the door, Alex slowly opened it and stepped in. Piper kept her eyes glued to the TV not aware her girlfriend was in the room.

"I can't believe you continued to watch it without me!" Piper froze when she heard the familiar deep voice. She carefully turned around to see Alex, within seconds she was wrapped in Alex's arms. "I missed you so fucking much." Piper said in between urgent kisses, desperately trying to find Alex's lips. Alex finally connected their lips in a passionate kiss; Piper melted into the dark haired girl and wrapped her arms around her neck. Alex pulled away and rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"That felt fucking amazing, Pipes."

"You're telling me. I know something that would feel even better." Piper tried to wiggle her hand into Alex's pants but was stopped by a belt buckle.

"Later, we have to wait until they leave or go to sleep."

"I can't wait that long." Piper tried again but was stopped by Alex's hand

"I'll fuck you once while we're here, when we get to Paris I'll fuck you so many times you won't be able to walk."

"Oh god please."

"My name is Alex, not god."

Piper smirked before pulling Alex onto the queen sized bed behind them. Alex laid down on her back and Piper cuddled her from the side. They alternated between watching TV and making out which lead to Piper dry humping Alex. They wanted to take things further but Bill and Carol would come up every few minutes to check on them. After a few hours Piper gave up and laid down on her side waiting for Alex to be her big spoon.

"Hmmmh, I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"I need my big spoon if I'm going to take a nap."

Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's waist and pulled her close. Piper pushed her back aginst Alex's front and relaxed at the feeling of their bodies being close again.

"Happy birthday Pipes."

"Thank you, what did you get me?"

"I would give it to you but I left it in Paris."

"I guess you'll have to make it up to me in some way."

"I guess I will. What's one thing you want more than anything in the world?"

"A baby."

"I told you we're not getting one of those."

"Fine, I want a big ring on my left ring finger."

"If you play your cards right you could get one."

"How long do I have to play?"

"Three or four years."

"I guess I can play that long."

**Before they go to Paris I want to know if there's anything you guys want to see in this story. Whether it's a certain event or something new with smut just let me know and I'll try to add it in :)**


End file.
